Mais pourquoi toujours moi?
by Mir-Layne
Summary: Ginny concocte une potion d'amour pour Harry.Le plan foire, Harry s'entiche du pauvre Draco qui passait par la par hasard, et lui colle aux basques.Mais la famille Malfoy est elle réellement si sinistre? FINIE
1. Ca commence mal!

Remanié car carrément mal foutue. La suite a venir. Fic en chantier pour la énième fois. Je l'ai écrite il y a quatre ans, voir cinq. J'ai changé de goûts, de fandom, de tout. Mais j'assume ce gros délire sans queue ni tête, absurde, parfois un peu neuneu, les fillers et les blagues pourries. Je me suis bien marrée a l'écrire a l'époque, et je trouve qu'elle mérite au moins d'être un peu améliorée. Ah oui pour la confesse, j'ai vu que le film 1 et 2 de HP, aucuns souvenirs. Quand au livres, arrêtés la série au quatre. Pas grands souvenirs non plus. Ils devaient être plus vif quand j'ai écrit ce truc. Mais c'était surtout une satyre affectueuse de la sacralisation hystérique de harry potter de l'époque, intouchable icône, mâtinée d'un peu de yaoi. La chair est faible quand on a 17 ans.

* * *

Draco POV  
19H31

Je suis un jeune homme respectable.

Doué de manières et d'élégance princière, d'un intellect plus que satisfaisant, et d'une situation familiale que bien du monde envierait.  
De noble origines. Un patrimoine génétique et financier exceptionel. Oui, bien des gens rêveraient d'être a ma place. Le nom de Malfoy fait des jaloux. Et pourtant, en ce jour, je souhaiterait qu'il n'en fut rien.

Je céderais volontier ma place a quiconque viendrait m'en faire la demande, pour qu'IL cesse de me regarder ainsi. IL m'est devenu intélorable. Harry Potter. IL me regarde. IL m'observe sans relâche, depuis que nous nous sommes attablés. Je ne connaitrais personne en cet instant qui puisse trouver ma situation enviable. Ses yeux verdâtres me fixent avec une insistance malsaine qui me donne une irrésistible envie de lui plonger la tête dans son assiette. Cette fixation se fait au fil des secondes on ne peut plus intolérable.

- "Bon sang, Potter, tu pourrais pas te concentrer sur ce que tu es en train de manger? "

Il me sourit béatement. Et c'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il s'en est mis partout sur le pull. Bien sûr. Quand on mange sa soupe avec une fourchette, évidemment.  
Merlin, il n'était déjà pas très intelligent auparavant. Mais c'est à croire que ce maudit élixir a liquéfié le peu de cervelle qu'il possédait au départ.

- "Je n'y peux rien, tu es si fascinant. "

Me recoule-t-il, stupide. Je refrène mon poing destructeur, et redirige avec peine ma colère grandissante vers l'instigatrice de ma douleur (Dans le seul but de n'être pas taxé d'homicide volontaire en plein repas et de ne pas salir les tapis). Maudite Weasley. Si je la tenais, celle la, je la pendrais a la plus haute poutre du château avec ses propres cheveux roux jusqu'a l'inévitable scalp... age?

Non, moi, Draco Malfoy, envié de tous, respecté autant que possible, je n'ai jamais eut de chance. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les ennuis s'acharnent sur moi?

* * *

CE QUI S'EST PASSE AVANT CETTE LITANIE, HIER APRES MIDI

* * *

POV Lucinda, serveuse "affriolante" au "Leaky Cauldron"(Et escort a ses heures perdues mais seulement pour les initiés)  
16H25

La journée d'aujourd'hui est plutôt tranquille. Pas de quadragénaire a moitié bourré pour venir vous pincer l'arrière train entre deux pintes de bierraubeurre. Pas de mémère hystérique engoncée dans leur graisse pour venir pester sur la longueur de votre mini jupe, ou vos activités privées derrière le comptoir. Il faut avouer qu'en pleine période scolaire, les clients se font plutôt rares. Du principal défaut d'être hype, ou un constant repaire a ados éméchés.

A part quelque habitués, deux paumés, trois pelés, un tondu, et deux samouraïs en goguettes, l'endroit rappelle dangereusement l'Arizona sauvage en plein période estivale. A la table sept, bavassent tranquillement trois gosses du collège local, qui n'ont probablement rien a faire ici.

Un petit rouquin hébété, une frisottée qui n'en finit pas de raconter sa vie, et Harry Potter. Celui là, on le repère de loin. J'ai lu dans le dernier potin que ce pôv' môme aurait des tendances alcoliques, mais vu sa commande d'aujourd'hui(un grand chocolat chaud avec deux morceaux de sucre), j'ai des doutes. Et j'ai bien regardé, pas une goutte de gin ajouté en douce dans la tasse. Clean, je vous dis. Décevant a souhait.

Je connais les poivrots sur le bout des doigts. Au fond, (mal) planquée sous une table, il y a une gamine rousse d'environ onze ou douze ans, qui tient dans sa petite main tremblante une petite fiole arrondie. Et ça, j'aime pas du tout. Vu son air déconfit, y'a du rififi dans la cambrousse. Peut-être bien qu'elle prévoit d'empoisonner quelqu'un? L'un des gosses? Le Survivor? Nah. Cette pauvre fillette n'a rien d'un Mangemort (Ou bien il recrute vachement large et c'est plus la peine de les prendre au sérieux), et attenter a la vie du Sauveur (Halleluya!) équivaudrait a signer au monde un contrat de suicide collectif sans son accord. Hypothèse écartée.

Et puis bon, la mort du pauvre gosse sera, a mon humble avis, bien plus sanguinolente. Et sale. Et lente. Huh. C'est pas mes affaires. Mais ça nuirait sûrement à la réputation de l'établissement si l'un des clients tombait raide mort entre les tables, Sauveur-Du-Monde-Et-Ses-Environs-Immédiats ou pas. Question de déontologie. Et surtout d'hygiène. Ce sera au patron de voir. Surtout abstient-toi d'intervenir, ma fille. On sait jamais.

* * *

POV Ron Weasley

Je me suis brûlé. Septième fois depuis ce début de semaine. Je sais pas ce qui prends aux gens ici de servir des boissons aussi chaude. Vraiment, on pourrait modeler du métal dans leurs fichus bols. Et 'Mione m'a tellement fatigué avec ses histoires que je m'en suis effondré sur ma table. Une fois de plus. Le menton dans mon chocolat bouillant. Et bien sûr, elle se fout de moi. Harry ne tarde pas a suivre, et se moque gentiment, comme toujours. Tu peux rigoler, mec, moi au moins je me suis pas éclaté un tympan a tenter de maitriser le volume sonore des ronflements de mes camarades de dortoir. Foutue Magie et sa Science Exacte.

Herm cause toujours. Ouais mais ce qu'elle sait pas, c'est que ça fait un bon moment qu'elle pagaye dans le vide, ma jolie Intello. Harry et moi commençons a donner de sérieux signes de faiblesse. Il la regarde en hochant la tête de temps a autre. Comme s'il croyait que je n'avais pas remarqué le sortilège "silencio" qu'il s'était auto-appliqué pour échapper au bavardages intensifs de notre intarissable copine. Puis il s'excuse, et quitte la table, direction les commodités. Je serais prêt a parier qu'il est bon pour un autre tympan éclaté. Harry est mon meilleur pote, mais question dosage des sorts, ça laisse a désirer.

Je me retrouve abandonné, chargé de ponctuer a moi seul de « tu m'étonnes » et autres « c'est dingue » le flot de paroles imperméable de ma bien aimée. Sans me rendre compte qu'elle avait cessé de parler depuis de deja plusieurs secondes.

Mione me regarde avec ses beaux yeux marrons. Mais elle ne fait que faire une pause avant de recommencer. Ca va pas tarder a repartir. Il faut que j'agisse vite. J'avale ma salive, et profite qu'elle reprend sa respiration pour me jeter à l'eau. Au fait, je sais pas ce que fabrique Ginny sous la table, mais si elle se croit discrète, c'est raté.

* * *

POV Ginny

Plus question de reculer maintenant, Harry, mon amour, tu m'aimeras, de gré ou de... magie? Hihihi... C'est vraiment trop bête ce que je viens de dire... Ah! Non! C'est pas le moment! Vite! Je m'approche de la table à quatre pattes. Oh! Voilà mon abruti de frangin qui se jette sur sa copine! Oh! Ils s'embrassent! Hiiiiiii! Dégoutant! Mais une chouette distraction quand même! Aller du courage! Parfait, ils ont... heu... roulé sous la banquette. Vite-vite! Verser la potion dans la tasse de mon chéri!

Maintenant, je trace, et je reviens me cacher sous la table. Héhé, mon coeur bat a toute allure! Je ricane toute seule en pensant à l'effet que ma potion va faire sur mon Harry adoré. Trois jours que je m'acharne dessus pour le réussir, ce filtre d'amour! Et c'était pas simple, oh bhé non! Toutes ces balades en forêt a réduit mes jolies chaussures en bouillie, et mon « altercation » avec une licorne énervée a fichu ma permanente en l'air. Mais c'est pas grave, le filtre est réussi! Wiii! Et quand il l'aura bu, alors je me présenterai devant lui, et... KKYYYAAAAA!

* * *

POV Harry

Ouf, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ce foutu sortilège silencio qui me tenait bon depuis ce matin. Celui la m'a collé aux basques pendant deux plombes. C'est vrai qu'en cours de Magie pratique, les profs se font une joie de nous enseigner la façon d'enclencher un sortilège, tout en oubliant avec un sadisme tout particulier de nous préciser la façon de s'en débarrasser. C'est pas la première fois. Je les soupçonne de le faire exprès.

Je suis un garçon-supposément-prudent (A qui je vais faire croire ça?). J'hésite vachement a utiliser un sortilège comme ça, au pif, lorsque je ne suis pas sûr du résultat (BLIP mauvaise réponse). Mais la c'était une urgence, et je n'avais carrément plus le choix (Comme toujours!). Cette urgence avait un but bien défini:Echapper au pouvoir somnifère du prof d'histoire, sous peine de m'écrouler de tout mon long entre les rangées de chaises. Ce type pourrait sans problèmes entamer une brillante carrière dans l'hypnotisme. Pas que ca le dérange tant que ça. Après tout dépends de qui viens vous ramasser a la fin des cours. Ca peut mal se passer ou très mal se passer. Et comme je brille de malchance, j'ai passé tout le cours suivant (Potion, ca vous étonne?) dans le silence le plus total. Ce qui serait vachement, vachement, vachement risqué pour n'importe qui d'a peu près normal. Et fatal pour moi. Et la, va, va feinter Dracula avec des "tu m'étonnes".

Remarque, voyons le bon côté des choses. Ca fait des vacances de ne pas entendre la douce voix d'assiette ébréchée de ce cher Snape. Par contre, si au prochain cours il m'interroge sur ce qui a été dit en classe (Et ca VA arriver. Pas besoin de pensine. Ca VA arriver.), je peut numéroter mes abbatis, les décompter, les multiplier puis les soustraire et les enterrer au fond du jardin pour qu'ils fleurissent au primptemps, je serais cuit.

Bah, ne songeons pas a tout ça, apprécions plutôt l'instant présent avec un bon bol bien chaud de chocoargh. Ah, d'accord. Inutile de chercher plus loin. Mon cher ami ron a décroché la timballe. Et si ça continue, se sera littéralement jusqu'au bout. Bon, je me rasseois le plus discrètement possible. La dernière chose que je voudrais étant les déranger dans leurs... Oui, je crois qu'à ce niveau la, on peut commencer à appeler ça des ébats.

Autant aprécier mon chocolat en silence, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils ne se sont même pas aperçu de mon retour. Ou bien même serait-ce le cas, ca ne ferait pas grande différence, a part se voir taxé de voyeurisme involontaire. J'avais toujours soupçonné chez hermione une nature emportée et passionnée en ce qui concerne l'amour. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle donnait dans l'apprenti cannibalisme. Ce pauvre ron est sur le point de se faire dévorer vivant par une furie frisottée. Mais ca ne semble pas lui poser de problèmes majeurs.

Alors je ne m'en mêle pas, je bois dans mon coin, je regarde ailleurs. La porte, par exemple. La sonnette s'enclenche, d'autres clients s'engouffrent. Parfait. Tout pour ne pas regarder a mes pieds. Le fond sonore me suffit largement.

Entre Draco Malfoy deuxième (?) du nom, Empereur de l'Antarctique, Roi des glaçons.

* * *

Draco POV

Maudite soit la gourmandise de mon père. Nul ne le sait, mais sous ses airs de Grands Seigneur, mon cher géniteur n'est au fond qu'un Grand Gamin dont le comportement capricieux m'afflige un peu plus de jour en jour. Ca doit être cela que les moldus appellent communément "la crise de la cinquantaine"? Toujours est-il que me voilà chargé d'une mission stupide, lui ramener une caisse de bieuraubeurre "spécifiquement venue du café d'Hogsmade". Et rien d'autre. Pas de refus en perspective. Disons que Lucius sait négocier sévèrement.

Oh, bien sûr, il me serait facile d'aller a l'épicerie du coin et de prétendre avoir fait le voyage spécialement jusqu'ici. Mais non. Son flair légendaire lui indiquerait en un instant la supercherie. Ce même flair dont il se sert pour évaluer la fiabilité des récentes -et sombres- accointances. Et il serait bien capable de me renvoyer les chercher a coups d'Eclair de Feux. Non, non, cette attitude n'est pas digne de son rang.

J'avise une espèce de grande dinde affublée d'un tablier ridicule (Rose bonbons a fraises imprimées, misère) et d'une jupe ressemblant davantage a une grosse ceinture.

- "Une caisse de bieuraubeurre. "

Elle me fixe comme si je lui avais proposé une nuit d'amour a peu de frais. Et ne bouge pas. J'insiste, et grogne, agacé:

- "Vous êtes sourde? "

Cette question impromptue la sort de sa torpeur. Ses lèvres peinturlurées se tordent en une moue contradictoire.

- "Chez nous on dit "bonjour, s'il vous plaît?" "

Je me cabre. Cette gourgandine ferait bien de se garder d'exiter ma fibre bagarreuse, sourtout en un jour pareil et en présence de cet imbécile de Potter, que j'ai aperçu bien malgrè moi, tandis que ses deux acolytes se livrent a des exactions étranges et répugnantes dans l'indifférence générale. Une telle animalité venant d'eux n'est guère surprenante. Autant laisser libre cours a une partie de ma rage. Les serveuses sont faites pour ça.

- "Mademoiselle, je vous prierais de vous adresser a moi sur un autre ton. J'ai le regret de vous déclarer que nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble!"

- "En effet! Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais gardé! Mais crois moi que j'aimerais bien t'avoir à charge, histoire de t'apprendre les bonnes manières puis de te jeter a la rivière! Sale môme!"

- "Insolente! Allez immédiatement me chercher ce que je vous demande, servante! "

Ma galanterie habituelle en prends un sacré coup. Je n'aurais pas été aussi désagréable envers une femme en temps normal, même envers une telle trainée. Du moins pas à ce point. Mais aujourd'hui, il valait mieux ne pas m'adresser la parole. Cette journée s'annonce néfaste, j'en veux pour preuve la présence même de Potter. Et ce sera encore pour ma pomme, tu vas voir.

La courtisane s'éttouffe de colère impuissante. Sa main droite récemment manucurée est agitée de tremblements nerveux. Il est fort probable que si elle ne résistait pas a la tentation de m'en retourner une, ses faux ongles en résine m'éborgneraient sans complexes. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Ma famille accumule dans ce taudis l'addition Fortunée + Bonne cliente. La meilleure des raison pour rendre les armes. Contrainte de m'obéir, elle me tourne le dos, hautaine, et file noyer sa colère dans la cave. Je reste seul, avec pour seule compagnie les regards désaprobateurs des clients alentours a mon égard.

Je répugne avoir a attendre. Surtout le bon vouloir d'une pareille bécasse. Bien obligé, je reste debout près du comptoir, à compter bêtement mes pieds. Quand un regard insistant me picote la nuque. Je me retourne, faisant face a deux yeux verts aux reflets glauques. Potter. Sinistre journée.

- "Qu'est ce que t'as, Potter, tu veux ma photo?"

Répartie d'anthologie. Ma brusquerie le heurte. Je le vois cligner des yeux, déstabilisé. Pendant d'interminables demi-secondes, il ne dit rien. Puis s'ébroue. Et sous mes yeux horrifiés, m'adresse un immense sourire.

- "Oh oui! Avec plaisir! "

J'ai quatorze ans. Bientôt quinze. Et en ce jour, le monde vient de s'écrouler sous mes pieds.


	2. Ca s'arrange pas!

CHAP 2

POV Lucinda

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe ici.

Pourquoi une ambiance qui frisait l'apthie généralisée se métamorphose brusquement en guerre de quatorze pour débutants.

Je sortais de mon entrepôt, une caisse de bieuraubière sous le bras.

Et soudainement, je vois le rouquin et la frisottée, par terre,(à supposer que trop pris par leurs activités ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tombés de la banquette)sérieusement enlacés, occupés à...

C'est confus.

A travers leurs robes noires, on ne voit pas très bien ou commence l'un et ou l'autre se termine.

D'ici la a ce qu'ils me fassent fuir ma clientèle de bigotes sexagénaires...

Mais c'est la fougue échevelée de la jeunesse.

Et ce bar manque franchement d'animation.

Quant au Miraculé...

Il a renoncé a poursuivre la conversation avec ses amis, et s'est mis à tourner autour du blondinet avec le même regard qu'aurait pour sa proie un lion boulimique atteint de fringale.

Littéralement.

Si bien qu'a force d'essayer de le fixer dans les yeux, le blondinet va se retrouver avec une sacré mal de tête.

Manquerait plus qu'ils se donnent la main pour entamer une valse.

Ca mettrait une drôle d'embiance dans ce rade mordbide.

Le sale gosse n'a pas l'air très rassuré, et je dois dire que c'est pas pour me déplaire!

Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, après tout.

Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, disait...mon dentiste, juste avant d'arracher le plombage du voyeur qui matait sa femme tout les matins a sa fenêtre.

Soyons honnêtes.

J'avoue qu'à sa place, je ne saurais pas trop comment réagir.

Enfin, la réaction qui me viendrait ne concerne que moi.

Et a l'extrême rigueur, la bombe de gaz anesthésiant qui sommeille chaque jour dans mon sac a main.

Résumons nous.

A gauche, deux tourteraux en plein batifolage pré-nuptial.

A droite, une tentative de harcèlement(difficile a dire si il est moral ou sexuel).

Et au centre de ce tableau de choix, la gamine rousse.

A genoux sous sa table, completement paniquée, en train d'agiter ses petits bras en pleurnichant.

J'ai une folle envie de rire.

POV Draco

J'ignore ce que potter essaye de faire, et essayer de trouver la réponse a cette énigme n'arrange en rien ma migraine grandissante.

Son petit jeu commence à devenir agaçant.

Qu'essaie-t-il de faire, ce balafré?

Est ce que par hasard il chercherait à m'impressionner?

En me tournant autour, a l'image des chiens, ou tout autre animal aussi peu rutilant?

Draco, reste calme.

Impassible.

La meilleure chose à faire est de l'ignorer, tout en gardant un oeil sur sa baguette, au cas ou.

L'intriguante serveuse est de retour.

Elle m'adresse une moue dédaigneuse.

- "voilà les bières. Cela fera un gallion, s'il te plait. "

Cette dinde détache bien chaque syllabe de ses derniers mots.

Elle me rappelle les tentatives désespérées de ma mère pour me faire ingurgiter leur simagrées ridicules intitulées "respect filial".

Aussi tentant que cela puisse paraitre, je ne peux décement pas partir sans payer cette gourgandine.

Je fouille distraitement dans la poche de ma robe, et mes yeux s'aggrandissent d'horreur.

Ma poche est vide.

Ma bourse m'a étée dérobée.

La fille attends, le bruit de son talon contre le carrelage ne faisant qu'augmenter mon désarroi.

- "Alors!"

L'aigreur de sa voix indique bien sa volonté à ne pas se laisser escroquer.

Regrettée sois l'époque ou les cers donnaient au seigneurs tout ce qu'ils désiraient prendre, en se trainant a leur chausses et en s'excusant devant eux de la rudesse de leur allure.

Mais les temps on bien changés depuis.

Quelle honte...

Moi, Draco Malfoy, héritier de l'une des plus grande familles des sorciers de sang pur de toute l'Angleterre. Me retrouver sans le sou alors qu'une simple serveuse me présente l'addition.

Inimaginable.

Intolérable.

Incroyable.

Super pas normal...heu, non!

Je peux trouver mieux!

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rechercher l'adjectif qui conviendrait a cette lamentable situation.

Une voix dans mon dos prononce cette phrase qui me laisse sans voix:

- "Tenez madame, le voilà votre gallion!"

Je me retourne, effaré.

Derrière moi, un Potter au visage radieux, tendant sa paume ouverte ou repose une belle pièce aux reflets dorés.

Quoi.Quoi.Quoi.

Dès lors un dilemne s'impose à moi.

Un Malfoy ne peut décemment accepter qu'un Potter ne paye pour lui.

Un Seigneur n'accepte pas l'aumône des petites gens.

D'un autre côté, ne pas payer serait faire peuve d'une pauvreté aussi virtuelle que ridicule.

Mon honneur ne me permet pas de me mettre au même niveau que le premier Weasley venu!

De toute manière, la serveuse met fin au problème en empochant l'argent avec une avidité purement prolétaire, alors que dans mon emportement je lui arrache presque la caisse des mains.

A présent, il me reste à me hâter de sortir et à oublier cet épisode honteux le plus rapidement possible.

Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes ennuis.

Potter me barre la route, décidé.

N'ayant aucune envie de discuter avec lui, je ne peux que grinçer:

- "Ecarte toi. "

- "Non. "

- "Je te dis de t'écarter!"

J'ai haussé le ton.

Aussitôt, il perd dix centimètres, et, penaud:

- "D'accord. "

Alors que je franchis la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté.

Rare son les gens qui ont pu avoir le dernier mot avec monseigneur Potter-la-grande-gueule!

POV Lucinda

Enfin, me voilà débarrassée de ce sale gamin.

Pour qui se prends il, avec ses grands airs?

Cette façon qu'il a de vous regarder, avec son regard qui semble demander "C'est quoi, ça?Ca existe?".

Je ne pourrais jamais supporter ces caricatures de nobles bouffis d'eux même.

J'ai toujours envie de leur filer une bonne correction maison!

Et celui-la y a échappé de peu.

Sans l'intervention salutaire du Survivor, je lui aurait volontier cassé mon plateau sur la tête.

J'aurais fait des scoubidous avec ses lobes d'oreilles.

C'est pas parce qu'on est serveuse qu'on a pas sa fierté féminine!

Quant l'instinct maternel se mue en colère carnassière...

Tient, les deux amoureux ont cessé leur combat de catch.

La frisottée l'est plus que jamais(quelque part, elle ressemble à un bouquet de thyn), et seul son souffle saccadé l'empêche de se remettre à bavasser.

Même dans les vappes, elle ne perds pas le nord, Miss Touffe.

Le rouquin a l'air plus hébété encore qu'il y a cinq minutes.

Son visage fait penser à celui d'une chouette frappée d'amnésie ayant perdu le chemin de son nid.

Je me retourne vers l'enfant prodige, et m'aperçois qu'il est tout tristounet, tout d'un coup.

Quel gâchis.

Un gamin si mignon.

Si serviable.

Qui servira plus longtemps, j'en ai peur.

Lui pourir le peu de temps qu'il lui reste a vivre en le traitant de la sorte.

Quelle misère.

Mais de toute manière, c'est pas mes oignons.

La frisottée me fais signe.

Elle veut un verre d'eau.

Quasiment certaine que si elle avait pu commander un verre d'oxygène, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Seulement on n'en vends pas.

On en proposerait peut être si la plupart de nos clients venaient chez nous faire de l'apnée sous les sièges.

Quand au Miraculé, le voilà qui sort en courant a la poursuite du Pourri.

Presque aussitôt suivit par ses deux amis, qui pour la peine en oublient leur émois récents.

La Femelle s'extrait avec une rapidité exemplaire de sous la banquette, et une fois sa Brousse personnelle a demi-matée, se précipite dehors.

Toutefois le garçon se prends les pieds dans sa cape et s'étale avec un fracas ridicule de chaises renversées.

Sa compagne l'abreuve d'insultes choisies avant de le remettre sur ses pieds et de l'entrainer à sa suite.

Sans prendre la peine de remettre le matériel en place.

Pfff.

Ils ont laissé de quoi payer leur boissons sur la table.

Dix fois trop.

Tant mieux, il me faut un nouveau rouge a lèvre.

Seule reste, affalée par terre comme un vieux chiffon, la gamine rousse.

Gémissante et pitoyable, qui en ce moment ne semble plus savoir ou elle habite.

Quelle calamité.

Ils auraient au moins pu la ramasser avant de partir.

POV Draco

Il me suit.

Je le sais.

Je m'efforce de me montrer la plus noble et impassible dans ma démarche, feignant de ne pas m'appercevoir de sa présence.

Histoire de le décourager.

Mais il en faut plus pour se débarrasser d'un tel crampon.

Les nombreuses tentatives de meurtres a son encontre lui ont(malheureusement)appris a ne pas lâcher prise facilement et a éxacerber sa combativité.

Il s'approche.

Je me sens tout d'un coup saisit par le bras.

Merlin me protège, je vais comettre un malheur, la, dans cette rue.

- "Attends!Tu ne m'as même pas remercié!"

Quoi?

Quoi?Quoi?Quoi?

_Cesse de faire le crapeau!_M'intime mon subconscient, _et agis tout de suite!_

Ais-je bien entendu ce que ca fat vient de me dire?

Le remercier?

Moi?

Lui?

L'humour du petit peuple m'est réelement étranger.

- "Tu es tombé sur la tête, Potter!Depuis quand les nobles s'interessent-ils aux bas fonds?"

Mais mon insolence ne semble pas l'atteindre.

Au contraire, il s'accroche désespérement à mon bras, allant même jusqu'a se coller à moi en gémissant:

- "Mais je voulais juste te rendre service!¨Pourquoi tu m'agresses?"

Mon sang cesse de circuler dans mes veines.

Le choc de le sentir ainsi préssé contre moi est tel que je ne trouve même pas la force de le repousser.

Un dégout profond s'ingurge en moi, m'envahit, lentemment.

La nausée me remonte jusqu'aux narines en un long frisson.

Ca y est, je me mets à trembler, suffoqué par autant d'irrespect face à mon rang et à ma personne.

Tout mon être n'est plus qu'une représentation vivante du calme avant la tempête.

Dans un espace de temps très réduit, je vais me déchainer, et dieu sait ce que je serais capable de faire.

déjà ma main s'avance vers ma baguette.

Quand sa voix fluette me murmure dans un souffle:

- "Tu ne m'en veux pas, au moins?"

Ma confusion est telle que toute la colère s'étant accumulée il y a quelques secondes s'envole comme par magie(jeu de mot involontaire.Je n'ai VRAIMENT pas l'esprit a galéger).

Brusquement, je réalise toute l'horreur de ma situation.

Moi, Draco malfoy.

Me tient immobile au beau milieu d'une des rues les plus fréquentées d'Hogsmade.

Avec Harry Potter.

Pendu à mon bras.

Le suicide me parait tout à coup un échapatoire des plus séduisants.


	3. Mazo pas mazo

POV Harry Potter

Quelque chose me dégouline le long du menton, alors qu'une bonne odeur de potiron s'insinue dans l'air.

Draco me regarde, je crois que je lui fait de la peine.

C'est vrai que je suis un peu ridicule, mais s'il pouvait savoir à quel point ça m'est égal...

Tout ce que je désire se limite à ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Il se rapproche de moi, et essuie avec un agacement mal contenu la soupe qui me coule d'entre les lèvres.

- "Quel cochon tu fais, Potter. On vois que tu as de qui tenir. "

En temps normal, je l'aurais assomé a coup de brique cloutée pour avoir osé profaner la mémoire de feu mes parents.

Mais à ce moment, porter le moindre coup à son adorable visage me parait un crime impardonable, donc en désespoir de cause, je lui sourit largement.

- "Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu me fends le coeur... . "

- "M'EN FOUUUS! "

Son poing s'est violement abattu sur la table, mon assiette s'envole, reste en l'air un dixième de seconde, pour finir par lui retomber sur la tête.

Un gag classique mais qui fait toujours ses preuves.

Je suis du genre passif, mais l'expression qu'il arbore, la, commence à m'inquièter.

Prudemment, je tente un:

- "Draco? Draco, est ce que tout va bien? "

Son oeil gauche se ferme, le droit étant déjà fermé pour cause de la soupe coulant en long filets orangés le long de son nez jusque dans ses cheveux.

Son poing se crispe dangeureusement.

- "Pottteeeeerrrrrrr... ... . "

Aie, ce genre de préambule n'annonce rien de bon.

Par bonheur, la porte de la salle s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant apparaitre l'élégante Mm Malfoy.

La jolie porte d'ébène massif taillée main incrustée d'ivoire vernie très chère payée par la fortune familiale s'explose contre le mur.

Au spectacle de son fils ainsi affublé, elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'éclater bruyament de rire.

- "Oh, chéri, tu es impayable! "

S'adressant à moi:

- "Il faut toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant! Il tient ça de son père, le cher homme... si je te disais qu'un jour, quand il était plus jeune, il s'était barbouillé la figure de rouge à lèvre violet, et... "

- "Mère! "

Narcissa interrompt son éxposé, comme une gamine rabrouée par son professeur.

Gênée, elle passe la main dans ses longs cheveux dorés avant d'annoncer:

- "Ton père souhaiterais savoir ce que tu veux regarder, ce soir... . "

- "Mère, je vous l'ai déjà répété maintes fois! Je hais la télévision! Cette instrument de sous race est une honte en elle même, et en avoir une deteint sur l'honneur de la famille! ... "

- "Y'a le choix, poursuit l'autre, ignorant royalement les aboiements de Drac, entre un film moldu d'action, 007, et "autant en emporte le vent". Tu préfères quoi? "

Mon blondinet reste un instant la bouche ouverte, sans réaction, avant de glapir:

- "Rien! Mais rien! Pourquoi t'obstine tu à ne pas comprendre! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous? JE-NE-VEUX-PAS-VOIR-DE-FILMS! JE-HAIS-LES-FILMS! "

Je profite du fait qu'il reprenne sa respiration pour glisser:

- "Moi, j'aime bien le second choix. C'est un classique moldu, et l'histoire est très belle. "

Narcissa me sourit.

- "Tu penses? J'ai d'assez bons échos sur le roman... .

- "Je ne l'ai pas lu... "

- "Vraiment? Je devrais peut être y jeter un oeil... "

A propos de jeter un oeil, j'observe discrètement l'état de mon bien-aimé.

Il reste la, immobile, les yeux un peu trop ouverts, comme perdu dans son propre monde, statue vivante de l'Incompréhension Inter-mondiale.

La soupe commence à lui couler sur le pull, et l'assiette -je ne sais pas comment- tient toujours en équilibre sur sa tête.

Je crois bon de la lui enlever.

- "Draco, chéri, tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Toi aussi, Harry. Le film est à vingt et une heure. Depechez vous les garçons, on vous attends! "

Elle s'en va en sautillant.

Je me tourne vers l'homme de ma vie, et me force à lui sourire.

- "Alors, tu me montre ou est la salle de bain? "

Il ne répond pas.

Aie, aie, que faire en ces conditions?

Timidement, j'avance ma main vers la sienne...

En un déclic, le contact le fait revenir sur terre, et il effectue un bond en arrière comme si un serpent l'avait mordu.

C'est un peu vexant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui en faire la remarque, déjà, il aggrippe mon col, et me traine avec rage jusqu'a m'a chambre, ou il me balance sans ménagement, avant de claquer la porte.

Alors que je masse mes genous endorlis, une question se pose:

Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil?

POV Draco Malfoy

Bénit sois le réflexe qui me fit l'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je crois qu'un peu plus, et je le trucidais sans ménagement.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis la, couvert de soupe, et ridiculisé par ma propre mère.

Consterné, je me prends la tête à deux mains, et m'accorde deux minutes de repos, avant de me trainer en direction de la salle de bain.

Le sol y est carrelé de nacre, et le mur de gauche est intégralement recouvert d'un miroir au cadre richement travaillé, idéal pour se mirer à son aise en toute intimité.

Plus loin, une baignoire rectangulaire de taille raisonnable, taillée dans le marbre, et agrémentée d'un rideau de toile cirée rose vif, on sont imprimés des chameaux hilares sur fond de pyramides hoctogonales, contrastant nettement avec le reste de la pièce.

Croyez le ou non, mais même au bout de quatorze ans de vie commune, ce rideau et moi ne parvenons pas à nous entendre.

Mon père en a fait l'aquisition bien avant ma naissance. Cet outils repoussant, bien qu'isu de la magie la plus pure, répond au nom de Paulo, que mon esprit intelligent s'est empréssé de rebaptiser "Prolo".

Cet engin méprisant ne cesse de me faire des réflexions des plus grossières quand à mon physique, tel que "T'as treize ans, maintenant, quand est ce que t'attaque ta puberté? "ou bien "Si j'en avais une comme la tienne, je me ferais appeller mademoiselle! ". Vulgaire au possible.

J'enlève ma veste, et prends un petit temps pour me contempler.

Pas je je me trouve extrêmement attirant, mais on ne peux pas me nier un certain pouvoir de séduction, de la classe dans le port de la tête, et dans mon attitude.

Mais tout de même, l'idée que Potter soit am... enfin, m'ai... (argh! je n'arrive même pas à le prononcer! ) est insensée.

Un murmure de paulo me fait tourner la tête.

Je lui lance, distant:

- "... exprime le fond de sa pensée? ... si tout de fois tu en possèdes une... "

Il se froisse, dans tout les sens du terme, et garde le silence.

Tant mieux. Je profite de son mutisme pour me débarasser de mes derniers vetements.

Non, après vérification, les réflection de ce rideau ne sont pas fondée.

Je n'aime pas être obscène, mais mon corps posséde tout ce qu'il faut, en proportions admirables.

Et même mieux.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, avec la soupe en complément, je ne suis pas si superbe.

Il est grand temps pour moi d'aller au bain.

Aggripant paulo d'une main ferme, je l'ouvre bien grand...

Et reste figé d'horreur.

Devant moi, rougissant, Harry Potter me regarde, de haut en bas, agité d'un petit rire stupide.

(un peu avant)

POV Harry Potter

Un bien brave gars, ce paulo!

Lui et moi, on a sympathisé à peine qu'on s'est vu!

Evidement, voir parler un rideau de douche, au début, c'est une peu surprenant, surtout prit en flagrant délit de voyeurisme!

Un peu gêné, j'ai du lui expliquer ce que je faisais tout habillé dans la baignoire commune de la famille malfoy.

Mais je ne crois pas qu'aucune créature vivante soit suceptible de choquer ce rideau par n'importe quel moyen possible.

J'aime bien son franc parler, son accent des faubourgs, et la simplicité avec laquelle il parle des choses qu'une personne un temps soit peu timide n'oserait pas murmurer, même tout seul.

Je ne peux résister à l'envie de lui demander de me décrire l'homme de ma vie, car, après tout, c'est lui le mieux placé pour connaitre à fond chaque détails du moindre membre de cette maison (hum... )

Hélas, ce qu'il me raconte ne cadre pas vraiment avec la vision que j'ai du corps de mon chéri, et je me vois obligé de débattre longuement sur le sujet avec mon nouvel ami, quand le principal intéréssé entre sans prévenir.

Ca commence à devenir intéréssant.

Je le vois commencer à enlever sa chemise tout en frétillant d'éxitation.

Le rideau me frôle la joue.

Ne va donc pas me salir la baignoire toute propre!

Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

Les choses se corsent, le voilà en tenu d'adam.

Ma gorge se serre, tandis que quelque chose au niveau de mon estomac me chatouille désagréablement.

Brusquement, je réalise toute la puérilité de mon geste.

Je suis la à mater comme le premier pervers venu, et je vais me faire massacrer dans un peu moins de pas longtemps.

Quelque part, ça m'est égal de me faire enguirlander, avec les Dursley, j'ai plus que l'habitude!

Rejetant toute culpabilité, je me concentre uniquement sur le spectable inégalable de mon bien-aimé.

POV Draco

Je souhaiterais bouger.

Je concentre toute ma volonté et ma force dans mes muscles, mais rien à faire, mon corps est comme paralysé.

Seule ma mâchoire serrée tremble encore, mon visage reflètant un effroi à la limite du supportable.

Puis je l'entends glousser:

- "Paulo, tu vois bien que j'avais raison... "

J'éprouve une terrible envie de hurler.

Quant à cet abruti, cet imbécile, ce monstre, ce pauvre suppôt des bas-fonds, cloporte parmi les cloportes, il se passe la main dans les cheveux sans cesser de ricaner, un immense sourire sur son visage d'attardé.

Eprouverait-il de la gêne?

Non, ce genre d'individus est bien en dessous de pareils sentiments.

Ca y est, je tends mes tissus cellulaires se détendre à nouveaux, dans très peu de temps, je lui saute à la gorge, et je le noie, la, dans la baignoire.

Sans rire, je l'aurais fait.

Je l'aurais fait, si seulement mon propre rideau de douche ne s'était pas jeté sur moi, et enroulé à la manière d'un sushi, avant de piailler de sa voie nasillarde.

- "COURS, MON POTE, VITE, JE TE COUVRE! "

L'indiscret ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfut à toute jambe.

A travers la toile cirée qui m'étouffait, je put tout même entrevoir un object qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et que je reconnut comme étant...

Un appareil photo.

Sur le moment, je souhaitais de toute mes forces être victime d'asphixie.


	4. Misère de misère

(Kyyyyaaa!(sautille comme une écolière nippone))je suis si contente que ma fic plaise autant!

Merci beaucoup!

J'ai décidé de faire quelque modifications par rapport a l'originale.

Mais si ca vous plaît pas, j'y toucherais plus c'est promis!O

Narcissa Malfoy:

J'arrive pas a imaginer Narcissa Malfoy en dépressive chronique, ni en mère négligente et froide face a son fiston. Je l'avais toujours vue comme réservée en public et animée chez elle.

Récemment j'ai lu beaucoup de fics ou son mari la battait, la violait ou toute ces sortes de choses.

J'en ai aussi lu pleins ou elle se suicidait.

A chaque fois j'en suis toute surprise...même si ce genre de situation est beaucoup plus réaliste par rapport au personnage original que mes délires persos.

Donc pour compenser j'en ai fait une mère abusive délirante a souhait.

Excusez moi...O(s'incline a la japonaise)

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV Draco

Après mains efforts et commentaires obscènes de cette Erreur de la Magie qu'est ce maudit rideau de douche, je suis enfin parvenu à retrouver un semblant de dignité.

L'outrecuidance de Potter a mon égard n'a d'égal que la légèreté avec laquelle ma chère mère prends chacune de ses incartades.

Écœuré par ce manque flagrant de savoir vivre élémentaire, je ne trouve d'autre solution que d'en informer mon géniteur: le Très Noble et Très Respecté(et pour cause, sa bourse en ressent encore les conséquences)Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy le Magnifique.

Lucius Malfoy le Terrible.

L'homme qui inspirât autrefois tant de terreur aux Ennemis de la Noblesse Triomphante.

Celui qui mata le Peuple en transformant en sangsues toute une assemblée de témoins de Jehova ayant eut la bonne idée de venir faire leur réunion semestrielle dans son salon pendant notre absence.

Celui qui mata l'Administration en distribuant tant et tant de pots de vin que plus un seul percepteur d'impôt ne saurait songer a son nom sans frémir.

Celui qui mata les Femmes(et autres)qui le harcelaient nuit et jour, en se baladant affublé d'une cape de velours noir avec les termes "Casé pour la vie. (Ne prends pas d'extra)" brodés en lettre d'or.

Celui qui mata la Délinquance en proposant aux cambrioleurs susceptibles de dévaliser notre château le numéro de carte bancaire de ses principaux rivaux économiques.

Celui qui mata même le cours du temps en faisant falsifier son extrait de naissance afin de paraître plus jeune.

Non pas que je place en l'auteur de mes jours une confiance sans borne.

Mais sa facilité a s'emporter pour les plus infimes broutilles me serait en ce moment bien utile.

Ce n'est pas sans une certaine gêne que je remémore la façon dont il rendit la pareille a un chat n'ayant commis d'autre crime que de l'avoir mordu.

Le chat se révéla d'ailleurs être un Animagus, une vieille rombière solitaire furieuse d'avoir été mordue par un homme, et mon père se retrouva traîné en justice pour harcèlement sexuel(l'affaire fut presque immédiatement "heureusement étouffée").

Je sais qu'il cultive contre Potter une hinibition tout a fait compréhensible, et je compte bien me servir de cette antipathie pour le faire expulser du château.

Je le sais rentré du travail, reste a espérer que sa journée le prête a accéder a ma requête.

J'ouvre la porte du salon en grand.

- "Père, j'aimerais..."

Mes craintes étaient-une fois de plus-fondées.

Hélas.

Je ne peux que me taire, figé de stupeur et de consternation, devant le spectacle de Lucius Malfoy, issue de la plus haute lignée de sorcier de sang pur et sa femme, les mains entremêlées, occupés à se frotter le nez à la manière des iroquois, ponctuant leur geste de petits ricanements stupides.

Mon arrivée ne semble pas les déranger outre mesure.

J'entends celui qui qui hélas fut à l'origine de mon existence roucouler comme un collégien.

- "Ma petite boule de glace à la vanille..."

Et narcissa de glousser comme une poule.

C'est lors de scène comme celle la que je me prends à douter sur la véracité de de parenté entre eux et moi.

Je regrette amèrement que l'attitude de mon père envers les gens hors du cercle familiale ne soit celle qu'il ne réserve également a ses proches.

- "Mon fougueux étalon..."

C'est en est trop!

Qu'ils ne se livrent pas à ce genre d'activitées puériles sous mes yeux!

- "Père!Mère!J'ai à vous parler!"

A contrecoeur, lucius se détache de son aimée et se tourne vers moi, je retiens avec peine un soupir d'éxaspération.

Lors de ses apparitions publiques, mon père se fait un devoir d'être en permanence l'incarnation même de la bienséance et du cossu.

Hélas, il n'en est pas de même au sein de sa famille.

Ses longs cheveux couleur crème(sa dernière teinture blonde commençant à donner de sérieux signes de faiblesses)tombent en désordre sur une chemise débraillée d'un bleu passé, et à moitié ouverte par les bons soins de ma chère mère.

Accoutré de la sorte, il ressemble à un clochard en tout et pour tout, pour ne pas citer l'expression niaiseuse illuminant son délicat visage d'aristocrate, sans se soucier de me prodiguer une image paternelle affligeante qui risquerait d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur ma future vie d'adulte.

- "Qu'y a t-il, fils?"

Me gazouille cet imbécile, tout sourire.

Me yeux se ferment malgré moi, alors que je prends une profonde inspiration pour finalement lâcher:

- "Potter m'a manqué de respect!"

- "Vraiment?"

Mais il ne m'écoute pas.

Son regard est plongé au beau milieu du décolleté de Narcissa qui, rougissante, ne semble pas s'en plaindre.

Il est clair que ne pourrais rien en tirer pour l'instant.

Autant les abandonner à leurs ébats de quinquagénaires en pleine régression sentimentale.

Consterné, je m'affale balourdement dans le canapé, ignorant le poste qui depuis mon arrivé ne cesse de glapir ses stupidités affligeantes.

Pas de doutes, je traverse une période difficile de mon existence.

Et je doute que l'on puisse mettre mon malaise sur le dos de l'adolescence.

Bon, le mieux à faire,(et également le moins risqué)c'est de se résigner et d'attendre que ça passe.

Un elfe de maison aux allures grotesque pose près de moi, sur une table basse, une tasse emplie de lait tiède.

Peut être la seule habitude juvénile qui ne se décide pas à céder la place aux restrictions de l'âge adulte.

Si seulement mes parents avaient l'idée de faire de même...

- "Votre miel, monsieur, acacia, ou muguet?"

Sa voix nasillarde m'écorche les tympans.

Je grogne, menaçant:

- "Disparais. "

Il ne se fait pas prier.

Les elfes de maisons m'ont en grande terreur depuis que par énervement, j'en ai envoyé valdinguer un d'un coup de pied rageur.

Cet incident ne lui a coûté qu'un gros bleu la ou la décence m'interdit de nommer.

L'imbécile avait fait déteindre mon pull favoris, et quel adolescent normal irait s'afficher publiquement avec un pull rose fuchsia?

Alors que je considère l'éprouvante journée que je viens de passer, mes paupières commencent à se faire lourdes...

- "Ho, Scarlet, qu'ai je donc fais pour mériter pareils châtiments?Tout me semble, en ce jour, acharné à faire de moi le plus malheureux des hommes!..."

Sanglote une voix mâle aux échos mélodramatiques.

- "...tu verras, on s'y fait..."

Murmurais je distraitement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

POV Harry

Roulé en boule sur le lit de ma chambre d'hôte, je ne me sens pas très fier de moi.

C'est bien normal après tout, je me suis comporté comme le premier Pervers Pépère Épanoui venu.

Plus j'y repense, et plus je me dit que j'ai agit comme le pire des crétins en prenant ces photos.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi!

On est ce qu'on peut, on fait ce qu'on est, comme disais ron.

J'ai bien du passer une bonne demie heure dissimulé dans un placard(remarque c'est pas l'habitude des placards qui me manque)en tremblant avant d'avoir osé approcher de nouveau de la salle de bain.

Tout en prenant ma douche peu de temps après mon aimé, j'ai droit aux encouragements de Paulo(et à ses réflexions quand à ma morphologie).

- "Faut pas t'en faire gamin, m'assurre-t-il en secouant une bouteille de shampooing avant de m'en asperger généreusement le crâne, ce gars c'est une bourrique, une tête de mule, un saligaud, un salaupiaud, tout ce qu'on veux mais chuis sur qu'au fond c'est pas un mauvais bougre!Y finira par craquer!Tu l'auras à l'usure!Alors dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que t'es sous-alimenté?"

- "Si ça continue comme ça il ne voudra jamais plus me revoir, même en photo. "

Pleurnichais je, plus pour cause du savon que j'avais dans les yeux que par chagrin réel.

- "A propos d'photo, kekssét'y k'ten a fait d'celles que t'as prisent?"

- "Je les aient brûlées dans la cheminée. Ca a fait une super fumée verte. Comment je vais expliquer a la maîtresse de maison que les murs soient devenus tout verts, moi?Même sa mère va me haïr si ça continue. "

J'ai droit à un frôlement contradictoire.

- "Cause pas comme ça!Tant qu'y'a d'la vie, y'a d'l'espoir!Bon, ta mère t'as pondu façon arrête de poiscaille, mais tu pourrais plaire!A un manche à balais un peu myope..."

Je grogne ce qui se voudrais être un "p'têt ben...", et je vais pour faire un pas, lorsqu'un coin de toile cirée s'enroule autour de ma jambe, m'empêchant de bouger.

- "Arrête, malheureux!T'as faillit écraser Twinky!"

- "T...twinky?"

Je baisse les yeux, et aperçois un espèce d'objet burlesque, un canard en plastique jaune criard usé et vieillit.

- "C'est ça, twinky?Oups!Je m'excuse!Heu, bonjour, monsieur...madame?Heu...bonjour?"

- "Tu perds ton temps, m'interrompt Paulo, il est en plastique!"

- "Merci de m'en faire la remarque, il me semble que c'est également ton cas!"

Il se froisse violemment, et par ce biais manque de me faire tomber.

- "Aucune comparaison!"

- "Ça va, je retire...mais...à qui il est, le coin coin?"

- "A qui penses kilé?A l'unique propriétaire légal de ce château, j'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy le Magnifique!"

J'en reste abasourdi.

- "Lui?Il prends des bains avec son coin coin en plastique?"

- "Par pitié, arrête de dire coin coin, c'est craignos!Et ne me pose plus de questions, sinon, je serais cap' de te dire qu'il dors avec un ours en peluche!"

POV Narcissa

Nul doute n'est possible.

J'ai véritablement été la femme la plus heureuse du monde des sorciers en épousant mon Lucius.

Un crème d'homme...

Toujours attentionné, charmant, romantique et pleins de bonnes intentions...

J'était tellement contente quant il m'a demandé de lui broder "Casé pour la vie" sur la jolie cape qu'il avait reçu en cadeau de mariage!

Le chère homme est si charmastique.

Dès qu'il commence a jouer les Grand Nobles Froids et Distants devant la société, il faut que je me retienne d'éclater rire.

Mais bon, comme il dit "y'a une réputation a conserver".

Alors je pince les lèvres et je pense au prochain régime que je devrais faire, ou tout autre truc tragique pour avoir l'air grave.

Le seul reproche que je saurais lui faire serait son tempérament, un peu trop ardent pour tout besoin naturel de sommeil féminin.

Enfin...

Tient, voilà le petit Potter qui entre.

Cela fait à peine quelques heures qu'il est parmi nous, et je commence deja à m'y attacher.

Ce matin c'est à moi que l'infirmière du collège, Mm Pompadour(ou quelque chose dans ces eaux la)s'est vue obligée d'expliquer la situation.

"Monsieur Potter a été victime d'un filtre d'amour, qui le lie à votre fils pour une semaine environ. D'ici là, veillez à ce qu'ils restent bien ensemble, sinon, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer catastrophiques pour notre petit malade!Nous les renvoyons tout les deux à votre domicile(La demande envoyée aux tuteurs du petit bonheur n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de réponse)le temps que le sortilège ne fasse plus d'effet. Comprenez madame, que nous ne saurions conservez dans notre établissement deux élèves jouant perpétuellement au chat et à la souris!"

Oh, moi ça me gêne pas au contraire, j'adore les enfants.

Et puis il est charmant ce gosse, malgré son air bébête.

Mon cher mari me reproche souvent de m'attacher aux choses avec une rapidité excessive, mais généralement, il fait allusion aux dizaines de peluches envahissant notre chambre nuptiale.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon fils adoré, et constate avec attendrissement qu'il s'est endormis sur le canapé.

Tout de même, je ressens un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il va falloir annoncer la vérité à Lucius, le cher homme travaillant toute la journée n'ayant pas été informé de la présence de notre petit invité...

En le voyant arriver ce soir, tout contrarié par ses employés, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui faire part de la nouvelle.

Je croise les doigts, et espère que tout se passera pour le mieux.

POV Harry

Le luxueux salon possède dors et déjà la vertu de me mettre tout de suite mal à l'aise.

Pour tout dire, Mm Malfoy, bien sympathique mais quelque peu agaçante, m'a privé de mes vêtements habituels(ceux de mon cousin l'homo erectus)sous le prétexte stupide de, je cite "leur filer un p'tit coup d'neuf!".

Toujours est-il que me voila affublé d'un costume ayant un jour(lointain)appartenu à mon Drac, qui malgré les apparences semble avoir été autrefois aussi frêle que moi, car mon aussi mignon soit-il, ce petit ensemble me serre d'assez près.

Depuis dix minutes environs, bêtement planté devant l'imposante porte de chêne menant au salon, je m'étais préparé(a grand renfort de profondes inspirations qui ont fait fuir tout les elfes de maison à toute volée)à subir le regard hautain et qui sait, les cris d'indignation du Maître de Maison.

Lucius Malfoy ne me porte pas dans son cœur, et ca ne date pas d'hier.

Faut dire que ma réputation me précède, et que le portrait que mon aimé a du lui faire de moi devait pas être tout rose-tout rose non plus.

Enfin la c'est pas ma faute, j'ai un papier du médecin qui le certifie!

Un papier bidon, certes, avec un faux nom de spécialiste dessus, mais ça devrait(selon dumbledore, cet Optimiste Enragé)suffire a pas me faire abattre tout de suite par le Maître Châtelain.

Enfin, remonté autant qu'on peut l'être dans une telle situation, je pousse la porte d'un geste convaincu, prêt à défendre mon honneur, la bouche débordante de prétextes, arguments et autres faux-fuyants de toutes sortes.

Même la voix joviale de narcissa ne parvient pas à entamer ma belle assurance.

- "Bonsoir, mon petit Harry! Tu viens t'affaler avec nous?"

Affaler est le mot.

Cette brave dame l'est elle même, la tête en bas sur l'énorme canapé vert émeraude trônant au milieu du salon.

Ca y est, j'ai repéré ma cible.

Je traverses la pièce comme une flèche, le visage grave.

- "Monsieur malfoy, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire..."

Les mots expirent au fond de ma gorge.

Je passe lentement une main sur mes yeux, histoire de chasser une possible hallucination.

Mais non.

Lucius Malfoy, autrefois rayonnant d'orgueuil et de dédain, ce même lucius malfoy, est en ce moment à cheval sur un pouf, hilare, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise à moitié ouverte sur un torse dépourvu de moquette, une canette de bieuraubeurre à la main.

Ma parole, il est bourré pépère!

Je reste pétrifié d'horreur, alors qu'il tourne vers moi un regard rendu vitreux par l'absorbtion massive d'alcool.

- "Oh, salut!"

Me lance t-il d'un ton profondément indifférent.

Bon.

Au moins ça n'avait rien d'un "Dégage de ma maison sale balafré".

Stupéfait, je n'arrive qu'a balbutier un timide "salut!" accompagné d'un petit geste stupide.

- "Lucius, introduit Mm malfoy, pas du tout gênée par l'état de ce qu'il faut bien appelé son mari, voilà Harry Potter. Il va rester avec nous quelque temps. "

Ses yeux glauques me fixent avec insistance, je commence à transpirer.

- "Toi, murmure-t-il enfin d'une voix monocorde, tu es le gamin qui a libéré mon elfe de maison?"

- "Oui..."

M'étranglais-je, pas du tout rassuré.

- "...celui qui m'a clairement accusé d'être suppôt de Voldemort?"

- "oui..."

Je me sens de plus en plus mal, à tel point que mes jambes risquent de ne pas pouvoir me soutenir encore longtemps.

- "Celui qui m'a refilé une chaussette puante dans l'unique but de me faire mourir d'asphixie?"

- "Oui...heu, non!Pas puante!"

Ca y est, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Un jour, il faudrait que j'apprenne à ne pas la ramener surtout devant les personnes de qui mon avenir scolaire et vital dépendent.

- "...celui qui bat mon fils à plate couture à chaque match de quiddicth?"

- "Oui!"

Aie, c'est parti tout seul, mais j'estime avoir le droit d'être fier de mes performances!

Il cligne des paupières, inquiétant, puis avale une longue rasade de bierraubeurre, avant de s'essuyer les lèvres à l'aide de sa manche.

- "Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense?"

- "Heu..."je suis désolé"?"

Nouvelle gorgée.

Sa main secouée de tremblements s'entrouvre, la canette roule au sol avec un bruit métallique.

Lucius revient à moi.

Son visage rayonnant est éclairé d'un bon sourire.

- "...ben fallait le dire plus tôt!Bienvenue à la maison, petit!"

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££


	5. De pire en pire mes enfants

Lucius Malfoy:

Je l'ai toujours imaginé comme un homme impressionnant en public et déjanté en privé. D'ailleurs l'acteur dans le film a cette petite lueur de malice dans le regard qui n'a fait que conforter mes doutes. Je l'imagine toujours très grave dans l'unique but de ne pas exploser de rire en permanence. Beaucoup plus franc et relâché dans le cercle familial. Qui constate avec dépit que son fils et lui même n'arrivent pas a grand chose par leurs propres moyens, et qui compense en distribuant généreusement son fric. Et qui va s'enfermer pour mourir de rire dans la salle de bain lorsqu'on lui apprends que son fils s'est une fois de plus fait humilier par le petit Potter. Qui se fout des Muggles(Moldus)comme de sa première chemise, mais qui ne verrait aucun inconvénient a les écharper si son intérêt est en jeu. Je le vois comme un stoïcien, un type sans port d'attache qui ignore le sens du mot "engagement social", et qui penche pour le côté du vainqueur en gardant allègrement un pied dans chaque camp. Mais uniquement dans l'intérêt de sa petite famille!

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££$

POV Harry

Ca va.

Si on considère la situation avec relativisme et impartialité, ca va.

Bon, en fait c'est pas aussi horrible que ce a quoi je m'étais attendu.

Pour une fois(et ça je peux le dire, le redire et le répéter. . . )les choses se sont bien mieux déroulées que je ne le pensais.

Le père Richard est bien mieux luné dans sa famille qu'il ne le paraît devant les gens ordinaires.

Disons le franchement, ce n'est plus la même personne, et ce n'est pas pour ma déplaire!

Je le regarde discrètement cajoler sa femme devant le film(à l'eau de rose)de la soirée, et étouffe un soupir de nostalgie.

Mon aimé repose, paisible près de moi.

Bêtement assis, je m'efforce de suivre avec un intérêt de plus en plus simulé les aventures délirantes de Mme Scarlet O'Hara.

Hum, c'est terrible ce qui a bien pu arriver en Amérique à cette époque en 1860.

La guerre c'est moche.

Très moche. Beurk-beurk-beurk.

Et pis c'est pas beau, y'a du sang.

Raaahhhh. . .

Comment pouvez-vous vous concentrer convenablement sur l'élimination violente et généralisée de l'Homme par l'Homme, lorsque celui de votre vie pousse des soupirs infiniment sensuels dans son sommeil, juste à côté de vous?

Honnêtement, les soupirs d'agonie des Confédérés sont beaucoup moins attrayants.

Et l'ambiance actuelle ne fait rien pour me changer les idées.

Scarlet roucoule allègrement dans les bras de Mr Paralysie Faciale, alias Reth Butler, Clark Gable.

Clark Gable.

Non seulement ce type marche en biais, regarde les gens d'un seul œil et arbore en permanence une grimace a faire fuir un sapeur-pompier, mais en plus il était considéré comme un des tombeurs de son époque!

Et que ca roucoule, et que ça se pâme, et que ça frime.

Sans compter Lucius, qui très fleur bleue malgré sa cuite(et son âge)avancée, a pris sa bien aimée dans ses bras, et lui roucoule à l'oreille des choses exclusivement réservées aux éternels amoureux transis.

Plus le temps passe, plus la situation de cette pauvre Scarlet se dégrade(celle la elle a presque autant de chance que moi, c'est dire), et plus je me sens mal à l'aise.

Personne ne fait attention à moi, les tourtereaux sont plongés dans une léthargie dont essayer de les tirer serait vain, et mon amour gambade au pays des rêves.

Et moi "I am a woman in love and I'd do anything to get you into my world"(1). . .

Quand un murmure ensommeillé me parvient:

- "Silence. . . vous faites trop de bruit!"

- "Heu. . . pardon?"

Mais mes excuses lui importent peu, déjà, il se rendort.

Il est tellement séduisant, même endormi, et je profite de l'inattention des parents pour l'observer à loisir, tout en suivant le film d'un œil distrait.

Bon, la maison brûle, ils en ont pour deux plombes a faire sortir tout le monde, a se lamenter et tout. . . .

Peu à peu, je commence à m'assoupir à mon tour.

_- "But Reth, what I am going to do?"_

_- "Frankly, my dear. . . "(2)_

- "I don't give a damn!"

S'exclame joyeusement le Maître du Château, en renversant dans son enthousiasme la moitié de sa bieuraubeurre sur la jolie moquette.

- "Cet homme est méchant. Ajoute narcissa avec une petite moue, je ne l'aime pas. Cette pauvre fille est bien bête, mais c'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner aussi sauvagement!"

Son mari objecte, malgré une nette difficulté d'élocution:

- "_Frankly my dear, _tu aurais supporté de rester une heure de plus auprès de cette bonne femme, toi?"

La maternelle fronça le nez, signe de réflexion.

- ". . . . bon. J'avoue. Mais il aurait pu au moins ramasser les gosses. "

Tiré de ma torpeur, je ne peux que grogner ma désapprobation en me blottissant un peu plus contre mon confortable oreiller.

Oreiller qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarde pas à remuer son mon crâne.

POV Draco Malfoy

Potter s'est endormi.

Cette première information est plausible, voire attendue.

La deuxième est plus fantaisiste, mais indiscutable.

Potter s'est endormi _sur mon ventre. _

Ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar.

Le sans-gêne de ce misérable est décidément sans limite!

Ce malfrat, cette canaille, ce bandit, cette fripouille, ce débauché a osé abuser de moi alors que j'étais impuissant!(hum. . . )

Il mériterait dix fois, cent fois le châtiment suprême!

Inutile de préciser que je suis hors de moi.

Rien que le fait qu'un tel malpropre est une quelconque connexion physique avec ma personne est intolérable en soi.

- "Potter!Vire de là!Tu n'est réellement qu'un. . . "

- "Mais j'ai rien fait!C'est pas de ma faute!C'est la faute a la paralysie faciale!"

Gémit-il, tout en protégeant son visage de ses bras.

Je me fiche comme de l'an 40 de ses souffrances musculaires!

Son outrecuidance me dépasse, il ne me laisse plus le choix.

Fou de rage je vais pour lui asséner la plus belle raclée de sa vie, lorsque mon père arrête mon bras.

- "Et si vous arrêtiez vos bêtises et que vous alliez vous coucher?"

Lorsque ça l'arrange, Lucius use et abuse de son autorité parentale.

Constatant son état d'éthylisme avancé, je n'ose le contredire.

- "Très bien. Bonne nuit père. Bonne nuit mère. "

- "C'est ça, bonne nuit, mon chéri. . . "

Marmonne Narcissa, à moitié affalée dans un fauteuil, somnolente.

POV Harry

C'est un réel mystère.

Pourquoi procure-je tant de dégoût à celui que j'aime(très récemment c'est vrai)le plus?

Bon, il y a bien nos petites années de disputes. . .

Quelques insultes échangées. . .

Quelques coups de poings, aussi. . .

Puis des traîtrises, des sales coups, des crachats, des dénonciations, des vacheries, des. . . .

Harry, mon vieux, c'est pas comme ça que tes affaires vont avancer.

POV Draco

Ce garçon est une preuve vivante que la bêtise n'a pas de limites.

Je sortais tranquillement du salon, quand cet hystérique m'a littéralement cramponné et attiré de force dans sa chambre, tel une mante religieuse.

- "Potter!Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore!Ne pourrais tu pas me foutre la paix juste ce soir!"

Il rosit, un peu gêné.

Puis bafouille, stupide:

- "Je. . . je voulais juste que tu. . . enfin, tu vois?"

J'hallucine, ce fat serait-il en train de me proposer des choses innommables?

Réfrénant une terrible envie de lui projeter une pleine face le premier objet contondant qui me tombe sous la main, je m'entends marmonner d'une voix lourde de menaces:

- ". . . va au bout de ta pensée. . . "

Je veux pouvoir constater par moi même l'étendue de son impudence, de telle sorte que la correction que je lui réserve soit méritée.

- "Je voudrais. . . enfin, que tu me bordes!"

C'est qu'il me ferait presque de la peine.

Si ce malheureux continue ainsi, il faudra songer à le faire enfermer rapidement.

Devant mon silence prolongé, son regard se fait suppliant.

- "Allez, juste un petit baiser!"

- "Ne rêve pas. "

- "Mais je ne ferais juste qu'effleurer, c'est promis!"

Son insistance est du dernier mauvais goût.

Autant clarifier la situation dès maintenant.

- "Il n'est même pas question pour toi d'approcher mes lèvres. _Never. Ever. _"

Il cligne des yeux, et baisse le nez, déçu.

Alors que j'essaye(avec difficulté)de me libérer de son étreinte afin de pouvoir m'enfuir, j'entends sa voix traînante une fois de plus:

- ". . . où alors?"

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses stupidités.

Agacé, je grommelle:

- "Où, quoi?"

- "Où je peux t'embrasser?"

La, c'en est trop.

Je le fusille du regard, tout en devinant que cette tactique ne lui fait plus ni chaud ni froid, depuis quatre années que je l'utilise sur lui sans succès.

- "Écoute moi bien, Potter, et enfonce toi ça dans ton crâne de piaf. Tu ne m'embrasseras jamais. Jamais, c'est entendu?Plutôt embrasser un détraqueur. "

J'ai exagéré, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le troubler outre mesure.

Au contraire, il insiste.

- "Sur la joue, alors?"

Son autisme a des similitudes avec celui de ma chère mère.

- "Non!nulle part!Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à comprendre?JE-NE-VEUX. . . "

- ". . . et sur le nez?"

Trop désemparé pour réagir, je ne peux que le contempler bêtement, cherchant vainement une once d'ironie dans ses grands yeux bovins.

Mais non, il est très sérieux.

Seigneur, c'est un enfer.

Réalisant mon apathie, il change de méthode.

- "N'oublie ce qu'a dit l'infirmière, si tu me refuses trop de choses, les conséquences pourraient être graves pour moi!"

De la menace?

J'y crois pas, cet imbécile pense vraiment que ce genre de chantage a le moindre effet sur moi?

- "Je me fiche de cette vieille chouette, et des tes séquelles. Potter, ta santé, je m'en soucie autant que du nombre d'atomes dans un dé à coudre. "

Je le vois sourire avec une expression qui si je ne trompe ressemble à. . .

Du fiel?

- "Oui, susurre-t-il, je m'en doute, mais ils ont aussi dit que tu pourrais avoir des ennuis s'il m'arrivait des choses. . . "

J'inhale profondément.

Ce balafré peut être fier de lui, il a trouvé le seul argument susceptible de faire flancher mes résolutions.

Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, ou le moins possible, et pour ça, je suis prêt à quelques sacrifices.

Mais faut pas pousser.

Je commence à sentir mes nerfs me démanger dangereusement.

Si vraiment cet imbécile veut ce que je crois, et bien, il va être servi!

Sans prévenir, je le saisis violemment par le col, et le plaquant au lit, m'affale sur lui de tout mon poids sans me soucier de son expression hébétée.

- "Potter, si tu dois me pousser aux dernières extrémités pour que j'arrive enfin à me débarrasser de toi. . . et bien, je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout!"

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passer.

Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et m'agenouille sur ses jambes afin de l'empêcher de se débattre, avant d'ouvrir brutalement sa chemise.

Quelques boutons s'éparpillent autour de nous.

- "Mais. . . "

- "La ferme, Potter, laisse toi faire, c'est ton unique chance. "

Il faut que j'agisse, à présent.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, pour la bonne raison que je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose auparavant, même avec une fille, un aristocrate de mon espèce n'ayant pas de temps à perdre en batifolages puérils.

Ca ne doit pas être si difficile, alors autant ne pas s'attarder.

Chienne de vie, pourquoi en suis-je réduit à tomber si bas?

POV Harry Potter

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait, la?

Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'il compte réellement me faire?

Non pas que ce contact entre nous me déplaise. . .

Mais sincèrement, il m'étouffe plus qu'il ne me chauffe!

Quelle brute!

Aie!

Le voilà qui se met à me mordiller le cou, puis à me mordre presque avec férocité.

Ce genre de truc n'est pas excitant, ou alors c'est moi qui suit trop douillet?

Toujours est-il que ça fait très mal, et que ce n'est pas comme ça que ce sauvage va m'arracher ma virginité!

Je sens sa main descendre le long de mon torse, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair.

Aie-heu!

J'en ai assez, ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

Y'a pas marqué Masochiste sur mon front!

- "Apprête toi à voir des étoiles, Potter. . . "

J'vais t'en donner, moi, des étoiles!

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, mon poing l'atteint en pleine face.

POV Draco

SHLOPP.

Celui-là, je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir.

J'aggripe mon visage à deux mains, un flot de sang s'échappant de mes narines tel un geyser.

Faites donc plaisir aux gens!

- "Potter, mais qu'est ce qui te prends!T'es dingue!"

Je le vois se remettre sur son séant et croiser les bras sur sa maigre poitrine, boudeur.

- "Drac. . . "

Commence cet idiot, d'un ton de reproche.

Ca y est, voilà la familiarité des sous-bassements!

- "Je te défends de m'appeler ainsi!Ne me confond pas avec tes frères des bas-fonds!"

- ". . . t'es vraiment pas doué!"

Poursuit-il en m'ignorant royalement.

Je me renfrogne à mon tour, et me sers de ses draps pour essuyer superficiellement ma chemise.

Si l'on y réfléchit a deux fois, cet idiot a presque eut raison de se défendre.

Il est vrai que je l'attaquais plus qu'autre chose.

Humph.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait au départ?

- "Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te la jouer romantique!"

Il soupire, et secoue la tête, comme amusé.

L'envie de le frapper me tenaille, mais avant que j'ai pu mettre mes projets à exécution:

- "Laisse moi te montrer. "

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, et me renverser en arrière.

Trop choqué pour lutter d'une quelconque manière, je ne peux que le fixer d'un air ahuri, tout mon corps tendu à bloc.

Il se penche sur moi, pendant un instant, je me demande avec angoisse s'il va m'embrasser.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, alors que mon estomac se serre douloureusement.

Pas de ça, Potter!

s'il pense que vais me laisser abuser comme la première prostituée venue!

- "Potter. . . "

Il pose un des ses doigts osseux sur mes lèvres, tout sourire.

Que faire, grands dieux, que faire!

Mon corps refuse de m'obéir, comme paralysé.

La solution serait d'appeler mes parents à la rescousse, mais mon orgueil ne permettrait pas une telle marque de dépendance infantile.

Suis je donc condamné à passer ma nuit dans les bras d'Harry Potter?

Je frissonne d'horreur rien qu'a cette pensée.

Reste une dernière échappatoire:la supplication.

Mon esprit s'insurge contre ce choix indigne de moi, mais partagé entre la honte et le déshonneur, je n'ai guère le choix.

- "Écoute moi. . . humph!"

Cette fois, il y va plus durement, et m'applique la main sur la bouche.

Je commence à sérieusement paniquer.

Enfin, sa tête s'incline dans mon cou, je sens sa maigre carcasse se détendre.

Son bras s'anime.

Je serre les dents.

Que va-t-il me faire?

Pour l'amour du ciel, ou compte-t-il me souiller de sa main misérable?

Mais curieusement cette dernière passe bien au dessus de moi, pour finalement atteindre sa baguette posée près de nous sur la table de chevet.

- "Nox. . . "

Murmure-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre moi, et d'entourer mes épaules de ses bras, soupirant d'aise.

La lumière qui inondait la chambre s'éteint bien évidemment aussitôt.

Je me retrouve plongé dans le noir, avec cette chose infâme couchée sur moi.

Ou train ou vont les choses, je pense que Job(3) lui même n'envisagerais pas ma situation comme enviable.

- "Bonne nuit, Drac. . . "

Souffle-t-il encore, yeux clos, son souffle chatouillant désagréablement mon oreille.

A peine un instant plus tard il dormait à poings fermé.

Je crois qu'a ce moment, personne n'aurait pu comprendre l'état de malaise dans lequel je me trouve.

Allongé sur un lit qui n'est pas le mien, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, Harry Potter reposant sur moi comme un bienheureux.

Bon.

Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir encore.

A bout de forces, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de m'endormir à mon tour, un bras en travers de son dos(c'était vital pour ma circulation sanguine, et dans un but purement égoïste!).

D'ailleurs, qu'y aurait-il d'autre à faire?

POV Draco

Il est environ dix heures du matin lorsque je consens à me réveiller.

Et j'ai(l'agréable)surprise de me trouver sur mon lit, dans ma chambre.

Je respire.

L'épisode d'hier ne devait être qu'un cauchemar résultant d'un accumulent intensif de stress.

Quand un détail fâcheux me ramène sans ménagement à la triste réalité.

Un papier, bien réel, plié en quatre sur mon torse.

Autant le lire. . .

Drac,

J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour toi finir la nuit dans ta chambre.

Je mentirais en disant que je t'y ai ramené de bon cœur, et de manière totalement désintéressé, mais je tiens à conserver une mâchoire en parfait état, ou pour le moins présentable.

Bonne nuit

H. P qui t'(le reste avait été gribouillé à la va-vite)

PS:

Par tous les Dragons, ou ta mère fourre t-elle les serviettes de bain?

Ce matin, j'ai dû m'essuyer avec Paulo et crois moi que ça a pas été une partie de plaisir, pas plus pour moi que pour lui!

Mes lèvres s'incurvent en un faible sourire.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Review?Pliiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz...

(1)

"Je suis une femme amoureuse, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'accueillir dans mon monde"

"Woman in love" de Dionne Warwick

_(2)_

_- "Mais Reth, que vais-je devenir?"_

_- "Honnêtement ma chère, cela m'est bien égal. "_

(Je suis pas sûre que ce soit les répliques exactes. . . si je me trompe, mille excusesO)

(3)

Job était un petit monsieur droit et sans histoire qui a tout perdu du jour au lendemain, biens, famille, santé a cause d'un pari entre Dieu et Satan. (j'ai pas lu un traître mot de la bible mais c'est a peu près ça)


	6. Vous avez dit bizarre?

Draco Malfoy:

Je l'ai toujours vu comme "l'Ami Zanthrope" de service.Le genre de type qui méprise le monde entier, y comprit ses parents.Qui a grandi en prenant constament son entourage comme mauvais exemple, ce qui fait qu'arrivé a l'adolecsence, il ne supporte plus la compagnie de personne.Sa fierté maladive le pousse a se croire au dessus de la mêlée.Il met un point d'honneur a afficher un tempérament de bronze afin de masquer sa nervosité et son caractère batailleur(ca transpire vachement dans le bouquin!).Il éprouve le besoin de ne s'entourer que de gens stupides afin de se sentir conforté dans sa supériorité(CQFD: crabe et goyle), sans laisser une chance aux autres de faire leurs preuves.Sa misanthropie et son mépris pour l'humanité font de lui un garçon agressif, méchant, renfermé et surtout très solitaire.Il considère(un peu hypocritement)sa solitude comme une indépendance précoce dont il retire beacoup d'orgeuil.C'est le type de personne qui ne supporte pas qu'on l'aime et qui ne se sent vivre qu'a travers la confrontation permanente.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV Draco

Quel piètre avantage que l'existence.

Surtout lorsque celle ci se voit se résumée à une impressionnante masse d'ennuis, savamment jumelé avec un brutal désintéressement pour tout.

N'allez pas croire que je suis quelqu'un de passif.

Je ne suis pas, comme le dirais ma chère mère "phagocité par une maxi-flegmme paralysante et permanente", c'est juste que...

Peu de choses m'intéressent.

Cela peu paraitre pompeux, mais je suis rarement stimulé que par autre chose que l'élévation intelectuelle.

Et vu le niveau intellectuel des activités environnantes et de ceux qui les pratiquent, il n'y a rien d'étonnant a ce qu'elles me laissent de marbre.

L'attitude de mon père ne tarde pas a me conforter dans mes suppositions.

- "Chérie!Braille cet âne non loin de moi, je me suis éraflé la main!"

- "Oh mon pauvre amour!Minaude Narcissa depuis la fenêtre du premier étage, ta petite femme va te faire parvenir un gros bisous sur ton gros bobo!"

Du bout des doigts, elle lui souffle un baiser.

Mon auguste géniteur fait mine d'attrapper ce présent imaginaire avec maintes contorsions.

Je doute fort que ces deux la aient jamais consacré la moindre minute a l'aspect cérébral de leurs vies.

C'est ce qui(heureusement)me différencie d'eux.

Telle est ma technique:

Je réserve les première années de mon existence a la réflection, avant de consacrer du temps a l'action.

Et c'est ce que je fais, allongé dans le jardin depuis deux bonnes heures deja, condamné a observer Potter et mon père se livrer a des petits jeux puérils "Père-fils".

Je m'ennuie terriblement.

POV Harry

La journée est splendide!

Ben oui, splendide, quoi...comme quand on commence ce genre de phrase, on entame la description.

Bon, allons-y.

Un joli soleil tout jaune qui chauffe bien sans polluer, madame.

Un ciel impeccable qu'on croirait qu'il a été lavé a la main avec une lessive particulièrement décapante.

Et puis en bas plein d'herbe toute verte, un chateau au enceintes grisâtres, des tas de collines et d'arbres.

Et puis un Lucius tout heureux en train de folichonner parmis les coquelicots pendant que sa femme lui fait des grands coucous a la fenêtre.

Dans un coin, un drac tout morose couché dans l'ombre du château, a faire la tronche.

Et moi puis moi, assis sur un rocher plutôt pointu(aie).

Ca m'est bien égal que le ciel soit bleu et que le soleil brille, parce que je suis contrarié.

Je suis jaloux.

De plus en plus, jaloux de la complicitée innée entre Le Maitre Chatelain et sa Chère et Tendre.

Mais bon, je peux déçemment pas le prendre par le bras, lui taper sur le ventre et lui demander en rigolant:

- "Alors mon Lulu a moi!C'est quoi ton petit secret?La bierre?Le gimgembre?"

Non, non.

Un peu d'honneur, harry, Griffindor, n'oublie pas.

Griffindor oblige, reste digne.

D'ici la que les vieilles rencoeurs se réveillent et qu'il décide de me jeter dans le pattes de You-Know-Who entre deux tranches de pains et un jolis rubans envellopant le tout...

_Stop.La.Paranoïa.Harry.Tu.Es.En.Pleine.Perdition._

Des fois, je m'éxaspère tout seul.

C'est fort, harry, c'est digne du Survivant.

SPATCH.

Une grosse patoune de quadragénaire dynamique vient de s'abbatre sans délicatesse sur ma petite épaule fragile.

Adieu monde cruel.

POV Lucius

Ben alors?

Rien qu'une petite tapette, et la balance gravitationelle du gosse s'en est prit un sacré coup!

Il s'écroule de côté comme une quille sur une piste de bowling, il ne me reste plus qu'a le receptionner avec l'aisance d'un prince charmant receuillant sa Belle évanouie.(il faut toujours que les belles s'évanouissent.C'est dans le contrat d'embauche.Et si elles rechignent un machiniste les assoment discrètement quand la caméra a les yeux ailleurs)

POV Draco

Ainsi affalé dans l'herbe humide, je tente tant bien que mal de remédier à un ennui dévastateur en observant quelques poissons obèses évoluer sans grâce dans les eaux noires du ruisseau, se trouvant à quelque centaines de mètres à peine de notre manoir.

Mes activités ultérieures(et uniques), a voir le collège et les duels de nuits m'ayant étées retirées, le but même de ma vie m'apparait au fils des jours de plus en plus confus.

Je ne puis guère rechercher quelque réconfort auprès de ma famille, mon père ayant, en la personne d'Harry Potter(et ce qui est bien plus admirable, en moins d'une demie heure), découvert en la personne de cet abruti une seconde âme sœur.

Sentiment qui, à ma grande horreur, s'est révélé réciproque.

Ne dit on pas que qui se ressemble s'assemble?

Bien que je n'ai jamais partagé avec l'auteur de mes jours aucune complicité particulière, cet attachement mutuel et si rapide envers un parfait étranger, griffindor de surcroît me chiffonne quelque peu.

Ne suis je pas son fils unique, et descendant direct de la lignée Malfoy?

Ne suis pas cent fois plus fort, charismatique et performant que cette Erreur Binoclarde et pétrie de prétention?

Non pas que je m'abaisse à laisser paraître une quelconque jalousie.

Mais j'estime que son comportement est des plus inconvenants.

Toujours est il que, pendant que moi, taciturne et isolé, ne trouve rien d'autre à faire pour meubler mes journées que de compter sans relâche le nombre de fissures toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres zébrant le plafond de ma chambre, ces deux immatures perdent un temps précieux en pures puérilités.

L'une de leur principale occupation est d'inventer des jeux.

Des jeus de préférence le plus loufoque et dégradant possible, dont les règles se révèlent, pour cause de leur ineptien déconcertante, d'une simplicité enfantine.

Ces derniers jours, j'ai eut la démoralisation de les observer et de constater des mes yeux l'infinie bêtise de leurs simagrées.

En ce moment même, mon père, cheveux aux vents, hilare, virevolte à travers la campagne sur son vieux balais(datant de sa jeunesse, si bien que l'objet dut être ressoudé à plusieurs reprises, encore aujourd'hui, l'utiliser n'offre pas une sécurité à toute épreuve), un freezbee en main, suivit de près par un Potter non moins radieux, chevauchant un balais m'appartenant(le fait qu'il m'avait été offert pour mon récent anniversaire ne semblant déranger personne).

Les règles du jeu se limitent a attraper à tour de rôle le susnommé freezbee avec les dents.

Il est de notoriété publique que les griffondors ont toujours eut des traits communs avec la race canine.

A voir:

L'obéissance aveugle au maître, la fidélité poussée jusqu'au ridicule, l'instinct défensif,(bien évidemment suivit par une lâcheté flagrante), et ce qu'il faut bien appeler une sorte de flair, qui, la plupart du temps, les entraînent dans une cascade de problèmes divers.

Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que la ressemblance dut être poussée jusqu'a ce point.

Le plus révoltant est que pas un ne semble éprouver la moindre gêne à se tourner ainsi en ridicule, et ce ne sont pas les commentaires de ma pauvre mère(ne rentrez pas trop tard/Lucius, n'oublie pas de bien te couvrir, tu sais bien que tu attrapes mal en un rien de temps/amusez vous bien!Je prépare de bons gâteaux pour votre quatre heures!)qui y changeront quoi que ce soit.

Un éclat de rire me parvient, je ne prends pas même la peine de lever les yeux.

J'éspère sincèrement qu'un jour, ils réaliseront l'incongruité de leurs actes, et parviendront ainsi à atteindre une certaine forme de bonheur.

Car qu'est ce que pourrait être un imbécile, sinon malheureux?

Cela coule de source que leur masque d'allégresse n'a pour but que de cacher un profond désespoir de ne pouvoir faire autrement.

Oui, un jour, la Raison illuminera leurs esprits minimalistes, et ils pourront enfin dire:

Draco, tu avais raison.

- "Hey Harry!Attrape!A droite"

- "Gulp!HA HI HAI, HE HAI!"

- "Well done, kid!Ça se voit qu'on vous apprends quelque chose, dans votre boite à bachot!"

C'est bien beau de philosopher sur l'avenir de ces imbéciles, toujours est il que mon ennui va croissant.

Et eux, s'amusent.

On ne répétera jamais assez combien la vie, parfois, peux être une épreuve.

POV Harry

Je dois avouer que cette fois, le père richard y est allé un peu fort.

Et c'est pas ma pauvre mâchoire qui va dire le contraire.

Il est sympa de me distraire, le Papa.

Et puis je pense qu'il s'amuse bien lui aussi.

Faut dire qu'on est dans le même bateau lui et moi.

Devant l'indifférence commune de Drac a notre égard, c'est tout naturellement que nous nous sommes retrouvés, compagnons d'infortunes, frêres dans le malheur, compagnons de jeu.

- "A nous deux, Lucius!"

Je balance le freezbee d'un geste sûr, mais il lui en faut plus pour le décourager.

Il est plus tout jeune le Châtelain, mais côté réflexe il ne craint personne!

Ce qu'il peut rigoler, c'est à peine croyable.

Tout est prétexte a le faire marrer.

Pour un homme qui dégage autant de froideur avec une facilité déconcertante, le voir effectuer une triple pirouette arrière avant de choper ce cercle de plastique(rose fluo.Lucius m'a soutenu dur comme fer qu'il appartenait à narcissa étant petite fille, mais d'après ce que me raconte cette dernière sur l'enfance de son mari(en particulier sur son habitude de sucer son pouce)j'ai des doutes.)sans aucun problème, il est difficile de croire qu'on a à faire à la même personne.

Je jette un œil sur mon amour resté en bas à se morfondre, et qui de temps en temps nous accorde une œillade emplie de mépris et d'envie.

Tient, il me regarde.

Hum.

Subjugué par ces beaux yeux bleus, je ne prends pas garde au renvoi musclé du Maître du château, qui soit dis en passant vise parfaitement bien, et dans ce cas un peu trop.

- "Harry, att..."

Trop tard.

Je n'ai que le temps d'entrevoir l'engin durant un quart de seconde avant de le prendre en pleine figure.

Bénie soit la légèreté du plastique de mauvaise qualité, celui ci rebondit allègrement contre mon front,(on dirait que neville n'est pas le seul à avoir le crâne épais)sans me faire trop mal(J'en ai vu d'autres...).

Ca fait un petit "toc" pitoyable et ça repart a tout berzingue.

...en direction de l'homme de ma vie.

Ma cœur se glace.

Pas la peine de réfléchir, je fonce.

Si par malheur mon pauvre aimé se prends ce truc dans le dos, ce sera la Cata Carabinée.

D'une part ma vie ne sera plus(Ou plutôt encore moins, si c'est possible...)en sécurité, et d'autre part je perdrais tout espoir qu'il cesse un jour de me vouer cette haine tenace.

Hélas, cette saleté se rapproche, et lui, à moitié endormi, ne remarque pas ce truc aux couleurs criardes se diriger vers lui à toute allure.

En bon Seeker, je me dois d'avoir les qualités appropriées.

Mon bras se détends, et je parviens à attraper l'object alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a un mètre de mon Drac.

Ouf.

Sauvé.

POV Lucius

Ce Harry, quel gamin épatant!

Il n'est pas aussi névrosé que ce que les journeaux veulent bien le dire, après tout.

Au contraire!

Quelle fougue!Quelle joie de vivre(Le peu de temps qu'il lui reste)!

Etonnant de la part d'un gosse ayant eut un passé aussi minable, et un avenir aussi peu engageant.

Mais...

Autant que mon Drac s'applique a se pourrir la sienne, harry tente de profiter le plus possible du peu de bonnes choses que lui ont aportées sa vie.

Rien à voir avec mon pauvre fils qui lui au contraire semble se complaire dans l'austérité et le mépris intégral et généralisé de tout ce qui aurait le malheur de se présenter à lui.

Etrangement, Harry est tout à l'inverse.

Faire l'idiot ne le dérange pas, et même l'enchante(Même si il faut parfois avouer qu'il ne le fait pas toujours exprès).

Pourtant j'en connais a sa place qui, si ils avaient survécu a tout ce qu'il a traversé(ce qui est très, très peu probable), frimeraient un max de leur qualité de Sauveur de l'Univers et Ses Environs.

Pas le petit Potter.

En bon Martyr(Et Martyr, c'est pourir un peu), il souffre en silence et même avec le sourire.

A croire qu'il n'a(une fois de plus)rien compris a ce qui lui arrive.

Ne me jugez pas hâtivement.

Je ne vais pas faire une étude comparative entre ce môme et mon fils a moi.

J'aime mon fils autant qu'un père le peut, mais il faut l'avouer, vivre à ses cotés est pour la plupart du temps lassant.

Ses seuls sujets de conversation se limitent à pester contre la bêtise du monde, et des autres en particuliers.

Il est humain qu'un homme de mon âge préfère s'amuser, n'est ce pas?

Ce petit jeu est tout a fait chouette!

J'envoie le freezbee avec fougue, sans m'apercevoir de l'apathie de mon coéquipier.

Harry regarde mon fils.

Harry a bien raison de regarder mon fils.

Mon fils est très mignon, j'en suis très fier, et se sera plus tard un aussi-bel-homme-sinon-mieux que son papa adoré.

Mais-harry-qui-regarde-mon-fils-du-coup-ne-vois-plus-le-freezbee-et-ça-risque-de-faire-mal.

- "Harry, att..."

Toc.

Le truc lui ricoche sur le front avec un petit bruit qui aurait pu être amusant si un gros bleu n'avait pas immédiatement suivi.

Galère de Misère.

Si il s'évanouit, il tombe.

Enfin même si il ne s'évanouit pas, vu son sens inné de l'équilibre, il tombe.

Et si il tombe il se casse les reins, et le lycée me poursuivra en justice pour homicide volontaire.

Ils me taxerons de meurtre.

Tout ça parce que "Harry potter en visite chez les Malfoy décèdent tragiquement a la suite d'un accident stupide et involontaire en présence de toute la famille" ne sonne pas très bien.

Héhé, l'accident bête.

Personne n'y croira.

Surtout venant de nous.

- "COURAGE HARRY, TIENT BON, J'ARRIVE!SURTOUT NE TOMBE PAS!"

Mais non, il n'a pas l'air d'être prêt a tomber.

Ouf.

Toujours est il que quelque soit sa douleur, cela ne l'empêche pas de partir à la poursuite du machin à une vitesse un peu trop élevée selon moi(que voulez vous, on est parents ou on ne l'est pas).

POV Harry

Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi.

J'ai réussis a stopper la course meurtrière de ce fatal objet qu'est un freesbee fou furieux projeté a toute allure sur un citoyen innocent.

J'ai sauvé mon drac d'une belle égratignure.

Mais un détail m'a échappé.

Ce détail -aussi infime soit il- s'appelle "force de gravité".

C'est tout simple.

Mon corps n'est pas aussi léger qu'un simple freezbee, et projeté a grande vitesse, j'ai plus de mal a arrêtter son élan.

Et donc a défaut de freezbee, c'est bien moi qui heurte Drac de plein fouet.

Le choc est terrible.

Mon aimé est violemment éjecté.

Je le vois rouler sur quelques mètres, pour finalement s'immobiliser un peu plus loin, et rester amorphe, le visage dans l'eau.

Flûte.

Le niveau du ruisseau équivaut à peu près à celui d'une cheville, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour suffoquer.

Mince alors.

Quant a moi, inutile de préciser que je suis en lambeaux.

Je ne sais par quel miracle mes lunettes sont restées sur mon nez(ce miracle a pour nom corde de lunettes de mémé, Narcissa est la femme la plus prévenante que je connaisse).

Étalé dans l'herbe, le corps douloureux, je trouve pourtant la force d'entrouvrir mes paupières, avant de prendre appui sur mon coude le moins abîmé.

Je saigne de partout.

Et en plus ça fait mal.

Saigner, j'ai jamais aimé ça, remarque on ne m'a que très rarement demandé mon avis.

Et puis saigner c'est moche, ça pue, c'est pas propre et c'est pas _montrable._

Rien ne vaut un bon petit Avadar Kedavra bien propre et sans bavures.

Changeons de sujet avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

Drac est barbote toujours, immobile, comme évanouit.

Si je ne me dépêche pas, il risque de se noyer.

Quand même, ce serait bête.

Serrant les dents, je me traîne lamentablement jusqu'a lui, à grands renforts de "Ouille" "aie" et autres gémissements, roule dans ce qui ferait plus songer à un caniveau qu'a une rivière, et m'empresse de tirer mon chéri d'une mort certaine autant que ridicule.

POV Draco

A peine ai-je repris mes esprits, que je réalise avec terreur que je ne sens plus mon dos.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et me voit infligé la vision de cet imbécile, penché sur moi, son visage repoussant maculé de boue, l'expression affolée.

Plutôt mourir immédiatement que de solliciter la moindre aide de sa part.

Parvenu aux limites de l'éxaspération, je parviens à grogner:

- "...tire toi, Potter..."

Contrairement à l'effet escompté, il m'adresse un sourire rayonnant.

- "Ouf, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. "

...abruti.


	7. Comme cet être range

Marlene:Bouhouuu...Chuis contente, depuis que j'ai remis ma fic, pleins de gens vont la lire...mais presque personne ne review!Bouhou...alors a vo't bon coeur m'sieur dame...un bon geste!Review pliz?O

Harry Potter:

Le fait qu'il ait deux mains gauches et qu'il soit aussi long a la comprenette m'éxaspère un peu.Dans le bouquin, on a envie de le prendre par la main et de lui dire très calmement "Harry, mon petit, mon tout petit, ne panique pas, je vais tout t'expliquer..."Mais a côté de ça, il a des côtés le fait que tout ces "incidents" d'avec Voldie ne le fassent pas murir(alors la pas du tout), mais plutôt développer une névrose, une paranoïa carabinée et un début de folie meurtrière a côté d'une attitude de gosse.C'est un masochiste qui adore pleurer sur les pots cassés sans aller de l'avant.Je l'ai toujours vu comme un bon petit Rantanplan.Idiot et gentil.Trop gentil même, et qui finit par devenir fou parce qu'on le pousse a bout.Il n'est pas plus courageux qu'un autre, seulement totalement imprévoyant.Il ne réfléchit jamais aux conséquences de ses actes et fonce tête baissée dans les ennuis, ce qui lui permet de bien pleurer après quand ça tourne mal(Vash?Vous avez dit vash?).Mais en même temps on sent chez lui une envie d'être heureux malgrè tout.Il ne se complait pas dans le malheur.(pas comme vash)Mais bon, d'ici la a réfléchir pour essayer de s'en sortir, faut pas charrier...

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV narcissa

Je dois avouer ne pas avoir très bien compris ce qui vient de se passer.

Chais pas, mais en ce moment la situation m'échappe plus encore que d'habitude.

Je coiffais tranquillement l'une de mes innombrables poupées, lorsque je vois passer mon petit Draco comme une locomotive a vapeur(J'adore regarder passer les locomotive mais je n'ai rien d'une vache), l'air très énervé, plus encore qu'a l'ordinaire.

Cet enfant ne fait guère preuve d'un caractère enjoué, à mon grand regret.

Puis le claquement violent de la porte de sa chambre qui résonne dans tout le couloir.

Ca j'ai aussi j'ai l'habitude.

Mon fiston fait le Tank.

Il s'enferme dans son Sanctuaire Sacré Acseptisé, a l'abris(pour un temps)du reste monde, c'est a dire nous.

A contrecœur, j'abandonne ma petit sarah ainsi que son peigne bleu en pure plastique, pour aller prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ce gamin est si susceptible, un souffle de vent suffirait à le mettre de mauvaise humeur, si ce n'était pas son état permanent.

Est ce un bien ou un mal, qu'importe.

Trois petit coups contre le bois verni.

- "Draco?Draco?Mon chéri?C'est ta maman!Est ce que tout va bien?"

Son absence de réponse me concerte dans mon opinion, le petit diablotin fait la tête.

Alala, ce gosse est décidément bien compliqué.

Depuis sa petit enfance, son père et moi s'efforçons de lui prodiguer toute l'affection dues par les parent à l'égard de leur enfant, mais ce petit démon, au contraire, semble faire son maximum pour maintenir entre lui et nous la plus grande distance possible.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Parfois je me dis que je ne m'occupe pas bien de lui, que je ne suis pas une mère a sa hauteur, que tout ce que je fais n'est pas suffisant.

C'est que je l'aime, mon bébé dragon.

Mais lui...c'est deja plus confus.

Ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à établir avec lui le moindre dialogue(et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer), je décide de ne pas faire d'exception aujourd'hui, et retourne au salon d'un pas tranquille et résigné.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Harry Potter harrassé d'une trop longue course, à l'expression paniqué.

- "Harry?"

Je le vois tourner la tête de tout côtés a toute vitesse, comme les périscopes dans les films de guerre.

Il me fait songer à un pingouin paumé au milieu de la banquise et qui chercherais son troupeau.

Puis il me voit.

Son petit visage s'éclaire a peine.

- "Oh, madame!Vous n'avez pas vu Draco?"

Adorable.

Mais il va morfler.

Je le lui dis, je lui dis pas?

- "Draco?Si, si, il est dans sa chambre. "

M'approchant de lui, je passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, taquine.

- "Alors, chenapans, vous vous êtes encore disputés?"

Il m'adresse un regard glauque, comme si je venais de proférer la phrase la plus stupide du monde.

Le genre de regard que m'adresse mon fiston lorsque je lui propose de le border dans son lit.

Puis cligne des yeux et baisse piteusement le nez.

- "Je...enfin, Souffle t-il tout gêné, les joues teintées de rose, je dois le voir. "

Ah bon alors si c'est capital.

A tes risques et périls, mon chou.

J'étouffe un soupir.

C'est encore moi qui vais devoir recoller les morceaux après le massacre.

- "Tu fais comme tu veux. Seulement si j'étais toi, j'attendrais quelque temps avant d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup en ce moment.Tu risque gros, tu sais...faut pas aller caresser le tigre quand il est à jeun!"

- "Merci madame, vous êtes bien gentille. "

Il ne m'a même pas écoutée.

Et sur ce, il me plante la avec autant de respect et de considération dont peut faire preuve un jeune garçon dans ce genre de situation, c'est à dire peau'dbal.

Ce petit Potter est mignon à croquer.

Serviable, gentil, gai(hum), et toute ces sortes de choses.

Si seulement sa gentillesse innée pouvait se communiquer à mon petit Dracon, la vie serait plus simple, autant pour lui que pour nous!

Bien sur, c'est un peu étrange, cette folle attraction de la part ce gamin pour un petit camarade de son âge.

Je suis sûre que certaines mauvaises langues y trouveraient a redire.

Mais bon.

Si mon bébé y trouve son bonheur, si la chaleur de Harry pouvait le décoincer...

Et bien, même si cela devait passer par des sentiments amoureux entre deux garçons, eh ben ce serait très bien.

Enfin, ça ne poserait pas de problème particuliers.

Je pense.

Heu...mieux vaut s'arrêtter la.

C'est mauvais de trop penser.

Mon petit binoclard cogne à la porte de mon fils avec acharnement.

Quelque part, même si c'est très touchant, il me fait un peu pitié.

Je connais mon Draco, il ne cédera pas aussi facilement.

Harry, harry, quelle naïveté délicate, quelle innocence, quel...quelle amante ratée.

Comment on apelle le contraire d'un garçon manqué?

Enfin, fille ou garçon peut importe, mon fils n'en voudrait pas.

Mon fils ne veut personne, même un bibi aussi adorable que le petit harry.

Quel dommage que ses parents ne soient plus la pour en profiter!

Quelque part, c'est un peu mon époux et moi qui en retirant l'avantage à leur place.

Faut pas gâcher, c'est ce que me répète sans arrêt mon bien aimé lorsque l'envie lui prends de vider le réfrigérateur.

Braves Potter qui êtes aux cieux, ont pense à vous, amen!

- "Harry...au fait, tu ne saurais pas ou est mon mari?"

Il arrête un instant de se cogner la tête contre la porte pour grogner, fatigué:

- "Si. Quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, son balais venait d'exploser. Avec un peu de chance, il est encore la bas.En un seul morceau."

- "Oh mon dieu!Je pars à sa recherche!"

Ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, mais il me semble qu'a cet instant une lueur de soulagement traverse son regard.

POV Harry

Ça y est, elle est partie.

Brave narcissa, c'est une vrai crème de femme, mais ce qu'elle peut se montrer gamine!

Me tournant de nouveau vers mon problème actuel, je tape sur la porte comme un dégénéré.

Oui, ça ne sert a rien.

Oui, c'est juste pour le plaisir de s'humilier.

Mais si j'arrive a casser la porte, rien ne pourra plus m'arrêtter.

Hinhin.

- "Draco!Draco!Hé oh, est ce que tout va bien?..."

Pas de réponses.

Bien sur.

Je ne suis pas un garçon qu'on énerve facilement, il en faut beaucoup pour me faire sortir de mes gongs.

D'ordinaire la personne qui y parvient le mieux, c'est...

Bon la, il abuse.

- "Drac!Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais!T'entends?J'ai pas fait exprès!Drac!"

Pas de réponse, mais rien, nada, même pas un "m!" pur et simple.

Oh, et puis flûte.

Si vraiment je le répugne à ce point, autant ne pas se casser la tête.

On ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurais pas essayé!

- "Drac, tu m'écoute?J'abandonne. Va te faire voir. J'en ai assez de ton caractère de chien mouillé. Si tu veux que tout le monde te déteste, c'est ton droit. Moi, ça me les brise. "

- "Bien t'en prend.Ca me fera des vacances. "

Des vacances?

Quelle genre de vacances?

En hermite maudit des plaines du nord?

En remix trash de Robinson Crusoé?

- "Seul sur la terre enfermé dans ton Bunker.J'appelle pas ça des vacances!"

Sur ce, très fier, je m'éloigne de cette tête de cochon et m'écroule sur le canapé ou était assise narcissa il y a peu.

Ou voulez vous que j'aille?

Apercevant la poupée abandonnée, je m'empare du peigne et poursuit distraitement la tâche abandonné par cette brave mère de famille.

C'est une très vieille corolle(Beurk)modèle 1950, au moins, en parfaite état(Sauf le petit pin's "Gay Power" épinglé a la robe qui a mon avis n'est pas d'époque).

Tenant l'objet a bout de bras, je pose un regard perplexe sur le visage de porcelaine, les roues roses et les yeux de verre bleuté évoquant l'intensité d'un cabillaud a l'agonie.

C'est moche.

C'est mooooooooche.

Mazette, et en plus ça vaut des sous ce genre de saleté.

Elle pourrait le revendre un bon prix a un antiquaire sans le moindre pépin.

Dommage qu'elle ne serve que de joujou-a-pouponner a une quadragénaire en pleine régression infantile.

Hum.

J'ai mal partout, ma chute récente ne m'a vraiment pas réussit.

Que je le veuille ou non, je ne suis pas très résistant côté physique.

Si il n'y avait pas eut la magie pour me guérir depuis ma première années a Hogwarts, je crois qu'encore maintenant je serais a l'hôpital.

Ma résistance est plutôt mentale, et ça me fait constament enrager d'être aussi fragile.

Ça et ma colère envers Drac rendent mes mouvements un peu brusques.

Mes cheveux blonds en lin s'envolent un peu partout.

Il risque de ne plus rester grand chose de ce pauvre jouet lorsqu'il aura échappé des mes mains vengeresses.

- "J'ai toujours su que tu étais une brute, Potter. Donne moi ce truc ou je te poursuis en justice pour destruction imméritée de bien d'autruis.Et crois moi que ça te coutera cher. "

Et sous mes yeux ébahis, il m'enlève la poupée des mains et prends place à l'autre extrême du canapé.

Après avoir examiné pendant quelque secondes le carnage causé par mes soins, il se met à coiffer le jouet avec une délicatesse dont personne ne l'aurais cru capable.

On doit avoir l'air bête tout les deux.

Lui entrain de coiffer sa poupée comme le ferais une petite fille, le visage neutre, à la limite du méprisant, et moi à l'observer sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Un qui se foutrait de nous s'il pouvait nous voir, c'est bien Paulo.

Enfin, j'ose ajouter en regardant ailleurs:

- "Tu t'y prends bien. On voit que t'as de la pratique. "

- "Imbécile. C'est moi qui ai offert cette poupée à mon idiote de mère pour ses quarante ans. Faut bien offrir aux gens ce dont ils ont envie, même si ça craint. Je ne me voyais pas lui acheter la collection complète des œuvres de Sigmund freud en quarante volumes.Elle s'en serais serait servi comme cale pour les portes de toute la maison. "

Je pouffe discrètement, puis souligne.

- "Harry. "

- "Pardon?"

- "Tu m'appelles sans arrêt imbécile. Pas que ça me dérange plus que ça(encore que)mais imbécile Potter ne sonne pas trop bien. Mon prénom c'est Harry, pas imbécile. Depuis toutes ces années t'as bien enregistré mon nom de famille, très bien même(un vrai perroquet!)mais pas mon prénom ont dirait. "

Je rêve ou il a vaguement souri?

Ça y est, mon cœur s'emballe.

Couchées, mes pauvre hormones en attente!

Et l'endorphine remonte au cerveau.

Quelques neurones grillent, les commandes ne répondent pas et la langue s'agite sans permission.

- "Pourquoi tu me détestes?"

Mes mains se posent sur ma bouche si fort que le bruit en résonne comme une claque.

Aie.

Mais trop tard, la question s'est échappée.

J'ai envie de me pendre à une poutre, la, maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Ou de sauter par la fenêtre, ca dépend lequel des deux prendra moins d'un minute, j'ai toujours aspiré a une mort rapide et sans douleur(et si possible de ma propre volonté).

Quand un toussotement gêné m'interrompt dans mes pensées suicidaires.

- "Ce n'est pas exactement ça. "

Pardon?

"C'est n'est pas exactement ça".

Cette succession de sons à peine audibles formeraient-ils pour moi ne serait-ce qu'un début d'espoir?

Baboum, baboum...

A cet instant, mon cœur me fait l'effet d'une vieille connaissance mal éduquée, rencontrée par hasard dans une soirée chic.

Je le cache, l'étouffe, l'ignore, fait mine de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de lui.

- "Ben...quoi, alors?"

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a m'exprimer?

En désepoir de cause je lui offre un sourire, tentant maladroitement de dissimuler le tremblement de mes mains.

Il n'est pas dupe, c'est certain mais comme il semble s'en fiche comme de sa première robe de sorcier, ma honte n'a presque pas de raison d'être.

- "C'est juste que..."

Je crains le pire.

Juste que?

Juste que...

Je suis trop jeune?

Trop brun?

Trop bigleux?

Trop maigre?

Trop Survivant-Malgrè-Lui?

Trop viril?(La bonne blague)

- "...tu es stupide, pleurnichard, exhibitionniste, vantard, abruti, borné, buté, insolent, inconscient, inattentif, paresseux, imprudent, faussement modeste, et que je ne te supporte pas!"

- "Je ne suis pas borné!"

Oups.

- "...et je désavoue le reste!"

Il ricane.

Ce garçon est le Diable incarné, avec la beauté, la cruauté et tout le bastringue.

Pauvre de moi.

- "Vraiment?Pourtant, j'ai plusieurs exemples à ton actif..."

Je le sens mal.

- "Stupide:tu ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe autour de toi..."

- "Hé!Je te rappelle qu'on m'a projeté dans le contexte sans me dire de me cramponner à mes chaussettes!"

Il serait vraiment temps d'envisager sérieusement des cours intensifs d'élocution.

Et peut-être qu'une remise a neuf de tout mon vocabulaire ne serait pas de trop.

- "Insolent:face aux professeur snape, en particulier..."

Le professeur Snape?

Celui a qui toute la maison griffindor a attribué le doux surnom de Batman?(Quant il lève les bras pour imposer le silence, sa cape fait penser a des ailes de chauve souris)

Il s'en faut de peu pour qu'il ne se mette a me mordre celui la!

- "Hé!C'était de la légitime défense!"

- "Inconscient:tu passes ton temps à te jeter dans la gueule du loup, de préférence en y entraînant tes amis..."

La rien à dire, il n'a pas tort.

Je me sens rougir.

- "...inatentif:tu dois avoir tellement de cocotte en papier dans ton çasier que tu pourrais ouvrir un poulailler..."

- "J'ai toujours eut une passion pour les origamis, et le papier parchemin est particulièrement flexible. "

- "Bavard:depuis que tu es arrivé, on n'entends que toi dans ce château. "

- "Faut bien combler le vide des dépressifs dans ton genre. "

Bon.

Alors note a moi même: "La ferme, Harry".

Si je continue a m'exprier aussi librement devant n'importe qui, il est clair que je ne passerais pas l'hiver.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver, il se lève et quitte lentement le salon, direction cuisine.

- "...parler avec toi s'avère aussi inintéressant qu'inutile, mon pauvre Potter. Sincèrement, j'en viendrais à te plaindre..."

C'est qu'il devient vexant, à la longue.

Il m'énerve.

C'est pas bon, quand je m'énerve.

En général c'est la que je fonçe dans le tas en poussant des cris de huguenot en goguette, et que je me fourre dans toute sorte de situations désastreuses(Voir:Ma vie).

J'en ai marre de me laisser faire.

Il faut que j'aille lui river son clou.

Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

C'est pas parce que je l'aime que ça lui donne tout les droits, non mais!

Draco malfoy, je vous apprendrais à me traiter ainsi!

Vous regrettez le jour de votre naissance, et vous demanderez grâce à genoux!

Enfin, dans cinq minutes.

La tout de suite, je dois me retirer pour une raison qui ne concerne personne.

_Would you excuse me for a sec. _

POV Draco

Réellement, il n'y a rien à tirer de ce pauvre garçon.

Et ce n'est pas une découverte récente.

Ses réparties sont faibles, sans charisme ni envergure.

Ses paroles sont dénuées du moindre intérêt, de fait du peu de vocabulaire qu'elles contiennent, et de l'illogisme qui les rongent.

Que tirerait ont plus tard de cette masse pitoyable d'idioties, sinon un héros national avec le quotient intellectuel à peine supérieur à celui des gogos qui l'acclameront.

Je repense à tout cela, tout en me préparant par moi même(je ne me sert de mes mains que lorsque c'est mon bon vouloir)mon habituel verre de lait rituel.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte que j'ignore l'emplacement, non seulement des verres, mais aussi du lait lui même.

Dans ce genre de situation critique, la magie n'est d'aucun ressort.

Pas question d'appeller une des ces sous créatures répugnantes d'elfe de maison à mon aide, non, je ne tomberais pas si bas.

Et puis ca me donnerait l'air fin, tient.

Hélas, à dieu vat, j'ouvre un placard au hasard, et, oh miracle, y découvre des verres.

La chance semblant me sourire aujourd'hui, je tombe sur une sorte d'énorme boite magique dont l'intérieur, remplie à ras bord de denrée de toutes sortes, est maintenue en permanence à une température avoisinant le zéro.

La chose contient une brique de lait.

Toutefois, la présence d'une ampoule altère le côté magique de l'étrange ustensile.

Indifférent aux choix burlesques de mes pauvres parents, je me sers et verse avec une élégance aristocratique le fameux lait dans le verre.

La porte claque.

Aucune importance, ce ne peut être qu'un courant d'air.

Mal m'en a prit de ne pas me méfier, deja des pas résonnent dans la pièce, précédés d'un choc violent a mon égard.

La brique m'échappe, tombe sur le plan de travail, éclaboussant généreusement sur ma veste.

Ma jolie veste en soie blanche venant de la boutique la plus chère(et la moins crasseuse)de l'allée des Embrumes.

- "ÇA SUFFIT, DRAC!JE TE PERMET PLUS DE M'INSULTER!A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, J'EXIGE QUE TU FASSE PREUVE ENVERS MOI D'UN PEU PLUS DE R..."

Il se tait brusquement, ayant croisé mon regard auquel attribuer le qualificatif de meurtrier aurait paru trop faible.

Constant les dégats qu'il a causé, je le vois rougir.

- "Oh, flûte...ta cheise est toute tachée...héhé, je suis désolé..."

Mais il n'insiste pas davantage.

Potter a cela que son instinct le prévient rapidement des dangers potentiels qu'il encontre.

Ca sert d'être la cible préférée et continuelle d'un psychopathe.

La présence dudit instinct de conservation se lit très clairement sur son visage blafard.

Il craint pour sa vie.

Il a bien raison.

- "Heu...ça va?"

Ca va.

Je viens de prendre une décision finale et radicale.

J'ai décidé que j'avais atteint les limites du supportable, et qu'il était temps que tout ces problèmes se résolvent une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et comme d'habitude, c'est a moi de prendre les choses en mains, parce que personne ne le fera a ma place.

Humanité, je vous hais.

D'un geste un peu trop mécanique, j'attrape la brique de lait et la renverse sur sa tête avec une lenteur délibérée.

Il accepte cette douche lactée en rigolant bêtement.

Une fois le carton duement vidé, j'annonce d'une voix solemnelle:

- "Bien.Maintenant que mon honneur est sauf, je vais te tuer, Potter."

Il me regarde avec un air de dire "Mais quelle bonne blague, mon petit dragon!".

Il ignore que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Trop de fois, j'ai eu à subir les bourdes méprisable de cet être abject.

Ma patience est à bout.

Mes nerfs hurlent en silence.

Mon esprit n'est plus qu'un tourbillon de colère et de haine, ne permettant plus la place pour une seule pensée cohérente, mais bien centrée sur un point précis:

Me débarrasser de ce va nu pied, pour l'éternité.

Cette ordure ricane bêtement, passant une main dans ses cheveux détrempé et collants, ce qui évoque à mes poings de désagréables démangeaisons.

Le sang afflue dans mes veine.

Mon corps est immobile, mais dans un moment je sens que l'explosion aura lieu.

Je suis un geser qui ne supporte plus sa propre pression.

Faut que ça lâche.

Tu m'auras humilié une fois de trop, Potter.

A présent, tu vas payer.

- "bon, ben...je vais chercher un chiffon, hein?"

Il fait mine de prendre la fuite, témoin de son inquiétude grandissante.

En un rien de temps, mes lèvres desséchées par la rage murmurent un sortilège.

La porte se referme d'elle même, verrouillée.

Alors que je m'approche à petit pas mesurés, je sens la peur grandir en lui.

Il colle son dos a la porte close en une attitude de bête traquée.

- "Heu, drac...c'est qu'un peu de lait!On en mourra pas!Bon d'accord, ça colle et ça sent bizarre, mais bon...ça vaut pas le coup de...si?"

Je ricane.

Aucune de supplications n'aura d'effet, Potter.

A présent te voici condamné.


	8. Une lueur d'espoir?

POV Harry

Pour tout avouer, je ne me sens pas très rassuré.

Mon sixième sensdevenu légendaire pour ne jamais se déclencher au bon momentme crie de me raccrocher aux meubles, que la vague va faire mal. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. C'est uniquement dans les films d'horreur, ou dans les romans fantastiques qu'on voit ce genre de chose! Pas dans la vraie vie qu'elle est même pas fictive! L'un des jeunes dans la grande maison pète les plombs, et enferme ses potes a l'intérieur avant de les massacrer sauvagement a grand renfort de ketchup cheapos et bouts de chairs en pure célophane. C'est un peu ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Seulement je n'ai sur moi ni ketchup, ni célophane. Alors pour les effets spéciaux, va falloir se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. Brr. Mon Drac s'avance vers moi, une lueur assassine dans ses beaux yeux.

- "Heu...Drac?Tu ne comptes pas me faire de mal?"

Il ricane, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon inquiétude.

- "...Drac?Tu..."

Sans prévenir, il bondit sur moi dans un hurlement bestial. Il ne crie pas souvent, et quand il le fait, noblesse oblige, ses beuglements ont tendances a rester vaguement cohérent et structurés. Ce n'est pas le cas ici. Ses mains s'aggripent à mon cou comme des serres. Des serres sur un cou de poulet. Ha.

Ca va, fait de l'humour Harry, dis toi bien que tu ne paniques pas du tout. Qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Ce n'est qu'un bref moment d'éxaspération. Dans trois secondes, il va réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire, et me lâcher. 1.2.

- "J'VAIS T'BUTER, POTTER, T'ENTENDS!JE VAIS ÔTER L'ÉPINE QUE TU REPRÉSENTES, LE FRUIT POURRI DE LA CORBEILLE!J'VAIS TE TUEEERRR!"

3. Bon alors 5 secondes? Non. Il serre plus fort que jamais. Oups. Ça, c'est assez mauvais signe. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile. Non, il va trop loin! C'est plus drôle maintenant! Son étreinte se resserre encore, douloureusement, et on dépasse largement le seuil de la plaisanterie, même de très mauvais goût.

- "Drac, ça...je peux plus...resp..."

Ma supplique ne parait pas ébranler son bel enthousiasme. Soudain, j'ai l'illumination (Hosahnna Ave Mariaaaaa Pater Noster), et mon petit cœur se glace. Il n'a pas l'intention de m'épargner. J'assiste à un meurtre en direct, dont je suis la victime. Et y'a pas a dire, en direct c'est pas pareil, a la télé ça passe mieux.

- "Drac..."

C'est loin d'être la première fois que quelqu'un attente à mes jours. Mais rien à faire, on ne parviens pas à s'y habituer.

- "A...arrête..."

Bon. C'est pas vraiment la peine de supplier. Faut que je me défende. Pfff. Le seule solution qui s'offre à moi est la lutte. Et ça ne me plait vraiment pas. Mon bras s'anime, va pour le frapper, mais retombe sans forces. Apparemment, les muscles tirent la tronche quand l'oxygène viens a manquer. Un sorte de gargoulli burlesque s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres.

Il ne desserre toujours pas, et je suis trop faible pour me défendre. Il ne va quand même pas me tuer, cet espèce de dingue? Une flopées de taches multicolores s'agitent devant mes yeux. Je ne distingue même plus son visage. Mon corps s'agitent spasmodiquement, alors que mes pauvres jambes me trahissent peu à peu.

Je vais mourir? Comme ça? Maintenant? Bêtement? Aussi bêtement? Non! La mort glorieuse d'un héros menacé doit se tenir a glisser sur sa savonnette dans sa douche et se briser la nuque! Un strict minimum lorsqu'on a survécu a tout le reste. Y'a des gens qui voulaient me tuer depuis bien avant toi, drac, je vois pourquoi se serait toi qui aurait ce privilège!

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre avec fracas. A travers la brume qui m'entoure, un flou doré s'avance vers nous à toute vitesse.

* * *

POV Lucius

Ah, mais c'est pas dieu possible! Décidément, cette journée devais être néfaste. Et c'est peut dire, y m'arrive que des crasses depuis ce matin! Et que je pète mon balais préférée, je vais devoir l'envoyer une énième fois se faire réparer a prix d'or a l'atelier, dont je soupçonne cet escroc de patron de se faire de meilleurs revenus que les miens, et que je fais une chute, et que me foule le poignet, et que je me fais engeuler par ma femme pour faire jouer aux enfants des jeux dangereux. Et la je réduit a néant mes magnifiques pompes hors de pris en marchant malencontreusement dans un ruisseau, juste pour vérifier de la façon la plus altruiste qui soit si ces deux godelureaux n'avaient pas laissés quelques dents derrière eux!

Et c'est pas fini. A peine rentré, qu'est ce que je trouve en lieu et place du repos mérité? Mon propre fils en flagrant délit de tentative de meurtre! Et pas un meurtre utile, ça non! Parfois, je me demande si j'élève ce môme correctement. Non, vraiment j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher. J'aurais pu convaincre Narcissa d'en faire autant, et au moins on aurait passé un bon moment. Quant au petit Potter, on ne peux pas le laisser tout seul plus de cinq minutes sans qu'il ne se retrouve en danger de mort. Ses pauvres parents ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont eue.

- "Draco!CA SUFFIT!"

Et un bon revers de la main a l'arrière du crâne. Ca le chamboule suffisament pour le faire lâcher prise. Le pauvre Harry s'écroule sur le dallage de marbre, ma chère et tendre se précipite a son secours. Ce gosse est réellement fragile. De la mauvaise qualité, ça. Comment il a pu rester en vie jusqu'ici? La chance? Le piston? Est-ce qu'une âme charitable offrirait des pots-de-vin au Lord Noir afin de retarder le plus possible l'échéance fatale?

Draco. Tu ne trouves pas que harry a deja assez de mal comme ça a sauver quotidiennement sa peau, sans que tu ne t'acharnes toi aussi a lui faire avaler son extrait de naissance? Regarde le, tout penaud et tout rachitique, pourri de malchance comme il l'est, tu penses vraiment pouvoir empirer les choses?

Je n'ai jamais, au cours d'une longue période familiale sans taches -sans tâche visibles, je sais m'arranger- eut à parvenir à des extrémités comme frapper mon fils. Surtout par derrière. Et surtout assez fort pour le sonner. Hum. Et là, à a peine un mois de ses quinze ans, je le saisit par le col et lui administre la plus belle paire de baffes qu'il eut jamais été donné de mémoire de Malfoy. Et Dieu sait que mon père n'était pas tendre, et que ma chérie sait avoir la main lourde. Pour l'exemple aussi, hein, et par ce que genre de pulsion meurtrière, on apprends a les contrôler et comment les dissimuler au monde, ou on se les garde.

Il y a droit, et pour de bon. Le bruit de la baffe résonne contre les murs de marbre. (Si chers, Seigneur, si chers...mais ils résonnent vachement bien. Par contre sa joue encaisse mal je dois dire. ) Le choc passé, sa première réaction est de me sauter a la gorge. C'est qu'il me frappe! Aucun problème. En deux temps trois mouvements, j'emprisonne ses petits poignets d'Ado pré-pubère dans une prise vicelarde qui l'immobilise aussitôt avec un sifflement de douleur.

Comment je sais faire ça? La pratique. On apprends pas que des futilités au collège. James m'en fichait régulièrement plein la face (De préfèrence sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour le provoquer) avant que je n'apprenne a me défendre. Faites vous tabasser sans raison toute les semaines par un petit prétentiard binoclard, et vous apprendrez les ficelles de la castagne plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez. Après coup, lui et son gang se sont rabattu sur Snape. Il ne m'ont plus jamais ennuyé. Snape, par contre, est un sale petit rancunier. Je peux comprendre. Entre "J'ai tapé ta face" et "j'ai péta ta femme", il y a un monde.

Mais c'est PAS une raison pour que MA progéniture écharpe SA progéniture sous mes yeux, sous mon toit, sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher!

Je le lâche. Il recule, et me balance un regard chargé. Y'a de tout la dedans, mépris, dégout, aversion, horreur et répulsion. Brrr. Ma paternité en prends un sacré coup. Puis il explose. Littéralement. Vociférant pèle mêle imprécations, menaces, injures et déclaration de haine.

Au cours de ma -pas si longue que ça, il ne faut rien exagérer- vie, j'ai souvent été témoin de crises d'hystérie diverses et variées. Ma femme atteint des sommets inégalés dans ce domaine lorsque passe a la télé un film dont l'acteur principal ne lui est pas indifférente. Ma mère était malade des nerfs, et je devais sans arrêt veiller sur elle. Mais la violence de celle ci dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu connaître auparavant. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Harry est blotti dans les bras de ma chère et tendre, qui examine son cou meurtri avec méticulosité. Lui et moi nous regardons, consternés et impuissants, alors que le fou furieux qui me sert de fils épuise peu à peu son souffle. Puis, aussi brusquement que la tempête avait commencé, celle ci se dissoud dans l'air. Le calme pesant d'après le cataclysme.

Draco respire avec force, le regard impassible. Sa pauvre femme de mère avance timidement vers lui, tendant une main vers sa joue brûlante. Il la repousse avec violence et disparaît. Jolie démonstration de transplanation pour son âge. Et il ne reste même pas le bas de son corps avec nous. Pas mal. Si ce n'étais pas un dégénéré, et qu'on avait pas à l'envoyer d'urgence en hôpital psychiatrique, j'aurais presque pu être fier de lui.

Presque.

* * *

POV Harry

J'ai mal. Respirer fais mal. C'est pas normal. Cette idiote me serre trop fort. Ma gorge brûle. Je pense qu'a un truc. Drac! Ou est il parti? Que compte il faire? Et moi? Ou vais-je, ou cours-je, dans quel état j'erre?

- "Drac..."

Je veux le retrouver. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Je veux me dire que je ne le sais pas déja, je veux me tromper, je veux qu'il me dise... je veux qu'il me dise en face qu'il voulait ma mort. Je veux qu'il me dise en face qu'il souhaite que je meure. La, je serais fixé. Et je ne viendrais plus jamais l'embêter. Je lui collerais plus aux basques. C'est promis.

Avec difficulté, je me remet sur mes jambes. J'ai trop honte pour regarder Lucius. Lui aussi apparemment, vu la vitesse qu"il met a mettre les voiles. Dur de s'extirper de la douce embrasse de Narcissa. Elle ne veut pas me laisser partir. Son affection toute maternelle envers moi me met mal a l'aise, elle aussi, je préfère ne plus la regarder avant quelque temps. au final, ses bras s'ouvre enfin. Je quitte la pièce.

- "Drac..."

Je sais pas ou je vais. Les couloirs de ce château forment un dédale presque pire que celui d'Hogwarts. Je me perds pendant plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir a tourver la porte d'entrée principale. La plupart des portraits de famille me dédaignent et disparaissent derrière le mur a mon approche. Une giboulée d'air frais m'accueille en plein visage. Pff, ça fait du bien, mais du coup j'ai froid.

Pas le moment de faire ton douillet, Harry! Il faut trouver l'entre du Dragon! The dragon's Lair! 3 continues et pas plus. Je fais un pas, décidé, confiant, fier. Puis me fige aussitôt, bras ballants, avec un long soupir. C'est ridicule. La nuit va bientôt tomber. La température s'est considérablement refroidie, et je ne sais même pas ou est "l'homme de ma vie".

- "Harry!"

Narcissa me hèle, encore rose de ses émotions récentes. Je la regarde me rejoindre en trottinant, ses longs cheveux dorés éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Son peignoir ne tient pas bien et laisse deviner quelques atouts bien placés. Tu m'étonnes que Lucius s'en donne a coeur joie tout les soirs. Même quant elle court comme ça avec l'élégance d'une dinde, elle reste jolie. Et ça me fiche un coup au moral.

Narcissa est belle, désirable, et moi, moi, je suis une endive trop cuite, rachitique, minable, sans cheveux dorés, sans poitrine généreuse, sans rien du tout pour attirer l'attention a part ma foutue cicatrice. Et ma vie de merde placardée a tout le coins de rues.

- "Regarde. "

Me murmure-t-elle en me prenant gentiment par le bras, et me mettant sous le nez une vieille montre sans aiguilles à moitié détraquée. Vaguement surpris, je remarque qu'il y a des aiguilles, mais celle ci tournent à une vitesse si impressionnante qu'il est impossible de les distinguer nettement. Et j'aurais du mal a m'en foutre davantage.

- "Heu...oui, quoi?"

Elle fronçe un sourcil délicat. Elle m'agace avec son air mystérieux à la sherlock holmes. Si elle pouvait aller droit au but.

- "C'est un Portoloin, andouille. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'est celui de ma mère. Enfin, celui de mon fils, maintenant. "

Ah c'est ça. Elle veut m'aider._ Oh so nice, Lady._ Paye moi une bonne séries de séances dans une clinique de chirurgie réputée jusqu'à ce que je te ressemble, et la tu m'aideras. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler la tout de suite.

- "Excusez moi, mais nous l'avons tous vu transplaner. Il n'est donc pas question de..."

- "Petit naïf. Mon bébé ne peut transplaner qu'a cinq mètres de distance maximum. Après tout, il n'est qu'en quatrième année."

Elle a l'air tellement innocente, avec son sourire de petite fille. Evidement, on pas tous être comme moi, désillusionné avant l'âge. Mais de la a ne jamais mûrir il n'y qu'un pas. Si je n'avais pas une si grande envie de pleurer, je crois que j'aurais ri. Peut être. Mais j'ai un peu envie de la taper, aussi.

- "Donnez voir. Il va loin, ce truc?"

Je réalise mon impolitesse à l'égard cette brave dame. Mais je viens de manquer de mourir par strangulation. Narcissa plisse légèrement le nez, signe de réflexion.

- "...je ne pense pas. C'est un vieux modèle. Trop vieux pour ne serait-ce qu'accompagner son utilisateur. Mais tout de même il faut te méf..."

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, mon bras se détends, agrippe le débris à pleine main. Voyager par Portoloin n'est pas vraiment agréable. En cela qu'on est arrivé avant d'avoir eu l'impression d'être parti. Même la téléportation n'est pas aussi déroutante. On peut au moins y sentir de manière infime la désagrégation de son propre corps.

Et comme a l'accoutumée, avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, je bascule en arrière. Puis reste ainsi en équilibre sur un pied, agitant frénétiquement les bras, avant de m'écrouler balourdement. Mon pauvre dos heurte une multitudes de petits cailloux pointus autant que fourbes. Accablant.

- "ho, j'en ai marre..."

Oh, misérabilisme. Que ton étreinte est tentante. Que puis-je faire d'autre que de pleurer sur mon sort? Je suis allongé par terre dans la boue, tout seul dans la campagne, la lueur du jour baisse dangeureusement, et mon corps qui me lance de partout.

- "J'EN AI MARRE!"

Et c'est véridique. La, ça devient trop. Assez d'ennuis. Si jamais je parviens a retrouver Drac, je lui jette à la figure mon chapelet de déclarations enflammées, qui depuis un bon moment me pèse aussi bien sur le cœur que sur l'estomac. Et ce sera l'utimatum. J'étale la marchandise. Tu prends, tu prends pas. Si tu prends, tant mieux, si tu prends pas, je me jette dans le premier torrent en furie que je trouve, et tant pis pour le monde des sorciers, dégotez votre sauveur avec des muscles dedans la prochaine fois.

Bon. Pour le harceler, il faudrait deja le trouver. Et pour ce faire, rester allonger n'est pas une option. En me relevant, je suis un peu décu. Ce Portoloin était bel et bien usé, je ne suis qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du manoir, au beau milieu d'une lande rendue grisâtre par la tombée de la nuit. J'ajuste mes lunettes, de travers depuis déjà un bon moment, mais pas cassée. Magie mon Amour, tu es pratique quand tu n'es pas atrocement douloureuse/mortelle.

Et, las, courbé, fatigué, me met en recherche sans empressement. Béni soit N'importe Qui -au point ou j'en suis des surprise que la vie me réserve, autant ne pas s'avancer- je n'ai que trois pauvres mais douloureux pas à faire avant de tomber sur une petite forme noire recroquevillée sur elle même, me tournant le dos. Bingo.

En m'approchant, je distingue comme un tremblement secouant ses belles épaules. Ah non, tient, à mieux y regarder, ce sont en fait des spasmes nerveux. Je rêve. Il n'est pas en train de me faire un arrêt cérébral? Si il me claque entre les mains (ce ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier), je finirais par croire que la vilaine sorcière s'est penchée sur mon berceau. Et a craché dedans. La Marque Noire. Moisie.

Un petit bruit me parvient, que j'hésite à interpréter. Un second confirme mon hérésie, a ne pas s'y tromper. L'impossible se matérialise sous mes yeux incrédules, mon Drac sanglote. Une douleur lancinante vrille ma poitrine, et je comprends qu'il s'agit du chagrin. Un chagrin si violent qu'il en devient souffrance. Foutue sentation qui fait mal pour des prunes et qui culpabilise.

Je déteste être malheureux. Pleurer, gémir, et compagnie, très peu pour moi, et je m'efforce de ne l'être que lorsque je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement. Ou quand ce serait vraiment, vraiment mal vu de rigoler. Faut dire que si je devais éclater en sanglot a chaque drame dans ma vie, j'aurais plus qu'a me convertir en aqueduc de campagne. Et a claquer net de déshydratation violente et spontanée a l'âge de 18 ans.

Et ce que je dois le toucher? Si il m'attaque ici, il n'y aura personne pour me défendre.

- "Drac."

Prudemment, je m'agenouille derrière lui, et glisse mes bras autour de ses épaules frissonnantes, tout en sachant parfaitement que c'est du pur suicide. Hum. Une foule d'idée non avenues me viennent en tête. Il est faible. Le lapin s'est cassé la patte, il ne peux plus courir. Et le condor l'a vu. Si j'en profitais, ce serait vil et lâche. Mais bien naturel. Et très du tout Griffondor. Mais comment traiter un Serpentard autrement qu'en Serpentard?

_"Je t'en prie Harry, tu te feras des films plus tard..."_ Chuchote une petite voix outrée à l'intérieur de mon crâne._ "Ça va, c'est humain." "C'est digne du premier salopard venu, dis moi Harry, tu ne va pas profiter d'un pauvre garçon privé de ses défenses?" "Hey, va donc, c'est pas comme si les autres c'étaient gênés avec moi!" "Donc, tu vas le faire? Tu vas profiter?" "Bien sur que non, voyons."_

Ca ne me ressemblerais vraiment pas. Non, vraiment pas. Vous savez quoi? J'en ai marre des stéréotypes et des clichés sur ce que je dois faire ou pas faire. De toute façon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles avec ma conscience, la gifle que je prendrais d'ici une à deux secondes se chargera de me remettre les idées en place.

Il commence à remuer entre mes bras, sans que je le lâche pour autant. J'en profite un maximum. Loyal Chaotique. Il se libère. J'ai peur. Il se tourne vers moi, et me fixe intensément durant quelques secondes, alors que des larmes rageuses ruissellent le long de ses joues rougies.

Il n'est pas beau, comme ça. Avec son regard furibard, ses cheveux en bataille et son visage trempé, il est même presque laid. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça. C'est dommage, parce que c'est la seule chose qui me vient a l'idée en ce moment.

Puis sans prévenir, il m'aggrippe sauvagement, et se blottit de lui même fermement contre ma poitrine, avec un léger gémissement tout droit sorti de ses nerfs en boules. Que dois-je faire? Lui tapoter le dos? Entamer le dialogue? Lui payer une glace? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout a une réaction de ce genre. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

J'hésite vachement à retourner l'étreinte. Ce geste risque de le sortir de l'état de transe abrutie dans laquelle il s'enlise depuis tout a l'heure. Et je risque gros. Mais s'il continue comme ça, il va finir par s'étouffer. Ce serait bête.

- "Allons...allons..."

Quelle formidable répartie, chère baronne. Mais que dire d'autre?

"Allons allons, je suis la pour toi!"

Haha. La bonne blague. Je veux le toucher. Et tant pis si c'est lâche. Timidement, je pose la paume de me main sur son dos secoué de convulsions. Tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est un soupir non déterminé. Pas mal. Je me risque à une légère caresse, qui ressemble plus à un effleurement qu'a autre chose. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille. Alors je n'y tiens plus, et l'enlace avec fougue. Je sais pas si ça ce sent. Je n'ai aucune force dans les bras. Mais la rage de ces plusieurs jour de frustration ne font qu'augmenter mon bonheur de le tenir enfin contre moi.

Nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, son corps se crispe, je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, pour me repousser doucement.

- "Arrête. "

Halète-t-il, ayant du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il lève sur moi ses yeux remplis de reproche.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

- "Je ne sais pas. "

Je ne sais pas. Réponse automatique. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Je me sens comme un gamin prit en flagrant délit de vol de confitures. L'atmosphère l'alourdie brusquement. Franchement, je n'aime pas les ambiances tendues, et celle la est de premier ordre. Allez, on balance un truc au hasard histoire de changer de sujet. Affiche un bon gros sourire encourageant, tu y crois, tu peux le faire!

- "Ça va mieux?"

Il baisse le nez, honteux de ce moment de faiblesse.

- "...ouais."

Le ton est de nouveau sec, mais ça m'est égal. Je m'arrête plus a ce genre de détail.

- "Écoute, Potter...il faut que saches une choses..."

Mais oui je t'écoute. Je suis tout oreille. Dis moi tout.

- "...c'est que je te déteste, et que je détesterai toujours. Ne va pas te faire d'idée sur ce qui vient de se passer. C'est fini. Et cela n'arrivera plus jamais. "

Ah. Tu sais, tant que tu ne me bats pas, je ne me plaindrais pas! C'est pas avec ce genre de remontrances que je lacherais prise. J'ai trop l'habitude. Mon sourire s'élargit jusqu'a devenir joyeux.

Je chantonne, avec une sincérité parfaite:

- "Désolé, mais c'est faux. Sinon, tu me m'aurais jamais serré aussi fort. "

Et vive les romans à l'eau de rose noyés dans le sucre candi et les bons sentiments gerbatoires. Mais tant que ça marche, pourquoi s'en priver? Misère. Avec ma guimauve, j'ai réussi à le déstabiliser. Je le vois cligner des yeux, comme abruti. Puis d'une la voix légèrement tremblante:

- "Mais tu ne comprends pas?J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau!Je me serais jeté dans les bras du premier vampire venu, si l'occasion s'était présentée!"

- "Non, non, c'est faux. "

Mon imperturbable sourire le met en rogne. Il voudrait l'effacer, comme on efface un coup de crayon superflu à l'aide d'un gomme. Une gomme en acide avec des piques en fer. Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, la referme, secoue la tête d'un air affligé.

- "T'es désespérant Potter. J'ai décidé de te laisser croupir dans ton idiotie, apparemment congénitale. "

- "OK. "

La légèreté de mon ton ne fait que le crisper un peu plus.

- "Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici, en premier lieu? Ne me dis pas que tu me cherchais?"

- "Ok, je te le dis pas."

Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Puis il se détourne de moi, et part s'installer quelque mètres plus loin. A l'observer, on pourrait penser que j'ai la peste, ou que mon odeur l'incommode.

- "Hé, attends moi!"

- "Vas-t-en!"

- "Non! Tu me dois des excuses!"

Il émet un petit bruit, comme si il avait avalé de travers.

- "Moi? Des excuses?A toi?"

- "Toi. Des excuses.A moi."

- "Mais fais moi rire!"

- "J'essaie désespérément, mais tu es de bois."

- "Crétin!"

- "Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime!"

- "Répète ça et je te frappe!"

- "Bon alors je répète pas."

- "Tais toi!"

- "Mais t'as essayé de me tuer je te rappelle!"

- "C'est faux! C'EST FAUX! Tu m'avais énervé. Mais je voulais pas te tuer! Je ne souhaite pas ta mort!"

Il blêmit, conscient de son erreur. Mais moi, je suis aux anges.


	9. Non

Est ce que c'est vraiment la peine de mettre un disclaimer.Je suppose que oui.Bon, allons-y.Lemon droit devant.Tout jaune et tout citron, mais pas du tout acide.Plutôt sucré.Carrément sucré.Assez écoeurant pour être honnête.Scène pseudo-érotique entre garçons plus ou moins consentants.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV Harry

On est la tout les deux côte a côte, couchés dans l'herbe _"sous la douceur lumineuse cristallyne et nacrée de l'astre de nuit"_, ce qui sonne comme un très mauvais Barbara Cartland.

On se croirait dans un vieux film sentimentalo-romantique a la mords-moi-le-chose pour ménagère quadragénaire frustrée.

Et franchement, c'est pas mon truc.

Pas du tout.

Les séries B a l'eau de rose, dont ma tante pétunia est friande, me mettent bien souvent mal a l'aise avec leur dialogues creux et leurs musiques gerbatoires.

Toujours est-t-il que la, avec lui et moi allongé sous la lune, c'est drôlement romantique, non?

On pourrait pas rêver mieux, non?

Non?

Non.

Ca fait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne dit rien, qu'il regarde fixement le ciel avec une expression neutre.

Je parie que s'il avait des ailes, ca fait belle lurette que je l'aurait perdu de vue.

En fait, il a l'air de chercher désespérément une solution pour fuir très loin.

C'est mal barré.

POV Draco

Potter se passe distraitement une main dans les cheveux, avec un petit sourire triste.

Cette embiance mièvre a souhait semble lui convenir a merveille.

Il m'adresse un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

- "Voilà...on dirait bien que c'est terminé.Je t'ai trouvé, tu m'as trouvé.Peut être qu'on devrait

rentrer.Tes parents seront content de voir que tu n'es pas bléssé.Nar... enfin, je veux dire, ta mère... elle risque de s'inquiéter si on tarde trop."

Je contient un soupir éxcédé, et ne répond rien.

Potter continue a me fixer.

A travers la douceur lumineuse cristallyne et nacrée de l'astre de nuit(la magnificence de mon élocution m'étonnera toujours), ses yeux verts ne sont plus aussi repoussants.

Sa silouhette se découpe dans l'ombre, si frêle que c'en est attristant.

Ais-je dis frêle?

Je voulais dire rachitique!

Larvaire!

Ridicule!

Pitoyable!

Repoussant!

N'ais pas deja utilisé l'adjectif repoussant?

Honte!

Maudit sois-tu, Potter!

POV Harry

- "Je... je peux te demander un truc?"

Il lève le nez, un peu surpris de m'entendre parler.

Et, étant bien obligé de se rendre compte que c'est bien à lui que je m'adresse, bafouille:

- "Heu...Oui, bien sur...vas-y..."

héhé.

Je l'ai prit par surprise, il n'a même pas le réflexe de m'envoyer au diable.

- "Pourquoi t'es toujours énervé comme ça?T'as mal au ventre sans arrêt?"

Galère, Potter.

Parmis toute les niaiseries affligeante qu'engendre une telle situation idyllique, c'est tout ce que tu as été capable de trouver?

Heureusement, il ne répond même pas, et tourne la tête de façon a ne plus me voir.

- "Permet moi de te poser une question a mon tour, potter."

Question?

Question?

Mais oui je t'en prie, dépiote moi mon amour.

J'attends, tout sourire.

- "Comment tu t'y prends pour...enfin, être aussi serein, quoi qu'il arrive?Je veux dire, on ne te vois pratiquement jamais en colère."

Il réalise brusquement que sa question me flatte, et panique.

Une petite réplique vicelarde serait de mise.

- "T'es toujours la, à sourire comme un abruti."

Voila.

Et il continue.

- "Qu'est ce qui peut bien te rendre si heureux?"

Me rendre heureux?

L'envie me prend de répondre "toi!" du tac au tac, mais cette réponse n'est ni vraie, ni prudente.

Il continue.

- "Avec la vie misérable que tu as subie, avec toutes tes pertes, tes amis qui te quittent, tout ces décès qui t'accompagnent ou que tu ailles et le peu de choses qui te raccrochent a la vie, je t'aurais plutôt vu dépressif à tendances suicidaires.Toujours a côté de tes pompes, n'est ce pas?Ou alors es-tu simplement bon acteur?"

Il ricane, mais ses mots ne sont pas en accords avec son expression.

POV Draco

Touché.

Touché, touché, touché.

Son sourire rayonnant s'évanoui, pour laisser place a une moue dépitée.

Puis il baisse piteusement les yeux, et s'étiole.

Visiblement.

Sa maigre carcasse se recroqueville dans l'herbe, comme si il tentait de se dissimuler entre les touffes de genêt.

Il ne réponds pas a ma question ce qui, je dois dire, m'arrange plus qu'autre chose.

N'ayant jamais été doué en psychologie, je me vois mal devenir le détenteur des malheurs de cet imbécile.

Je poursuis ma(tout a fait rébarbative)contemplation de la lune.

Potter se terre toujours entre les feuilles, sans mal.

Couard.

Sa lâcheté n'a d'égale que mon indifférence a son égard.

Fut une époque ou ce gringalet m'aurait "sauté au cou" pour avoir prononcé ne serait-ce que le tiers de ce genre de parole.

Mais la crise qu'il traverse aurait plutôt tendance a l'affaiblir.

Je ne peux plus du tout l'apercevoir, a présent.

Peut être ses yeux dissimulés entre ses coudes cagneux versent-t-ils des larmes.

Cela m'est bien égal.

J'ai autrefois attenté a sa vie.

Je ne ressentirais aucune culpabilité a faire couler ses larmes.

Ce serait hypocrite.

Et j'ai l'hypocrisie en horreur.

Ma haine pour potter est une chose infinie, et immuable.

Même si, il faut bien l'avouer, l'origine de notre mésentente se fait de plus en plus incertaine.

Toujours est-il que la Haine est la, et bien la, et qu'elle n'est pas femme a se laisser oublier facilement.

De plus, si j'en venait a des extrémités comme pardonner a Potter pour ces années d'entre-détestation, je serais absoluement ridicule.

Et qui sait jusqu'ou ce primate se permettrait d'aller, assuré de mon consentement?

L'idée même me fait frissonner.

Ah!

Quelque chose rampe près de moi, tout près de moi...

Potter n'est plus a sa place!

Profitant de ma distraction, ce fourbe s'est insinué près de moi avec, il faut l'admettre un silence admirable.

- "Hey, Drac."

Sussure-t-il.

Sa voix tremblote.

A travers une telle obscurité, il est clair que je ne peux distinctement ni le voir, ni l'entendre.

Ni me défendre au cas improbable ou il tenterait quoi que soit.

Avec ma baguette oubliée près de la boite blanche et lumineuse, je suis terriblement vulnérable.

Je dois rester ferme, malgrè mon inquiétude grandissante.

Ne pas montrer ma peur.

Jamais.

- "Et si le ciel nous tombait sur la tête?"

Pour un peu, j'en manquerait de m'affaller le nez dans les paquerettes.

Cela me prends quelques instants pour comprendre que cet imbécile attends une réponse.

- "Si le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, Potter, et ben on serait mal."

- "On serait mort?"

Non mais je rêve.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette conversation absurde?

- "Heu...je suppose."

- "Ca te fait peur?"

Hein?

- "Peur?Moi?Non!Et puis d'abords, peur de quoi?"

- "La mort.Ca te fait peur?"

J'en reste sans voix.

D'une part par l'incroyable stupidité d'une telle question.

D'autre part parce que ce qui ressemblerait plus au moins a une conversation,(aussi irationelle soit-elle)est en train de s'immiscer entre nous, et que cela ne me plait pas du tout.

Et puis parce que c'est mes oignons.

Autant lui clouer le bec sans tarder.

- "Non.Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.Quelle bêtise, Potter."

C'est un mensonge, et je l'admet sans honte.

Mais pas a lui.

Jamais a lui.

- "...ah."

Il garde le silence.

Puis soupire:

- "Moi ca me fait peur.Très peur même."

Ah.

Vraiment.

Eh bien je vais te dire, Potter.

Tu as pour une fois bien raison.

Il a de quoi avoir peur lorsqu'on se trouve embringué dans une histoire aussi sordide que la tienne.

Tout de même, le fait qu'il admette une telle chose aussi simplement a quelque chose d'admirable.

Ou bien est-ce simplement affligeant?

Sans que j'ai le temps de pousser plus loin mes interrogations, il reprends.

- "Tu n'as pas peur parce que ton ciel tient bien en équilibre au dessus de ta tête.Sans jamais tanguer."

Il avale sa salive et poursui:

- "Le mien est constament au bord de la fracture.Il ne tient pas en place.Il faut toujours que je l'empêche de me tomber dessus."

Je ne réponds rien, tout a fait mal a l'aise, assailli d'un sentiment de coupable sécurité.

- "...c'est fatiguant."

Conclu-t-il avec un soupir.

- "J'y peux rien..."

Cette petite observation, murmurée entre mes dents, est totalement involontaire.

- "Je sais."

Admet-il avec force pragmatisme.

Foutu Potter.

C'est que même moi j'en viendrais a te plaindre, avec ton ciel bancal et tes images minables.

Tu n'as pas eut de chance, c'est vrai.

Ta vie, c'était une suite de catas toutes chaudes toutes prêtes qui n'attendaient plus qu'un gogo sur qui tomber sans crier gare.

Et c'est tombé sur toi.

Dans un sens tant mieux.

Aux minables les existences minables.

Mais quelque part, il reste comme un fond d'injustice.

Tu es stupide Potter, c'est un fait.

Irresponsable, irrécupérable, imprudent, pitoyable, et toutes ces sortes de choses.

Mais Merlin, tu n'es certainement pas un sale type.

Plutôt porté sur l'excès inverse, ce qui donne bien souvent des résultats encore plus désastreux.

Et puis tu n'es pas le messie qu'il nous faut.

Tu n'as rien d'ésotérique, ni d'un leader.

Tu es...

Un gosse.

Juste un gosse.

Anémique, avec deux mains gauches et myope comme une taupe.

On est bien barrés, tient.

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

- "Qu'est ce que... "

Les mots expirent devant le regard qu'il me porte à cet instant.

- "A quoi tu penses?"

- "Heu...je...je..."

Cet imbécile m'a prit de court.

Ses grands yeux me fixant, intenses, reflètant une profonde émotion que même un être tel que moi parviens à déceler.

De la détresse.

Et la maigreur de son visage ne fait qu'augmenter leur taille originelle, ce qui est passablement perturbant la nuit.

Sous la lune

En gros plan.

L'idée m'éffleure de le prendre dans mes bras, ne serait ce que pour ne plus avoir a supporter ces yeux.

Mais bientôt mon esprit se plie à une vision plus réaliste de la bienséance.

Pourquoi diable s'approche-t-il si près, ne réalise-t-il pas l'embiguité d'un tel comporte...

Mille dragons, le sortilège du FFF!(Foutue Filtre Félon)

Ce maudit filtre d'am...d'am...

Damned.

Pour un peu, j'en aurais oublié la raison de sa présence a mes côtés, et a ceux de ma famille!

Son sauvage envahissement de notre château!

Son appropriement malpropre de mes parents!

Et surtout son irrespect chronique des frontières personnelles!

Je dois fuir.

La.

Tout de suite.

C'est capital.

- "Drac... "

Le son de sa voix, bien qu'a peine audible, me ramène à la réalité.

Potter s'est raproché.

Il est à présent à moitié affalé sur l'herbe, son visage à une dizaine de centimètres du mien.

Tout près.

Trop près.

De l'air.

De l'air, pitié, j'éttouffe.

Tu m'asphixies, Potter, avec ton malheur que tu portes comme un cardigan, et ton foutu désir de me voir y faire quelque chose!

- "J'ai froid."

- "Je n'y peux rien!"

Le fait que je panique déjà est un assez mauvais signe.

- "Tu...tu...t'a...t'avais qu'a pas oublier ton manteau!..."

Mais quelle répartie hors pair.

Et parfaitement inutile.

Trop tard.

Son bras droit se glisse autour de mon cou, délicatement.

(Note:A partir de la j'ai pas touché, donc le texte est celui d'origine.Il est putride, tellement putride que j'ose même pas le relire sans un haut le coeur.(a la base, c'est pour ca que j'avais enlevé ma fic.La, j'ai faillit carrément enlever le passage entier tellement j'avais honte de sa nullité)Alors si vous avez le coeur bien accroché et une bassine a porté de la main, c'est parti pour le quart d'heure sirupo-niauseux-gerbatoire.Sinon, sautez ce passage sans remord jusqu'aux prochains délires)

POV Harry

Je n'en peux plus, nul sur cette planète ne pourrait comprendre à quel

point j'ai besoin de lui, de sentir la tièdeur de son corps contre le

miens, glacé, et frissonnant.

A défaut de son affection inaccessible, obtenir de lui ne serait-ce

qu'un semblant d'interêt me parait la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il

n'ai jamais existé.

Bravant son dédain, je sens mes bras s'animer de leur propre

volonté, pour venir se couler autour de sa taille, recherchant

instinstivement chaleur et protection, comme un chaton se blottissant

contre le corps de sa mère.

Les larmes perlent à mes yeux, sans que j'en comprenne la cause, et très

vite, je me retrouve à sangloter doucement contre son épaule.

Le coeur sérré, je m'attends à être rejeté violemment, d'un instant à

l'autre, avec tout le dégout et la colère que mon aimé m'adresse

quotidiennement.

Mon coeur fait un bond douloureux dans ma poitrine lorsque je sens ses

bras s'aventurer dans mon dos, la paume de sa main se promenant de haut

en bas de ma colonne en un geste apaisant.

Mes sanglots redoublent, violents, irréprésibles, alors que ses lèvres

éffleurent mon cou nu, déposant ça et la de léger baisers exquis, mon

étreinte se faisant désespérée.

POV Draco

Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

D'une part, ce besoin irrésistible de le conforter, de le sortir de cette

abime maudit ou son âme s'enlise, de l'autre, la

Raison, maudite, omniprésente m'astreignant à l'abandonner, là, au beau

milieu de cette colline, et de courir au château me consacrer à d'autres

tâches digne de mon rang.

Ses petits bras m'aggrippent avec frénésie, m'implorant silencieusement

de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort, en un ultime appel au secours.

Cette douleur dans ma poitrine est intolérable, ne faisant qu'épaissir

un peu plus le tourbillon d'hésitations dans lequel je me débat avec

peine.

La vision de son cou, exposé, presque offert suffit à faire basculer ma

décision, et, courbant la tête, je couvre de baisers passionnés la peau

soyeuse.

Sa chair frissone sous mes lèvres, alors qu'un long soupir lui

échappe, attisant ce désir inéluctable que je sens monter en moi.

Délaissant son cou, je le prends aux épaules, et m'écarte quelque peu, de

manière à plonger un instant dans ce regard baigné de larmes, qu'une

lueur de frayeur attise.

- "Écoute, Potter, je... "

Sa main se pose sur ma joue, incarnation de la douceur, alors qu'il

m'adresse un faible sourire.

- "... tu n'as pas à te justifier. "

Le sang me monte aux joues, sans que j'en sois conscient, et une brusque

sensation de malaise s'insurge en moi, désagréablement, si bien que je me

vois obligé de le faire basculer dos au sol, avant de m'emparer

farouchement de ses lèvres.

POV Harry

Mon rytme çardique ne cesse de s'intensifier, alors que je sens son

corps préssé contre le mien, exigeant, possessif.

Mais devant la violence d'un tel baiser, je ne peux que pousser un petit

"humph" indigné, avant de dégager mes lèvres meurtries.

- "Drac... "

- "Quoi? "

Murmure-t-il, sans que sa voix ne reflète aucune colère.

- "Tu vas... trop vite... laisse moi te montrer... "

Il hoche la tête avec une patience inhabituelle de sa part.

Lentemment, j'avance mes lèvres vers les siennes, et dépose un doux

baiser sur ces dernières, le petit bruit provoqué par ce simple contact

m'arrachant un sourire.

Mon aimé réitère ce simple geste plusieurs fois, sans se presser, puis

cligne des yeux, comme surpris, avant de souffler:

- "C'est... c'est agréable... "

J'entoure ses épaules de mes bras, et l'embrasse à

nouveau, approfondissant doucement notre baiser, tout nous laissant le

temps de nous habituer tout les deux à ces nouvelles sensations

, délicieusement évoquées par les caresses de sa langue contre la mienne.

POV Draco

Je me détache à regret de ses lèvres, afin d'embrasser minutieusement

son visage fin, presque délicat, auquel les pâles rayons de lune

confèrent une beautée féminine.

Nos regards se croisent inévitablement, il me sourit, un petit sourire

triste.

Je laisse ma main s'avanturer le long du duvet parcourant sa nuque.

- "Potter... "

- "Drac... appelle moi Harry, juste pour ce soir... "

J'hésite.

L'appeller par son prénom donnerait à notre relation un caractère

intime qui, pourtant, n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- "Harry... écoute, je ne peux me porter garant de ce qui va se passer

entre toi et moi. La potion cessera de faire effet d'ici quelques

jours... "

Ca y est, je rougis de nouveau, maudit sois mon sentimentalisme.

- "... je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets, plus tard. Je ne veux pas

que tu te sentes mal par rapport à ce que tu auras pu faire. "

M'avisant du caractère affectueux de ces mots, je me ratrappe rapidement:

- "Je ne veux pas que ça me retombe dessus! "

Il rit, ce qui a la vertu de m'énerver.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il y a de tellement amusant à ça? "

- "Rien... c'est juste que... tu es si mignon! "

Mignon?

Au fait, pourquoi pas...

POV Harry

Mon Drac est tout destabilisé, comme ça, il est vraiment craquant.

Mais c'est pas tout ça, à présent, c'est à moi de prendre en main le

déroulement des opérations.

"Déroulement des opérations" sonne tellement technique...

- "Po... Harry... "

- "Oui? "

Il rougit furieusement.

- "Est ce que tu as envie, enfin, de... tu vois? "

Réfrénement les battements de mon coeur, je m'éfforce de paraitre le

plus détendu possible, et hoche çalmement la tête.

Pendant quelque instants, lui et moi restions sans oser bouger, aucun de

nous n'osant faire le premier pas.

POV Draco

Je me sens terriblement mal.

Pourtant, je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, le

bercer, l'embrasser, et tant d'autre choses... mais dans un telle

situation, c'est normal de ne pas avoir le courage de passer à l'action.

Il émet un petit ricanement gêné, et déclare brusquement:

- "Je... j'y vais, d'accords? "

Pivoine, je ne peut qu'aquiescer silencieusement.

Avec une lenteur presque sadique, je le vois déboutonner sa veste, et

celle ci ne tarde pas à glisser sur l'herbe.

Son sourire est toujours présent sur son visage

adorable, timide, enfantin, même, attendrissant.

Il s'approche de moi, et accorde une délicieuse caresse le long de mon

torse, avant de m'ôter ma chemise, sans empressement.

Enfin, il se blottit de nouveau dans mes bras, câlin, pressant gentiemment

sa poitrine nue contre la mienne, élicitant une série de frissons se

répercutant délectablement à travers mon corps.

- "Je sais que... l'important, dans "ça", c'est surtout la sensualité... "

Murmure-t-il, son souffle chatouillant mon oreille.

Malgrè moi, je sens mon coeur fondre à ces caresses diaboliques, et le

serre contre moi avidement, une de mes mains enfouie dans ses cheveux

ébouriffés.

Ses lèvres satinées trouvent mon cou à leur tour, révelant toute la

sensibilité d'un corps trop longtemps négligé, je gémis doucement.

Ses mains parcourent tendrement mon buste, éfleurant mes tétons du bout

des doigts, mes yeux se ferment.

- "Harry... "

POV Harry

Sa main se ferme sur la mienne, qu'il porte à ses lèvres, et passe un

bras autour de ma taille, avant de renverser de nouveau en arrière.

- "Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise...dis le moi, j'arrêterais, d'accord?Et

si jamais c'est le ças et que tu dis rien, je t'éclate la tête!C'est

compris!"

Je pouffe discrètement, il est tellement adorable.

- "Bien sûr. "

Il reste quelques instants a ma contempler des magnifiques yeux bleu

tendre, çaressant ma joue avec délicatesse, puis se penche sur moi, et

m'embrasse, un baiser long et langoureux.

Puis sa tête s'incline au creux de mon épaule, et je ne vois plus que le

ciel, d'un noir d'encre, piqueté d'étoiles étincelantes.

La nuit est superbe.

Mon aimé suçe doucement la peau sensible, juste en dessous de mon

oreille, avant de chatouiller cette dernière de sa langue.

J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer a la fois.

Sa bouche descends lentemment, jusqu'a l'endroit ou mon coeur bat la

chamade, si fort que la chair en est imperceptiblement sécouée, je frémis.

Un peu plus bas, je sens sa langue caresser un de mes tétons, un

gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, le premier de toute une vie.

Il s'attarde un long moment sur ses deux points si sensible, alternant

baisers, petits coups le langue et légères morsures, mon souffle se fait saccadé, et difficile.

Mon esprit embué de plaisir, je le sens a peine tirer sur l'élastique de mon pantalon, jusqu'a me dévêtir totalement.

Mes joues s'enflamment, je ne peux retenir un geste de recul instinctif.

- "Drac..."

Il lève la tête, et constate toute l'apréhension dans mon regard.

Se redressant légèrement, il me donne un doux baiser, me demandant de me laisser faire, et de lui faire confiance.

Je laisse ma nuque s'allonger de nouveau dans l'herbe humide, yeux clos, lorsque sa main trouve la mienne, ses doigts se melant aux miens, rassurants, l'autre parcourant lentemment mes flancs, plus bas encore, me faisant frissoner.

POV Draco

Je l'observe, couché dans l'herbe, immobile, vulnérable, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration doucement haletante, totalement a ma mercie.

Brusquement, tout m'apparait, sa jeunesse, sa fragilité, le frêle aspect de sa silouhette dans l'ombre de la lune.

Ce que je m'aprette a faire est mal, je le sais, et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le désirer, d'avoir envie de lui.

L'abus de confiance est un crime, et malgrè toute la haine que je pretends lui porter, je ne souhaiterais jamais lui faire de mal.

Je réalise a présent que mon accès de folie momantanée n'était dut qu'a une trop longue dénégation de mes véritables intentions, toutefois, mon bonheur n'a pas a se manifester a ses dépends...

Je me penche sur lui, en enveloppe ses minces épaules entre mes bras.

- "Regarde moi. "

Suppliais-je, dans un souffle.

Son visage est tourné de côté, ses yeux fermés, je me fais l'effet d'un bourreaux des temps anciens.

Imitant les simagrées de mes parents, je frotte mon nez contre le sien avec douceur.

- "Regarde moi. "

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent, brillants de désir, emplis d'adoration et de confiance.

Mon coeur se serre douloureusement, je ressere mon étreinte sur lui, possessif.

- "Harry, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose!"

J'ai peur, je me sens mal, comme si j'étais sur le point de comettre un crime, dont la victime serait consentante.

Quand son bras se détend, pour venir s'échouer dans dos, alors que je le sens embrasser tendrement mon front moite.

Il me sourit, de nouveau ce sourire tranquille et heureux qu'il montrait autrefois.

A la manière dont ses mains parcourent mon corps, il est concient que je suis peut être le moins rassuré des deux.

Alors qu'il m'attire a lui, quelque chose de froid et dur m'effleure le visage.

Je hurle.

- "NOM D'UN CHIEN VIRE MOI SES LUNETTES!ELLE ME RENTRENT DANS LA PEAU!"

Je ne voulais pas.

Je ne voulais me montrer aussi brutal, mais mes nerfs m'ont une fois de plus trahis.

Je ressens une très nette et très impromptue envie de pleurer.

Il obéit sans mot dire.

Enfin, d'une voix étouffée:

- "Vas y. Tu ne pourras que me rendre heureux. "

J'aquiesce mécaniquement, quelque peu soulagé.

- "Ferme les yeux. "

Alors qu'il obéit, je l'embrasse avec fougue, ma langue cherchant la sienne avec avidité, mes entrailles s'enflamment, l'envie que je ressens se faisant intolérable.

POV Harry

Il gémit désespérement au dessus de moi, ses lèvres brûlantes dévorant les miennes inlassablement, quand il se détache de moi, le souffle court.

Je sens la chaleur de son corps disparaitre, et ne peux retenir un léger soupir de frustration, avant d'hexaler un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir.

Sa main viens d'envelloper le point central de mon désir, je courbe les hanches avec un cri.

Les sensations qui m'envahissent sont trop intenses, mon corps se réchauffe, se crispe, je me met a trembler dans un concert de petits gémissements de délice.

Sans force, je ne peux que rester ainsi étendu, pantelant, parcouru de frissons.

Lorsqu'il se penche de nouveau sur moi, mes bras aggrippent son cou, et presse mes lèvres entrouvertes contre les siennes violement.

Sa main me libère, pour doucement venir s'insinuer entre mes jambes, effleurant la chair en feu, avant d'introduire délicatement l'un des ses longs doigts fins en moi.

Je sursaute, son autre main vient caresser mes côtes, apaisante, alors qu'il dépose de tendres baisers le long de ma nuque. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile, alors qu'il ajoute un deuxième, puis un troisème, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal a l'aise, mon intimité en prenant un rude coup.

A travers la brume de plaisir envahissant mon esprit, je parviens a distinguer un léger murmure:

- "Reste avec moi. "

Qu'a t-il voulu dire?

Je l'ignore.

Avant que j'ai pu y réfléchir davantage, mon amour parviens a son but, et effleure ce point si sensible, le centre nerveux, mes yeux s'aggrandissent largement, alors que ma bouche s'ouvre en un long cri.

POV Draco

Mon coeur s'emballe, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le çalmer.

Mes mouvements un peu hésitants, je retire mes doigts, et saisit lentemment ses jambes, avant de les çaler sur mes épaules.

Puis, de nouveau, je me penche sur lui, et passe une main affecteuse dans ses cheveux humides.

- "Je ne te veux pas de mal. "

Ses mains se posent sur mes joues.

- "...je sais..."

Me murmure-t-il, tout sourire.

Je prends doucement ses mains, les glissent autour de ma taille, avant de faire de même a son égard, laissant ma tête reposer contre son épaule.

- "Serre moi fort..."

Précautioneusement, j'entre en lui, prenant bien garde de ne pas le brusquer.

Je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration, ses petites mains se crispant dans mon dos, je resserre mon étreinte autour de sa peau frissonnante, alors qu'une violente vague de plaisir prends possession de mon corps.

Le souffle saccadé, je m'oblige a rester immobile, lui laissant le temps de s'accoutumer a ma présence.

Ses bras me serrent avec force, toutefois, je sens qu'il fait tout son possible pour éviter d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ma peau, et cela me touche, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre.

- "Drac..."

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle rauque.

- "...je..."

Un gémissement l'interrompt, dut a mon léger mouvement de hanche.

Ses joues rosissent furieusement alors qu'il détourne les yeux, gêné:

- "...encore..."

Sa gêne m'attendrit et m'attise a la fois, et pour la première fois de mon existence, j'obéit a ce qu'il me demande, et renouvelle mon geste.

J'ignore combien de temps on duré nos ébats.

Une longue durée, je pense, jusqu'a ce que le plaisir nous anéantisse tout deux, nous laissant épuisés, gisant au sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle est la sensation agréable d'un

baiser dans mon cou détrempé, puis, a bout de force, mes yeux ont finis par se fermer.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, Harry est toujours immobile, sérré contre moi, paisiblement endormi.

Je secoue la tête.

Aucune responsabilité.

Que croit il, que nous allons pouvoir resté allongés dans l'herbe, en pleine nuit, a la portée de la première bronchite, pneumonie, vampire ou autre réjouissance venue?

Pas de ça, Potter!

Ne compte pas sur moi pour te jouer l'acte trois de de la mort de fantine!

Malgrè la fatigue omniprésente, je me relève péniblement, le tenant toujours fermement préssé contre mon torse d'un bras,(S'il tombe, il risque de se briser comme du verre.Et c'est encore moi qu'on ira embêter!)et finit par retrouver une position assise.

Maintenant, reste a le réveiller.

Ce que ne s'avère pas facile, vu l'expression adorable qu'il arbore dans son sommeil.

Innocence.

C'est atroce.

Je le déteste, je me déteste, je déteste le monde entier.

En bloc.

Et ca risque de durer.

Prudemment, je le secoue.

- "Harry?"

Seul un grongement me réponds.

Un peu agacé, j'insiste:

- "Harry!Réveille toi!"

- "Humm..."

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent, avec peine, il coule un bras en travers de mon cou, et se çale plus confortablement entre mes bras, avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

- "Je ne te porterais pas, tu es prévenu!Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je n'aurais aucun scrupule a te laisser mourir ici!"

Et a qui je vais faire croire ca?

Dieu, ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

Mais sans que je sache pourquoi, je ne trouve pas le courage de le repousser, et le çajole distraitement avec un soupir.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a me rhabiller, et a rentrer me coucher.

Quand a ce paresseux, je l'enroule dans ma çape, et ne trouve d'autre solution que de le porter jusqu'au chateau, comme un homme mariée porterait sa nouvelle épouse jusqu'a la chambre nuptiale.

En parlant de marriage, j'espère que Potter n'a pas prit cet écart de conduite comme un engagement.

Ce n'était qu'une vaste erreur.

Une lègère crise de passage engendrée par une soudaine montée hormonale.

Pas un engagement.

Je ne me suis pas engagé, tu entends, Potter?

Je ne me suis pas engagé!

Je ne me suis pas engagé...

Je ne ressens rien pour cet imbécile!

Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne tomberais si bas!

Je ne ressens rien pour cet imbécile...

Tu entends Potter?

Je ne t'aime pas.

Il n'est pas question que je tombe amoureux de toi, pas même en un millions d'années d'existence!

Je ne ressens rien pour cet imbécile!

Alors que je retourne ces pensées affligeantes, je l'entends murmurer doucement mon prénom dans son sommeil.

Son bras s'anime avec lenteur, sans que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent, me cherche a taton, me trouve, me caresse, avant de retomber, inerte.

- "...je t'aime..."

Il rêve tout haut.

Ce ne peut être que cela.

Mais lorsque je sens mes lèvres s'incliner instinctivement vers lui pour effleurer sa joue d'un baiser, a ce moment, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus pour moi d'illusions a se faire quand aux sentiments que j'éprouve.

Misère.


	10. et ca risque pas de s'arranger

POV Draco

Parvenu a la maison, j'ai la malchance de croiser l'homme a qui je dois la vie.

Ce qui, en ce moment, n'est pas vraiment une chose pour laquelle je lui suis redevable.

Père, vous auriez mieux fait de n'en rien faire.

De ne rien faire.

De ne pas me faire.

De vous abstenir, pour une fois.

Le fait est bien la qu'ils m'attendaient avec sa femelle en renfort, et de pied ferme.

Seigneur, mais c'est un véritable guet appens.

Si bien que l'idée d'une poursuite en justice effleure mon esprit alourdi de sommeil.

Non.

Trop préjudiciable, sans compter tout les maitres du barreaux et autres grands pontes dont lucius s'est fait une joie de graisser la patte, je n'aurais aucune chance.

_Damn _cette société corrompue

Cet être pitoyable est plus débauché que jamais.

Il offre tel spectacle que quiconque d'un tant soit peut huppé ne saurait le contempler sans rougir.

C'est malheureusement mon cas.

Bras croisés son son large poitrail(que n'importe qui peut en ce moment admirer a loisir, ne portant plus de chemise sous sa veste de fonction), l'expression faussement accusatrice, poings soudés aux hanches.

- "Alors, jeune homme?C'est a cette heure ci que l'on rentre?"

Une cinglante répartie serait de mise.

Je n'en trouve aucune.

Après les péripéties de cette nuit, mon corps n'aspire plus qu'a entrer en hibernation pour une durée plus ou moins indéfinie, et avec un peu de chance n'en jamais ressortir.

Et toutes mes capacités cérébrales semblent avoir prit de l'avance sur le programme.

- "Chéri, avance fort stupidement narcissa, tu veux aller te coucher?"

J'ai la joie(tout est relatif)de constater que ma mère, pendue au bras de son mari en une attitude typiquement oeudipienne, porte ses habituels vêtements d'intérieur, qui ne seraient pas sans remémorer les plus sombres fantasmes de louches quadragénaires a la vertue déviationiste.

Une longue robe de chambre de satin rose, bordeé aux manches de fourrure synthétique de même couleur, tombant gracieusement sur une paire de chausson-lapins assortis.

Ont la croirait directement sortie d'un mauvais magazine a "sensations" pour homme.

Ses cheveux sont réunis en deux tresses lui arrivant au hanches.

Ainsi accoutrée, elle ferait songer a une jeune bergère polonaise de petite vertue.

L'attirail de Madame Claude, l'uniforme réglementaire de toute dame patronesse un temps soit peu concernée par le bien être de ses clients.

- "Lucius chéri, glapit-elle lorsqu'elle fut tout a fait certaine que je ne risquait pas de répondre a sa précédente question, il l'a tué!"

Mon père secoue nonchalament la tête, philosophe.

- "Je ne pense pas.Autrement, il ne se serait pas la peine de ramener le cadavre a la maison.N'est pas, fils?A moins que tu ne nous dissimule depuis toujours un penchant pour l'entropophagie?"

Le poids de ce qu'il faut bien appeller son humour est si dévastateur qu'il suffi a réduire a néant les dernière forces qui subsistaient en moi.

Il s'en faut de peu pour que je ne m'éffondre lamentablement sur le parquet de bois, et que j'y passe la nuit quoi qu'ils en pensent.

En désespoir de cause je jette une piteuse explication, ne necessitant(j'éspère bien)aucune réaction.

- "Potter s'est endormi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en pleine çampagne tout seul. Je ne l'ai pas frappé. Je ne l'ai pas touché. Bonne nuit, père.Bonne nuit, mère."

Ingnorant le flot de questions auxquelles ils projetaient de me soumettre, je quitte la pièce d'un pas agacé.


	11. surtout pas comme ca!

POV lucius

Narcissa me contemple de ses grands yeux d'enfant de coeur, un petit sourire malin apparaissant sur ses lèvres roses.

- "Dis...tu crois ce que je crois?"

J'hoche la tête avec bonhommie, avant de consulter ma montre.

- "Dix heures et demie...une heures trois quart qu'ils sont dehors. Admettont un vingtaine de minutes pour se retrouver, reste...une heure vingt cinq!"

Ma chérie emet un petit sifflement admiratif, avant de se blottir contre moi, roucoulant:

- "Pour quatorze ans...ce n'est pas mal. "

Ricanant, je gratifie d'une claque affectueuse le postérieur de ma petite femme adorée.

- "Et oui!C'est le digne héritier de son père!"

POV Draco

Harry est toujours profondément endormi.

Reste a le fourrer au fond de son lit,(tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'étouffer par mégarde)et a savourer un repos bien mérité.

Pénétrant dans sa chambre, je m'apprette a le balancer comme un paquet.

Reflexions faites, ce geste pourrait l'éveiller.

Et, pour être honnête, je ne tiens pas trop a me retrouver face a lui a ce moment.

Autant éviter certaine explications hasardeuses et fasteuses qui pourraient mener a un second acte, de violence cette fois.

Délicatement, je l'allonge sur le matelas sans prendre la peine de lui ôter ma cape, les nuits sont fraiches en cette saison.

Ca y est, le delirium me prends.

Reprends tes esprits, malfoy.

Mon geste n'a d'origine que la paresse, mieux, le désintéressement total!

Il soupire doucement.

C'est malheureux a dire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Que voulez vous, aussi cynique, mysanthrope et désabusé que vous puissiez être, que l'on vous colle sous le nez un chaton de huit jour et vous fondre comme glace au soleil.

Adorable.

Ou comme dirais mon infantile de mère "choupi", bien que j'ai toujours répugné a utiliser un tel adjectif infantile.

Puis une idée stupide me saisi.

Si stupide que je prête guère attention, jusqu'a ce qu'elle infiltre mes nerfs et trahissent ma raison.

L'embrasser, juste une dernière fois.

Affaire risquée, connaissant mes parents.

Pas qu'ils soient réellement voyeur, non, mais leur notion d'intimité est plus qu'a remettre en question.

Et l'occasion ne tarde guère de démontrer mes dires.

Sans bruits, j'approche de la porte close et l'ouvre d'un geste brusque, révélant narcissa et son mari encore penchés au niveau du trou de la serrure.

Je secoue la tête, affligé, alors qu'eux rougissent et ricanent stupidement a la manière d'Harry.

De _potter_.

A la manière de _Potter_.

Enfin.

Ma mère prends la parole, pivoine:

- "Bon, ben...bonne nuit, chéri!Viens, lucius!"

J'attends patienment qu'ils aient regagné leur pénates, fermé la porte derrière eux et entamé leurs habituelles procédures maritales pour revenir auprès de Potter.

Le projet stupide d'auparavant n'a pas quitté mon esprit.

Il tembourine a la porte de ma raison avec une ardeur obscène.

_- Allez_, me sussure mon esprit, _tu en meurs d'envie..._

_- Je ne suis pas d'accords_, objecte ma raison, _une telle conduite serait inqualifiable autant que ridicule. _

- _Rabat joie._

_- Libre a toi de te comporter en irrésponsable. _

Je m'apprete a pencher en faveur de l'esprit, lorsque ma raison use d'un dernier argument, un argument fatal qui me frappe en plein coeur:

_- Tu veux ressembler a tes parents?_

Non!

Je vais pour effectuer un bond en arrière quand Potter remue légerement, toujours assoupi.

Je ne peux que rester de marbre, retenant mon souffle, guettant son réveil avec apréhension.

Enfin, a la manière dont un tout jeune enfant aggriperait son ours en peluche, ses bras se referment sur moi, toujours penché au dessus de lui.

Sans que je puisse réagir.

Tout cela dans le plus paisible des sommeils.

Mille Dragons, ce n'est pas vrai!

Pourquoi ce genre d'inconvénients s'acharnent-ils a me choisir pour victimes?

Qu'ai donc fait au Ciel pour subir autant d'épreuves pénibles?

Ma pauvre raison attérée revient a la charge.

_Pas de panique, Draco, réfléchit._

_Tu n'as pas trente six solutions. _

_- Rester?_

Pas question.

Cela serait faire preuve d'un attachement aussi inéxistant que ridicule, sans compter les sarcasmes et les commentaires de mauvais gout de mes parents au petit matin!

_- Me dégager?_

Cela serait prendre le risque de le réveiller.

Hors de question.

_- Transplaner? _

Pas assez de forces.

Hoooo... j'en ai assez.

Lache moi, Potter.

Lachez moi, tous.

Je veux vivre une vie libre, sans déficients mentaux pour me servir de tuteurs, sans hystériques hormonaux pour me pousser a agir comme le premier chien galeux venu...

Qu'une âme charitable me vienne en aide!

POV Harry

On dirait bien que mes manoeuvres -subtiles- pour le garder près de moi tombent a plat.

Bon, ben le monsieur y veut pas.

Tout de même, je suis un excellent acteur quand je veux(et quand je peux), mais il y a une chose que je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas ressentir, c'est ma très réelle et très éxigeante envie de roupiller.

Pauvre de lui, c'est vrai que je ne lui rends pas la vie facile.

Avec un second soupir simulé(mes bruitages sont de loin meilleurs que ceux d'hermione, qui imite le loup garou avec l'aisance d'une dinde atteinte de laryngite), je détache mes bras de son corps crispé et me tourne a demi, en direction du mur.

Vas-y, cours.

Reste a l'écouter se relever sans bruits et se diriger prudemments vers la porte, puis s'arretter une dizaine de secondes, et faire demi tour.

Aie.

Les sautes d'humeur de mon aimée sont rarement de bonne augure.

Pourvu que la fantaisie ne lui reprenne pas de m'étrangler de nouveau.

Mais non.

Prenant bien soin de garder mes yeux fermés et mon souffle(plus ou moins)régulier, je le sens déposer un léger baiser sur mon nez avant de partir, refermant la porte avec précaution.

Merlin m'en soit témoin, si je n'étais pas aussitôt tombé tête la première dans une létargie insondable, je crois que je lui aurait sauté au cou.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV Draco

Foutu esprit, si vous me passez l'expression.


	12. Ni comme ca

POV Draco 

Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec mon horloge murale, je constate avec étonnement qu'il est sept heures dix du matin.Heure obscène s'il en est pour se lever un dimanche. Trouvant cette heure bien trop matinale a mon gout, je tourne délibérement le dos au soleil perçant par la fente des volets et entreprends de poursuivre ma nuit.  
Mais bien vite, je me rends compte que c'est une tache éperdue. Avec une mauvaise humeur inhabituelle de ma part(ne cherchez pas a me contredire), je me lève, m'habille, passe devant la salle de bain ouverte assez rapidement pour ne pas entendre la fin du commentaire de prolo.  
- "Alors casanova, on court d'un pieux a l'autre sans se décider?C'est sur qu'etre a deux c'est m..."  
- "Crève."  
Lachais-je subitement, sans réfléchir, ce qui chez moi est plutôt ihabituel.Pour l'une des rares fois de mon existence, je me prends a regretter mes paroles. Faire preuve d'autant de vulgarité gratuite ne me ressemble pas.Aurais-je changé, en une nuit, contaminé par la vularité indiscutable de cet...de ce...cuistre?  
Impossible, soyons réaliste. Autant de maturité triomphante ne saurait être vaincue par une erreur unique due a une temporaire montée d'hormones.  
Ayant enfin atteint la cuisine(d'ou l'inconvénient d'habiter dans un château aux couloirs innombrables), a défaut de ma mère et de l'habituel petit déjeuner préparé par ses bons soins, j'y trouve Harry, juché sur un amoncement d'objets divers pour lequel le qualificatif de stable serait contestable.  
Le but de l'opération serait selon toute vraisemblance d'atteindre le contenu d'un placard situé en hauteur. Le Bougre porte sur lui un pull de laine tricoté main de couleur beige, immonde, deux fois trop grand pour sa maigre carcasse ainsi qu'un vieux jean bleu délavé lui tombant sur les hanches, retenu par une vieille ceinture appartenant autrefois a mon père. M'apercevant, il me sourit comme a son habitude, avec un petit geste de la main:  
- "Yo"  
Déconcentré dans sa recherche d'équilibre, je le vois manquer de tomber, balancer quelques secondes dans le vide pour finalement se rétablir en riant.  
- "Ca t'amuse d'avoir manqué de te tuer, Potter?"  
Il ne réagit pas face a ma froideur et se contente de continuer a sourire joyeusement.  
- "C'est marrant, comme truc!Bon, c'est un peu dangeureux, mais il faut ce qu'il faut...c'est bien la que ta mère range la farine?"  
Pour un peu, cet énergumène me ferait succomber d'une rupture d'anévrisme.  
Est ce vraiment possible de faire preuve d'autant de stupidité?  
- "Potter, attaquais-je une main pinçant la racine du nez, en première année, on nous a enseigné un sort de lévitation. Ne me dit pas que tu n'es même pas capable d'utiliser une formule aussi basique."  
Il rosit.  
- "Ben...ma baguette est un peu çassée...je l'ai explosée, quand je suis tombé dessus en balais, hier."  
Pourquoi diable ne suis donc pas surpris.  
- "Mais t'es un vrai brise tout, Potter!Pas foutu de tenir un truc dans tes mains sans le faire tomber ou le réduir a néant, sur moi de préférence"  
- "Je ne fais pas(Waoup!)exprès."  
- "C'est difficile a croire. "  
- "Je suis maladroit. "  
- "Ca, c'est déjà plus plausible."  
Je réalise alors que je viens a mon ainsu d'échanger plus de trois répliques successives avec ce fat.  
Misère.  
- "Je l'ai!"  
Il brandit triomphalement un paquet de farine, qui a un moment ou un autre finira bien par me tomber sur la tête.  
J'affecte de ne pas révéler mon inquiétude grandissante.  
- "Bravo Potter.Et comment comptes-tu decendre?Tu as cassé les deux balais que nous avions. "  
Il affaiche un air déboussolé, et se frotte la tête.  
- "Ah oui. "  
Pratique:  
- "Ben, je saute"  
- "Libre a toi de te briser les reins si tel est ton désir.Ne me tombe pas dessus, c'est tout ce que je te demande."  
Depuis un moment, je prends bien garde a éviter toute catastrophe dont je serais la cible, et le regarde jeter autour de lui une série de regards abrutis.  
- "...dis, tu pourrais pas m'aider?"  
Finit il par demander, timidement.  
- "Ma baguette est dans la chambre de mes parents. "  
Rien de plus faux.  
Mais mon mensonge ne semble pas l'ennuyer plus que cela.  
- "Oh...bon, ben...HE!"  
A force de tanguer, l'édifice finit irrémédiablement par s'écrouler, entrainant cet andouille a sa suite avec un "boum" méprisable.  
Une fois le rideau de poussière soulevé par une telle chute évaporé, je m'approche et le trouve assis a même le carrelage tiède, maculé de farine, hilare.  
Merlin, comment fait il pour conserver une bonne humeur omniprésente dans ce genre de situation?  
Il porte un doigt a ses lèvres, y goute du bout de la langue et sourit.  
- "C'est de la bonne, au son. Ce sera très bien. "  
- "Qu'est ce que tu veux faire"  
Il passe tranquilement devant moi, et décroche une poêle.  
- "J'ai envie de pancakes"  
- "Nous n'avons rien de tel."  
- "Je m'en doute. Je vais les faire."  
Pour un peu j'aurais envie de dire: j'hallucine.  
- "Tu sais les faire?Toi?"  
- "Y'a pas que des inconvénients a vivre dix ans de sa vie chez des moldus. Au moins, quand tes parents se réveillent pas, tu sais quoi faire. "  
Le sous entendu me frappe rudement.  
Comment ose t-il mettre en doute mes compétences culinaires, remarquables bien qu'inexistantes?  
Pour qui se prends t-il, ce bâtard de mudblood?  
Etrangement, il se dirige directement vers la caisse gelée lumineuse et s'y sert en oeufs et en lait.  
Je ne peux que le regarder agir sans comprendre, puis succombe a la curiosité et demande d'un ton détaché:  
- "Potter?"  
- "Oui"Il ne me regarde même pas et s'affaire paisiblement, me tournant le dos.  
- "L'engin ou était le lait...heu...enfin, qu'est ce que c'est?"  
- "Un frigidaire. "  
Le ton est neutre.  
- "Et...c'est muggle?"  
- "Oui. "En un sens, la façon dont il çasse les oeufs, rajoute la farine, mélange le tout et mesure me détrompe rapidement, il sait s'y prendre. Et moi, pense-je avec amertune, je ne suis pas capable de faire cuire une oeuf.  
- "Tu en prendra?"  
- "Hein?"  
Il me fixe.  
Je n'aime pas ça.  
- "Je veux dire...est ce que vous en prendrez, tous?J'en fait pour combien de personnes?"  
Sa façon naturelle de songer aux autres m'éxaspère.  
- "Fait en pour huit. "  
- "Vous attendez du monde?"  
- "Non. La double part c'est pour subvenir aux besoins énergétiques de mes parents, après leurs effors nuptiaux intensifs. "  
Merlin!  
Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de faire allusion a une chose pareille!  
Un tel manque de subtilité, un tel égarement.  
Mais contrairement a toutes attentes, il ne fait aucun commentaires et se contente de rire en sourdine avant de s'éxécuter, docile.  
Je suis sûr que, quelque part, il se fout de moi.

POV Harry

Et tourne, tourne, la cuillère en bois.La cuisine y'a pas a dire, c'est mon truc, baby.L'habitude vous surprends, surtout quant depuis onze ans on doit faire sa bouffe tout seul sous peine de se retrouver gavé exclusivement d'air.Mon Drac me regarde faire comme si j'étais en train de mitouiller je ne sais quelle poison mortel dans l'un des beaux saladiers en cristal de luxe de Mm Malfoy.  
Mon pull tricoté par les bons soins(et les aiguilles)de la mère de mon meilleur ami me démangent terriblement.  
Ca c'est de la bonne grosse laine bien râpeuse de mouton rose a cinq têtes des plaines des Voges.  
Sans compter mes manches qui menacent a tous moment de plonger dans la pâte, a tel point que je dois les relever jusqu'au épaules pour éviter le massacre.  
Et vus que mes épaules avoisinnent le gabarit tête d'épingle, ca tient pas.  
Autant faire mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ses jolis yeux ronds penchés au dessus de mon épaule.  
Je me met a chantonner, tout en me remémorant(avec autant de précision que possible)les évenements de cette nuit, et la manière dont mon aimé a sauté les deux pieds dans plat sans le vouloir.  
- "...sore wa ai dja nai...ai wa sore jda nai..."  
- "Qu'est ce que tu baragouines, Potter?"  
Le ton est sec, la curiosité mal dissimulée.  
J'étouffe un soupir.Evidemment.  
Il ne fallait pas s'attendre a le voir se jetter sur moi pour me demander ma main des le matin avec des larmes d'émotions dans la voix et aux coins des yeux.  
Mon stock personel de miracles étant déjà largement entamé, il faudrais voir a m'en économiser pour mes petits soucis d'avec Vol...taire. Vol-au-vent.  
Volpone.  
Vol-de-nuit.  
Enfin, anyway.  
- "Ca?Je sais plus ou je l'ai entendu...dans la rue, je crois. "  
Il s'en fout, et je le comprends.  
Ma petite raison m'avait judicieusement conseillé de ne pas faire mention d'Excel Saga en de tels lieus sacrés.  
C'est sans aucun rapport, mais j'ai un peu mal a la tête.  
Et la journée d'hier n'a rien fait pour améliorer mon état de santé deja discuable, un enchainement successif de chutes, beignes, tentatives de meurtres, et autres.  
C'est a se demander comment je fais pour me lever si tôt.  
C'en serait presque a croire que les beuglements matinaux de Petunia me manquent.  
Presque.  
Mais l'illogisme est une vertue, non?  
Et puis Flûte.  
- "Drac, tu veux bien me passer le sucre?"  
- "Bouge toi et oublie moi. "  
OK.  
Reformulons posément cette réponse, sans empressement.  
Ce que je dois entendre par la c'est:  
- "Désolé mon cher Harry, je n'ai aucune idée d'ou il peut bien être, je ne vais jamais dans la cuisine parce que je ne suis pas foutu de me servir de mes mains."  
C'est mieux non?  
Ca fait plus plaisir, hein?  
Décidement on a beau se bercer d'illusion, le repos de la conscience ne vient pas.  
Autant abandonner ces réfléxions pseudo-philosophiques pour se consacrer a des choses plus terre a terre, comme mes pancakes.  
Empoignant une poêle, j'y verse ma préparation et y fais sauter le contenu avec un joyeux grésillement.  
Si on n'y faisait pas attention, on pourrait croire que je m'amuse.  
D'ailleurs je m'amuse.  
Et l'autre scrute cet inocent divertissement avec une apréhension non dissimulée.  
Vu la façon dont il m'observe il n'a jamais du voir personne faire une chose pareille au cours de sa vie.  
Ou bien il se levait trop tard, ou bien Narcissa répugne autant a toucher aux poelles qu'aux livre.  
Autant essayer d'engager le dialogue avant qu'il n'appelle la police.  
Je lui tends le manche de l'ustensile, avec un sourire:  
- "Tu veux essayer?"  
Il recule comme si je menacais de lui taper dessus avec mon engin.  
On dirait que la technologie moldue lui fait peur.  
Il doit la trouver trop compliquée par rapport a la magie. Tant pis.  
- "Hello les zenfannntss..."  
Maugrée une voix fatiguée.  
Narcissa vient d'entrer.  
Un peu chancelante, un sourire aux lèvres malgrè les énormes cernes soulignant ses yeux a demi clos.  
Ses cheveux sont mouillés, et elle a encore son peigne a la main.  
Je la regarde s'écrouler plutôt que s'asseoir sur une chaise la tête entre les mains, puis lever le nez, humant l'air.  
- "Ca sent bon..."  
- "J'ai fait des pancakes.".  
Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je suis prit dans un étau affectueux autant que brutal alors qu'une main qui se veut bienfaisante ébouriffe -arrache- mes cheveux.  
- "Mais qu'il est mignon!Qu'il est chou!C'est pas toi, mon petit Drac, qui ferait ça pour nous!"  
Ces petits commentaires ne jouent pas en ma faveur.  
Quelque part, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me demander comment elle arrive conserver autant d'entrain après une telle nuit.Surement l'habitude.  
Un peu asphixié par l'abondante poitrine de la chère femme, je parviens a murmurer:  
- "Madame...vous savez...ça va bruler si je m'en occupe pas."  
L'argument est convainquant, elle me libère sur le champ.  
A croire qu'elle tient et a son chateau et a sa ripaille.  
- "Ce que je peux avoir faim, poursuit-elle sans prendre la peine de reboutonner sa robe de chambre ouverte, c'est bien simple, mes chéris, je suis fourbue."  
- "Maman, on ne désire pas connaitre les raisons de ta fatigue. "  
Grogne l'homme de ma vie, sèchement.  
Narcissa l'ignore royalement, occupée a défaire un noeud dans ses longs cheveux dorés.  
- "...ton père ne va pas tarder.Il défend ses points de vues avec le rideau de douche sur la conjoncture actuelle.A propos, c'est vrai que j'ai pris du poids"  
Paulo n'a décidemment pas son pareil pour complexer les gens.  
Et c'est pas comme si il prenait des gants.  
- "Heu...vous avez du sirop?"  
- "Non, mais je sais le faire. Pousse toi un peu, laisse moi un bout du plan de travail."  
Et alors que nous affairons tout deux consciensieusement a préparer le petit déjeuner, je jette un coup d'oeil a mon Drac qui assis sur une chaise, bras croisé, semble plus renfrogné que jamais.  
Il doit se sentir désoeuvré, bien que l'idée de venir nous donner un coup de main ne l'effleure même pas.  
Quant une voix grave et agacée s'élève du couloir.  
- "Chérie, je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'acheter un autre rideau!Celui ci m'éxaspère."  
Lucius ne tarde pas a apparaitre.  
Les cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre de satin bleu qui selon toute apparence doit appartenir a sa femme, le design n'étant pas particulièrement masculin.  
Draco se passe une main sur le visage.  
Quand a sa brave mère, elle se contente d'éclater de rire.  
- "Oh, chéri!Tu es mignon comme ça."  
Mignon n'est pas exactement le terme qui me vient a l'esprit en le regardant.  
- "C'est bon, gromelle le pauvre père de famille, on n'en serait pas la si tu foutais pas tout mes peignoirs au lavages."  
- "Oh mais chéri, tu sais bien que tu es un vrai petit cochon et qu'il faut toujours que tu te salisses!"  
Drac lâche un colossal soupir, qui ressemble presque a un sanglot.  
Lusse croise les bras sur son torse imberbe.  
- "Tu. Pourrais. Eviter. De. Dire. Ca. Devant. Les. Enfants?"  
- "Te fâche donc pas. "  
Elle ponctue ses excuses d'un baiser sur la joue de son mari.  
Comblé, il n'insiste pas davantage.  
Lucky Bastard.  
- "Au fait les enfants, demande bien innocement narcissa, retirant de justesse la casserole du feu afin d'éviter le carnage, vous avez fait quoi hier soir pendant deux heures, tout seul dans la nature?Vous vous êtes battu?Vous avez discuté?Harry, il a essayé de discuter avec toi?"  
- "Pas vraiment. Il m'a fait l'am..."  
- "...la MORALE!S'étrangle mon pauvre Drac, qui venait a peine de mordre dans son pancake tout chaud, comme quoi on ne fonce pas comme ça dans les gens en balais!N'est ce pas, Potter?"  
J'aquiesce docilement.  
- "C'est vrai. Et j'ai bien retenu la leçon. Je n'aurais jamais du aller aussi vite."


	13. Ils le font exprès?

POV Harry

Quelque chose de confus, très confus mais bien la, me murmure que peut être, peut être j'aurais pas du évoquer cette nuit passée aux cotés de mon Drac devant sa mère.  
Et ca doit avoir directement rapport avec le fait que le susnommé drac n'a pas cessé de me foudroyer du regard depuis que nous sommes passés a table.  
Le regard qu'il me balança est plus noir qu'une plume de corbeau tachée d'encre sous la terre lors d'une nuit sans lune.  
Et cette comparaison n'a aucun sens, sans compter que la nuit est dix fois mieux avec lune que sans, surtout quant on a autre chose a y faire que ceuillir des paquerettes.  
Ma dernière allusion étant plus qu'embigue, et afin de ne pas me liquéfier sur la jolie table toute propre de la Famille, je décide de me consacrer tout entier a l'élaboration d'un plan de secours qui me permettra(souhaitons le)d'échapper a mon futur bourreau, qui ne manquera pas a coup sûr de me "faire part de son point de vue" sur notre situation dès que sa génitrice aurra le dos tourné.  
Connaissant les sautes d'humeur aléatoires de mon Drac pour les avoir subies a plusieurs reprises, ça m'inquiète aussi un peu.  
Je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade.  
Et ça m'embête.  
Pas que je manque a ce point de romantisme, mais il faut accepter la réalité telle qu'elle se présente: cette nuit agitée m'a perclu de courbatures.  
Pour couronner le tout, j'ai dû develloper une allergie galopante a une herbe quelconque.  
Si je n'avais pas un minimum de bonnes manières a mon actif, je serais deja en train de me gratter jusqu'au sang en moulinant de la jambe arrière.  
Mon aimé est un garçon charmant(tout est relatif), mais quand on le cherche, on regrette de ne pas avoir loué cet igloo insonirisé en plein sahara qu'un colporteur vous avait proposé quelques jours plus tôt.  
Les adultes, a compter qu'on puisse les appeller comme ça, sont touchants(...et consternants), a se nourrir mutuellement et a ricaner.  
Ils ressemblent a deux bébés géants.  
Selon toute vraisemblance, il semble qu'un sortilège d'explosion ne serait pas suffisant pour briser l'océan de complicité dans lequel ces veinards nagent.  
- "J'ai fini. "  
Glup.  
Drac viens de repousser sa chaise.Passant près de moi, il me jette d'une vois sèche sans m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard:  
- "Tu viens, Potter?Il faut qu'on parle. "  
Avec toute la lenteur d'un condamné a mort qu'on mène a l'échafaud, je m'exécute, et le suit d'un pas lent et résigné.  
A peine la porte de la cuisine s'est t-elle refermée sur moi qu'une main furieuse m'aggrippe au col, et me plaque sans ménagement contre le mur.  
Cette fois, j'aurais droit au deuxième service ou a l'allée simple.  
Le paradis...ou l'enfer.  
Et c'est très mal barré.  
Ses yeux lancent des éclairs comparés auxquels ma cicatrice n'est qu'une plus broutille sans importance.  
Bref, je suis mal.  
- "Potter...mais tu es réellement inconscient ou tu le fais exprès?Pour l'amour du Ciel, dis moi que tu le fais exprès!Dis le!"  
...c'est du venin qui lui coule du coin des lèvres?  
Non...  
C'est tout betement le sirop de narcissa.  
Huhuh.  
Non, je n'ai interêt a sourire.  
Histoire d'oublier mon hilarité grandissante, je réponds sans réflechir:  
- "Bien sûr que le fais exprès. "  
Ma réponse, étrangement, ne semble pas lui convenir.  
J'ai l'impression que je ne fais qu'atiser sa colère, vu le grincement suintant de haine qui s'échappe d'entre ses dents crispées.  
- "Tu...tu le fait exprès?..."  
Houla.  
J'ai fais une bourde?  
- "Non!Heu, enfin, pas toujours!Heu, non, jamais!Ah...heu..."  
L'expression qu'il arbore en ce moment doit être assez proche de celle du Kendoka s'apprettant a achever son adversaire agonisant d'un dernier coup de katana.  
Je vois venir la beigne, et ne sais pas comment l'éviter, ne connaissant que trop bien le fonctionnement de mon Drac.  
_"Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de garder le silence.  
Tout ce que vous pouvez dire sera retenu contre vous."_  
Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution afin d'éviter le carnage.  
Tant pis pour l'honneur, dans la vie il faut savoir faire des consessions.


	14. c'est surement ça

POV Draco

Je n'ai plus souvenir du nom de l'homme illustre qui prononça un jour ces paroles immortelles:  
"Le petit peuple ne saurait être maté que par la force des baïonettes"  
Toujours est-il que la clairvoyance indiscutable d'un tel jugement se confirme de jour en jour.  
Et c'est cette même clairvoyance qui justifiera la correction magistrasle que potter s'apprete a recevoir de ma main, avec une ingratitude notoire.  
Hélas, mille fois hélas, ce bougre a recours a certains procédé qui n'aurait eut, j'en ai peur, que très peu d'emprise sur un quelconque dictateur venant d'une foule en délire.  
J'observe le changement radical qui s'opère en lui.  
Son corps se racorni a la façon d'un fruit gaté, ses yeux fixent le sol, le visage ravagé par une peur et une culbabilité supposément feinte.  
- "Je...je suis désolé..."  
Souffle-t-il si bas que j'ai peine a l'entendre.  
Je rêve.  
Ou veux-t-il en venir avec toute ces simagrées?  
Que veux-t-il que je fasse de ces excuse pitoyables noyées d'hypocrisie grossière et autre veulerie flagrante?  
Je ne saisis pas le but de ce brusque repli.  
A moins que...  
Non.  
Se pourrait-il que...  
Mille dragon!  
Sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'incompréhension, ma colère première a fondu telle glace au soleil!  
Tout sentiment d'aggression disparait de ma personne, et comble d'horreur, je me sens fondre de nouveau.  
Mille dargon derechef.  
Que je suis piètre esprit pour être tombé si vite dans piège aussi vulgaire.  
Nul sur cette terre ne pourrait concevoir a quel point je me sens faible et stupide, ni mon irrépressible envie de me cogner le front contre les murs de marbre.  
J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être prit en flagrant délit de menacer un petit chat baguarreur a l'aide d'un journal, et au dernier moment, alors que je suis parvenu a le coincer, mon bras retombe, rendu amorphe par les yeux du chaton.  
Les regard humide classique du petit chaton qui a le...postérieur sur des braises.  
Soupir.  
Inutile de s'acharner plus avant, je ne parviendrais pas a lever la main sur lui.  
Mais a peine ais-je esquissé un léger mouvement que je le vois sursauter, inquiet, ce qui ne manque pas de me vexer.  
J'admet ma sévérité sans peine, mais n'admettrais pas que l'on puisse me qualifier de violent.  
Sévère, indéniablement, mais juste.  
Je m'entends aboyer avec agacement:  
- "N'en fais pas trop, abruti!Je ne vais pas te frapper!"  
C'est dire si le ton que j'utilise contraste mes paroles.  
Fort bien.  
A présent que j'ai oralement exprimé mon attention de ne pas le molester, et afin qu'on ne me taxe pas de traitre, je me retrouve avec une main levée d'une inutilité consternante.  
Mains qui, par soucis d'ocupation ne trouve rien de mieux a faire que laisser ses doigts livertins piannoter sur de sa joue.  
Et la métaphore du chat que j'avais auparavent formulée le concernant ne saurait trouver plus flagrant exemple.  
Je le sens s'incliner instinctivement vers ma main, cherchant le contact.  
Ses yeux se ferment.  
Fort hypocritement je dois dire.  
Il me laisse faire tout le travil.  
Ou bien est il simplement couard?  
Draco tu penses trop,  
Suggère la montée hormonale qui colonise progressivement mon cerveau impuissant.  
Résigné, je me penche sur lui, de plus en plus près.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

La voix de ma mère me parvient depuis la cuisine:  
- "CHERI!DECROCHE, MON CHOU!MAMAN EST OCCUPEE!"  
Certes.  
Vu l'état de passivité avancé dans lequel je patauge a ce moment, autant obéir et jouer bien gentiment les majordomes résignés, réservants colère et autres vociférations a plus tard.  
Reste a planter la potter, qui depuis plusieurs secondes n'a pas rouvert les yeux, et reste fort stupidement immobile, lèvres tendues.  
Puis se trainer jusqu'au salon et décrocher cette engin répugnant(baptisé, si ma mémoire est bonne, phélétone)si encombrant, alors que la communication magique est si simple...  
Mais pourquoi faire simple, grand dieu, quant on peut faire compliqué...  
- "ALLO?"  
- "Oh!"  
A l'autre extrémité, une petite voix chevrotante indignée gémit pitoyablement:  
- "Mes oreilles...Allo?Ici, professeur Dumbledore...ne criez plus je vous prie.Je suis agé, certes, mais non point sourd."  
Je perds quinze centimètres.  
Vu l'attachement explicite qu'il ne cesse de manifester envers moi et toute ma maison, ce vieux fou est bien capable de me chercher des poux dans la permanente sous prétexte d'insolence orale a distance.  
- "Allo?Reprends-t-il, bon enfant, Allo?Excusez moi, la communication est mauvaise, je suis a Londres...j'ai eu du mal a trouver une cabine téléphonique muggle...si je vous racontais!Je suis resté un bon quart d'heure a cherche le combiné d'un parcmètre avant de comprendre ma méprise...c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de rentrer en contact avec vous.Mais n'allez pas croire que je vous blâme, au contraire, je trouve ce gout pour l'artisanat muggle charmant!Pas très pratique, mais charmant...bon, trève de tergiversation, est ce bien a Monsieur Lucius Malfoy que j'ai l'honneur de parler?"  
Rien d'étonnant a ce qu'il aie toujours favorisé la maison Griffindor, ses propos reflètent a merveille la mentalité puérile propre a ce ramassis de demeuré.  
- "Non.Ici Draco Malfoy.Mes respects les plus sincères."  
Misère.  
Ca y est, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.  
- "Bonjour, mon jeune ami."  
Mon jeune ami.  
Il débloque de plus en plus, pépé.  
- "Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec tes parents."  
Non mais pour qui me prends-t-il, un garçonnet de dix ans?  
- "Ils sont absent.Puis je leur laisser un message?"  
...qui ne parviendra jamais a leur oreille.  
Pour le peu de temps qu'il y resterait...  
Je suis parfaitement conscient que ce genre de mensonges peut couter très cher a celui qui ose le proférer, mais j'abomine cette facon qu'il a de me considérer(et de considérer l'intégralité du monde)comme un enfant en bas age.  
- "...hum...pas grave.Je souhaitai juste leur faire passer un message de Pompom...oh, milles excuse, de Mm Pomfresh!..."  
Si cet Ancêtre avait la délicatesse de ne pas laisser trainer en permanence des sous entendus plus que graveuleux concernant ses ébats répugnants d'avec l'infirmière du lycée, je lui en serait éternelement reconnaissant.  
- "Dites moi mon jeune ami, réitère-t-il avec une insolence pleinement consommée, pourriez vous me passez Harry Potter?.Il demeure chez vous depuis quelque jours."  
- "Ouais, je suis au courant!Je ne le sais que trop!Je ne sais même que ça!Comment l'ignorer!"  
Silence médusé au bout du fil.  
Diantre.  
Rattrapage.  
Vite.  
- "...je vais le chercher."  
- "Merci!Tu es adorable!"  
Je suis...  
Le combiné s'écrase sur la table et rebondit avec fracas.  
Je n'ai qu'a tendre le bras pour attraper l'autre idiot et lui flanquer le maudit objet entre les mains.  
- "C'est qui?"  
Un vieil abruti dénué de toute forme la plus primaire d'intelligence.  
- "Ta famille moldue."  
- "Qui?"  
Mais avant que j'ai pu l'avertir de mon ironie, il clame:  
- "Quant est ce que vous allez me lâcher la grappe, sombres crétins?"  
Je le vois pâlir brusquement.  
- "Oh...professeur Dumbledore...bonjour...mes respects...mais non, je suis heureux que vous vous souciez de mon adaptation.Mais non, vous êtes quelqu'un de tout a fait censé.En fait, je me suis trompé d'interlocu...pardon?Oh oui, a merveille...oui, très gentils, vraiment...hein?Non, non, formidable...hum...non, je ne pense pas...oh?Comment?Si...Hein!"  
Il rougit, et ricane.  
- "heu...comment dire...en fait non. "  
Embêté:  
- "Si si, j'vous jure, c'est vrai!"  
Avec un sourire:  
- "Mais si!"  
Gloussant:  
- "Allons, vous avez confiance en moi...vous me connaissez...cela ne me ressemblerait pas de..."  
Riant:  
- "Dites donc!Vous mêmes!Non, vous!Non, vous!Non, vous!Hihihihi!..."  
Cette discussion lamentable me rappelle ma mère, lorsque l'une de ses dindes d'amie a l'idée saugrenue de lui "passer un coup de fil", comme elles disent.  
Ces gloussements trépanés peuplent mes cauchemards la nuit.  
- "Oui, oui...très bien. Je vous remercie!Non, c'est moi!A bientôt!  
Il me tends l'appareil, tout sourire.  
- "Il veux te parler. "  
Je lui arrive cette saleté des mains, profitant de son hébétude pour lui écraser le pied d'un coup de talon rapide.  
- "Oui?"  
- "...Draco?Voici ce que vous transmettrez a vos parents:Le reste de thé qui subsistait au fond de la tasse de Harry a été analysé...la potion qu'il a ingurgité est une potion assez simple, dont les effets sont temporaires. En fait, lorsque ceux ci prennent fin, les cheveux de la victimes virent a leur pointe d'un vert très léger...assez joli!"  
Il m'afflige son petit rire stupide et satisfait de grand père sénile.  
- "...tout ça pour dire!Lorsque que vous observerez du vert dans les cheveux de votre ami...et bien, vous pourrez vous considérez comme libre!Sur ce je vous laisse, figurez vous qu'en face de ma cabine il y a une boutique de parapluies fantaisies particulièrement alléchante..."   
Je raccroche machinalement sans prendre la peine de le saluer.  
Sans un mot je m'approche de Potter, et le saisit brusquement par les épaules avant de l'attirer a moi.  
Il se laisse faire.  
Non, après une profonde inspection, pas un seul cheveux vert ne parsement ce crâne vide.  
Je le relache et lui tourne le dos, dépité a l'idée que mon calvaire risque de durer encore un long moment.  
Et je me prends a songer si le mot "calvaire" est réelement le mieux approprié.  
J'ai vraiment envie que ce sortilège cesse.  
J'ai vraiment envie que ce sortilège cesse!  
J'ai vraiment envie que ce sortilège cesse...  
...  
Est ce que j'ai vraiment envie que ce sortilège cesse...


	15. ou alors ils sont idiots

POV Harry

8H23  
- "Itadikoi?Drac?Itadikoi?Drac?Drac?"  
Je le course sans répit jusqu'a la salle de bain, mais mon obstination se heurte rapidement a une porte.  
- "Drac!"  
Je tembourine stupidement, sans avoir quoi faire d'autre.  
D'ailleurs ca ne sert strictement a rien, et je le savais bien avant de m'éclater douloureusement les phalanges sur la paroie de chêne épais.  
Qu'est ce que ce vieux chimpazé sympathique de Dumbledore a bien pu lui raconter qu'il ne voulais pas me dire?  
Quelque chose de grave?  
Quelque chose d'absurde?  
Depuis l'intérieur, j'entends la voix éraillée de Paulo clamer a tout vents des choses comme "fais pas ta chochote et laisse le entrer, c'est pas la première fois qu'il te vois a poil!", et autres délicatesses du même acabit.  
Suivit du cliquetit menaçant des ciseaux a couture de narcissa(qui d'ailleurs ressemblent davantage a des sécateurs qu'autre chose).  
Mon pauvre rideau de douche, prudent, n'ose rien ajouter.  
Bon.  
Rien de plus a ésperer, et pas grand chose a faire.  
Rien qu'a affronter courageusement une nouvelle journée a se me morfondre sur le but profond de mon existence.  
De moins en moins évident.  
Bon, autant trouver une occupation.  
Une activité.  
Un but.  
Un camarade de jeu.  
Lucius.  
...  
Impossible de mettre la main sur Lucius, tout au long de la journée.  
Je le soupçonne d'avoir passé ces dernières vingt quatre heures a s'ampuser sans moi, mais pas seul pour autant.  
Oui, en compagnie de son épouse adorée a jouer a chat et a la souris, avec narcissa dans le rôle de la souris.  
Quand un juron tonitruant provenant du salon me détrompe.  
Il s'agit de Narcissa, profondément plongée dans une partie de jeu vidéo féroce qui ressemblerait plus a une lutte a mort entre Humain et Machine.  
Et vu le rictus terrible déformant le charmant visage de la dame(sans compter les intarrisables menaces de morts et de torture qu'elle profère a tout va a l'engin qui n'en a rien a battre), Machine a le dessus.  
Ah oui.  
Cette sympathique petite bonne femme souffre de vertiges,(Lucius est incapable de tenir sa langue quand il est un peu bourré) et ne peux donc pas voler en balais, se contentant de faire des simulations sur une console vidéo dernier modèle que mon cousin l'homme de néanderthal(décidément ca baisse de jour en jour...)ne pourrait même pas s'offrir en mettant toute la bêtise dont il fait preuve aux enchères.  
Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
Je la regarde donc s'acharner sur sa manette, comme une lionne sur un morceau de viande, a grand renfort de "je vais te crever, saloperie!" ou autres "résidu de fond de chaudron puant!", "quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, ta mère te foutra a la porte a coups de pieds quelque part pour avoir eut le culot de vouloir se faire passer pour son fils!".  
Un long bipement sonore retenti, indiquant la mise à mort.  
Narcissa s'écroule en arrière avec un grognement sauvage, envoyant valser la manette, qui retenue par son fil échappe de peu à la défenestration.  
A la voir impuissante, allongée sur le dos, échevelée et grognante, je décide de prendre le risque de m'informer.  
Tout en connaissant très bien la réponse:  
- "Vous gagnez?"  
Elle détourne lentement la tête, et pose sur moi un regard vitreux digne des zombies les plus professionels et autres sadakos ringesques.  
Peut être que je n'aurais pas du me faire remarquer.  
- "Harry... "  
Je crains le pire, et espére juste ne pas subir le même sort que la manette, mais la voix se fait quasi gémissante.  
- "...il est ou mon mari?... "  
Ouf.  
Pas de défenestration humaine en vue pour l'instant.  
En un clin d'oeil, je réalise qu'elle est sous emprise de la bieuraubeurre.  
Ca me soulage un peu.  
Mm Malfoy s'approche de moi, et me prends les mains.  
- "Oh, Harry!Il est parti!Il est partiiiiiii... "  
Gémit elle en s'aggripant désespérement à mes manches comme un noyé à une touffe d'herbe (ces dernières m'arrivant à mi cuisse, pas besoin de tirer dessus, ou je finirai indubitablement par me prendre les pieds dedans) .  
N'empêche qu'elle est en plein délire, cette gentille dadame.  
Pfff.  
Soyons réaliste, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter ses histoires, aussi lamentables soit-elles.  
Je m'asseois près d'elle en saisissant discretement un coin de la nappe, afin de prévenir un prochaine inondation orbitale.  
- "...mon lulu a disparu, bavoche cette gentille Soularde, juste après le petit déjeuner... il a dit qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire...il est pas revenu!"  
Ouais.  
Toujours est-il que quels qu'est étés leurs projets ensemble, elle ne l'a pas attendu pour commencer les festivités.  
Quand au père Richard, honnêtement, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.  
Ce gars fait partie des cette catégorie de gens insupportables qui s'amusent avec un rien, et inspirent a leurs prochains l'envie de les exploser.  
Il a du voir un papillon et courir après comme le font certains chiots un peu attardés.  
Mais rien ne saurait moduler l'inquiétude d'une épouse aimante, même toquée.  
- "... madame... si vous le souhaitez, Drac et moi pourrions partir à sa recherche?..."  
C'est moi qui viens de proférer une aussi grosse anerie?  
Damn it!  
C'était excatement la chose a ne pas dire!  
Mais encore une fois, c'est parti tout seul, emporté par ma grande, belle et incommensurable générosité naturelle, qui finissent a tout les coups par m'imbringuer dans toute sortes de situations farfuelues(et désagréables)ou m'attendent(tranquilement, avec la sérénité de la certitude) peines, chagrins, douleurs et autre truc réjouissants.  
Et je sens que là, je n'ai pas raté mon coup.  
Le Destin, cet empaffé sadique imprévisible, a toujours nourri a mon égard une espèce de préférence, un attrait incompréhensible, comme si il craignait que je ne m'ennuie sans son aide.  
Alors pour faire exploser la cerise avec le gateau, c'est bien évidement le moment exact que choisit mon Drac pour sortir de sa tanière.  
Houla, il n'a pas l'air commode.  
Se dégage autour de lui comme une aurra ténébreuse prête a asphixier quiconque aurait l'idée saugrenue d'envahir amoins de dix mètres son espace personel.  
J'hésite à lui révéler de suite la bourde(fatale)que je viens de commettre en l'entrainant malgrè moi dans cette galère, mais c'était sans compter cette chérie qui se fait une joie de sauter a pieds joins dans le plat.  
- "Mon choupinet!Met tes chaussures et prends une écharpe chaude, tes gants et tes protèges oreilles, tu sors avec Harry!Ton petit copain a très mignonnement accepté d'aller à la rencontre de ton grand bêta de papa!"  
Misère de misécordious.  
Miserabilis Deus Magnus.(plum-plum)  
Je perds quinze centimètres, et manque de me cogner le front sur le parquet.  
Pauvre Drac.  
A peine venait-il d'essayer de risquer un demi-orteil hésitant au dehors du bumker de luxe où il se terrait que le voilà assailli, humilié, criblé de balles, plombé sur place, abattu par une simple phrase prononcée par sa propre mère.  
Je me prépare mentalement au choc a venir.  
Mais l'orage se fait attendre.  
J'ouvre un oeil prudent, bien a l'abris derrière un carreau sale.  
Mon aimé est resté de marbre, ce qui ajoute a mon inquiétude.  
Le visage assez pâle, les yeux dans le vague, l'expression hébétée, il finit au bout d'un moment qui me parait l'éternité plus le reste, par bouger sa main qu'il passe lentemment sur ses yeux.  
Un murmurer rauque empli de menaces s'échappe de ses lèvres sérrées:  
- "Alors d'une part, les mésaventures de mon père me laissent profondément indifférent, et l'idée que je puisse me déplacer pour lui venir en aide est risible en elle-même. D'autre part, la créature abjecte présente à tes côtés que quiconque un temps soit peu réaliste oserait à peine qualifier d'être humain n'a jamais étée, n'est pas, et ne sera jamais au grand jamais mon ami, quand a la possibilité que tu lui accorderais d'être mon petit ami, mère, laissez-moi vous répondre ceci avec tout le respect que je ne vous doit pas: Vous avez pété un cable!"  
Narcissa en reste comme deux ronds de flan, assommée par ce flot de paroles inatendues.  
Je presque sûre qu'elle n'a pas compris grand chose.  
Enfin plutôt qu'elle a décroché au septième mot, juste avant de risquer le claquement cérébral.  
J'éxagère?  
A peine.  
Mais en bonne Maman Vigoureuse, elle ne se démonte pas et réplique avec une innocence touchante et très mal imitée:  
- "Ah bon, vous couchez sans amour, vous deux?"  
Mon aimé sursaute, se cabre, rougi, se déstabilise, titube, tangue, s'étrangle, balbutie, me jette un regard haino-assassino-accusateur(ce qui est très rare et spécifique à l'homme de ma vie aussi bien qu'à Snape)avant de gronder, terrible:  
- "Poteeeerrrrr..."  
La tempête fait rage au dessus de ma tête, des nuages sombres s'accumulent, le tonnerre bat son plein, des éclairs d'or lui sortent des yeux, et de discrètes larmes de rage font figure de pluie.  
Je dois me justifier.  
La.  
Maintenant.  
- "Mais je lui ai rien dit!Je le jure!"  
- "Ahaha! Triomphe narcissa, donc j'avais raison!"  
Je viens tout juste de me m'abriter sous une plaque de tôle ondulée, en dessous du plus grand arbre de la forêt avec un paratonerre dans chaque main.

Review, please?  
Je sais que beaucoup l'ont deja lu, mais...bon(rire débile) 


	16. paumés in ze wood

POV Draco  
19H30

- "Drac!Drac!Attends!"  
S'il s'imagine que je vais prêter la moindre attention a ses supliques, il se fourre le coude dans l'oeil jusqu'au doigt.  
Diantre.  
Le sang me monte a la tête, et la traitresse me tourne.  
J'accélère le pas.  
L'envergure de mes enjambées manquent a chaque pas de le laisser derrière.  
Le pauvre lui trottine a ma suite, impropre à tenir la cadence.  
Cela doit faire environs dix minutes que poussés par ma mère, avons quitté la maison, et déambulons comme deux somnambules à travers les landes sauvages entourant le manoir à la recherche de mon corniaud de géniteur.  
La colline grisâtre que nous gravissons se trouve être en pente raide, et je ne cesse de me retourner pour vérifier que Potter, perdu à une dizaine de mètres en arrière ne me perds pas de vue.  
Si je ne le ramène pas, Merlin sait ce qu'ils pourront encore inventer pour me causer des problèmes: "Ca y est Drac, ca n'a pas loupé!Il t'a poussé a bout, alors tu l'as étranglé avec ses lacets, découpé en laniere avec des petits oignons et enterré sous un arbre?"  
- "Mais attends moi!...Drac!..."  
Le plus étrange est que je ne n'éprouve aucun mal a l'essouffler de la sorte.  
Ses petites jambes maigres à faire peur ne lui permettent pas de suivre.  
C'est bien dommage, car son flair inné de bon chien-chien fidèle nous aurait été utile en première ligne.  
Assez rapidement le bruit de sa respiration saccadée s'emplifie de façon inquiétante, allant même jusqu'au singer l'otarie asthmatique.  
Prenant pitié de sa pauvre carcasse(mais surtout de peur qu'il ne me claque entre le doigt d'une ruprture d'anévrisme)je lui laisse le temps de se mettre à mon niveau, ce qui soit dit en passant ne risque pas d'arriver au sens figuré du terme.  
Merlin qu'il est petit et inhestétique.  
Alors qu'il n'est guère plus âgé que moi, concernant la taille, il fait bien une vingtaine de centimètres de moins.  
Atrophie génétique?  
Rachitisme?  
Déformatation osseuse?  
J'avais ouïe dire que certains Pauvres Hères souffrant de malnutrition étaient parfois atteint de cette sorte de handicap, mais pour y parvenir de nos jours et dans notre pays, passez moi l'expression, "y faut vraiment le vouloir".  
- "Wouf!"   
Mal m'en a pris d'avoir pitié de lui.  
A peine parvenue à mes côtés, cette épave ne trouve rien de mieux a faire que de confondre ma personne avec une vulgaire cale, et se pend à mon bras en inhalant férocement.  
Je l'entends souffler avec peine:  
- "Désolé...pour...ta mère...voulais...pas...pardon..."  
Avant que j'ai pu lui clouer le bec d'une rétorquée bien cinglante, il m'inflige à nouveau son regard de chiot qui se serait malencontreusement assis sur un tas de cendre incandescentes.  
Je lâche un soupir mi-consterné mi-amusé avant de détourner les yeux.  
- "...pas grave, Potter. Elle l'aurait su d'une manière ou une autre. Jamais tu n'aurais su tenir ta langue, et les méthode de mon père pour tirer les vers du nez a quelqu'un dépassent de loin celles des Aurores en résultat.Là n'est plus la question, nous avons "une mission" à accomplir avant tombée la nuit.Et je suppose que tu n'as pas plus envie que moi de te trouver face à face aux charmantes créatures peuplant cette campagne lorsque la lumière disparait. "  
Il m'adresse un sourire fatigué, avant de reprendre une large goulée d'air, et comme il ne pouvait faire autrement, s'étouffe, s'étrangle, bleui, verdit à tel point que je dois me dévouer pour lui taper dans le dos sans enthousiasme.  
Je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher.  
Je dois l'humilier.  
Maintenant.  
- "Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien lorsque tu n'es plus sur ton Firebolt, n'est ce pas?"  
Il émet un ricanement gêné qui ressemble plus a un râle d'agonie qu'autre chose.  
Il m'apparait évident que si je laisse les choses se dérouler de la sorte, ni lui ni moi ne parviendrons a un quelquonque résulat avant plusieurs jours.  
Pas que mon père me manque tellement.  
Je sauterais bien plus volontier dans les doux bras de morphée que dans ceux, imberbes et noyés d'eau de Cologne, de mon géniteur.  
Il me faut donc agir en conséquence afin d'accélérer la cadence.  
Pour cela, une seule solution, déterminer cet Empaffé a aller plus vite, coute que coute.  
Un brin récalcitrant, je glisse mon bras en travers de sa taille(si svelte, seigneur)prends bien soin d'éviter le regard l'oeillade incompréhensive et ravie qu'il me lance avant de repartir à belle allure.  
Nous avançons ainsi pendant une période de temps indéfinissable, au grè des vents, au hasard des chemins.  
Quels ennuis lorsque l'on cherche quelque chose, que de n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit ou le chercher!   
Les minutes se succèdent, dans le plus grand silence.  
Potter, afin de ne pas m'incommoder par son souffle bruyant, a tout bonnement céssé de respirer.  
Il frôlait presque l'apoplexie avant que ne lui en colle une bonne entre les omoplates, signifiant une bonne fois pour toute qu'il devait cesser de faire le clown, ou les choses risqueraient de prendre un très mauvais tournant.  
Vingt minutes.  
Trente.  
Trente et une.  
Et ce manège se poursuit, jusqu'a ce qu'enfin je ne prenne conscience du manque flagrant de repères sur notre route.  
Pour tout dire, je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu cet clairière de ma vie.  
Et l'obscurité grandissante n'arrange en rien nos affaires.  
Le château n'est plus en vue.  
Plus grand chose est en vue pour tout avouer.  
Serions nous...  
Il se fait tard.  
La nuit tombe deja, et cette facheuse situation me remémore la soirée d'hier, ainsi que les évenements qui ont suivis et que j'aurais préféré oublier.  
- "Drac?"  
Pas maintenant.  
Tu ne vois pas que je me concentre pour retrouver notre chemin?  
Tais-toi donc, sale morveux.  
- "Silence. "  
- "Mais Drac?..."  
Quel poid lourd!  
Au figuré.  
- "Silence, j'ai dit!"  
- "Mais Drac!Je crois qu'on s'est paumés!"  
Je porte sur lui un regard vide.  
- "Potter.Ta clairvoyance ne cesse de m'éblouir un peu plus chaque jour."  
Il sourit largement.  
Impossible de déterminer ironie ou franchise sur ce visage éclairé.  
- "Merci!"  
Pour couronner le tout, un brouillard bleuté envahit la Lande.  
Je me sens frissonner.  
- "Alors on est vraiment perdu?..."  
Sussure cet andouille d'une petite voix timide.  
Je le maudis tout bas.  
Mais pour un peu il emplifierait ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui depuis dix bonne minutes ne faisait que croître!  
- "Tu sais je ne dis rien, mais ça fait un bon petit moment que j'avais remarqué. "  
Surenchérit-il, s'exposant ainsi dangeureusement à mes nerfs en pelote.  
- "Potter..."  
Il enchaine avec une rapidité étonnante pour un garçon aussi lent.  
- "...mais c'est pas grave!Tant que je suis avec toi, il ne peut rien m'arriver!"  
Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.  
Il sourit, il est radieux, il rit!  
Notre situation ridicule l'amuse!  
Seigneur, qu'est ce qui aura un jour la vertu extraordinaire d'ébranler sa bonne humeur constante autant qu'éxaspérante?  
V...ort?  
Ou bien joue-t-il la comédie?  
Chercherait-il a tromper son monde en s'entourant d'allure joyeuses et détachées de la situation?  
Non.  
La liste de ses défaut semble ne pas avoir de fin, mais hypocrite n'y figure pas.  
Le hurlement lointain d'une bête s'élève, puis se répercute, rebondit contre vallon et colline pour s'éteindre loin de nous.  
Mon coeur se glace.  
Deja, je sens une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos.  
N'allez pas me prendre pour un pleutre.  
Comme tout bon Slytherin qui se respecte, je tiens tout simplement a ma peau.  
Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce genre d'ambiance macabre, trop souvent caricatures de décords de "films d'horreurs" a la manque.  
Depuis mon séjour en première année dans cette maudite Forêt...Maudite également, je conserve des forêts de nuit un souvenir douloureux.  
Mille Dragons, je tremble déjà.  
Esperons de Potter ne se rendra compte de rien.  
Ha-ha-ha.  
Quelle pitié.  
Ne suis-je vraiment pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage devant cet abruti?  
Ou tout au plus de simumer un tantinet?  
Et puis il se blottit contre moi.  
Sauvagement.  
Comme ça.  
Sans prévenir.  
Et curieusement ce geste me rassure quelque peu.  
- "Drac...si on rentrait au château?"  
Murmure-t-il, un peu inquiet.  
- "Crois moi, je ne demande que ça!"  
Grogne-je en l'entourant de mes bras sans y penser.  
Sans y penser.  
Misère.  
Je suis en pleine nature, à la merci du premier monstre venu avec ce crétin dans mes bras.  
Bon.  
Je suppose que c'est même plus la peine de se poser des questions? 


	17. retouro berkaïe!

  
POV Harry 

Après plusieurs tentatives foireuses, gaffes, bévues galères et autres joyeusetés du même genre(tentative d'homicide y compris)plus ou moins catastrophiques, j'ai enfin fini par comprendre comment fonctionne mon Drac.  
En fait lui ce qu'il veut, c'est le beau rôle.  
La part belle.  
La part du Lion.  
Les avantages en faisant discrètement guillotiner les désagréments.  
Diriger son monde, mener la troupe, tenir la bride, un chef quoi.  
Un chef de meute.  
Une sorte de mâle dominant.  
Alors autant le lui donner, puisque ca ne me dérange pas!  
Au contraire, moi qui d'ordinaire doit tout gérer tout le temps, ce qui la plupart du temps nous mène a un joyeu bazar doublé d'une rimbambelle d'incidents multiples autant pour moi que pour mon entourage, ca me fait des vacances.  
Vas-y coco, gère.  
La situation est critique et tu fais du bon boulot.  
Et moi il ne me reste plus qu'a jouer les belles effarouchées et faire mine d'être mort(e) de trouille, histoire de lui l'occasion de jouer les Papa Coqs.  
En plus c'est un super prétexte pour rester dans ses bras sans se recevoir une taloche.  
Bah.  
Il n'est pas tout à fait couard, comme je ne suis pas si courageux, mais la différence est évidente: il tremble et c'est limite si je n'entends pas ses genoux jouer des maracas, doublé du doux cliqueti de ses jolies dents qui claquent.  
Hum.  
Bon, pas que ça a faire que faire de l'esprit(...).  
Le fait est qu'on est bel et bien paumés maintenant, et en plus au beau milieu d'une campagne toute verte qui devient toute noire et supposée très très hostile.  
Le pli de sa lèvre inférieure se crispe un peu plus, alors que son regard azur se perds dans le lointain, sans aucune raison vu que le lointain est tout noir tout alentour et que plus rien ne distingue les arbres du ciel.  
Tout s'est fondu dans l'obscurité avec une rapidité étonnante.  
Y'a plus que lui et moi de coloré, et encore pour ce que je vois derrière mes carreaux mon drac est en train de virer noir et blanc.  
- "...allons tout droit, on verra bien..."  
Balbutie-t-il d'une voix éteinte, avant de risquer un pas hésitant vers l'avant.  
Je ne suis pas un garçon contrariant, même si retourner en arrière me paraitrait une solution plus raisonnable.  
- "...je te suis."  
Et je le suis.  
Et nous avançons.  
Comme ça, quasiment à l'aveuglette, sans savoir où aller, pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes.  
Aucun mot n'est échangé entre nous.  
Mais au fur et a mesure que les ténèbres s'épaississent, que les bruits inquiétants prolifèrent et que ce petit bout de lune qui n'éclaire rien du tout s'amincit plus encore, sa prise sur ma taille qui resserre de plus en plus, jusqu'a m'etouffer a demi.  
Jusque la on a eut du bol, rien ne nous est tombé dessus.  
Mais bon, inutile de se voiler la face, une telle béatitude ne saurait durer.  
L'un d'entre nous doit subir.  
Et comme la poisse semble de toute évidence avoir une légère préférence pour moi, je pose le pieds sur un truc mou qui se met aussitôt à gémir.  
- "Ma Maiiiinnnnn... "  
- "Oups!"  
Oups.  
Brusque saut en arrière, sautillements inégaux sur les talons puis magnifique flip-flap retourné-aterrissage-incontrôlé a quelques centimètres des pieds de mon aimé.  
- "Potter! T'es devenu fou!"  
- "Mais y'a un truc par terre!"  
Le saut de puce que je vient a peine d'effecuter n'est rien par rapport au bond que je le vois faire a ces simples mots.  
Ce genre d'exploi lui vaudrait une mention "très bien" dans n'importe quel institut sportif section "100 mètres des pétochards.".  
C'est pas tout ça, et sur quoi j'ai eu le malheur de marcher, moi?  
Autant vérifier, ca ne coute(j'éspère)rien.  
Alors je vais pour m'avancer, quant deux mains puissantes me tirent en arrière.  
- "Idiot! Me beugle douloureusement mon homme dans les tympans, c'est un piège! Ne fais pas un pas de plus!"  
- "Mais non, voyons!C'est clean!Je risque rien, je t'assure!"  
Cette affirmation n'est en rien fondée.  
Soucieux de mon honnêteté et toujours ferment aggrippé par les bras, je plisse les yeux en essayant tant bien que mal de distinguer le piège en question à travers la purée de poids qui nous entoure.  
Il emet une sorte de "tsssk!" désagréable, et enchaine d'un ton prétenciard:  
- "C'est ma sécurité personelle qui m'inquiète, Potter.Tu n'as jamais su gérer la tienne, et je refuse que ton irresponsabilité m'entraine a ta suite dans les ennuis!Y'a pas marqué "Weasley" sur mon front!"  
- "Mais je veux juste vérifier que tout va bien!N'ai donc pas peur!"  
Son pieds s'écrase contre mon tibia.  
- "Je n'ai pas peur!"  
- "Justement!Toi tu restes la, tu surveilles les alentours et moi je vais risquer ma peau comme le demeuré que je suis!Super plan de la mort qui déchire, nan?"  
- "NAN!Aucune personne un tant soi peu saine d'esprit n'accepterait de te suivre a travers un stratagème que tu aurais élaboré!Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour entrer dans ton jeu!Mais si tu tiens réelement a mourir, signe d'abords une décharge qui nous dégage moi et mes par...encêtres de toutes responsabilité!..."  
Il n'a pas l'air de s'apercevoir que j'ai décroché au bout du troisième mot.  
Ca y est, je la voie!  
C'est...  
C'est...heu...  
C'est une forme noire avachie au sol qui bouge pas et que je vois pas ce que c'est.  
Ca a l'air humain mais depuis le temps j'ai appris à me méfier.  
Tout ce qui a deux pattes n'est pas humain, et certain humains certifiés sans colorants ni additifs n'en ont guère l'éttoffe...  
Mais je m'égare de Londres.  
- "Potter, ne fais pas l'abruti.Recule."  
- "Attends...je veux voir de plus près."  
La forme tremblote légèrement.  
Drac aussi.  
- "On s'en va!"  
S'exclame-t-il en me tirant par le bras.  
Je résiste.  
- "Attends!Et si ça avait besoin d'aide?"  
- "Rien a battre!"  
Il tire de plus belle.  
- "Mais enfin!On ne peut quand même pas partir comme ça sans rien faire!"  
- "Oh si, on peut!"  
Mon épaule est a deux doigts de lâcher.  
- "Et la déontologie dans tout ça?"  
Il me lâche brusquement, et je ne sais pas si c'est par dépit de n'avoir pu me convaincre ou par stupéfaction de m'entendre prononcer un mot aussi long.  
- "Fais ce que bon te semble. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour intervenir si la situation s'envenime."  
- "Ca me va!"  
Mon indifférence joyeuse le froisse, mais il trouve quand même la rapidité de me rattraper par la manche.  
On croirait presque qu'il ne veut pas que je parte.  
Presque.  
- "Attends.Tu oublies ça. "  
- "C'est quoi?"  
- "La baguette, idiot!"  
- "Ah!Mais...c'est la tienne?"  
Il me pousse violement vers l'avant.  
- "Allez dépêche toi d'en finir avec ça!Je...je t'attends."  
Il détourne la tête pour que je ne le vois pas rosir.  
Raté.  
- "...merci."  
- "FILE!"  
La poussée est si brutale que je fais deux mètres d'un coups sur un pieds.  
Alors que je m'éloigne en trottinant, je l'entends beugler de loin:  
- "Je suis responsable de ta sécurité auprès du collège, potter, alors ne va pas te faire assassiner bêtement ou c'est moi qui serais emm..."  
La suite je la devine facilement.  
A présent tout près de la chose, je prends garde à éviter un hypothétique coup de dents.  
Somme toute, c'est noir, long, couché et immobile, et ca pousse de façon irrégulière de petits râles fatigués.  
- "Ca va...?"  
Allez, on s'agenouille.  
On approche le visage.  
On tends le cou.  
Ouais, je le vois bien, la.  
Drac va êtres rassuré, ce n'est ni un alien, ni un loup garou, ni un centaure, ni une poëlle a frire bleue.  
C'est juste un garçon qui doit avoir environ notre âge, pâle comme la mort avec les yeux à demi clos et juste au bords a gauche de l'évanouissement.  
Si j'en crois ses yeux un peu vitreux cheveux sous ses longs cheveux noirs, des soins immédiats s'imposent.  
- "Drac!"  
- "Ah!...Merlin...mon coeur..."  
Un silence gêné, puis un ton bien cinglant:  
- "Qu'est ce que tu veux!"  
- "Viens m'aider!"  
- "Meurs!"  
- "Non, justement!Si c'est moi qui meurt, c'est toi qui sera embêté!Et si c'est lui, ce sera moi donc toi!"  
- "...lui?"  
Je lui résume ma découverte en quelques mots.  
- "Allez, drac, on l'emmène!"  
- "Ou ça?"  
Je l'observe.  
Il est pâle et totalement a côté de ses pompes.  
- "Au château.On va le soigner."  
- "Ah.Non."  
- "Drac!"  
- "J'ai dit non!Et d'abords, comment on ferait pour l'y emmener?On ne sait même pas ou il est, ce fichu château!"  
Misère, il est vraiment crevé, et pas que physiquement.  
- "Ben tu le colles sur tes épaules et on continue au petit bonheur!"  
Il éclate de rire, et son hilarité n'a rien de réjouissante.  
Au contraire, il me fait peur.  
...  
Après pas mal suplications, j'ai réussi a le faire accepter de transporter le blessé jusqu'au château si bien sûr nous parvenons à le retrouver avant de nous faire bouffer par je ne sais quoi.  
Lui qui voulait tant sa part de Beau-Prince-Charmant-Secourant-La-Belle-En-Détresse, de quoi se plaint-il?  
Et puis y'a un détail qu'on a aussi pas mal négligé, lucius.  
Non content de pas l'avoir retrouvé, on s'est pas retrouvé nous même et en plus on ramène un parfait étranger avec nous.  
Drac est vraiment pâle.  
Il marche comme un automate, le gars inconnu dans ses bras, le regard vide et anormalement fixe.  
Autant essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et lancer une blague, la, maintenant.  
Deux chances sur deux que bien loin de le faire rire, mon humour le mette hors de lui, mais au moins ca le fera réagir.  
- "Heureusement que t'es là, Prince Vaillant. "  
Et la on s'agenouille, et on prie.  
Mais il ne fait que sourire bizarement.  
- "Plutôt que de débiter des sottises, écoute.On dirait que ta trouvaille essaie de nous dire quelque chose."  
Effectivement.  
Le gars remue faiblement, des bribes de mots s'échappent de ses lèvres exhanges:  
- "Hela...vous...vous m'emmenez ou?..."  
- "Si je le savais, je te répondrais avec plaisir..."  
- "On est des amis.On va t'emmener au château pour te soigner."  
Drac me blance un regard dégouté, mais je voyais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.  
- "...au château...des nobles du coin?"  
- "Oui!"  
- "Heu...veut pas aller la bas...sont dingues..."  
Draco se raidit, j'enchaine rapidement:  
- "Mais non!Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien!"  
- "..."  
- "Quelque chose a ajouter?"  
Sussure mon amour d'une voix lourde de menaces.  
L'autre n'y prends pas garde, et croâsse:  
- "...mais le château...il est dans l'autre sens vous savez."  
Nous nous figeons en parfaite synchronisation.  
- "Ah...ah bon?"  
Il hoche faiblement la tête.  
- "Avancez vers...nord...puis tournez gauche...après le gros rocher...c'est tout droit."  
Mon dragon me parait encore plus lointain qu'auparavant, ce qui ne manque pas de m'effrayer.  
- "Drac, je murmure doucement en l'entrainant par l'épaule, viens...viens, on rentre...c'est pas la..."  
Il me suit docilement.  
- "Au fait, je demande a notre Sauveur, c'est quoi ton nom?"  
- "Her...bert. "  
Sur ce, il se décide enfin a tomber dans les pommes.  
Je répète distraitement.  
- "Herbert..."

POV Draco  
20H14

Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire une telle chose un jour, mais c'est bon de rentrer a la maison.  
La première chose que je remarque une fois la porte passé est la cape de mon père soigneusement accrochée a la patère de chêne ciselée d'or.  
Mes chers parents, apparemment profondément indifférents à notre sort, ou en l'ocurrence du mien, leur fils unique, ont dû s'empresser de célèbrer leurs retrouvailles, et doivent être a présent trop occupés a s'en remettre pour venir s'informer de notre santé.  
Un épais brouillard s'est installée confortablement dans mon crâne, et jai peine a garder les idées claires.  
Après avoir déposé un parfait inconnu sur le canapé du salon, je m'approche de potter et l'embrasse sur la joue, regrettant aussitôt un geste conditionné par le spectacle continuel d'un Couple Idéal quinze années de suite.  
Une fois remis du choc, potter me lance vivement:  
- "Hé, mais tu vas pas te coucher!Et qu'est ce qu'on fait d'Herbert?"  
Je hausse les épaules.  
Le sort de cet être m'étant totalement indifférent, je laisse à Potter le point soin de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet.  
- "Tu n'as qu'a l'installer dans ton lit, ou dans la baignoire.N'importe où ailleurs que la ou j'aurais l'occasion de le voir. A présent bonne nuit, potter!Et que je n'entende plus jusqu'a demain matin!"

POV Harry

Il s'en va sans m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un dernier regard.  
Quelque part c'est mieux pour lui, il ne tenait plus debout.  
On dirait bien que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul pour ramener le pauvre gus a la vie avec le peu(l'absence)de connaissance que j'ai.  
Alors que je cale un oreiller douillet sous la tête du pauvre Herbert, un détail insolite me saute aux yeux.  
Un détail, c'est un détail, et par définition n'est pas vraiment important.  
Mais là il faut avouer, ce genre de petite différence aussi infime soit-elle a son importance.  
Le genre de détail infimo-insolite qu'on ne remarque pas dans la nuit, et qui fait mal quant il se manifeste.  
Herbert est bien un enfant.  
Un garçon de quinze ans, sûrement pas plus, au visage doux et calme, assez mal en point.  
Seulement voilà, c'est un vampire.

marlène:plus je relis, plus je concois que l'histoire est bateau...j'essaye tant bien que mal de redresser la barre.Review, pour m'encourager?


	18. dracula

POV Harry

Plus de doute permis, le gars que j'ai sauvé d'une mort quasi-certaine est un buveur de sang.

De sang humain, cela va sans dire.

D'une part parce que personne a part V(non pas le zorro aux mains cramées, l'autre. )n'aurait un estomac assez bétonné pour supporter l'espèce de sirop adipeux de couleur argenté qui fait figure de sang aux licornes, et je suspecte celui des centaures d'avoir comme un arrière goût de terreau.

Enfin je dis ca, j'y connais rien et j'ai aucune envie de m'y mettre.

Du doigt, je me risque a toucher l'une des deux canines aiguisées proéminentes, d'une blancheur éclatant soit dit en passant.

Carnassier peut être, mais soucieux de son hygiène buccale!

Son haleine ferait pâlir d'envie une vélane maniaque se nourrissant exclusivement de fleurs de lavande.

Mais ca pique quand même.

En aurait-il eut envie(ou aurait-il été assez stupide pour le faire spontanément)qu'il aurait pu sans problème arracher un bon bout de la porte d'entrée, d'un seul coup de claquoir.

Et quand Drac aura a son tour élaboré cette hypothèse, passé le premier un instant de terreur, il n'aura qu'une seule idée: le virer du manoir à coup de pompes quelques part s'il ne le terrasse pas sur le champ d'un "AK"(Avada Kedavra. Que voulez vous, vu les nombreuses répétitions de cette formule dans ma vie, autant lui trouver un raccourci)foudroyant.

Et il n'aurait peut être pas tort.

Rien ne prouve qu'Herbert ne nous sautera pas tous joyeusement a la gorge a peine remit de ses émotions.

Pour un peu qu'il égorge quelqu'un ici, la presse ne voudra jamais croire que je n'ai pas fait exprès de ramener chez eux un monstre sanguinaire.

Je vois d'ici les commentaires de Snape, entre deux ricanement: "Les vampires mordent, Potter. Vous ne le saviez pas? "

Je risque de passer(encore plus)pour le roi des crétins.

Hum.

Pourtant cette brave bête(quand on ignore tout de quelqu'un on peut se permettre de faire des suppositions? )nous a aidé à retrouver notre chemin, nous lui sommes donc redevables,(même s'il ne cherchait peut être qu'un prétexte pour pénétrer dans le garde manger Malfoy)et lui faire la peau ne peut pas être considéré comme un acte de reconnaissance.

L'Euthanasie n'est un cadeau que lorsqu'on est volontaire, même si y'en a quelque uns que j'euthanasierais volontiers de mon plein gré, pour leur bien.

A bien le regarder, même mal, il n'a vraiment pas l'air agressif.

Paisiblement étendu sur le canapé, pas un once de peur on de nervosité ne transparaît sur son visage assoupi.

A la réflexion, il s'est quand même montré très docile quand on l'a embarqué comme ça sans expliquer ni qui ni pourquoi.

De plus le fait qu'il ait un prénom est une preuve que ce n'est pas un être entièrement primitif, non?

Les hommes des cavernes avaient des noms, harry. Et ils ne s'abreuvaient que très rarement du sang de leurs voisins. Ou alors seulement quand ils étaient vachement énervés. Ou carrément idiots.

Enfin je crois.

Le mieux se serait de le lui demander.

Ou bien le réveiller serait-il suicidaire?

Il semble ne pas devoir ouvrir l'oeil avant un bon moment, alors autant en profiter pour prendre certaines mesures préventives.

Il y a un téléphone sur la table, et il est incroyablement kitsch.

Je crois qu'on voit a peu près les même dans les films de Gene Kelly, ceux des années 20.

En composant vite fait un numéro prit au hasard dans une des revues 'in' de Narcissa(sans cesser de garder un oeil sur Herbert, pas fou), j'ai la joie de constater qu'il fonctionne parfaitement.

S'enchaîne l'inévitable sonnerie d'attente, avant qu'une voix féminine et sensuelle(autant qu'on peut l'être à 75 ans)ne me gazouille gaiement:

- "Bonjour! Ici le poste de communication Muggle pour sorciers magicalement attardés. Que puis-je faire pour votre service? "

- "Passez moi un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes, je vous prie. "

- "Bien sûr! A quel magasin souhaitez vous que l'on vous joigne? "

- "N'importe. "

Silence incompréhensif.

- "N'importe, monsieur? Vous êtes sûr? C'est que... certains ne sont guère recommandables... vous me paraissez plutôt jeune, et... "

- "Aucune importance! Passez moi en un, s'il vous plaît! C'est une urgence! "

Soupir.

- "Un instant s'il vous plaît. "

Looooong Bip.

Puis une voix cassée, tordue, rampante, chevrotante, moche, aux échos maléfiques, suintants d'hypocrisie macabre me parvient.

- "Ici la boutique "The Snarling Skull", article de Magie Noire en tout genre. Que puis je faire pour vous? "

Raccroche immédiatement et cours te gargariser d'urgence.

Non.

Contrôle toi Harry, tu as vécu pire.

Bien pire.

Quand même, Vilains-Méchants-Pas-Beaux comme ils sont là-bas, c'est même pas dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas te balancer un mauvais sort rien que par le biais de la parole.

Mais le temps presse.

Alors j'avale ma salive et ajoute d'une voix étranglée:

- "Voila... j'ai fait l'acquisition d'un vampire de compagnie... "

Silence dubitatif au bout du fil.

C'est le deuxième, à croire que fais preuve d'un rare crédibilité téléphonique.

Courage, Harry, insiste.

- "... et je voudrais savoir avec quoi je dois le nourrir. "

Question stupide.

Ricanement sec de la part de la vieille rombière.

- "Mais monsieur, pour nourrir votre vampire je ne vois qu'une seule et unique chose: Vous. Entrez dans sa cage, ôtez tout vos vêtements, et hurlez "A table!" "

Constatant mon hébétude, elle se rattrape vite fait.

- "Je plaisante, bien sûr. Nous avons ici tout ce qui peut convenir a ce genre de créature. Dois je prendre votre adresse pour une éventuelle commande? "

J'hésite.

Je n'ai aucune confiance en tout ce qui concerne l'allée des Embrumes, et c'est aturel, mon premier et dernier séjour en ces lieux ne m'ayant laissé qu'un très mauvais souvenir, et un gros bleu a la main.

Que je n'ai pas eut heureuse, une fois de plus.

Passons.

Herbert à visiblement besoin de reprendre des forces, et je me doute bien de ce qui pourrait le remettre sur pieds.

- "Permettez moi de vous conseiller notre tout nouveau modèle de protège dents. Adapté a toutes les tailles, effet garanti. Inutile de préciser que la protection ne concerne que vous. Celui ci est extrêmement commode, très discret avec très peu de gêne pour l'animal(je tique au mot "animal". Réflexe. )ainsi qu'une sécurité assurée pour son maître et toute sa famille. Ultra léger mais Ultra résistant. La pose n'implique aucune compétence spéciale. Vous n'aurez qu'a le faire glisser sur les crocs du monstre(Je tique encore plus. Satanés réflexes. )aucune possibilité pour lui de s'en débarrasser! "

- "Cher? "

- "Pas du tout! En promotion! "

Tient donc.

Si ça c'est pas du bol ça madame.

- "Très bien. Vous m'en mettrez un, ainsi qu'une ration de... enfin, ce que vous savez... "

Eurk.

Ma répulsion est si forte que je n'arrive même par a prononcer le mot en question.

C'est sale, et ça ne la dérange pas du tout.

- "Mais parfaitement, monsieur! De quelle créature souhaitez vous que nous extrayons le... liquide que vous savez? Nous avons une large gamme de donneurs compétents. "

Ouais.

Connaissant l'état d'esprit de l'endroit, je parierais qu'aucun des "donneurs" ne l'est devenu de son plein gré.

Mon estomac se contracte dangereusement.

- "Trois litres, ça vous irait? Justement on vient de me livrer une nouvelle cargaison, du AB, un cru excellent. Il vient de... "

- "Ah non! Je ne veux surtout pas savoir d'ou il vient! "

Nouveau ricanement, ouvertement méprisant.

- "Le client est roi. Je vous fais parvenir une chouette a qui vous réglerez la facture. "

- "... p... parfait... "

Reste a donner l'adresse, emballé c'est pesé.

- "Merci beaucoup monsieur et au plaisir! "

Plaisir n'est pas l'expression qui me vient a l'esprit en ce moment.

- "... en espérant que vous reviendrez nous voir! "

Wé.

Compte la dessus, mémé.

Compte la dessus.

A peine ai-je déposé le combiné sur son socle(très joli socle en fonte noire strié de dorures) qu'un fracas épouvantable retentit, à quelques mètres à peine.

Une énorme chouette grise Kamikaze, tenant entre ses serres un colis plus gros qu'elle, vient s'échouer a mes pieds dans une pluie d'éclats de verres.

La sale bête, apparament myope, ou anxieuse d'accomplir le plus d'acte malfaisant possible a l'instar de ses maîtres, a glorieusement défoncé la vitre du salon.

On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut sur l'Allée des Embrumes, mais au moins le service est rapide!

J'aurais plutôt tendance a me méfier de la qualité du service en question.

Autant ramasser le colis et de jeter un oeil a son contenu, on ne sait jamais.

L'oiseau me fixe d'un sale oeil rond.

Cet animal est très laid, au point de semer le doute quand a ses origines, tant la ressemblance avec la chauve-souris est frappante.

Voyons un peu ce que nous avons...

Wap!

La chouette vient de se jeter sur moi!

Ses serres puissantes s'approchent dangereusement de mon visage...

- "Hé mais arrête! Arrête! ... "

Je me rappelle brusquement ce que Mc Gonagall nous avait raconté un jour ou le cours s'était fini plus tôt que prévu, sur ces sorciers fêlés qui dressaient leurs chouettes à crever les yeux des clients qui ne payaient pas.

Et là je flippe.

A raison.

- "Arrête! J'vais t'payer! J'vais t'payeeeeeerrrrr! "

Il consent a m'accorder quelques minutes de tranquilité, le temps pour moi de courir à toute vitesse a travers le salon pour y rassembler la somme nécessaire.

Pas difficile, Lucius laisse toujours traîner des pièces un peu partout.

Je regarde la chose s'envoler avec soulagement par le gros trou de la fenêtre éventrée.

Par le gros trou de la fenêtre éventrée.

Bon.

Je sais que Drac ne veux pas que j'utilise sa baguette, mais je devine qu'il n'apprécierait pas non plus cette cavitée béante dans la plus large fenêtre de leur beau salon luxueux.

Les vitre brisées, c'est un truc de pauvre.

De pauvre Muggle, histoire d'en rajouter une couche.

- "Reparo. "

Une fois le carton ouvert, j'y trouve un gros bocal rempli à ras bords d'une poudre vermeille.

L'étiquette représente un vampire caricatural, hilare et pouce brandi, ainsi que l'indication AB+.

Et en petit caractères:

_Mode d'emploi_

_Diluez l'infusion dans trois litre d'eau tiède._

_A consommer sans tarder pour éviter la coagulation._

_Origines..._

Je ne lis pas plus loin, écoeuré.

POV Narcissa

Allez courage ma sissi, lève toi...

Avec peine, je me traîne hors du lit conjugal.

Un pied, deux pieds sur la carpette indienne, puis un pas, deux pas, oups, titube, titube, accroche toi au meuble, redresse...

Ca va! Ca tient tout seul!

Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu mes deux galopins rentrer.

Les pauvres chéris doivent être mort de faim et de froid, et c'est mon devoir de Mère que de m'occuper d'eux!

Drôle d'idée que j'ai eu, de les envoyer tout seuls dans la nuit à la recherche de mon cher époux.

Cher époux qui s'était juste arrêté pour boire un coup avec ses copains au Leacky Cauldron.

Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé, mystère.

Et c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Le cher homme est rentré pété comme un coing, en demandant a la ronde si quelqu'un savait "ou était Lucius Malfoy, qu'il lui casse la gueule", et s'est écroulé en plein Hall.

A tel point que j'ai du le traîner jusque dans la baignoire, pour l'asperger tout habillé, sous les commentaires acerbes du rideau de douche.

Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver a ces petits anges, avec toute les mauvaises rencontres qu'on peut faire de nos jours...

Enfin, se sont encore des enfants et je suis certaine qu'ils n'auront pas de rancoeur si je leur prépare de bonnes brioches toutes chaudes!

Remarque, ça fonctionne aussi avec Lucius.

Mais quand j'arrive au salon, qu'est ce que je trouve?

Je trouve un gamin que je ne connais pas, allongé sur mon beau canapé tout propre a deux mille livres.

Ben, ben, ben?

Je pose une demie fesse sur les coussins de velours, tout en observant le gosse avec plus d'attention.

Ca c'est un copain que mes deux choupinous ont rencontrés sur le chemin, et ramené a la maison pour dormir!

Tout de même ils auraient pu prévenir, c'est qui qui doit se taper la cuisine, ici!

En parlant de cuisine...

Mazette, belles dents, les morceaux qu'il doit emporter avec ça!

Mon subconscient me susurre que la vrai question serait plutôt "des morceaux de quoi? ", mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Il est bête, mon subconscient.

Si je l'écoutait, faudrait me méfier de tout tout le temps et c'est trop fatiguant.

- "Bichon? Bichon? "

Je lui tapote la joue gentiment.

Il grogne doucement et entrouvre les lèvres.

Il est mignon ce petit garçon, mais un peu pâlot.

Il ne doit pas se nourrir assez équilibré.

Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir faire une double fournée de brioches!


	19. Il le prends mal Etrange

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews!(c'est pas cliché, ça, marlene?Naaaannnn)En tout cas je sais que je m'enfonce dans le deja-dit mais ca fait vraiment plaisr!Ca m'encourage pour continuer(mais c'est pas vrai, t'as décidé de sortir réchauffé sur réchauffé?), je revoie l'orthographe(avec difficulté...), et j'essaye de rattraper certaines fautes de frappes...je rajoute des gags aussi.Mazette, c'était deja lourd, ca va devenir indigeste...Hé, mais ne partez pas!...

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV Harry

Nom d'un vampire hémophile. Mais c'est pas vrai!Je rêve, c'est pas possible!  
Je ne m'étais absenté que quelques secondes a peine, le temps pour moi de trouver un bol et de quoi le remplir que voila deja ma brave Nunuche de Châtelaine qui s'empresse de se jeter dans la gueule du loup!  
On en l'occurence du Monstre, si il faut se montrer tatillon.  
Et y faut.  
Je manque d'en laisser choir mon bol d'infusion sanguine sur le beau parquet hors de prix du salon tant le spectacle auquel j'assiste me pétrifie, a la fois de surprise, d'affliction et d'amertume.  
Narcissa, toujours engoncée dans sa jolie robe de chambre ne laissant que peu de place a l'imagination, négligement penchée sur le corps amorphe d'Herbert comme une petit fille dans un bac a sable occupée a faire joujou.  
Oh madame Malfoy, pourquoi faut-il que dès qu'un soucis vient pointer le bout de son nez crochu non loin de vous, vous accouriez a lui pantoufles et petits gâteaux en mains?  
Glacé d'horreur, je ne peux que regarder cette Inconsciente s'amuser a fourrer son doigt dans la bouche d'une créature carnivore comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple chiot inoffensif.  
Comme ça, juste pour le fun.  
- "Mordra?Mordra pas? ... "  
Chantonne cette Irresponsable avec une gaminerie désagréable a voir, et insuportable a entendre.  
Reste a intervenir et en vitesse.  
Malgrè le peu de respect que cultive mon homme envers la digne autrice de ses jours, il m'étonnerait franchement qu'il laisse cette dernière se faire estropier par un monstre que J'AI tenu a ramener dans SA demeure sans m'en tenir rigueur.  
Et puis si cette gentille dadame se voit privée de ses doigts, ce n'est certainement pas par l'intellect qu'elle comblera ce vide.  
Et lucius ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir porté atteinte a sa "Petite fleur des îles paradisiaques" sans m'envoyer me faire voir du côté de chez les Mangemorts, histoire de vérifier si le temps la bas est stable ou humide.  
Je me dois d'empêcher un tel malheur d'arriver!  
Et fais bien évidement référence aux malheurs de cette chère Narcissa.  
- "MADAME! "  
Après avoir préalablement déposé l'infusion sur un meuble, je galope jusqu'a elle et retire violement sa main du piège ou elle s'était fourrée.  
A peine tirée d'affaire, la voila qui m'étreint violement avec une fougue toute maternelle.  
- "Harry!Ce que je suis heureuse de te savoir encore là et pas croqué!Tu vas bien?Formidable!Et mon petit dragon?Ou est-il?"  
- "Dans sa chambre, il dort..."  
- "Le cher Ange!Il doit être si fatigué...c'est bien normal d'être exténué après un tel "voyage"..."  
Elle agrémente ses mots d'un petit coup de coude doublé d'un clin d'oeil évocateur du plus lourd effet.  
Je ne suis pas bien ou elle veut en venir.  
- "Madame, j'insiste doucement, il ne faut pas jouer avec comme ça, il n'a pas encore son protège dents!"  
- "Pourquoi?Il a des problèmes de quenottes?Ahlala cette génération d'enfants pourris aux dents gâtées par toutes les sucreries qu'ils ingurgitent...quelle plaie..."  
La plaie c'est plutôt pour nous!  
Et si elle continue sur cette voie, elle n'en sera pas loin non plus.  
- "Madame..."  
- "C'est un ami a toi?"  
- "Madame..."  
- "Il a l'air s'appelle-t-il?Vous l'avez rencontré en chemin?C'est quoi son petit nom?"  
- "Herbert."  
Elle plisse le nez, un peu déçue mais hausse les épaules avec philosophie.  
- "J'ai quelque chose de grave a vous annoncer."  
Allez Harry, inspire, tout ira bien.  
Si elle se met a piailler et qu'elle part en courant, ca réveillera Herbert qui sur le coup du choc la dévorera suivit de Lucius alerté par les cris puis Drac puis...  
Harry, tu as tout interêt a lui annonçer la mauvaise nouvelle en douceur.  
- "Voila, madame.C'est un vampire."  
Et la, reste a attendre.  
Et la réaction se fait effectivement attendre.  
J'en viens a me demander si elle a correctement saisit le sens de cette affirmation.  
Intrigué par un tel silence, j'ouvre un oeil prudent pour tomber sur une Narcissa au visage décomposé par l'intensité de la réflexion.  
Enfin la brave femme cligne des yeux, ses lèvres tremblent, elle va parler, son regard est trouble, son teint est pâle, elle ouvre la bouche...  
- "Hé?"  
Silence accablé.  
Elle n'a apparament rien saisit de la gravité de la situation, et je ne vois pas comment lui expliquer plus clairement.  
- "Vampire, vampire, marmone-t-elle distraitement, c'est bien les gars qui ont une corne sur le front et qui se transforment en loup a minuit?"  
Houla.  
Elle connait vraiment pas ses classiques, Miss Bonbon rose.  
Son esprit embrumé s'efforce quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis aboutissent a un résulat satisfaisant, engendrant un réflexe éclair.  
Elle m'enlève la boite que je tenais depuis tout a l'heure sous mon bras, farfouille rapidement dedans pour tomber sur le petit appareil de sécurité qu'elle appose sans tarder a ce pauvre Herbert avec tact et éfficacité.  
Pour un peu on croirait qu'elle a fait que ça toute sa vie.  
Peut être que Drac, quant il était jeune et deja enragé, avait un légère tendance a mordre un peu tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez?  
Ou ses petits jeux d'avec lucius lui ont-ils appris a manipuler avec aisance ce genre d'instruments contronversés?  
- "C'est fait!Maintenant on peut respirer, n'est ce pas?Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je me sens plus a mon aise avec lui avec, que moi sans.Pas toi?"  
- "Eh ben..."  
- "Si bien sûr.Et au fait!On a retrouvé mon Lulu.Il va bien-il lui est rien arrivé-il a toujours deux bras-deux jambes-et pas de tête!Hihi!Il était juste un peu raide mais ça aucun risque, son métabolisme est blindé."  
Elle peut parler.  
- "Et votre petite ballade dehors alors?Vous vous êtes amusés?"  
- "Pas vr..."  
- "Vous n'avez rencontré aucune vilaine personne?Pas de pervers?Pas d'enthropophage?Pas de licorne?"  
- "Si!Justement..."  
- "Vous avez fait des choses obscènes?"  
- "Hélas non..."  
Argh!  
Mais ça c'est comme les "Avadar Kedavra" quand on surprends son mari au lit en compagnie de sa grand mère.  
Ca part tout seul.  
- "Et avec tout ça, vous n'avez pas dîné ce soir!"  
Tient, c'est vrai ça.  
Mais mon estomac libertin ne m'en avait pas fait la remarque.  
- "Je vais faire de la patisserie!"  
- "A une heure du matin?..."  
- "Y'a pas d'heure pour les braves!"  
Surtout pour les braves dames un peu cruches qui se foutent de l'heure comme de leur première culotte a dentelles.  
- "Vous n'aurez qu'a tout manger demain matin."  
- "Pourquoi pas."  
Je ne songe même plus a opposer la moindre résistance a ses délires.  
- "J'en fait pour votre pote Robert?"  
- "Herbert."  
- "Un de plus, donc!Bon, je cours m'ateller en cuisine!A plus!"  
Sa facultée d'éluder elle même les questions qu'elle pose aux autres est impressionnantes.  
Alors qu'elle quitte la pièce en trottinant, un grognement importun me fait dresser l'oreille.  
Mon Vampire s'agite dans son sommeil, soupire, baille largement(geste qui m'accorde une vue superbe sur une mâchoire parfaitement fournie dont je me serais bien passé)puis s'étire, se frotte les paupières et entrouvre ses yeux rougis par la fatigue.  
Aie.  
L'heure est venue de prendre une décision, Stupéfix ou pas Stupéfix.  
Je reste attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, prêt a me défendre au cas ou il deciderait de faire honneur a ses instincts.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrent.  
Il se redresse a demi sur un coude, puis pose sur moi son regard vague, presque inexpressif.  
- "Mgmph?"  
Il touche du bout du doigt l'appareil dont narcissa l'a affublé, sans comprendre.  
Et il me regarde comme si je lui devais une explication.  
Zut.No panic.  
Tout va bien.  
Je crois bon de le rassurer, même si je ne suis pas sûr que mes paroles s'adressent a lui ou a moi.  
- "C'est juste une petite précaution!Rien de méchant.N'aie pas peur...gentil?"  
C'est mon premier contact avec une telle créature et c'est bête a dire, mais je me sens presque ému.  
C'est vrai quoi, combien de personne peuvent se vanter(sans mentir, Sir Lockheart...)d'avoir fait face a un vampire plus de cinq minutes avec une jugulaire toujours en parfait état?  
Il avance une main hésitante vers mon cou.  
Houla.No panic, Harry.  
C'est par parce qu'un monstre avide de chair fraîche te tripote actuellement le visage qu'il faut avoir peur pour autant.  
Le Monstre effleure ma peau avec curiosité et vu son air pensif, elle doit lui paraître trop rose, trop fine ou carrément alléchante.  
C'est marrant mais avec cette tête de poisson lune, il me ferait presque penser a un gosse perdu au milieu d'un grand monde hostile auquel il ne connait et ne comprends rien.  
En tout cas il a l'air aussi étonné et soucieux de sa sécurité que moi.  
Je me vois dans un moiroir pâle avec des dents.  
Aggressif?I don't think so.  
Il est tant d'entamer le dialogue, ne serait-ce pour que vérifier la compatibilité de nos modes d'expression.  
C'est pas parce que je cause Fourchelang en autodidacte que le language Grognements-baveux m'est une évidence!  
- "Je m'appelle Harry."  
- "Oh.Enchanté..."  
Sa voix est râpeuse, mais il me sourit.  
Un sourire radieux et plein de vie, symbole immaculé de l'honnêtetée personifiée(hypocrite?Affamé?)mais bientôt assombri par un gémissement de douleur.  
- "Ca va?"  
- "Pardon, ricane-t-il un peu gêné, les deux mains crispées sur ses flancs.Je...enfin...je ne...j'ai un peu faim."  
Il parait gêné d'aborder ce sujet mais non non y'a aucun problème vraiment je comprends très bien c'est tout a fait normal ça arrive a tout le monde et y'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour ça ça arrive a un tas de gens très biens et puis d'abords ca va s'arranger puisque j'ai tout prévu alors inutile de s'inquiéter.  
- "Heu...tient!"  
Je lui tends son truc d'un geste plutôt nerveux et détourne la tête, le coeur au bord des lèvres.  
La mixture dégage une odeur lourde et capiteuse qui pour compléter sa couleur vermeillo-bordeaux me monte aux narines de façon intolérable.  
Il réagit a peine, regarde le bol, me regarde, regarde le bol.  
- "Pour moi?"  
- "Oui!"  
Pas que j'aimerai qu'il me débarrasse assez rapidement de ce truc que je tiens toujours a bout de bras, essayant avec peine de contenir quelques infimes tremblements de dégoût, mais je le trouve long a la comprenette.  
- "Tiens!Tiens!Prends le!C'est pour toi, allez! "  
Il m'obéit passivement, renifle un petit coup.  
Une lueur effrayante s'allume brusquement dans ses yeux, pas besoin de le regarder pour le voir fondre sur la pitance avec une avidité toute animale.  
Glou, glou...  
Et moi même si je ne regarde pas, je sens que je vais tourner de l'oeil dans un peu moins de pas longtemps.  
Glou, glou, glouglouglou...  
- "Ha, s'exclame-t-il une fois repu, ça fait un de ces bien!"  
Parle pour toi.  
Il passe une main sur ses lèvres(qu'il faudra que je me rappelle de ne jamais serrer), et dépose le bol sur la table basse située juste en face du canapé avec un léger "plonc".  
Ceci fait, il jette un regard intrigué autour de lui.  
- "Ou suis-je?"  
Excellente question.  
- "Ben, ici."  
Il me toise de façon assez dégradante.  
Super, me disent ses yeux, si tu pouvais développer cette affirmation dans les grandes largeurs...  
- "Tu ne te rapelles pas?Tu nous as aidés a regagner le château..."  
- "Oh, oui!La château des Dingues!"  
Il parait éffrayé tout d'un coup.  
Je rêve.  
La réputation des Malfoys seraient elles si sordide que les monstres eux-même l'évoque avec effroi?  
- "Et, demande-t-il prudemment, c'est ici?On y est?"  
- "T'as tout compris.On est chez les Dingues."  
Je me mordrai volontier la lèvre si cette action ne risquait de l'inciter a en faire autant.  
- "Je veux dire: On est au manoir Malfoy.On t'a ramassé parce que t'avais pas l'air en forme et qu'on te devais bien ça.Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez toi.Enfin je pense.Demain matin, sûrement.Il te suffira de pas faire de grabuges, et tout devrai bien se passer."  
Il me fixe avec insistance, toujours souriant paisiblement.  
Mignon autant que peut l'être un carnassier sanguinaire aux crocs hypertrophiés qui aurait vraiment l'air adorable.  
Et la je me fais mon avis: il ne nous attaquera pas.  
Et quand j'ai fais mon avis, rien ne m'en fais démordre jusqu'à ce que la situation devienne si critique que je sois bien obligé d'admettre que j'avais tort(voir: Ma vie).  
Mais là je suis formel, il ne nous attaquera pas.  
J'y crois.  
J'espère.  
Je l'aggrippe par ses maigres poignets:  
- "Herbert écoute.Moi j'ai rien contre toi et je suis même prêt a t'aider si t'en as besoin, mais les gens qui habitent ici sont..."  
- "Tarés."  
Touché.  
- "...plus méfiants que moi.Et faut dire qu'il y a des raisons."  
Herb éxhale un petit ricanement mi-moqueur, mi-sadique.  
Je poursuis malgrè tout.  
- "Il faut que tu me jures de ne pas consommer les gens qui habitent ici!Ni toi ni moi ne somment chez nous!Alors politesse de rigeur!"  
Mon monstre réprime un haut-le-coeur.  
- "Quelle horreur!Je ne touche pas aux humains!C'est de notorité mondiale qu'ils sont inmangeables. "  
Alors la, première nouvelle.  
Il se fout de moi ou j'ai vraiment l'air si crétin?  
- "Tu rigoles!Et toutes les attaques qui ont eut lieu sur des sorciers, sans compter les pauvres moldus qui devraient jamais avoir entendu parler de vous et vous craigent comme la peste?T'en fait quoi?"  
Il se dégonfle.  
Mon argument était presque de taille et j'en suis pas peu fier.  
Mais il hausse les épaules, indifférent.  
- "Quand le garde manger est vide et que le marché est fermé, on se résoud a ronger des croutons de pains."  
Admirez la délicatesse de la comparaison, et le pire est que je ne peux pas lui donner tout a fait tort.  
Sa main se pose sur la mienne sans prévenir.  
J'aime pas ça, elle est froide.  
Très froide.  
Celle de Drac est toujours tiède, même quant elle fait mal, c'est a dire tout le temps.  
Mais ça me rassure, alors que là j'ai peur.  
Adorable:  
- "Je ne toucherai a personne, je t'en fais la promesse.Je ne suis pas un ingrat."  
Avec ses yeux doux de bébé phoque a qui l'on présente un équarisseur et un cintre, ses traits fins presques endrogynes et sa gentille attitude enfantine, il vous ferait fondre.  
Pour mieux vous étaler sur une tartine et vous dévorer entre deux gorgées de...thé.  
- "Se serait mieux si tu restai dans ma chambre.Si Dra...le gars qui t'as transporté jusqu'ici découvre ce que tu es, tu es foutu et moi avec.On est bon pour la séance totale "Doloris" forfait 24H avec "Avadar Kedavra" en prime. Compte sur lui pour brandir le chapelet et l'ail pêle mêle avec le pieux entre les dents!"  
Il rit.  
C'est pas la meilleure chose a faire quant on est menacé de mort, mais ça détend.  
- "Au fait, murmure-t-il douceureusement, ce type tellement désagréable avec qui tu te dévoyais dans la forêt...c'est ton petit ami?"  
Ca veut dire quoi, ça?  
Que j'ai vraiment pas une tronche de tombeur?  
Qu'a ce point la c'est plus moi qui suis éfféminé, mais c'est la féminité qui est me ressemble?  
- "Non.Enfin, pas a proprement parler."  
- "Je vois.C'est juste une histoire de c entre vous deux?"  
C'est pas vrai!(bis)  
Pourquoi est ce que personne ne m'imagine au bras d'une blonde pulpeuse aux hanches larges et a la poitrine généreuse?  
...  
Je viens de décrire Narcissa...  
Finalement, c'est pas si mal comme ça.  
- "Non!Drac est un ami!Enfin, un camarade.Enfin on vit dans la même maison.Rien de plus!"  
- "Ouais.Des colocataires qui se prennent par la taille et qui s'appellent "Prince Charmant"."  
Son sourire s'élargit, goguenard.  
Je vais pour défendre ma pauvre vertue deja si controversée, lorsque des pas résonnent dans le couloir.  
- "Planque toi, vite!"  
Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.  
L'habitude sûrement, ce que certains appellent "Le réflexe de la Taupe", tipiques aux paranos graves, aux imbéciles ou aux trouillards génétiques.  
Et aussi a ceux qu'on essaye régulièrement d'éliminer avec acharnement et sans délicatesse.  
Mais mon Vampire, pas contrariant, s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée(fumée?A quoi ca sert?A cacher le comédien pendant la transfo?Toujours est-il qu'elle est belle et bien la.)avec un "vlouf" a peine audible, et une minuscule chauve souris s'enfouit sous la pile de coussin du canapé.  
Sauvé. A peine quelques secondes plus tard mon Drac débarque, le visage grave.  
Il était pas allé se coucher, lui?

POV Draco

Comme je le pensais, Potter est toujours au salon a s'occuper de sa trouvaille. Il doit lui assurer un confort et une sécurité totale, selon l'éthique propre a sa chère maison concernant le traitement réservé aux inconnus en détresse. Chatouiller la fibre phagocitaire d'un individu est un comportement immature et dégradant.  
Ca te ressemble bien, Potter, le bon chien-chien fidèle!  
S'il lui venait un jour l'idée saugrenue de devenir animagus, l'épagneul breton me paraitrait le choix le plus adéquat.  
Avec l'hypocampe.  
Ces tergiversations me font presque oublier le but de ma venue en ces lieux.  
Une fois plongé dans le douceur sécurisante des draps de mon lit, je ne suis pas parvenu a trouver le sommeil.  
A la suite d'une longue et infructueuse séance consacrée a me retourner, modifer la position de l'oreiller et fredonner des contines atterrantes et selon tout état bien loin de posséder les vertues somnifuges dont on les flattent, j'ai fini par admettre la triste réalite.  
Réalité on ne peut plus humiliante qui, en la personne d'Harry Potter, n'attendait a première vue que ma présence a ses côtés.  
Il est la, étalé sur le canapé, comme une femme de petite vertue.  
Faussement détendu, mains jointes sur ses côtes squeletiques, ricanant bêtement.  
La pensée qui me vient en cet instant est que ce bon a rien a encore du commetre quelque bêtise qu'il n'ose guère m'avouer, craigant ma colère avec raison.  
Mais a cet instant, je me moque bien de sa bourde, ayant d'autre projets autrements plus sérieux a lui soumettre.  
Et puis les obsessions ne vous laissent en paix que lorsqu'on leurs laisse libre cours, n'est ce pas?  
...  
Anyway.  
Il est évident que je ne pourrais pas dormir avant de...d'avoir laissé libre cours a mon obsession.  
Je prends donc place a ses côtés sur le divan et saisit sa tête entre mes mains avant de l'embrasser.  
Comme je le prevoyais, il n'objecte pas.  
Aurait-il objecté que cela n'aurait pas fait de différence.  
Mais si il se risque a placer le moindre commentaire, je ne serais pas garant de ce qui se passera.  
Heureusement, sa(récente)docilité envers moi se manifeste, et il se laisse faire.  
Me laisse faire.  
Je ne tarde pas a l'enlacer, possessif et parsème son cou de baisers passionnés.  
Tout en l'allongeant sans hâte sur le canapé, un son étrange me parvient, une sorte de "Humph! " irrité mais trop occupé, je n'y prends pas garde.  
- "J'étouffe!C'est trop lourd!"  
Reprends la voix, plaintive.  
Hein?  
Lourd?  
Moi?  
Alors que la grâce et la finesse de mon corps partout connues et reconnues suscitent la jalousie des hommes aussi bien que des femmes?  
Mais il me cherche?  
Je m'écarte et plonge dans deux trop grands yeux verts emplis de confusion pour clarifier, sèchement:  
- "Je t'étouffe?"  
- "Non!Ca va!"  
Il m'offre un sourire forcé des plus déplaisants.  
Bien q'un tantinet refroidit, je poursuis distraitement mes caresses.  
Il soupire de bonheur.  
C'est deja ça.  
Son consentement facilitera la chose tout au long de son pénible processus.  
- "Tu m'écrases!Mais t'as bouffé quoi?Une vache?"  
COMMENT!  
Qu'est ce que j'entends!  
Mais pour qui tu te prends, Potter, pour oser proférer de telles isinuations?  
C'est pas parce que t'as la carrure d'une allumette ateinte d'anémie qu'il faut te croire tout permis!  
Et puis c'est quoi cette attitude de faire ce genre de commentaire dans une telle situation?  
Je ne peux attribuer un tel manque de savoir vive qu'a son intelligence atrophiée doublée d'une éducation de mauvaise qualité de plus baclée a laquelle il fut totalement imperméable.  
Je le prends au collet, enragé.  
- "Ca suffit, potter!Cette fois tu vas trop loin!C'en est trop!Tu vas en prendre plein la gu...face!"  
J'attends sa réponse.  
Ses supplications, sa soumission.  
Mais tout ce qui réponds a mes menaces est un "Vlouf" retentissant.

POV Harry

Misère.  
Faut croire que les ennuis me cherchent et que je le leur rends bien.  
La pression de nos deux poids réunis a tellement fait appuis sur ce pauvre Herbert qu'il n'a pas pu se retenir, et retrouve sa forme initiale, celle d'un garçon de quatorze ans avec le volume et la masse appropriés, sans pour autant avoir changé de place.  
Les coussins qui le recouvraient sont éjectés sous la pression impromptue, me laissant prit en sandwich entre un Drac couché sur ma poitrine et un vampire allongé sous moi, qui n'a rien a y faire.  
Je me sens assez mal a l'aise.  
Cette situation est franchement désagréable, et en plus malsaine.  
Mon pauvre amour avise le garçon composant l'autre tranche de pain(avec moi comme garniture)avec un effroi pas du tout dissimulé.  
Sa bouche s'ouvre, se referme, se crispe, il balbutie:  
- "...que-que-que...POTTER!"  
Ca y est, l'homme de ma vie se pose des questions, et ne va pas tarder a m'infliger la torture pour obtenir ses réponses.  
Herbert quant a lui ne semble pas du tout gêné d'être ainsi écrasé par deux garçons couchés l'un sur l'autre, et un petit ricanement amusé nous parvient bien qu'il soit a moitié encastré dans le canapé moelleux.  
Mon aimé prends la situation très, très, très mal.  
Il me rappelle l'ogre dans le conte de Perrault, celui qui hurle dans la chaumière pour qu'on lui ramène un enfant pur et innocent a dévorer sauvagement.  
- "POTTER!J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS SUR LE CHAMPS!TU M'ENTENDS?REPONDS ESEPECE DE..."  
Sa voix se brise.  
Je parierai mon ticket de réservation pour mon prochain rendez vous d'avec Voldemort(si quelqu'un veux y aller a ma place, je le bénis)qu'il s'est enfin rendue compte que le sourire sardonique d'Herbert n'était pas un sourire aux proportions humaines.  
Il pâlit furieusement, ses beaux yeux bleus ronds comme des soucoupes.  
Je sens venir les complications.  
Vite souffler sur le feu, mettre un couvercle sur la bouilloire, chopper un extincteur!  
- "Drac!Attends!Ne va surtout pas penser..."  
- "Ta gueule!"  
Alors la pour la peine, j'ai plus rien a dire, je suis soufflé.  
J'ai dû vraiment faire fort.  
Tenter de m'assassiner passe encore, essayer de frapper son père aussi, tout comme mépriser ses parents, dénoncer les gens, tricher, trahir tout cela est bien joli, mais s'abbaisser a se montrer vulgaire...  
Il doit vraiment avoir très peur pour sa peau.  
J'ai pas le temps de le rassurer, il saute sur ses pieds, m'aggrippe avec force et me balance derrière lui sans aucun ménagement avant de brandir sa baguette prête a l'offensive, tout ça en un laps de temps qui ferait pâlir Road Runner(Bip-bip) en personne.  
Alors que j'essaye(avec difficulté, le mur dans lequel je me suis platré ne m'ayant pas fait de cadeau)de retrouver un équilibre douteux, je vois mon drac entamer le début d'un sortilège douloureux.  
La, il faudrait que je me précipite pour arrêtter son bras en un geste glorieux, salutaire et très noble.  
Manque de bol, j'ai pas le temps et mal a la tête.  
Et je commence a sérieusement fatiguer, ne perdons pas de vue qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin.  
Alors d'aussi loin que je suis, je geule en éspérant adopter un ton tragique:  
- "Drac, non!"  
Pas que Herb aie vraiment l'air de se faire du souci pour sa petite santé, au contraire, il reste profondément indifférent aux menaces de mon Drac, tout en le fixant d'un air franchement méprisant.  
Paisible, il étouffe un baillement et adopte un ton très las pour commenter.  
- "Quelle impolitesse, quelle manque d'hospitalité...et vulgaire avec ça!"  
Drac se prends la phrase en plein dans la poire, ce qui ne fait que décupler sa rage deja bien allumée.  
- "Je vais t'expédier la d'ou tu n'aurais jamais du sortir, sale monstre!En enfer!"  
Cette réplique est d'une affligeante banalité, mais je m'abstient d'en faire la remarque a voix haute.  
- "Drac, t'éxagères."  
Il m'ignore sans essayer de le cacher.  
C'est pas sympa, même si je commence a avoir l'habitude.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

NDA: Zorro Roronoa, le sabreur de One Piece se bat avec trois sabres.Un dans chaque main, le troisième dans...la bouche.(désolée.)

Review?


	20. Kissiatandé

POV Harry

Ma demande d'auparavant de faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse envers les résidents du château lui est passée très loin au dessus des oreilles(pointues).  
Ce vampire ne semble pas avoir la moindre notion élémentaire de bienséance, et encore plus du comportement a adopter lorsqu'on se retrouve en face d'un Drac écumant prêt a vous foudroyer sur le champs pour un simple battement de cil.  
Non content d'être malotru, il le provoque.  
Damn.  
- "Tu tiens vraiment a m'affronter, petit humain ridicule?"  
Sa voix est monotone.  
Elle affiche clairement son désintêret total pour son contenu et pour celui a qui elle s'addresse.  
Aie.  
Il cherche a l'intimider et ça marche, mais c'est pas parce qu'il a les miquettes que mon Homme va se la fermer pour autant!  
- "Laisse moi rire.J'en finis avec toi en moins de dix minutes."  
Ca se corse.  
Si ces deux fanfarons décident de passer a l'action, mon dragon va se retrouvé égorgé en rien de temps et je ne me le pardonnerai sans doute jamais.  
Ses parents non plus d'ailleurs.  
Il est grand temps que je fasse valoir mon statut de héros-intrépide-qui-cours-au-casse-pipe-sourire-aux-lèvres.  
M'immiscant entre les deux combattants, tout en prenant garde a ne pas déclencher un carnage par un mouvement déplacé, j'adopte le ton du médiateur-qui-se-la-donne-alors-que-c'est-clair-que-la-situation-est-désespérée.  
- "Mais non, bien sur qu'il ne veux pas."  
Je suis balayé sur le côté d'une simple poussée du plat de la main.  
Drac n'a pas de temps a perdre en des pourparlers pacifiques, raison de plus si c'est moi qui les instaurent.   
Il a encore rien compris.  
Je ne cherche pas a lui faire l'ombre en affichant mon courage et ma bravoure historique et congénitale, j'essaie juste d'éviter que cette maison ne se tranforme en champ d'horreur(voir "champ d'honneur").  
Mais il ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.(Je me demande même si ces deux appendices ne sont pas que purements décoratifs)  
- "Laisse, Potter.Je m'en charge.Une simple question de minutes."  
Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.  
Et en plus d'écumer, il grogne.  
Le plus bestial des deux n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit...  
La passivité quasi aristocratique d'Herbert m'impressionne(mais ne me rassure pas du tout), je le regarde se reddresser douloureusement, puis se mettre sur ses jambes en titubant encore un peu.  
Malgrè sa faiblesse, son port est raide et son maintient fier.  
La gravité de son visage me laisse envisager le pire.  
Il ouvre la bouche, et je sais que ca va pas être beau a entendre.  
- "Apprenez, fat, qu'un Val de Dieu ne recule jamais devant l'ennemi!En garde!"  
Qu'est ce que je disais.  
Bebert ferme les yeux, prends une profonde inspiration, puis se positionne.  
Légerement de profil, bras tendus, avant d'éxecuter une série de gestes lents et caddencés.  
Il émet de temps a autres un couinement pénible, celui du gars qui se rends compte qu'il est sur le point de se couper le doigt mais qu'il est trop tard pour intervenir.  
- "Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiieeeeeee..."  
Ses mouvements ressemblent a une de ces séance de streching ringardes que ma pseudo-tante Pétunia enregistre pour son fils pour que les gosses arrêttent de se mettre a chialer dès qu'il entre dans un parc public.  
D'ailleurs ca ne marche pas, vu que ce porc s'empresse d'enregistrer par dessus les films X qui passent vers trois heures du matin sur la BBC.  
Tout ca ressemble vaguement a de l'art martial asiatique.  
Mais ça ne peut pas en être non.  
Aucune chance.  
Herbert est un vampire, de surcroit un vampire britannique, double raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas connaitre ce genre de sports Muggle.  
C'est certain.  
Enfin presque.  
...  
Tout de même.  
Ce qu'il fait là ressemble vraiment a une posture d'Aïkido.  
Peut être que Drac devrait très légèrement commencer a se méfier, vu le fait qu'on saute d'illogismes en illogismes depuis le début de cette aventure, c'est fort possible que nous soyions tombé sur la seule créature de la nuit de cette forêt ayant des penchants BruceLee-esques.  
Et c'est dangereux.  
Je tente timidement d'en avertir mon homme.  
- "Heu, Drac? "  
- "La ferme. "  
Mon Homme a cela qu'il sait se montrer direct.  
Inutile d'insister, je sais pertinament qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.  
Que mes conseils soient bon ou non, c'est une question d'honneur pour lui de m'envoyer paître constamment.  
Reste a attendre, regarder, et ésperer que la dérouillée qu'il risque de se ramasser n'abîmera pas trop son joli visage angélique(un ange pourri gâté imbu de sa personne, mais un ange tout de même).  
Le bras d'Herb se détends d'un coup sans qu'on puisse le voir, provoquant un déplacement d'air(et un sifflement ridicule digne du premier manga venu)si violent que la baguette de mon aimé s'envole a plusieurs mètres sous ses yeux incrédules.  
Mauvais point pour lui.  
On continue.  
Et la, ça se met a aller vite, si vite que j'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir.  
Tout est flouté.  
Mon vampire enchaine ses mouvements avec une telle rapidité qu'il est impossible de les différencier les uns des autres, comme un film passé en super accéléré.  
Et apparement c'est aussi le cas de mon Drac vu la raclée qu'il se prends.  
Wow.  
Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire démonter avec classe.  
Plus tard il pourra fièrement annoncer a ses petits enfants: "Quand j'étais un peu plus vieux que vous, je suis me fais ressouder le portrait par un génie des sports de combats et j'en garde un souvenir ému, nostalgique et sanglant."  
Herb est vraiment doué en castagne, beaucoup plus doué que moi lorsque je me battais avec sa victime actuelle(oui, j'ai une carrure poid léger et côté Karaté nada).  
Il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de comprendre ou et quand il a été frappé avant d'enchainer le coup suivant.  
Quant a enticiper ses gestes, c'est deja bien beau d'arriver a les apercevoir brièvement.  
Les techniques dont il l'abreuve sont invisibles, imprévisibles, mais pas risibles.  
Dans la pièce on en entends plus que le bruit des mandales que reçoit ce pauvre chéri, ponctué de hurlement sauvages a consonnances asiatiques, et les glapissements outrés et douloureux de l'homme de ma vie.  
J'avais raison pour une fois, mais comme toujours, au mauvais moment.  
mon amour est en train de se faire éclater par un expert en Karaté, ou autre tout aussi expéditif.  
Et moi, ben moi...  
je ne peux que rester la a les regarder, un peu effrayé mais surtout admiratif.  
Herb est doué.  
C'est impressionnant qu'une créature comme un vampire puisse faire des trucs comme ça, je les auraient imaginés plus...moins...enfin, plus "animaux".  
Force est de reconnaître qu'il sont ils plus évolués que ce que certains livres de magies dont je ne citerais pas le titre veulent nous faire croire, si on considère qu'envoyer un mawashigiri dans la tronche de son adversaire plutôt que de l'égorger sauvagement consiste une avancée dans l'évolution.  
En tout cas, je m'y attendais pas.  
Une fois encore.  
Et je sens que je suis pas aux bout de mes surprises.  
- "Abruti!"  
C'est moi ça?  
- "Potter!"  
Tient, oui.(...)  
Ca y est, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?  
Il est deux heures du matin, j'ai couru partout toute la journée, je me suis fait engueuler par tout le monde, je crève de sommeil, j'embête personne, ce serait pas possible d'avoir deux minutes de repos dans cette baraque?  
En réponse, je grommelle un "c'est a quel sujet?" maussade.  
- "CE SERAIT PAS DU LUXE DE TE DEMANDER DE M'AIDER? "  
Oups.  
J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose pour arrêtter le massacre.  
Acte manqué?  
Drac méritait une correction, Herb n'a fait que satisfaire le destin...  
Porquoi n'est-ce que quant il est de notoriété publique je ne peux rien faire qu'il daigne enfin m'appeller a l'aide?  
Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, mon coeur?  
Ma baguette est H.S, ma carrure et mes connaissances bastonnesques n'ont pas augmentés depuis les dix dernières minutes, et en plus je ne distingue même pas mon(son)adversaire.  
De plus ce serait presque un crime d'arrêtter un combat aussi époustouflant, une véritable oeuvre d'art du genre.  
Mais je ne peux pas laisser l'amour de ma vie se faire étriper sous mes yeux sous pretexte de flemardise.  
Narcissa m'en tiendrait rigueur.  
- "Herbert!Arrêtte ça tout de suite!Je t'en prie!"  
Qui a dit que je n'avais aucun charisme?  
A peine ais-je refermé la bouche que mon vampire est la, immobile devant moi, avec sur le visage l'expression d'innocence la plus hypocrite que j'ai vu depuis que mon cousin le primate(et ça descends toujours!)m'avait publiquement accusé d'avoir dévoré a moi tout seul la dinde prévue pour le repas de Thanksgiving.  
Et la douloureuse fringale suivie d'évanouissements nauséeux suivant cette accusation n'a convaincu personne.  
...  
- "J'ai jamais pu supporter les gens mal élevés."  
Ajoute paisiblement la créature des Ténèbres, comme si cette simple explication suffisait a tout justifier.  
Ah.Vraiment.Ca m'est égal.  
C'est pas que j'ai envie d'aller me coucher, mais j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.  
- "Tu vois Herb, c'est pas que..."  
- "MAL ELEVE?ESPECE DE..."  
C'était a prévoir.  
Il faudrait plus qu'une séance de tabassage intensif et sans merci pour anéantir a la sensibilité éxacerbée de mon Drac.  
Le pauvre est couvert de bleus-verts-violacés, le sang suitant de son arcade sourcilière éclatée dégoulinant langoureusement sur sa joue tuméfiée sur ses lèvres devenues noires, malgrè ça il crie toujours.  
Moins fort, mais il crie toujours.  
Il est très moche comme ça, le visage sanguinolent et pommelé façon léopard déformé par un rictus rageur.  
Herb opte pour la solution radicale, celle qui affirme clairement "je me brosse le nombril de ton ire avec le pinceau de l'indifférence", et balance nonchalement plusieurs hectolitres de pétroles sur un feu deja bien engagé:  
Il lui tourne le dos de manière très impolie pour revenir a moi, oublié dans un coin, et sans prévenir me serre contre lui avec...  
Avidité?  
Paternitalisme?  
Fringale?  
Puis il me regarde.  
Dans ses yeux noirs, très noir, trop noirs(misère, je vais me perdre)se mêlent compassion-émotion-attention-affection et compréhension(Sion-sion?), ce qui donne un brouet hétérogène un peu trop concentré pour être tout a fait digeste.  
- "Pauvre petit, soupire-t-il fort mélodramatique a grand renfort de soupirs déchirants pas du tout convaiquants, la façon dont ce maniaque vous traite..."  
- "Oh, tu sais.J'ai connu pire."  
Il se fige en pleine apogée dramatique.  
Mon pragmatisme viscéral a manifestement tué son enthousiasme chevalresque.  
Il me lâche.  
Mais il me tient toujours les mains et vu qu'il les a très froides, j'aimerais bien qu'il n'en soit rien.  
A l'ordinaire, le but de ce geste est de réchauffer les mains de la belle princesse mal remise de ses émotions, dont le précieux sang s'est glacé d'effroi a la vue d'une simple souris grise.  
Mais vu qu'il n'y a ici ni princesse, ni souris grise, ni ordinaire, lâche moi.  
Il n'en fais rien, au contraire, son visage se rapproche vachement du mien.  
Son haleine est froide.  
Ses mains sont froides.  
Et je venais a peine de retrouver mon chemin hors de ses grands yeux noirs pour qu'il me replonge aussitôt la tête dedans.  
Damn.  
Sans compter sa voix est elle aussi noire, profonde et froide(ça doit être dans les gênes), malgrè sa tentative infructeureuse d'adopter un ton roucoulant.  
Damn derechef.   
- "Je ne comprends pas...comment un garçon comme toi peut-il tolérer a ses côté un être si misérable? Je suis certain que tu vaux mieux que ça!"  
Alors qu'il débite ses salades, trois de ses doigts lissent le duvet de ma joue, et c'est très désagréable.  
J'ai l'impression d'être une fille d'abords pas trop farouches coincée dans les toilettes d'une boite de nuit minable entre deux urinoirs par un cadre supérieur quadragénaire bourré.  
Et je suis presque sûr que si je reste aussi près de lui plus longtemps, je suis bon pour la pneumonie carabinée.  
Je dois me défendre.  
Lui envoyer en pleine tronche une répartie flamboyante qui l'éblouira par sa verve et l'obligera a me laisser en paix.  
- "Heu...tu crois?"  
Bravoooo.  
Ca ça va le faire fuir, Harry.  
Continue dans cette voie et on pourra bientôt tailler des statues équestres dans ton charisme débordant.  
J'aime pas le sourire qu'il m'impose.  
Pasque c'est sourire de prédateur en chasse, que je l'ai deja vu sur les lèvres de personnes dont j'ai pas vraiment envie de me rappeller et que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer sur place et en plus ça lui va pas du tout.   
Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien.  
Non, c'est faux.  
Je me sens horriblement mal.  
Derrière nous a quelques mètres par dessus l'épaule osseuse du Monstre, Drac piaffe de rage.  
Mais c'est pour ça qu'il se risquerait a intervenir, pas fou.  
Je me demande si il aurrait la spontanéité de bouger le petit doigt si Herb décidait brutalement de me dévorer, juste sous ses yeux.  
Le temps qu'il trouve quel plan d'action adopter, qu'il le mette en place de manière stratégique et infallible, et surtout qu'il se décide a l'appliquer, il ne restera pas grand chose a sauver a part les lunettes...  
Pourtant ce que je souhaiterai le plus au monde a cet instant, ce serait qu'il vienne, et me sauve.  
Et puis tant qu'on y est, qu'il me balance sur son épaule, qu'il m'épouse en blanc, qu'il me porte dans les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'a la plus haute tour du château, qu'il me jette...  
...par la fenêtre.Me sussure mon pragamatisme viscéral qui des fois a le chic pour me casser ma baraque.  
Oublions ça.  
Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, mon vampire enchaîne:  
- "Oublie le.Il n'en vaux pas la peine."  
Sa voix est suave.  
J'ignore comme il a fait pour devenir soudainement aussi séduisant, mais avec une voix pareille il convaincrait V... en personne de se convertir au boudhisme.  
- "Oublie le et trouve quelqu'un qui te vaille..."  
Mon aimé fume littéralement.  
Poings-mâchoire-muscles crispés, en train de peser le pour et le contre d'une attaque improvisée mais impitoyable.  
Il semble partagé entre la jalousie et le bon sens, et il ne me reste plus qu'a prier pour que Mm.Jalousie aie le dessus.  
Herb est a fond dans son délire.  
- "...quelqu'un comme..."  
Ca y est, Drac bouge enfin.  
Il se saisit silencieusement d'un chandelier parfaitement inutile vu les lumières électriques, mais très décoratif quand même, en grosse fonte plaqué or hérité d'une grand mère quelconque, et s'approche avec la discrétion de la panthère traquant sa proie...  
Presque immédiatement le regard asphixiant du vampire se détache de moi pour fusiller mon adoré, je vois les crocs pointer sous ses lèvres pâles, les muscles trembler...  
- "MES CHOUPINETS D'AMOUR!TOURNEE DE BRIOCHES CHAUDES POUR TOUT LE MONDE!A BON MIAM MIAM!"  
Les crocs réintègrent leur mâchoire originelle avec une rapidité impressionante, alors que les lèvres pâle se crispent en une moue horrifiée.  
Herb perds quinze bons centimètres, le cou rentré dans les épaules, les épaules relevée en position de défense, et j'en viens a penser qu'il coucherait les oreilles s'il en avait la possibilité.  
Lorsqu'il s'adresse de nouveau a moi, toute sensualité a deserté sa voix, laissant place a un filet enroué et pitoyable:  
- "Ce cri inhumain...cette voix insupportable...ces paroles dénuées de sens..."  
Ses yeux se dilatent sous l'effet de la terreur.  
- "Une harpie!Vite, aux abris!"  
...  
Ca, c'est vexant.  
- "Herb.C'est la mère de Drac."  
Pour la peine, il retrouve un semblant de dignité.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'ajouter fieuleusement:  
- "Ho.Je vois.A en juger de la mère par le fils, ça ne m'étonne guère."  
Merlin.  
Il y a une semaine encore, un couple de gentils moldus égarés se faisaient sauvagement saigner a blanc par un vampire sanguinaire avide de chair humaine.  
Et moi, moi, plutôt que de croiser une bête sanguinaire avide de chair humaine, comme tout le monde l'aurrait fait, moi, il fallait que je tombe sur le vampire le plus sarcastique de la forêt noire.

POV Herbert

Pour une fois, je peux considérer comme une chance d'avoir subit une nouvelle crise d'hypoglycémie, la troisième en cinq jours.  
Celle la, je l'avait vraiment pas sentie venir.  
Elle m'est tombée dessus alors que cherchais simplement le chemin de ma maison(je suis très tête en l'air.J'oublie aussi bien les routes que de nourrir mon organisme plus qu'une fois par semaine)quand il m'a brusquement semblé que je m'envolais(Que voulez vous, l'espoir fait vivre).Avant d'avoir put comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, j'étais dja étalé par terre a compter les chauves souris.  
Trop fatigué pour poursuivre ma route, je me serai résigné a passer la nuit dehors(D'ou l'avantage d'être un monstre: on ne craint pas d'en recontrer un sur sa route)si je ne m'étais pas fait ramasser comme le premier sac poubelle venu, avec toutefois un peu plus d'égards.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me reveillais au beau milieu d'un luxueux salon(Auparavent fort mal décoré et presque plus rustique encore que ma propre crypte), m'attendant plutôt a me retrouver au fin fond d'une cage a tigre sombre et humide, ou autre pas forcément mieux.  
Les moeurs des sorciers de nos jours envers nous autres vampires ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeller tendres, en clair ils nous en veulent un max alors que bon, nous on est nés comme ça, on a pas choisi de se repaitre de fluide vital, c'est commme ça et pis c'est tout.  
Certains marchands de l'Allée des Embrumes ont une fâcheuse tendance a nous arracher les dents afin d'en faire des portes bonheur, ce qui pour nous reviendrait a emputer un oiseau de ses ailes.  
Lors des pénuries de nourriture, j'en ai même vu certains de ma tribue qui allaient de leur propre chef proposer leurs canines a ces dentistes frauduleux.  
Le sang coule a flot dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et personne ne sait vraiment ni d'ou ni comment une telle quantité c'est retrouvée entre leurs mains.  
Mais le petit bonhomme squeletique aux yeux de labrador dont la naiveté n'a d'égale que la générosité est une véritable mine de bonnes intentions, et je suis sûr que je ne risquerai rien a trainer en sa compagnie.  
Je ne trouverai qu'un seul adjectif assez embigüe pour le désigner:  
Délicieux.  
Par contre l'autre blondinet hystériquo-névrosé m'éxaspère, et je ne suis pas fâché d'avoir trouvé un prétexe pour le...lui cass...le corriger.  
Celui-la me balancerai joyeusement au bûcher en fournissant allumettes et barils de pétrole.  
Quel gâchis, vraiment.  
Harry vaut mieux que cet imbécile prétenciard aux manières déplorables, c'est vraiment un gentil garçon. Tellement gentil qu'on en viendrait a se poser des questions.  
Il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut non, ce qui lui conviendrait serait plutôt quelqu'un de droit sur qui l'on peut se reposer, comme moi, et je dis ça en toute objectivité n'ayant pas d'autres exemples valables sous la main.  
Après tout, je lui suis redevable a ce petit humain, et tant que je serais près de lui je ne permettrais plus que l'autre malapris vienne lui chercher des noises.  
Même les monstres peuvent reconnaitre un abus quand ils en ont un bien voyant juste devant les yeux, qu'ils n'en font pas partie et qu'il en ont quelque chose a faire!  
Ce pauvre oisillon égaré d'Harry est bien trop tart...ni...cru...adorable pour oser l'envoyer de faire f... voir.  
La tyrannie prends fin a partir de ce jour(nuit)glorieux!  
Chevalier Herbert contre le crime est l'injustice, a défaut de veuve défendra l'orphelin(A supposer qu'il le soit si jamais j'ai de la chance, mais ça se fait de plus en plus rare).  
- "LES ENFANTS!"  
Mon beau piédestal s'écroule sous mes pieds sans ménagement, réduit a néant par ce simple glapissement bestial.  
Une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos.

POV Harry

Herb bondit.  
Il n'a plus très fière allure, surtout a se planquer comme ça derrière moi sachant que je suis encore plus maigre que lui et qu'il dépasse de tout les côtés, sauf le bas et encore.  
Figé de terreur, ses mains tremblantes m'aggrippent fermement par les hanches(En un geste que je suppose, ou plutôt que j'éspère involontaire)alors que Narcissa déboule a toute allure dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant derrière elle comme une cape de héros mal fringué.  
C'est vrai que le tableau intégral fait légèrement harpie, mais une harpie hilare et plaisante toute de rose vêtue n'est plus si impressionnante.  
Elle tient dans ses mains un plateau rempli a ras bords de brioches faites maisons, difusant sur son chemin un parfum alléchant, et je m'étonne presque de ne pas apercevoir lucius a sa suite, le nez en avant.  
- "Mes pauvres chéris! Roucoule-t-elle en me pinçant la joue de sa main libre, vous devez être mort de faim! Heureusement, maman a tout prévu!Allez tous a la cuisine, bande de petits chenapans!"  
Elle me tend une main engageante doublée d'un sourire rutilant de mère aimante et un peu désaxée.  
Drac lui tourne le dos, puis file se terrer dans un coin dans l'espoir absurde de cacher a sa mère l'état pitoyable dans lequel Herb l'a mit.  
Quant a ce dernier, il se refuse catégoriquement a laisser approcher Narcissa.  
C'est que ca ne se passera pas comme ça.  
Je veux bien jouer les défenseurs, mais uniquement lorsque le danger en vaut la peine.  
Deja que je me plante assez souvent de danger, je refuse de faire des heures sup'.  
A près bien des difficultés, je parviens a le décoller de moi et l'entraine fermement par le bras afin de lui prouver que non ça mords pas, et qu'il risque rien de pire qu'un gros bisous affectueux.  
Mais ce trouillard résiste.  
Son petit jeu m'éxaspère.  
Cette gentille femme de narcissa n'est pas allumée au point de faire fuir en hurlant ceux qui ne la connaissent pas!   
Enfin, son attitude n'est certainement pas assez farfelue pour épouvanter un buveur de sang.  
Well.  
La n'est pas la question.  
Le problème se trouve a priori ailleurs.  
Un complexe avec sa mère, ou avec les femmes en général, peut être une expérience douloureuse?  
Ca existe, la gynophobie?  
Grunt.  
J'en ai marre de devoir jouer les psychologues avec tout les gens qui m'entourent!  
Surtout que personne ne se gêne pour me casser du sucre sur le dos sans vraiment essayer de faire preuve de compréhension.  
- "Herb, je t'ordonne d'arrêter ton cirque!C'est ridicule!Mm Malfoy ne va pas te manger!"  
Je sais, je m'avance.  
Reste éspérer que je ne me trompe pas.  
Avec ça, j'ai réussi a attirer l'attention de la brave dame en question, qui toute surprise de se retrouver dans un rôle d'Epouvantard-magrè-elle décide de prendre les choses entre ses petites mains rosées aux ongles manucurés.  
Toute sourire, elle s'approche et m'écarte sans ménagement(Ca commence a devenir une habitude.On finit par se sentir de trop.), se plante devant le pauvre monstre et lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux, pas gênée ni inquiète pour un sous.  
Parfois la sérénité de cette femme touche a l'inconscience.  
Parfois.  
Ou alors c'est l'inconscience de cette femme qui se mute en sérénité.  
Anyway.  
- "Benbenben?Elle a peur de moi la créature de la nuit?Glousse-t-elle en lui tiraillant la joue, pôv bibi! Allez mon chou, je vais pas te mordre, moi!On fait la paix?"  
Pour appuyer ses paroles elle saisit un herb pas convaincu par les épaules et le presse contre sa généreuse poitrine, au milieu de laquelle le pauvre manque de s'étouffer tout comme moi auparavant.  
La vastitude des lieux et la rareté de l'oxygène en ferait une véritable arme, si seulement elle se rendait compte du potentiel de destruction d'un tel apendice.  
A tel point que je me demande comment Lucius a réussi a échapper a l'asphixie jusque la.  
Peut être a-t-il subit des cours de respiration sous les judicieux conseils de sa belle-famille avant de s'engager a sa dulcinée.   
Hum, et mon Drac dans tout ça?  
Autant profiter de l'occasion pour tâter le terrain auprès de l'homme de ma vie(Qui en ce moment même préferais le sobriquet d'homme de ma mort), et je constante qui'il s'est une fois de plus retranché dans sa chambre, histoire de penser ses blessures et de(mal)digérer une partie de sa honte.  
Ma sollicitude Griffindoresque me sussure d'aller lui rendre visite, histoire de lui passer de la pommade dans le dos, et d'alleurs ou il veut, si besoin s'en fait sentir.  
Avec ses habitudes d'hibernation, j'ai finit par intégrer le chemin menant a sa chambre.  
Je tapote la porte qui doit en avoir autant sinon plus marre que moi d'être constamment rouée de coups, et comme d'habitude n'obtient aucune réponse si ce n'est un gémissement douloureux du bois verni partiellement écaillé encore mal remit de la volée que je lui avait attribuée auparavant.  
- "Drac?"  
Un bruit de froissement.  
Des pas rageurs.  
Une clé qui tourne.  
Puis une main furieuse qui jailli et m'attrappe par le col pour m'attirer a l'intérieur, avant de me presser violement dos au mur.  
Aie.  
Les os ont craqués des deux côtés.  
- "Toi..."  
Aie bis.  
Ca, c'est le style de grognement éxhalé par un bourreau professionel a qui ont donnerait l'opportunité d'éxécuter l'amant de sa femme en plusieurs fois.  
Il est hors de lui, et son regard meurtrier perce jusque derrière ses yeux pochés.  
- "Potter..."  
Ce grincement infâme qui échappant ses lèvres craquelées ne me plait pas du tout.  
Pour la peine, je regrette la présence de mon récent(et surtout collant)garde du corps auto-proclamé.  
Je renonce même a ma logique "défendre\justifier", ca sert a rien.  
Moi Harry Potter, L'Enfant-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Après-Mûres-Réfléxions-Aurait-Peut-Etre-Mieux-Fait-De-S'abstenir, suis sur le point d'y passer sévère.  
Passer a quoi, rien n'est moins sûr.  
Traitez moi de masochiste(Ne le faites pas, ça m'énerve.), mais parvenu a cette extrémité, je n'ai même plus peur.  
Reste a expier mes pêchés en une dernière prière, et a éspérer que la fin sera rapide et sans(trop de)douleur.  
Je ferme les yeux.  
Une seconde.  
Deux.  
Trois, quatre, et rien ne vient.  
Drac doit être en train de peser le pour et le contre en un écarissage, un égorgement et une pendaison.  
Shploff.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent.  
Une main au teint de porcelaine vient de tomber sur l'épaule de mon homme, alors qu'une voix faussement aimable s'élève.  
- "Qu'est ce que vous faites, tout les deux? La dame et moi, on vous attends!"  
Drac se dégonfle comme un poisson lune une fois l'ennemi envolé.  
Il baisse la tête en signe de soumission forcée et quitte la pièce, penaud, frustré de n'avoir pu laisser cours aux sombres projets qu'il me réservait.  
Ou peut être sacrément soulagé de ne pas y avoir été confronté.  
Je ne le comprends pas bien.  
Herb saute sur l'occasion pour se pendre a mon bras, déjà nettement moins impressionnant et larmoie, pathétique:  
- "Oh, Harry...elle a essayé de me tuer!"  
Hein?  
La pour la peine, j'en tomberais sur le machin que tout le monde sait.  
Si j'en voyais pas une dans la peau de la veuve noire compulsive, c'est bien Miss Bonbon Rose.  
- "Elle?Comment?Quand?"  
- "Oui, elle.Par étouffement.Tout de suite."  
He ben.  
Ca c'est une façette de cette brave dame que je ne connaissais pas encore.  
Peut être que je devrai plus me méfier quant elle est dans les parages.  
- "Tu veux dire qu'elle a voulu t'étrangler?"  
Ma parole, mais c'est de famille!  
Une peut être une sorte de rituel traditionel propre aux nobles de trés haut rang d'étrangler un prolétaire de temps en temps afin d'asseoir sa puissance?  
Il grimace.  
- "Non, pas m'étrangler, m'étouffer!en m'enfoncant au fond de la gorge un machin pateux et volumineux!"  
Un machin pateux?  
Volumineux?  
Un doute me saisit.  
- "Y avait pas comme un gout de sucre par hasard?"  
Il touche son nez pointu du bout du doigt.  
- "Heu... maintenant que tu le dis... oui, quelque chose comme ça."  
Oh, Merlin.  
Les brioches.  
J'éclate de rire.  
Un expert en karaté défait par une bête patisserie, de plus préparée par une mère de famille un peu timbrée ça ne s'était encore jamais vu, non?  
Herb ne partage pas du tout mon hilarité.  
Outré, il me claque la cuisse du plat de la main, et ça fait mal.  
- "C'est pas drôle! J'ai faillis mourir!"  
Piteux:  
- "Ne me laisse plus seul avec cette folle!Tu sais comment elle m'a appellé, hein?Tu sais comment elle m'a appellé?Moi?Je te le donne en mille!"Lapin choupinet".Moi!Me dire ça a moi!Elle me fais peur.Je veux rester avec toi. Ne me laisse plus seul."  
Il pleurniche, bavoche, en fait des tonnes.  
Mais les crocs foutent le tableau en l'air.  
Enfin, quant on passe ses journées a se ramasser bâche sur bâche, c'est assez agréable de se sentit désiré(dans un sens purement amical).  
Si seulement mon Drac avait l'idée d'en faire autant, tout irait pour le mieux au pays des Toupoutous. 


	21. Laisse tomber

Marlene:L'auteuse(oh the give away)s'excuse pour son orthographe déplorable, son caractère de chien, son incapacité compulvise à la relecture, ses obsessions diverses et variées, ses frustrations qui suintent, ses persos qui parlent tous pareils, son absence de scénario, et son absence de vérification. Voila, c'est fait. En avant la musique.

POV Draco

Je n'ai jamais eut la prétention de me considérer comme un être exeptionnel.  
Non, je n'ai toujours eut qu' a constater la flagrante stupidité de mon entourage pour me faire un avis favorable.  
Toutefois, la résistance, ou devrais-je dire l'absence de cette dernière dont j'ai preuve face a cette infâme créature me pousse a faire preuve de pitié envers moi même.  
La vérité est la, douloureuse, évidente, omniprésente.  
Ma force admirable n'est que broutille face a la puissance démoniaque tirée de l'Enfer et attribuée a cette chose répugnante, puissance qui m'a presque aussitôt réduit a observer ses faits et gestes sans broncher, muré dans un silence frustré.  
Desarmé, une seule issue s'offre a moi: sombrer dans un sommeil troublé et superficiel, peuplé de cauchemards sanglants.  
Enfin, des que les deux attardés auront quittés les lieux.  
Ils ne paraissent pas le moins du monde gênés d'empiéter ainsi sur un espace ne leur appartenant pas alors que son propriétaire légitime se doit d'attendre leur bon vouloir dans le couloir, comme un pauvre miséreux.  
Comme si ma situation n'était pas assez désatreuse, je vois arriver Narcissa qui depuis tout a l'heure n'a pas trouvé bon de se détacher de son plateau, balançant sa tête a claques de droite a gauche en hululant a intervales réguliers:  
- "Bichon?Bichon?Robert?Ou es-tu, mon sucre?"  
Diantre, elle m'a repéré.  
Et dans l'impossibilité ou je me trouve de me mettre a couvert, je vais devoir affronter l'orage en homme courageux.  
La difficulté vient du fait que je ne suis pas encore un homme a propremement parler, et que mon adversaire n'est pas un orage mais une catastrophe a laquelle Merlin lui même renoncerait a se colleter.  
- "Mon bébé! Je te croyais couché! "  
D'un mouvement précis instauré par plusieurs années de pratique, j'évite l'étau dans lequel elle menaçait de m'enserrer.  
Si je devais lui concéder une utilité, je dirais que sa câlinerie compulsive et quotidienne m'a rendu plus souple et agile qu'un serpent.   
Déçue, elle affiche une petite moue bien vite balayé par un sourire amusé.  
- "Oh, mon chou, murmure-t-elle, faussement attendrie, tu t'es fait taper. "  
Je vais pour me justifier quand elle enchaîne avec un soupir:  
- "Fallait s'y attendre. Harry est bien gentil mais tout le monde finit par craquer a un moment ou un autre...enfin je suis sûre que maintenant que la tension s'est relâchée, tout ira bien entre vous! "  
- "Potter! Cette larve hyperméthrope ne serait même pas capable de m'arracher un cheveu! Vous délirez, mère! Vous croyez vraiment que votre fils aurait permis a une telle mauviette de le mettre dans un état pareil sans fracasser son crâne épais contre un mur?"  
Elle plisse le nez.  
Cette évocation ne lui plait guère, non par son essence mais par sa forme.  
- "Chéri. C'est dégoutant ce que tu dis. Pense a ce que devrais payer ton père pour restaurer les taches sur le papier peint. Il est d'époque, rappelle toi! Pas ton père, le papier. "  
Elle glousse.  
Et je n'ajoute plus rien sinon:  
- "Potter et son camarade "Robert" sont dans ma chambre. Si vous souhaitez les y rejoindre, bien vous en prendra. Quant a moi, je crois que je vais passer la nuit dans une chambre au hasard d'un couloir sombre, ou avec un peu de chance l'humidité me transmetra une maladie incurable et douloureuse a laquelle je ne survivrais pas. Bonne nuit, mère. "  
- "C'est ça bonne nuit, mon bébé! "  
Minaude cette grue en agitant la main, signe qu'elle ne m'a pas écouté.  
Bon.  
Très bien.  
Partons.  
J'entame un pas dans la direction opposée.  
Et c'est bien sûr a cet instant précis que Lucius fait irruption dans le couloir, uniquement vêtu d'un draps de lit froissé qu'il arbore a la mode Romaine d'avant J-C.  
Son visage est hagard.  
Il pose lentement sur moi ses yeux cernés aux reflets vitreux.  
Sa bouche a demie fermée lui confère un air d'attardé mental.  
Derrière lui, la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvre sans bruit et une tête sombre apparait dans l'entrebaillement, pour disparaitre aussitôt a la vue de mon épave de géniteur.  
Epave qui après s'être quasiment décroché la mâchoire a force de baillements fort inélégants, se gratte la nuque jusqu'au sang, s'ébroue avec la grâce d'un chien errant et finalement prononce cette phrase biblique digne d'un sorcier de sang pur emblématique des plus hautes classes sociales:  
- "Z'est goi touss'bordel?"  
La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sans qu'il ne s'en apercoive.  
Har...Potter en sort a pas de loup, tenant son monstre par la main tout en lui faisant signe de se faire le plus discret possible, et tente de l'intraîner loin d'ici.  
En temps normal, c'est avec joie que j'aurais dénoncé la présence de cette ignoble créature dans un château nous appartenant.  
Toutefois mon esprit clair et rationel, en ce moment avachi et abruti de fatigue use des dernières forces qu'il lui reste pour me conseiller vivement de me taire, et de ne pas provoquer une suite de catastrophes supplémentaires inutile.  
Toujours aussi inconscient de se qui se trame dans son dos, Lucius, après m'avoir contemplé bêtement pendant plusieurs secondes, et après maintes réflections infructeuses quant a ce qu'un père idéal se devrait de dire a son fils en une telle occasion, me voit enfin.  
- "Draco, mon fils! Tu n'es pas couché, toi?"  
Infructueuses, donc.  
Toujours dérrière, Potter et son animal sont sur le point de réussir a passer l'embranchement sans éveiller les soupçons.  
Mais les deux compagnons avaient omis un détail.  
Et cette omission est sur le point de leur être fatale.  
L'omission en question pousse un petit cri de surprise, et se précipite afin de rettraper les deux fuyards.  
- "Lucius chéri! Laisse moi te présenter Robert! C'est un garçon adorable que nos petits chenapans ont ramassé dans les bois ce soir! "  
Liant le geste a la parole, elle aggrippe une créature pétrifiée par les épaules et le pousse sans ménagement sous les yeux de l'auteur de mes jours, toute sourire.  
Lucius papillone des paupières, plisse les yeux, intrigué, avant de pousser un cri de surprise et d'indignation, et de se précipiter dans une des pièces voisines(Qui se trouve être un débarras. Mes parents l'ont installé ici peu après que je leur fasse part du fait que je souhaitais avoir ma chambre située la plus éloignée possible de la leur. ) sous le regard étonné de sa femme.  
Le monstre hausse les épaules, insolemment.  
- "Et voila. Encore un hystérique intolérant. Vous allez voir qu'il va revenir avec une tresse d'ail pour me pendre avec a la plus haute tour. "  
Son hypothèse ne manque pas de trouver un fondement.  
Mon géniteur ne tarde pas a revenir, armé non pas d'une gousse d'ail mais bien d'une poêle a frire déjà bien cabossée par les soins de ma chère mère,(Je pense n'avoir jamais autant souhaité atteindre ma majorité pour pouvoir m'enfuir de cet asile de fou)qu'il brandit dans le but d'en assenner un vigoureux coup a la vilaine bêbête.  
Par malheur cette dernière, sans même interrompre ses babillages puérils avec Potter ni lui accorder un regard, bloque l'attaque de son avant bras, indemne.  
Son geste engendre un "Bang" retentissant et celui qui craque n'est pas l'os.  
Ca va être difficile.

POV Lucius

Hé Bhé?  
Bon, c'était peut être pas la méthode la plus pratique, ni la plus digne devant un public familial majoritairement composé de moins de dix-huit ans pour venir a bout de ce genre de saleté de bestiole nuisible, mais c'était la plus rapide et en plus c'est tout ce qui m'est venu a l'esprit.  
On ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir fait preuve d'un réflexe du tonerre, celui du Père-Mari-Hôté Idéal conscient de l'imminence du danger et soucieux de la sécurité des individus créchants sous son toit.  
Après, que ca fonctionne concrètement, c'est plus qu'un détail.  
Mais la tactique de la poêle a frire ne date pas d'hier et a bien souvent fait ses preuves, dans les comédies pas très fines comme dans la vie réelle.  
Généralement, quand Narcissa veut me tenir a l'écart du réfrigirateur ou d'elle-même, c'est très efficace au bout de trois ou quatre fois(Que voulez vous, je suis un homme coriace et qui sait ce qu'il veut).  
Un détail m'inquiète quand même.  
Vu la manière dont ce truc m'a paré, c'est incontestable que c'est pas un débutant.  
Et ça pourrait dégénérer de façon très désagrable.  
J'avais encore jamais vu un loup garou ninja, mais je ne suis pas surpris.  
Et puis c'est un point positif que les cultures mondiales s'exportent et se mélangent.  
Je suis pour le polyculturalisme(sauf le polyculturacisme hystérique d'un certain V), mais pas chez moi, vous comprenez.  
Partageons nos traditions en dehors de ma maison!  
Appellez moi intolérant, mais j'ai tendance a me fermer lorsque les traditions de mon voisin consistent a égorger mes proches et se repaître de leur sang.  
C'est pas parce que mon arme gît en ce moment sur le plancher, pétée en deux que je vais en rester là.  
Et lui m'ignore, pas du tout conscient de son erreur.  
Adorable d'innocence(surtout pour un carnassier) gamin, mais crois moi tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.  
Il va en avoir pour ses canines.  
Car moi aussi, dans ma jeunesse, qui d'ailleurs se poursuit encore de nos jours malgré les dires de certaines commères frustrées amies de mon épouse , moi aussi j'ai eu l'opportunité de suivre des cours de Taï...Ju...kwen...tsu...enfin, de Truc(Glorieuse activité! ), proposé autrefois dans la section "les Muggles, nos amis sous developés inconnus"(Supprimée depuis lors pour de basses raisons de génocide)ou j'ai fait la connaissance d'Arthur Weasley.  
Malgré nos différences sociales et culturelles évidentes, nous entretenions des rapports presques corrects jusqu'a ce que je m'entraîne au coup de pied frontal sur sa chouette, sans son accord.  
J'avais jamais vu personne accorder autant d'importance a la vie d'un piaf, et depuis, notre relation s'est un peu obscurcie.  
Passons.  
Je suis riche et beau et jeune et heureux et beau.  
Ca va mieux.  
J'aurais même pu gagner un championnat local, si je n'avais pas eu la cruelle désillusion d'apprendre que pour être sacré professionnel, il fallait connaître le nom du sport que l'on pratique, et aussi qu'il était interdit d'étrangler son adversaire avec sa ceinture, même noire.   
Ecartant prestement Harry du passage(Qui je ne sais pour quelle raison se met a jurer comme un charetier), je prends quelques secondes afin de me remémorer mon triomphe des années passées(Et présentes, faut pas pousser)et allonge a l'intru une beigne a lui deraciner les crocs.  
Ce qui nous serait plutôt utile, tient.

POV Harry

Ca va(encore plus)mal tourner, le père Richard s'est mit de la partie.  
Lui il tient réellement a ce que la situation s'améliore, et ca se voit.  
C'est pour cette raison admirable qu'il entame avec Herb un combat enragé qui ne nous menera nulle part.  
Une fois de plus, je m'abstiens de leur en faire la remarque, et me contente de grossir la foule des spectateurs en prenant place près de Narcissa.  
Cette dernière a décidé de ne pas s'en faire, tranquillement assise par terre(a distance raisonnable du champs de bataille)a encourager succesivement son mari et mon monstre, tout en gesticulant sauvagement.   
- "Vas-y chéri, montre lui de quoi t'es capable! Robert, te laisse pas faire! YAHOU! Allez les bébés, on s'active! "  
Son entrain est si violent que je manque a plusieurs reprises de me prendre son bras en pleine figure.  
Elle me fait songer a un supporter de rugby frénétique assistant au dernier match de qualification de son équipe fétiche, cannette de bière et tourniquet en main.  
En fait je me demande bien comment est ce qu'elle peut faire ce genre de commentaires, parce que moi je ne distingue correctement ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Mine de rien il m'épate, pèpère.  
Pour un quinquagénaire omnipotent, il a de la détente!  
Lucius est au moins aussi rapide que son adversaire, et la lutte est serrée.  
Enfin je crois.  
Pour l'instant le spectacle est plus ou moins regardable.  
Pas de giclées de sang impromptues, pas de dents roulant au sol, pas de floppées de cheveux s'éparpillant autour d'eux.  
Seuls quelques potiches et autres tableaux décoratifs payent de leur personne pour la rage acharnée des combattants.  
C'est encore plus impressionnant que tout a l'heure.  
Pas a dire, quand l'autre est actif c'est bien plus intéressant a suivre.  
Rien a voir avec les combats de catchs minables que mon "oncle" passe des week-ends entiers a regarder, tout en abreuvant d'injures tout ce qui aurrait le malheur de venir le déranger pendant cette brillante activité.  
Un bras inattendu se glisse en travers de mon dos.  
Hein?Madame?Ca y est, vous avez peur?  
Je ne peux pas vous rassurer, je ne le suis pas moi même!  
Et depuis un bon moment deja, aussi loin que je me rappelle.  
Ben non, c'est pas elle.  
Personne, pas même moi n'avait fait attention a la présence de mon Drac, depuis le début appuyé contre un mur a quelques mètres.  
Il s'est décollé du mur, assis près de moi, et essaye en ce moment même de me prendre dans ses bras sans s'en donner l'air et sans que je m'en rende compte.  
Holala, j'ai rien vu, moi, hein, j'étais pas la.  
Mais qui me touche?Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
D'ailleurs on me touche pas, je rêve, j'ai rien vu, je...  
Et la, je crois distinguer sur ses lèvres un léger, très léger commencement de début d'ébauche de sourire.  
- "On dirait que mon père est plus doué que moi en ce qui concerne l'extermination des nuisibles. "  
Soupire t-il, d'une voix la plus détachée possible.  
Il a une belle voix quant il veut, chaude et grave comme les rois barbus dans les films d'époque.  
Peut être un peu moins chaude et grave, mais deja bien.  
Je fonds.  
C'est pas bien je sais il ne faut pas mais quand ça arrive ça préviens pas et on y peut rien en plus je fais ce que je veux non mais dis donc hein.  
C'est qu'il est tellement adorable quand il se donne l'air de ne pas avoir l'air.  
Et ça y est, Harry Potter qui contrôle a donf ses émotions puériles de gamin immature se met a rougir.  
Il me regarde.  
Il attends une réponse.  
Heu.  
C'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même?  
Non, alors je vais pour la première vérité qui me tombe sous la main.  
- "Ca m'arrange que tu saches pas faire ce genre de truc. Sinon je crois qu'en ce moment je serais enterré à plusieurs endroits différents et dans un état plus que critique. "  
Il se force a rester grave, mais c'est vendu qu'il a envie de rire.  
- "Ouais. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je crois que même tes restes parviendraient à me porter sur les nerfs. "  
A ce point?  
Ma pauvre carcasse décomposée trouverait encore le moyen d'être désagréable a ses yeux?  
Je ne le saurais jamais.  
Noble comme la reine mère, Narcissa s'est interposée entre les deux combattants, qu'elle arrête en plein vol d'un geste grandiose et n'admettant aucune contradiction.  
Faisant preuve d'une autorité purement maternelle, elle beugle:  
- "MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT! "  
Avec une souplesse que personne ne lui aurait soupçonné, ses mains se détendent, et aggripent les fautifs chacun par une oreille sans autre forme de procès.  
Je la regarde avec un respect mêlé d'effroi trainer son mari et mon monstre le long du couloir jusqu'au salon(chemin qui par l'oreille parait interminable), dans un concert de gémissements plaintifs.  
Pas vraiment que j'ai envie de les suivre, mais Drac me tient fermement par la main et à l'expression de son visage, il ne tient pas à rater le spectacle.  
C'est drôle, il sourit.  
Un petit sourire satisfait né de la souffrance simultanée des deux hommes dont il rêvait le plus de se venger.  
- "Finit de jouer! Tout le monde au lit! "  
Narcissa a cela au moins, que l'on ne peut contredire son autorité naturelle, pour peu que cette dernière décide de se manifester.  
En plus comme on s'y attend pas venant d'elle, ça surprend vachement.  
Lucius et Herb sont balancés sur le canapé sans égards alors qu'elle reste debout, droite et décidée, poings sur les hanches.  
Quand Narcissa cause, on écoute, enfin la plupart du temps.  
Et là, justement, elle a résolu de faire jouer son atout, et prend le commandement des opérations, sur le même ton qu'utiliserait un officer supérieur pour annoncer les manoeuvres concernant la prochaine attaque de front(et en envoyer deux ou trois dont la tête ne lui revient pas récurer les chiottes durant une semaine):  
- "Messieurs, il est deux heures et quart. Laissez moi vous dire que je ne suis pas fière de vous! Vous me faites honte! Vous Lucius, et vous Robert, vous vous comportâtes comme des irresponsables! "  
Les deux accusés baissent le nez, honteux.  
Je la trouve gonflée, mémère, c'était quand même la première à les exciter avec ses cris de pom-pom girl à la manque.  
Brutalement, un doigt effilé se braque sous mon nez.  
- "Vous Harry, vous fîtes preuve d'une inconscience qui aurait pu nous perdre tous en ramenant Robert chez nous! Heureusement pour vous que ce gamin est charmant! Vous Draco, vous n'avez pas été capable de surveiller votre çamarade! Vous êtes nuls tous autant que vous êtes, bande de larves! Draco, dans votre chambre, Harry, dans la vôtre, Robert, sur le canapé, et Lucius dans la baignoire, extinction des feux et plus vite que ça, Goddammit! "  
- "Mais chérie, enfin! Je suis ton mari! C'est moi le chef de famille! "  
- "J'AI DIT PLUS VITE QUE CA! "  
Elle ajoute, avec un clin d'oeil évocateur:  
- "Je viens te rejoindre dans cinq minutes. "  
Ca le booste, il file sans demander son reste, toujours envellopé dans son drap qu'il s'est débrouillé pour ne pas perdre pendant tout ce temps.  
Ouais.  
Elle se donne des airs, bobonne, mais je l'ai vu regarder "pearl arbor" ce matin, planquée derrière le canapé.  
Elle était d'ailleurs tellement prise par l'intensité du raid japonais sur la base américaine que les coussins portent encore des traces de dents.  
Miraculus Deus Magnus, comme dit Fred quand il veut imiter Trelawney, je vais enfin pouvoir aller me coucher.  
Ca va se passer facilement, je vais dire bonsoir, monter dans ma chambre, glisser dans mon lit, fermer les yeux, tout ça sans aucune difficulté, sans personne pour m'en empêcher...  
- "Harry! "  
On m'aggripe le bras, puis me retourne sans ménagement face à un Herb paniqué.  
- "Harry...je peux dormir dans ta chambre? "  
I beg your pardon?  
C'est quoi ces questions? Ca va pas non?  
Allons-allons, Harry mon petit, trouve un moyen subtil de l'envoyer laver ses chaussettes en Enfer sans le blesser...  
- "Je sais pas si Drac sera très d'accord avec ça! "  
Bichon, (Ca y est, j'ai décidé de me référer a moi même comme Bichon. C'est atrocement humiliant et déprimant à la fois, c'est parfait comme sobriquet dans mon état d'esprit. ) non seulement tu viens de te dénoncer toi même comme gourgandine atitrée d'un Nobliau insupportable, mais en plus tu as trouvé le seul argument passible de ne PAS le faire partir de manière décisive.  
Je sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit qu'à l'époque où on avait l'habitude de griller pêle mêle sur les bûchers Sorciers et...Garçons Sensibles, j'aurais pas fait deux pas sans avouer avec candeur et simplicité au premier badeau venu que je suis les deux à la fois.  
Et ça se serait fini en Shish-Kébab(Pardon pour l'orthographe, j'en mange pas souvent. )  
Il soupire, avec un geste expéditif.  
- "On s'en fout de cet abruti. "  
Mais!  
- "De quel droit tu te permets d'insulter le propre fils de tes hôtes? C'est lui qui t'as ramené au château entre ses bras musclés! Sans lui tu serais encore à pourrir entre deux arbres! Et puis t'es pas vraiment un invité idéal non plus! Tu nous caches que t'aimes boire du sang, tu traites cette pauvre Narcissa de Harpie, tu te bagarres avec Lucius et tu tabasses et insultes leur enfant! "  
- "Tient donc. Je vous croyais simplement amis, tout les deux. "  
- "C'est ça! On est des amis qui supportent pas de rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce! "  
- "...et qui s'envoient en l'air de temps a autres quand y'a rien de bien a la télé. "  
- "Exactement! "  
... .  
- "Non! Pas du tout! Mêle toi de tes f...affaires! Et puis Drac n'est pas un abruti. C'est juste qu'il est...enfin...qu'il a constament mal a ventre. "  
- "Il a un caractère de chien. C'est un fat, un goujat insolent, pour ne pas dire un beauf. "  
C'est en partie vrai, mais...  
- "C'EST FAUX! Archifaux! Méga Faux! Et en plus, c'est même pas vrai! "  
Il ne surenchérit pas, accablé.  
Mais c'est clair qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, et c'est pas mes arguments brillants qui risquent de le faire flancher.  
- "Alors, reprend-t-il bruquement, c'est oui?"  
Houla.  
- "Oui à quoi?"  
- "Je peux dormir dans ta chambre?"  
- "Non!"  
Il me fait le coup du regard de chien battu, en oubliant allègrement que sur un vampire cette tactique aurait plutôt tendance à produire l'effet inverse du résultat escompté.  
- "Je t'en priiieee! Je me ferai tout petit! Je me coucherai sur le plancher!Je t'apporterai tes pantoufles!Mais ne me force pas à rester là, j'ai peur! Et si jamais l'un de ces Dingues cherchait à m'assassiner pendant la nuit, hein? "  
- "Herb, t'as encore dit "Dingue"".  
- "Pardon.Mais c'est comme ça que toute la forêt noire les appelle."  
- "Avec raison puisqu'il n'y vont jamais. Hypocrites."  
- "Tu rigoles! Ils traumatisent toute la forêt une fois par mois avec leur sabbat! Les deux adultes, ou nommés comme tels, y font des feux de camps géants dans les clairières, et ils dansent toute la nuit en buvant, et mangeant, et buvant encore!A la fin quand ils sont bien bourrés, ils se déshabillent et ils dansent comme des satyres!Et après...oh, Lucifer, après..."  
Il frissone de dégoût.  
Allez savoir pourquoi, apprendre ça ne m'étonne même pas.  
- "Bah, c'est très...Beetnik."  
Il louche.  
- "Hippies, si tu veux.Disons qu'ils communient avec la nature, l'espace, et la bièrraubeurre."  
- "Moué.Toujours est-il que je veux pas rester seul dans une pièce.J'ai peur.Je veux pas qu'ils me sacrifient sur un coup de tête sur l'autel de la déchéance alcoolique."  
Il m'agace avec sa paranoia compulsive.  
- "C'est pas le genre de la maison. Même qu'ils voudraient, ils en seraient pas capables. Matériellement s'entend. "  
Il baisse le nez.  
Son regard sombre s'est embué de larmes de crocodile, il murmure d'un filet de voix frêle et mélodramatique:  
- "Alors c'est ça...tu as peur de moi, toi aussi."  
Quoi!  
Alors que je viens de foutre en l'air ma soirée et une moitié de ma nuit pour lui, pour le protéger?  
Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'exprimer mon indignation, et poursuit sa litanie avec un sanglot simulé.  
- "Tu ne me fais pas confiance...tu penses que je suis un monstre...une bête sans coeur et sans âme..."  
Je serre les poings.  
Son petit jeu ne fonctionnera pas avec moi!  
Je resterai ferme.  
Plus question de me laisser marcher sur les pieds une fois encore!  
Je résisterai!  
Je dois imposer mon point de vue, au moins un fois dans ma vie!  
Oh.  
Mais comment ne pas craquer devant ce regard implorant?  
Flûte flûte flûte.  
Ses yeux me disent: "Vas-y refuse et je m'ouvre les veines dans les deux sens pour refaire la peinture du salon!"  
Je craque.  
Misère.  
Pourquoi n'ai-je aucune volonté, autre que pour sauter à pieds joints dans la geule du Serpent malgré les conseils avisés de mes amis?  
- "C'est bon. Mais pas de blague."  
Un sourire rutilant efface aussitôt sa petite moue boudeuse.  
- "Parfait! Allons-y! "  
Il m'attrape par le bras, et m'entraîne vers la chambre en chantonnant.  
Et là je réalise qu'il avait repéré le chemin depuis le début, à l'odeur ou un truc comme ça.  
Mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive, ce genre de truc?

Salle de bain  
POV Narcissa

Il était temps que leur petit jeu prenne fin, un peu plus et je me mettais a chasser tout le monde dans la maison à l'aide d'un éventail jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment!  
Et j'ai enfin réussi à coucher cette sacrée smala, et à caser Lucius dans la baignoire pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.  
Le cher homme est paniqué.  
A genoux dans la baignoire ancestrale, avec ses belles mains d'homme mûr et tranquille crispées sur le rebord juste devant son séduisant visage, on dirait un chiot qui attend que son maître le noie en le regardant enfiler ses gants.  
- "Cicisse?"  
Sa voix est faible et elle tremble un peu, on dirait qu'il est effrayé.  
Mais non c'est pas possible, c'est mon Lucius, il n'a peur de rien, et je l'aime!  
Et même s'il avait peur de quoi que soit, ce Koiksesoi se retrouverait vite fait au fond d'un coffre fermé à triple tours en partance pour Tombouktou, aller direct, sans escale.  
Faut pas m'chercher.  
- "Oui, lulu?"  
- "Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi notre enfant et son ami bavassaient avec un mangeur de chair?"  
- "Oh, lulu. Faut toujours que tu t'arrêtes sur des détails."  
Ohlala, le miroir est fêlé.  
Qui l'a cassé?  
Est ce que c'est nous, la dernière fois?  
Si jamais ma belle mère apprend que le trumaux qui est dans sa famille depuis je sais plus combien de centaines de générations a été pétée, elle va m'arracher les yeux et les cheveux dans le désordre...  
- "C'est pas un détail! Et si Draco se faisait dévorer, qu'est ce que tu dirais?"  
- "Si Robert dévore notre fiston, je ferai comme dans le conte de Perrault, j'lui ouvre le ventre, je récupère notre bébé puis je le remplace par des cailloux et je le jette au fond du puit!"  
Le regard de mon mari se fait las.  
- "Et comment tu comptes faire? On n'a pas de puit."  
- "Oh, ben. On tirera la chasse d'eau!"  
- "Chérie, je suis sérieux."  
- "Mais moi aussi! Par les toilettes et puis basta!"  
Il pleurniche.  
- "Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas dangereux?"  
Ses questions m'agacent. Je l'ai pas emmené ici(uniquement)pour l'écouter parler.  
Je dois préparer une réponse à la fois honnête et sans détour, et qui n'appelle pas de suite (imminente) à cette conversation.  
Alors je l'achève d'un coup avec un large sourire éclatant rempli de promesses inavouables, et il se liquéfie sur place(A un endroit on ne peut mieux choisi pour se liquéfier).  
- "Pas du tout!"

POV Harry  
00H36

- "Herb? " - "Hum? "  
- "Tu pourrais te tourner? Enfin, je veux dire, pas regarder? "  
Il m'adresse un regard incompréhensif, celui qui ne trompe personne.  
- "Mais je regardais pas!"  
C'est ça, ouais.  
Pas que ça me dérange tant que ça, la vision de mon corps nu est aussi érotique que celle d'un poulet après un repas de famille.  
Mais Damn, ce type bouffe de la viande, et même si il m'en reste pas beaucoup sur les os, autant ne pas tenter le Vampire!  
Humph.  
Je vais pouvoir mettre "mon" pyjama sans son regard constatement fixé sur moi.  
Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi intéressant, à part peut être pour les badeaux qui zieutaient ma cicatrice avec insistance, et les Mangemorts-Que-Personne-Ne-Sait-Qu'ils-Le-Sont-Mais-Ca-Se-Voit-Quand-Même qui marmonaient des sorts de mort dans leur barbe quand je passais près d'eux...  
Tient, Herb a décidé d'en faire autant.  
J'aime bien sa cape, noire et flottante et tourbillonante et mystique et pleine de...trous.  
Harry, ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse (Oui, je sais que c'est dans la Bible, mais ça marche aussi dans la vie, et particulièrement dans la mienne), et concentre-toi à fond sur tes chaussettes(qui font renvoi avec la cape de mon monstre).  
Celle-ci tombe silencieusement au sol, découvrant ses épaules finement ciselées, un dos d'albatre, une taille de guêpe...  
Eh, ho.  
Pourquoi je regarde?  
J'avais pas dit que je regardais justement pas?  
Et je suis là à lorgner comme le premier pervers venu.  
Ca doit être une question d'habitude, une extention tordue de l'instinct de survie.  
Ouais, c'est ça qu'y faut se dire.  
Et pis c'est pas ma faute, mon père à mon âge matait les filles dans les vestiaires sous sa cape d'invisibilité, c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit.  
Tient, il a des hanches vachement larges.  
Et quand je dis vachement, c'est pas loin du modèle Narcissa.  
Cette silouhette au découpage parfait, aux courbes divines, semblant taillée dans le marbre, c'est vraiment celle d'un garçon?  
Je rêve ou elle s'est foutue de notre poire jusqu'à la lie, cette gourgandine?  
- "Heu...Herb? ..."  
- "Oué? "  
- "Tu...tu...enfin...je peux te poser une question délicate? "  
Il baisse la tête et exhale un profond soupir d'éxaspération, le même que moi quand on m'interdisait l'entrée des films interdits au moins de douze ans.  
- "Oui, Herbert est un prénom masculin. Oui, je suis un vampire mâle. Si, c'est approuvé scientifiquement. Et si t'insistes, je te fais une démonstration que tu risques de regretter."  
Puis sa mâchoire tombe, se referme, il tourne vers moi un visage illuminé.  
- "Tu matais!"  
Mais non-mais non!  
- "Mais non-Mais non!Je cherchais mes chaussettes."  
- "Tu les as aux pieds. "  
Il m'impose toujours son sourire sardonique, parfaitement visible malgré l'élastique de velour noir qu'il tient entre ses crocs.  
- "Ah oui. C'est vrai."  
Je rougis.  
Zut.  
Tu m'étonnes qu'ils m'aient refusé l'entrée de Scream 3.  
Harry mon ami, tu t'enfonces et tu n'a toujours fais que t'enfoncer en essayant de te servir de ta tête.  
Laisse tomber cette conversation absurde, et occupe toi plutôt de tes boutons de chemise qui n'attendent que tes bons soins avant que ce soit lui qui s'en charge.  
- "Le médecin a dit que c'était normal."  
- "De quoi tu parles?"  
Quel médecin? Y'a des médecins chez les vampires?  
- "Mes hanches. Il a dit qu'elles étaient très larges, mais que ça arrivait parfois. Et du coup comme elles sont larges, ça me fait une taille fine.C'est tout! On va pas en faire un plat!"  
- "Et les cheveux longs, c'est involontaire?"  
Silence outragé.  
Puis il grogne:  
- "J'aime beaucoup Kurt Kobain."  
Moué.  
Silence bis.  
Un bruit d'étoffe que l'on déplie.  
Puis une tension qui monte.  
Enfin, un gémissement:  
- "Heu, Harry? ..."  
Le ton est intrigué.  
Je peux rien faire, vu que suis en pleine baguarre avec le noeud de ma robe, et qu'il a le dessus.  
D'habitude c'est Herm me le fait tout les matins, et qui me le défait tout les soirs, mais là j'ai du m'en charger et la pauvre ficelle ressemble à une pelote de laine reconvertie en piège a doigts.  
Damned. Je suis fait. Mes mains sont prisonnières.  
Pas de quartier, allons-y avec les dents!  
- "Harry..."  
- "...fhaa...mjadnnnan..."  
- "Mais la Harp...Din...dame elle m'a refilé..."  
- "Djeu hinhut!..."  
Il n'insiste pas.  
Et la lutte se poursuit, acharnée.  
Jusqu'a ce que mon vampire, agacé, ne mette un terme définitif à notre affrontement en tranchant d'un coup sec le ruban félon, de la pointe de sa griffe acérée.  
Critch.  
- "Hé! Mais ça va pas, non? T'aurais pu me couper un doigt!"  
Et là je réalise.  
Je réalise que Narcissa, dans toute son innocence et son empressement d'aller rejoindre son époux, lui a refilé une de ses robes de nuit de une petite fille sage ou supposée comme telle, blanche a fines dentelles.  
Et devant mon manque de compassion, il l'a enfilé.  
Sa virilité déjà constestable en prend un sacré coup, que n'arrange en rien ses pieds rentrés en dedans et son teint de brique fraichement cuite.  
- "J'ai honte de moi."  
- "Tu peux. T'es ridicule. '  
- "Méchant!"  
- "Dit avec cette robe, ça fait pas sérieux."  
- "Je m'en doute. Ce décoleté qui ne donne sur rien est des plus déplaisants."  
- "Et c'est pas tout, j'ajoute non sans un certain plaisir, le matin au petit dej, c'est pyjama obligatoire pour tout le monde! Si cette brave mère de famille te chope habillé normalement, t'es bon pour une deuxième tournée de brioches-étouffoir! Et cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas! La moitié de la maison n'attends que de te voir te faire assassiner par erreur!"  
Une lueur d'horreur passe dans ses grands yeux noirs.  
- "Bon. Ben puisque c'est comme ça, je renonce! "  
Et là, avant que j'ai le temps de détouner les yeux ou de jeter un voile pudique sur cette atrocité, je le vois arracher sa robe pour la projeter violement a terre, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, boudeur.  
Lorsqu'il reprends la parole, son ton est sans appel.  
- "Je dormirai pas avec ça! "  
- "Tu n'as pas le choix. Le chauffage local laisse a désirer, pas question de rester en slip toute la nuit, ou tu risques de mourir de froid! On est en Angleterre, ici! C'est pas alerte a Malibu! "  
Même si son slip a l'air d'appartenir a une hypothétique cousine(Harry, mise a feu de l'auto censure visuelle), il ne peux rester comme ça sans risquer de se choper un petit virus sympa, comme la tuberculose.  
Et se mettre a cracher du sang, c'est bien le comble pour un vampire.  
Après quelques arguments bancals, contres-arguments minables et litanie inutile, je renonce à lui faire remettre sa nuisette.  
Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour la lui passer de force!  
Ce vampire est décidement bien compliqué.  
- "Ecoute.Je vais te filer la couette et une pile de coussins.Tu t'arrangeras avec ça."  
- "Ah bon? Tu comptes me faire dormir sur le plancher?"  
Cette idée avait effectivement fait plus qu'éffleurer mon esprit.  
Par compte, l'hypothèse de partager mon lit n'est pas envisageable.  
C'est Non.  
Avant que j'ai pu préciser ce détail, il continue sur sa lancée.  
- "Trés bien, Harry, me lâche-t-il sur un ton faussement résigné qui n'attendrirais personne, puisque tel est ton souhait je me coucherais là, à tes pieds, sur le parquet dur et glacé, tel le chien au pieds du lit de son seigneur et maître. Quoi de plus normal pour un animal, une bête sans âme ni conscience, un monstre? Oh, demain matin, je serais peut-être courbaturé au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, avec une bonne grippe en prime, mais c'est égal, je sais me mourrai heureux, grelottant et fiévreux mais reconnaissant envers celui à qui je dois la vie. Sur ce, bonne nuit."  
Si j'ai bien compris, le fait que je refuse de partager mon lit avec lui suffirait a le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances?  
Pas crédible.  
D'un côté, c'est vrai que le lit est un baldaquin à deux places, assez large pour acceuillir trois ou quatre personnes éspacées entre elles, et huit sérrées et pas trop regardantes niveau confort.  
Mais j'ai l'impression désagréable qu'accepter dans mon lit un vampire androgyne n'est pas la plus sage décision que l'on pourrait prendre.  
Et Merlin sait que côté décisions impromptues et stupides, j'ai de l'expérience.  
- "J'ai une idée. Tu vas dormir dans mon lit."  
Son visage s'illumine.  
- "Et moi je vais dormir avec Drac."  
Mes aieux, la tête qu'il me fait.  
Il pourrait pas avoir l'air plus déconfit si je lui avait proposé d'aller rejoindre Lucius et son épouse dans leurs ébats aquatiques en baignoire domestique(Glorieux détenteurs du titre, encore invaincus a ce jour).  
Enfin, il se décide à dire quelque chose.  
La phrase démarre mal, les premiers mots sont inaudibles, les suivants incompréhensibles, et le reste semble avoir été mâché.  
- "Shjeti...finlestp...cpaboni...si tu t'aventures dans la piaule de cet empaffé, tu risques gros! Tu es conscient du danger auquel tu t'éxposerais? Il pourrait essayer de te tuer, ou pire! D'abuser de ta petite personne! "  
Son inquiétude a mon sujet est touchante, même si elle suinte la jalousie mal dissimulée, et que l'adjectif "petit" me donne envie de lui tirer les oreilles des deux côtés.  
En ce qui concerne l'abus, c'est plutôt moi qui en ai abusé, et pas qu'un peu.  
Vite, éteindre feu sans confondre les étiquettes des barils "eau" et "essence".  
- "Il n'oserai pas s'en prendre a moi par crainte des représailles. En plus, il ne peux pas me voir en peinture."  
Ce que je viens de dire est censé, et le pauvre se trouve dans l'incapacité de démentir.  
En désespoir de cause, il se replie dans sa tactique du mal aimé, qui commence a me chatouiller les nerfs avec une plume électrifiée.  
- "Tu mens. La véritable raison, c'est que tu as peur de moi. "  
- "Le coup du monstre brimé, tu l'as déjà fait deux fois. "  
- "Et alors, la troisième fois ça marche plus? "  
Je ne réponds rien, et vaincu, lui tourne le dos en une silencieuse (mais surtout piteuse) acceptation.  
Je suis un garçon défensif, mais pas quand j'ai envie de roupiller.  
Inutile de discuter, il ne bougera pas d'ici.  
Et vu que je ne peux compter ni sur ma persuasion fulgurante, ni sur ma force herculéene pour l'expulser, je suis cuit, recuit, carbonisé.  
Herb triomphe.  
La meilleure solution a présent, pour éviter toute sorte de choses désagréables de se produire, c'est de simuler celui qui n'en a rien a faire, qui en a vu d'autres vertes, jaunes, bleues et blêtes, et qui de toute façon se tamponne le coquillard avec des petits pattes de cloportes enfarinées de s'allonger aux côtés d'un mangeur de chair humaine.  
Il est de notoriéte publique que mon jeu d'acteur ne tromperait pas une poule myope trépanée de frais.  
Nonchalement, je pose mes lunette sur la table de chevet et me glisse sous la couverture non sans apréhension.  
Mon vampire en fait autant, et sans demander la moindre permission monopolise aussitôt les trois quarts du lit a lui tout seul, ce qui me force a me retrancher tout près du mur.  
Argh.  
Je me sens chrétien revenu au temps des jeux du cirques, face a un lion écumant particulièrement destabilisant.  
Reste a actionner la commande vocale d'extinction des lumières, seul dispositif magique réscapé du manoir.  
Lucius a du estimer qu'installer l'electricité dans chaque pièce du château lui reviendrait trop cher, et surtout qu'aucun electricien sain d'esprit ne se risquerait a mettre un pied dans cette maison de fou.  
- "Nox."  
Et voilà, c'est fait.  
Je viens de renoncer pêle mêle a ma sanité, mon honneur, ma réputation et qui sait, ma vie.  
Harry, tu es en ce moment même dans le manoir Malfoy, acculé contre un mur dans un lit que tu partages avec un vampire que tu viens a peine de rencontrer, et que tu ne laisses visiblement pas indifférent.  
Finalement, peut être que drac avait raison, Imbécile Potter était le sobriquet idéal.  
Au bout d'un moment, mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.  
Malgrè ma foutue myopie congénitale,(ca aussi c'est super pratique quant on se retrouve bombardé sauveur du monde et des autres, pour un peu qu'un sbire quelconque vous chippe vos lunette, tout n'est plus qu'un immense tableau impressioniste)j'arrive a distinguer la silouhette d'Herbert.  
Je la trouve anormalement proche.  
Et ça me plait pas du tout.  
Mais il me tourne le dos, ce qui exclu pour un moment l'hypothèse du viol spontané suivit d'égorgement sans les mains.  
Une question m'obsède.  
Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'entammer la conversation dans un contexte aussi défavorable (Pour moi.Tout est une question de point de vue) soit très prudent.  
Que voulez vous, je suis un Gryffindor et j'aime a fourrer mon nez dans toute sorte d'affaires louches qui me regardent pas et ou on risque gros.  
On se refait pas, comme disait michael jackson.  
- "Tu faisais quoi dehors, à cette heure dans la forêt? "  
- "Je cherchais des champignons."  
- "Ha-ha."  
- "C'est la vérité!"  
- "Pour faire une omelette?"  
- "Pas vraiment. Certains sorciers (Dont je tairais le nom par respect et surtout parce que je tiens a ma peau) aiment faire des affaires avec les habitants de la forêt noire. Comme c'est dangereux de s'y aventurer, et qu'on s'y perd facilement, ils engagent des monstres comme moi qui connaissent bien le terrain pour leur procurer certains ingrédients pas faciles a trouver, et pour la plupart du temps...contestés."  
- "Illégaux?"  
- "Ouais."  
Ben tient!  
Y'en a qui s'embêtent pas!  
- "Et ces champignons, c'était quoi?"  
- "Un truc très rare qui pousse que dans le noir, et uniquement si on l'arrose avec du sang."  
- "Du sang humain?"  
- "Ne soit pas ridicule. Si j'en avais, je ne m'en servirais pas comme fertilisant."  
C'est logique et sans faille.  
- "Du sang de quoi alors?"  
- "Ces champignons ne poussent qu'une semaine sur un an. Ils servent a la concoction d'une potion extrement corrisive, totalement inodore et incolore."  
- "Du sang de quoi, Herb?"  
- "C'est un poison violent entraînant une mort particulièrement douloureuse. Mais c'est l'idéal pour un meurtre, car tout les symptômes laissés sont ceux d'une crise cardiaque."  
- "Du sang de quoi?"  
- "Le type qui me les a commandé m'a payé grassement. Avec ce fric je pourrai acheter un cheval, pour ma famille. Mon père en est friand."  
- "Et m."  
Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon oreiller de plumes.  
On pourra dire ce qu'on veut sur cette baraque, mais les lits sont confortables!  
De véritables incitations a la paresse et au confort, a croire que les époux Malfoys, pour dormir aussi peu, dorment sur une planche de fakir.  
Les draps sont glacé, et j'aime bien ça.  
- "Et vous deux? Petite virée romantique?"  
Vachement.  
Je connais rien de plus érotique que de risquer une mort terrible, inatendue et sanglante a chaque pas.  
Mais je peux me tromper.  
- "Dans la Forêt Noire? Je sais que c'est très "ado" de vouloir se faire peur, mais sans mettre sa peau en jeu! Faut pas pousser. Non, nous on cherchait juste le mâle dominant de la famille. Celui avec qui t'as eut un petit accrochage ce soir. Il tardait et sa femme nous a envoyés en éclaireurs. "  
- "Sa technique n'est pas mauvaise.Tellement que j'ai failli perdre! Si cette Circée n'était pas intervenue..."  
- "Narcissa."  
- "Hein?"  
- "C'est Narcissa, pas Circée. Circée était plus...maléfique. Et cruelle. C'est une gentille dame, tout ce qu'il faut c'est un temps d'adaptation. Elle un peu folle, mais pas méchante."  
Il ne tient vraiment pas a ce que la conversation s'étende sur ce sujet, alors il ajoute brusquement:  
- "Je me suis enfuis de l'endroit ou j'habitais."  
Pardon?  
Enfuis?  
Enfuis comme fugué, barré, partit, échappé?  
Comme "adieu, et tu ne me reverras plus jamais? "  
Mais c'est triste, ça!  
Je me tourne vers lui, instinctivement compatissant.  
- "Pourquoi? "  
- "Ennuis sentimental. "  
Le ton est neutre, à la limite du jemenfoutisme.  
Mes yeux se ferment.  
Les sentiments, c'est pas mon truc, je peux pas conseiller les autres, et j'ai pas mal de difficultés avec ça moi-même.  
Et puis depuis quand les bouffeurs de chair humaine ont-ils des problèmes de coeurs autre que "Comment je vais cuisiner celui que j'ai arraché ce matin?" ?  
Toujours est-il que maintenant que le mélo est amorcé, impossible de revenir en arrière.  
- "Quels problèmes? "  
Hé, c'est pas une intrusion éhontée dans la vie personelle d'un pair, ça?  
Espèrons que si, j'ai sommeil.  
- "Pardon! Ca me regarde pas..."  
- "Pff, ça m'est égal de le dire."  
Et zut.  
C'est parti.  
- "C'est completement idiot comme histoire, toute façon. Un type, qui...que...on va dire, qui ne me laissais pas de glace, a accepté ma proposition de dîner. Et au bout d'un mois, il a réalisé que j'étais un mec. Comme lui."  
Non, ça ne colle pas.  
- "Mais attends! Herbert est un prénom masculin, il n'y a aucune confusion possible! "  
- "Idiot. Tout le monde m'appelle Herb. C'est embigüe. "  
Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'embigüe dans le surnom "Herb".  
Mais il poursuit sans me laisser le temps d'en faire la remarque.  
- "Et moi comme un imbécile, je croyais dès le départ qu'il le savait! Drôle de révélation! Mesdames et messieurs, accrochez vos ceintures! Cramponnez vous au bastingage! Le choc sera dur! "  
C'est idiot, comme situation.  
Allons, Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça.  
- "Et...il t'as largué?"  
- "Même pas! Un jour, il m'a appellé pour me demander quelque sorte de robe j'allais porter à la soirée, et s'il fallait qu'il se prépare a massacrer toute personne zieutant mon decolleté. J'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je lui ai demandé s'il déconnait, ou s'il avait de drôle d'idées. Et puis j'ai compris."  
Masette, ce que le plafond de ma chambre peut être haut.  
Est ce que les riches sont éxubérants, ou bien claustrophobes?  
- "Et ensuite?"  
- "J'ai eu peur! Je lui ai raccroché au nez et je me suis tiré vite fait! Et puis je suis retourné chez mon père. Je le fais vivre en faisant du marché noir avec les mangemorts. "  
...  
Hein?  
Pardon, je crois que je me suis assoupi!  
Ou on en est?  
- "Et je le fuis depuis. C'est horrible, comme sentiment."  
- "Je comprends. "  
Je comprends que dalle, vu que j'ai pas chopé la fin.  
Pauvre Herb.  
On a beau être vampire, on est quand même ado avec tout le tralala de problèmes stupides qui vous collent aux basques a cette période maudite.  
Une sorte de chouignement aïgu survient.  
Mince.  
- "Herb, tu pleures? "  
Faites que non, je veux pas le bercer, faites que non, je veux pas qu'il me touche, faites que non...  
- "...non ça va, je...(renifle)contrôle...(sanglote)tout...bouhou..."  
Et damn!  
Maintenant j'ai plus le choix, c'est patte-patte-ronron, que je le veuille ou non!  
Warg!  
Il est deja là!  
C'est pourtant vrai que les vampires se déplacent si vite qu'on a pas le temps de les voirs!  
J'éspère que l'ex pyjama de Drac et les draps sont étanches, sinon on a va se retrouver vite fait a dormir dans une éponge, tout les deux.  
Il pleure toujours.  
Tu dois faire quelque chose, me sussure mon instinct Gryffindor, un pauvre hère souffre près de toi!  
Zut.Flûte.  
Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire a part aller chercher un séchoir dans la salle de bain.  
Bon.  
Il faut que je fasse un discours, un truc clair, conci et noble, qui sera d'ailleurs tellement conci et noble qu'il nous endormira tout les deux, et on pourra enfin passer un reste de nuit tranquille.  
- "Tu sais, je sais ce que ça fait d'être balancé comme un vulgaire chewing-gum usagé. Je vis ça tout les jours, à chaque minutes, avec Drac. Il veut vraiment pas de moi. Faut dire qu'on saute peut être pas aussi facilement d'ennemi-juré-mortel a l'amour idyllique et immaculé. Mais je lâche pas, je m'accroche! Je morfle, je me mange des beignes, j'ai même failli me faire étrangler, mais je n'abonnerai pas! J'irai jusqu'au bout! Je me battrai sans relâche! Je..."  
- "Harry?"  
Oui?  
- "Oui?"  
- "C'est très chiant ce que tu racontes."  
Soupir.  
- "Bonne nuit, Robert."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Bon, ceux qui ont deja lu l'ancienne version ont peut être remarqué que Harry change radicalement d'attitude face aux misères du pauvre Rob...Herbert.Ca va pas aller en s'arrangeant.Hahaha, je supporte plus d'écrire du mélo...PS: j'ai republié la suite de cette fic, "Parce que", en la réécrivant totalement. Et ca tient tellement plus debout que crois avoir chopé le virus du Portnaouakonceptuel.  
Misère.

I beg your pardon.


	22. ca vaut mieux

  
POV Harry 

- "J'EN ETAIS SUR! SALAAAAUUUUUDS! "  
Hein!  
De quoi t'est-ce qui ce passe de quoi?  
Nom de...! Que est le qui me fait friser l'apoplexie, alors que je gambadais tranquillement au pays des rêves, ou je faisais de mal a personne, et presque aucune ânerie (Le papillon écrasé c'était pas moi d'abords, c'était la tortue. Par contre j'avoue avoir fini le pot de miel.), que je le couique!  
Je reconnais ces cris, cette voix sombre et suave et chaude et grave, comme celle des rois barbus dans les films mais pas aussi...  
Je l'ai pas déjà dit avant, ça?  
J'ai mal a la tête.  
Reste a chausser mes lunettes, et a être témoin du désastre.  
Et la, quelle n'est pas ma joie d'apercevoir l'homme de vie a mes côtés, dans ma chambre de si bon matin!  
Mon amour s'est déplacé pour venir me dire bonjour, je suis si heureux!  
A tout les coups, il vient de réaliser ses erreurs passées, et conscient de l'intrusion de Herb dans notre relation idyllique et passionnelle sacrifie sa fierté pour venir m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, ses yeux encore humides brillants d'adoration et de gratitude a mon égard...  
Hein! De quoi?  
I beg your pardon, je crois que je rêvais encore!  
Bon.  
Autant voir ce qu'il me veut, et quel est l'accident dramatique qui l'a poussé a déserter son lit avant onze heures, fait plus que rare.  
Je vais pour m'asseoir, mais un truc mou et tiède se trouvant être le corps svelte de mon vampire m'en empêche, accroché a moi comme une moule a son rocher.  
Et m.  
Herb est dans mon lit.  
Herb n'a pas remit sa nuisette, toujours froissée a terre, et Herb se cramponne a moi d'une façon tout a fait équivoque.  
No panic.  
Rien ne sert de s'inquiéter, je sais bien que mon Drac ne serait jamais assez naïf et crédule pour s'imaginer des choses immondes, c'est vraiment pas son genre, je le sais bien trop raisonnable pour s'emporter bêtement, surtout pour un simple malentendu sans gravité.  
- "Potter! Espèce de traîné! Comment avez vous osé!"  
Tient, si.  
Zut alors.  
Pourquoi ça marche jamais, les prières?  
Ca va encore me faire tout plein de complications.  
Je me gratte distraitement la tête tout en me demandant, l'esprit encore embué de sommeil, ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour le mettre dans une colère pareille, colère qui en ce moment s'approcherait plus de la folie meurtrière.  
Attends, il a pas dit traînée?  
Mais traîné dans quoi?  
La bourbe, la honte et le déshonneur, mais lequel, et qui?  
- "Zegzisspass?"  
Oh non.  
Il ne manquait plus qua ça, ses beuglements de vache enragée ont réussis a tirer mon pauvre monstre du pays des songes(Des cauchemars? Est-ce que pour eux c'est la même chose? Harry, c'est pas le moment.).  
Ce dernier ouvre une paire d'yeux glauques, réalise sa position, et se met à ronronner comme un chat.  
Mais avant que j'ai eut le temps de lui claquer le beignet, il tombe nez-à-nez avec un Drac furibard écumant de rage.  
Ils se regardent, l'un fulminant, l'autre plutôt pas frais.  
Jusqu'à ce que Herbert n'en ait marre, et décide de lui souffler dans le nez l'haleine matinale d'un type s'étant auparavant envoyé un litre de sang derrière la cravate.  
Aouch.  
Ca marche, mon Prince bondit hors de portée, les deux mains crispées sur sa bouche, et titube jusqu'au mur le plus proche.  
Lorsqu'il reprends la parole, son teint de brique a adopté un léger ton verdâtre, ce qui donne un résultat assez déstabilisant.  
- "Potter..."  
Houlala.  
Mon aimé pose sur nous un regard plus que noir, mâchoire crispée, poings serrés, tremblant de rage.  
Quelqu'un ici va s'en manger une, c'est indiscutable.  
Mais la raison d'une telle violence reste floue.  
Péniblement, j'aligne deux ou trois vagues idées qui auraient pu servir de déclencheur.  
Herb. Ca doit être de sa faute. De près ou de loin, mais de sa faute.  
Si je pouvais tout rejeter sur lui, ce serait pas du tout Griffindor, mais au moins je serais tranquille.  
Mon homme s'est rapproché avec prudence, et se trouve a présent juste en face de nous.  
Ou en l'occurrence de moi, vu que mon "complice" ne m'a pas attendu pour se planquer sous la couverture et finir sa nuit.  
Il n'a rien perdu de sa hargne.  
Curieusement, je ne lis pas dans ses beaux yeux bleus qu'une simple envie d'étriper sauvagement les coupables d'un crime odieux, mais bien une forme de douleur non physique.  
Ou alors je rêve encore-encore.  
- "Potter... crache l'homme de ma vie, la voix brisée par l'emportement...toi...espèce de...de..."  
Ca va sortir, ne te force pas.  
- "Catin! "  
Catin.  
Oui, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais alors je serais incapable de donner une définition, surtout a une heure pareille.  
Voyons, voyons.  
Cathédrale. Non.  
Catherine. Non.  
Câlin. Hummm...  
Certainement pas.  
Inconnu au bataillon!  
Mais c'est plutôt connu comme truc, et il me semble que Mione l'avait expliqué à ron, il n'y à pas longtemps...  
Oh, et puis basta, trop crevé pour chercher plus profond.  
Autant se servir des outils qu'on a sous la main.  
- "Herb? "  
Un grognement indistinct me parvient, étouffé par l'épaisse couette de plume.  
Il est pas gonflé de me larguer au meilleur moment, celui-là.  
- "Ca veut dire quoi: "catin"? "  
- "Catin? Interrompt mon Drac, dédaigneux, qui n'attendait que l'occasion pour mettre en valeur mon ignorance crasse de fils de pauvre, Potter, laisse moi éclairer ton esprit obscurantiste et apparemment imperméable à toute forme de culture quelle qu'elle soit (Voila, qu'est ce que je disais) par la lumière de la connaissance, à jamais proscrite en ce qui te concerne. (Comment il arrive a accumuler autant de mots sans que sa phrase s'écroule comme un château de cartes?) Catin, nf:femme de mauvaise vie dont on méprise le comportement et les moeurs. Synonyme..."  
Houla, houla, attends une minute.  
Je le sens pas.  
Dans ma vie quotidienne, le fait que je sente un danger signifie que tout va bien aux alentours, mais la y'a aiguille sous poche. (C'est pas ça? Tant pis.)  
Ou il veut en venir avec son délire?  
Est ce que par le plus grand des hasard, il oserait insinuer que Herb et moi, on a partagé le secteur d'activité de Narcissa et son époux cette nuit?  
- "...prostituée! "  
- "Drac! "  
Mazette, ce cri était parfait, lourd d'honneur bafoué, de révolte et d'innocence.  
Hélas, il s'est balance.  
- "...que cette potion est éveillé chez toi certains instincts nymphomanes enfouis passe encore, mais que tu en arrives à forniquer avec ce...cette...cet animal dépasse l'entendement! Tu me dégoûte, Potter!"  
Héla mais, héla mais!  
Il me connaît mal ou quoi?  
Il ne réalise pas que je suis aussi pur et innocent que l'agneau qui vient d'être apporté dans une rose par la cigogne de la Vierge Marie?  
- "Herbert n'est pas un animal! Et d'abords, on n'a pas "forniqué", comme tu dis!"  
- "Tout a fait. Ajoute Herb par matelas interposé. On s'est envoyés en l'air comme des bêtes. Je ne suis pas un animal, mais dans certaines occasions c'est tout comme."  
Garg.  
TU M'AIDES PAS, LA!  
- "C'est même pas vrai! Drac, je t'en prie le croit pas, il rigole! C'est juste une petite blague de très mauvais goût! Tu veux vérifier? Si tu veux je te montre!"  
Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien lui montrer pour lui prouver mon innocence, et lui non plus vu la tronche qu'il me tire.  
Et puis il essaye maladroitement de dissimuler sa peine et sa déception en ricanant.  
Il ne me croit pas du tout, du tout, du tout.  
C'est qu'il m'énerve.  
Je vois pas pourquoi je serais allé sauter dans les bras d'une créature a sang froid juste parce qu'il n'était pas disponible, ou bien il a aussi oublié pourquoi je suis là au départ?  
Et puis je croyais qu'il en avait rien a battre, alors qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire que me tape un buveur de sang dans le manoir de ses parents, tant que je reste dans MA chambre!  
Herb était nostalgique, je n'ai fait que lui apporter un peu de réconfort, sans aucune arrière pensée lubrique, du moins de mon côté!  
Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais eut le choix, il m'a pratiquement scotché au mur!  
Je n'ai plus aucun argument, si il ne me croit pas, je ne peux rien y faire.  
Reste a regarder celui que j'aime s'avancer vers moi à pas lents, quasi-mécanique, et a soutenir son regard morne.  
Il est a mon chevet quand, sans prévenir, je me ramasse une gifle retentissante.  
SHBAFF.  
- "...tu n'es qu'un être abject. Je t'interdit de me regarder en face à nouveau, pour le restant de tes jours. "  
Sa voix est caverneuse.  
- "Je n'ai rien fait..."  
Ma joue me brûle douloureusement, et j'ai trop honte de moi pour lui retourner son geste.  
Il ne bouge plus.  
- "Drac. Je ne veux que toi."  
Son bras se lève pour me frapper à nouveau, mais retombe, inerte.  
Même pas la peine de se fatiguer a m'en coller une deuxième, je l'entends traverser, puis quitter la pièce a pas rapides.  
La porte claque derrière lui avec violence.  
- "HERB!"  
Je vais le tuer.  
Je le sens, là, tout de suite, maintenant, je vais commettre un vampiricide justifié.  
- "HERB, POURQUOI T'AS DIT CA, GODAMMIT!"  
Je sens les larmes perler à mes yeux, mais pas question que je pleure.  
Mon monstre ne prends pas la peine de me répondre.  
Il me méprise ouvertement, lui aussi.  
Décidément, c'est clair, je ne vaux rien.  
Si un type que j'ai rencontré hier considère que je ne vaux même pas qu'on me réponde, ou même que l'on fasse mine de remarquer ma présence, ça veut tout dire.  
- "Toi aussi, tu m'ignores. Même toi, tu me snobes, hein? Pourtant je t'ai rien fait. Je te connais même pas. Est ce que je suis si minable que tu m'aie cerné en a peine quelques heures, et déduis que c'était une perte de temps de m'aider?"  
Je devrais courir après Drac.  
Pas tout de suite, peut être quand je serais un peu moins abattu, et que j'aurais retrouvé le contrôle de mon corps secoués de frissons désagréables.  
Oui.  
Nouveau grognement agacé d'Herb, plus profond.  
Ma litanie trouble son sommeil retrouvé, il ne reste plus qu'a me taire, et consommer ma solitude avec juste mes yeux pour essayer de ne pas pleurer.  
Raté.  
Zut, flûte, je suis jeune, très jeune, balafré, très balafré, tout seul, dans plusieurs situations peu enviables, et en plus accusé de prostitution, je pense avoir le droit d'effectuer un retrait mahousse a la banque des larmes!

POV Herbert

Nyyyyaaaahhh...  
Voila pas qu'il chiale maintenant.  
Pas étonnant après tout ce qu'il vient se recevoir en pleine tronche sans anesthésie.  
Chacun son tour!  
Y a un truc dans l'air, ou bien ce lit est doté d'un mécanisme incitant a ses occupants a la vidange lacrymale?  
Si j'étais tout a fait honnête et pas aussi crevé, j'admettrais sans peine que je lui dois assistance dans cet instant de détresse, ne serait-ce que par retour de charité.  
Pauvre Harry.  
Humilié, engueulé, claqué, ignoré, et méprisé, et je ne suis pas totalement innocent a ta disgrâce.  
Faudrait faire quelque chose, au moins qu'il arrête de chouiner comme un bébé pingouin dérivant sur un bloc de glace, loin de son foyer.  
Mais rares sont les personnes qui apprécient un bon gros câlin de notre part, en plus je doute que ma tendresse serait la bienvenue après une telle séance.  
Alors que faire?  
Lui chatouiller le ventre?  
Lui faire des grimaces?  
Le claquer a nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme?(Ca marche pour les enfants! Au bout de trois ou quatre baffes, le morbak ne pleure plus. Par contre il développe un névrose carabinée et vous balance sous les roues d'une voiture a l'adolescence)  
J'étouffe sous cette couette.  
Je m'y étais planqué de peur de retracer le schéma d'hier, en pire, a la simple vue de ce tronche d'anchois hystérique.  
Allez, bébert, un peu de cran, ça te tueras pas pour la bonne raison qu'en tant que vampire, tu es déjà mort.  
J'émerge dans tout les sens du terme, et jette un coup d'oeil a cette petite loque adorable recroquevillée sur elle même.  
Et vu la maigreur de ses mollets, de ses bras et de ses genoux, c'est râpé, on le voit toujours.  
Une idée me prends.  
- "Harry."  
Un reniflement misérable me réponds.  
Le pauvre.  
- "Ecoute, je vais te révéler un immense secret. Un truc que j'ai jamais dit a personne. Un truc que j'avouerais pas a ma propre mère."  
Il lève le nez, intrigué.  
Ses yeux ou se mêlent fatigue, agacement, tristesse, désespoir et sommeil se posent avec difficulté sur moi, tout rouges, tout gonflés et tout veinés.  
Un vrai film d'horreur sans trucage.  
Ne nous dégonflons pas pour autant.  
Prudemment, j'attrape sa main gauche planquée sous son aisselle, et la tire vers moi.  
- "On dirait que je suis très maigre. Mais en fait..."  
Plouch.  
Sa petite main osseuse s'écrase contre mon ventre.  
- « J'ai de la brioche! »  
Et c'est vrai.  
Silence.  
Extension du silence.  
Puis il éclate de rire, tellement fort et tellement longtemps qu'il ne peux plus s'arrêter.  
Mais je préfère qu'il pleure de rire.  
Bon, maintenant que Juliette est calmée, reste a traquer et plomber Roméo, puis le traîner par les pieds auprès de sa belle.  
Il exabusent.  
M'obliger à me lever à c't'e heure, pour régler leurs chtits problèmes hormonaux, pour en plus courir après ce blondinet casse bonbons qui ne peux pas me voir en peinture, c'est exabuser.  
Hum...  
Je compte lentement jusqu'à dix, après je me lance, mais là j'ai la flegme.  
Dix, je saute du lit et file dans le couloir.  
Harry rigole toujours, ce qui l'empêche de me demander ou je vais.  
Je n'aurai pas de mal a retrouver ce fils de brute, a son odeur de sale gosse de riche pourri gâté bouffi d'ingratitude.  
Espèce qui malheureusement se reproduit assez vite, malgré son peu de membres.  
- "D...d...mince...Dingo!...Non...DRACO!"  
Ma voix rendue rauque par le sommeil résonne comme un mugissement de veau en détresse.  
Tu parles, ça fait longtemps qu'il a disparu.  
Son odeur a suivi un tel cheminent que la suivre au nez est plus fatiguant encore que de marcher, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.  
C'est parti.  
Et au bout de dix minutes, la piste est brouillée, l'odeur a disparu.  
S!  
- "Hey, Nosferatus de mes tringles!"  
De quoi?  
Qui me parle?  
La voix vient d'une porte entrouverte, mais la pièce est vide!  
C'est juste une simple salle de bain, meublé pompeusement avec un miroir fêlé et un rideau de douche très très moche.  
Et en plus quand tu marches ça fait des clac-clac a vous glacer le sang avec le sol carrelé.  
- "Y'a quelqu'un?"  
- " Tu cherches le fils de la maison?"  
- "Qui est là!"  
J'ai pas peur, les monstres de la Forêt Noire buveur de sang n'ont pas peur d'une salle de bain moche et vide.  
- "Chuis, là! Je dirais même plus, je suis Dracu-là!"  
Un rire gras, désagréable.  
Je rêve ou la voix vient du rideau de douche moche?  
Tiraille, tiraille.  
- "Hé? C'est toi qui cause!"  
La toile cirée se froisse, puis s'enroule et se serre autour de mon poignet.  
- "Aouch!"  
- "Tu le trouveras pas. Il vient de prendre une douche qui a duré deux plombes. Si tu le cherches au pif, il réapparaîtra pas avant au moins une heure. Tu l'as dans les dents."  
- "Comment tu sais ça, toi?"  
- "Ou tu crois qu'il l'a prise, sa douche...Hubert?"  
Mais c'est pas vrai.  
- "Herbert! Her-bert!"  
- "Robert. Pigé."  
Et M.  
- "Toi aussi tu oeuvres a me rendre fou? Tu travailles pour la Harpie?"  
- "Les rideaux de douches savent plus de choses qu'on ne le croit."  
- "Ca c'est profond. T'as pas une autre perle de sagesse a me faire profiter? J'ai un balafré qui pleure dans une chambre, et un blondinet très énervé a l'autre bout du monde, et moi entre les deux je peux compter mes canines!"  
- "Pourquoi pas demander a la Harpie, comme tu l'appelles? Elle est pas loin, en train de briquer. Elle et son clone masculin on désertés la baignoire nuptiale après leur messes noires."  
- "Noires?"  
- "Plutôt roses. Mais ça fait pas genre."  
- "Oh que si, genre taré."  
- "C'est ce que je veux dire."  
- "Je sais ou elle est. Son eau de Cologne cocotte a des kilomètres. Mais je refuse de lui parler."  
- "T'as les foies."  
Et un coup de griffe dans la toile cirée, ça t'inspire?  
- "Non, je tient a ma peau, c'est tout. Et j'ai à peu près autant envie de discuter avec qu'elle qu'avec son lardon, et c'est peu dire."  
- "Gonflé. Elle mord pas, elle. Va lui parler. Elle sait sûrement ou qu'il est son morbak. Et puis j'aime pas trop les cadavres moi, même ceux qui marchent. Je suis un peu maniaque de la propreté, et ça fait pas propre dans une maison. J'ai bien envie de te casser le poignet."  
- "Ok, je vais la voir."  
Il se froisse de nouveau, juste deux coins qui tirent vers le haut, et si vous avez jamais vu un rideau de douche sourire, ça fait franchement bizarre.

Jamais je n'aurais du écouter les conseils de ce rideau de malheur. Me voila condamné a approcher cette dangeureuse créature, et qui sait à y laisser mes dents.  
Je la vois.  
Mon coeur baboume gravadonf.  
Plus effrayante que jamais, armée d'une serpillière qui à du un jour être blanche, mais s'est empressée de passer du côté obscur de la force, occupée à récurer le planche avec une telle force que ça m'étonnerais pas d'y trouver un trou dans deux minutes.  
Mazette, si ça lui est si simple de traverser un plancher a main nue, alors une (Ex) peau humaine...  
Satansatansatansatan...(Ben oui, Merlin je m'en balance et c'est pas D qui va veiller sur nous, vampires)  
Comment faire pour éviter l'inévitable?  
Je m'approche avec une apréhension mal dissimulée a la pensée de tout les outrages, humiliations, voire même tortures que, qui sait, elle me réserve?  
Allez, je renonce.  
Depuis que j'ai rencontré cette infâme créature que certains esprits malades se bornent à qualifier de "femme", mon opinion s'est façonnée de façon plutôt radicale:  
Je ne supporte pas cette Harpie, elle me fascine, m'horripile, me hante, c'est le cauchemar au féminin, et le plus rageant c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi.  
Y'a des trucs comme ça, qu'on expliquera jamais et qui nous gâchent la vie.  
Allez, je repars dans l'autre sens.  
Non, c'est pas de la trouille, juste du bon sens.  
Un dérivé tortueux de l'instinct de survie, comme dirait d'autres (A peu de choses près).  
Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je me fais le plus discret possible, histoire d'éviter d'attirer son attention, et ne pas signer mon propre arrêt de mort (le deuxième, elle en serait capable), au feutre indélébile et en quatre exemplaires paragraphiés.  
Mais rien ne saurait altérer l'instinct primaire d'un être bestial, et je sais de quoi je parle.  
Ses yeux d'aliénée me fusille a peine ai-je bronché le bout d'un orteil.  
Je me fige, terrifié.  
Ma parole, elle est radioguidée cette dingue?  
Ou elle fonctionne aux infrarouges?  
Pôv' de nous aut', tient.  
Elle s'approche, et je sens mes canines qui s'allongent en un réflexe purement défensifs, mais c'était sans compte l'appareil félon.  
Mes pauvres canines, contenues, compressées par le plastique, réintègrent illico leurs taille standard sous l'effet de la douleur.  
Satansatansatan...  
Oh, elle mate, super discrètement, de haut en bas puis de haut en bas avec une lenteur délibérée.  
Ah oui, c'est vrai, avec tout ce bazard j'ai pas remis la foutue nuisette, et on pourrait sans problème me taxer d'exhibitionnisme involontaire.  
Puis elle parle, sa voix de crécelle me crève les tympans.  
- "Ca alors! Choupinette! "  
Choupinette!  
Nette!  
C'est pas vrai, elle aussi!  
Mais pourtant, un détail, UN unique et pourtant vachement révélateur détail, prouve bien que je ne...  
SPLASH!  
Woark!  
Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je suis trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est la regarder avec horreur me nouer son torchon dégueulasse autour du torse, encore suintant de je ne sais trop quoi.  
Et d'ailleurs je ne tient pas à le savoir.  
Quant elle a fini son joli travail, son visage est celui d'une maîtresse d'école concernée, sermonnant une élève venue en classe uniquement vêtue de trois timbres poste.  
- "Choupinette! Me gronde-t-elle avec une colère simulée toute maternelle, quand on est une jolie petite jeune fille comme toi, on ne se balade pas à moitié à poil dans une maison remplie d'homme!"  
Et quels hommes, me susurre mon esprit qui malgré une telle situation se débrouille pour continuer a faire de l'ironie, un pochtron, un névrosé et un dépressif.  
Torride.  
- "Mais, mad..."  
La voilà repartie!  
Je suis quasi-certain qu'elle m'entends toujours très bien, cette garce!  
Ou alors elle l'a fait exprès! Pour me nuire! Pour me détruire! Pour afficher clairement sa haine et son mépris pour ma race, mes origines, mon...  
Non.  
Pas elle.  
Pas CETTE femme, qui en ce moment sifflote je ne sais quelle comptine pour gamin pas forcément surdoué.  
Je crois que pour un peu, j'adopterai l'exemple de Harry.  
J'en pleurerais.  
A bien y réfléchir, ce genre de chose, ça n'arrive jamais, c'est pas possible, ça existe pas, c'est pas vrai!  
Si je parviens a sortir vivant de cet endroit, j'en aurai raconter des choses sur ce qui se trame dans le Manoir des Dingues!  
Personne ne voudra me croire.  
Hé, mais, j'ai pas comme oublié quelque chose?  
Une furieuse envie me prends de me taper la tête contre un mur, et d'achever mes souffrances d'une façon radicale, terminale et salissante.  
Avec tout ça, la Harpie en a profité pour se faire la malle sans que je l'interroge, et Roméo est aux toujours aux Carpates!  
Oh Satan, si je me pends, dis, je pourrai mourir une seconde fois?  
S'il te plaît...

POV Harry

Herb m'a presque tué.  
Sa remarque était si absurde, si inattendue, si hors de propos que j'en ai manqué de peu de m'étouffer.  
Mais ca a fonctionné, me voila de nouveau sur pattes, habillé et pas encore lavé, prêt a me colleter d'égal a égal (qu'il le veuille ou non) avec l'homme de ma vie.  
Enfin, pas tout de suite, parce que là mon estomac entre en mode concave, c'est a dire rentré a l'intérieur en train d'essayer de se bouffer lui même, signe qu'il faut que je le remplisse d'urgence.  
Dans la cuisine, je trouve le père Richard, en peignoir brodé d'or (peut être la première fois que je le vois habillé presque normalement, celui là) face contre table, bras ballants.  
Ben, j'ai quand même pas été le premier à trouver le cadavre, si?  
Il bouge plus du tout, là.  
Et dix centimètres de plus a gauche, il vivait ses dernières minutes le nez dans son bol de porridge.  
Tel que je connais lucius, se serait tout a fait son genre de finir noyé dans quatre centimètres de lait, juste pour faire son original.  
Allez Harry, assez de tergiversations, il est temps de passer en mode Saint-Bernard.  
Et si tu continues a te parler a toi même comme ça, tu risques de finir pas vraiment mieux.  
Je le secoue doucement et il ne réagit pas, ce qui m'amène, dans le doute (on sait jamais) à lui prendre le poul.  
Ca va.  
Je ne suis pas un pro, mais tant que ça bat toujours, c'est qu'on est en vie, non?  
- "Monsieur? Monsieur? Lucius! "  
Nada.  
J'ai une illumination.  
- "La bas! Narcissa en petite tenue! "  
C'est pitoyable à dire, mais ça marche.  
Il se détends comme un ressort affolé, son beau visage parsemé de mèches blonde entremêlées ou subsistent encore quelques flocons d'avoine.  
- "Mais c'est pas possible! J'lui avait dit de s'habiller avant de sortir! Pas devant les gamins! "  
Puis il me voit.  
Devant mon expression affligée, il devine mon subterfuge, et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, pas rancunier.  
- "Chapeau bas, petit! Toi, tu sais trouver les mots qu'il faut! "  
- "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Vous avez eut un malaise?"  
- "Oh, non. Mais ce genre d'incident me tombe souvent dessus le matin. C'est plus fort que moi, dès que vient l'heure d'aller au travail, je sombre dans un sommeil profond, quasi-commateux. A force de le faire tout les jours, on finit par en prendre l'habitude!"  
Impossible de dire si il est sérieux.  
Ses beaux yeux portent sur son bol abandonné, et ses lèvres fines se plissent.  
- "J'ai frôlé la mort, dis moi."  
- "A qui le dites vous. Dix centimètres de plus a gauche..."  
- "Merlin, quelle nuit! Tu sais pas? On avait oublié d'enlever le rideau de bain! Cet abruti a rien trouvé de mieux a faire que d'enclencher la douche au meilleur moment, et moi et ma chérie on a faillit se noyer! "  
Fin tragique, il faut l'admettre, mais fort romantique, mourir dans les bras de sa bien aimée, entouré d'amour et d'eau froide, à défaut de fraîche.  
Blam.  
La porte claque violemment.  
L'homme de ma vie fait son entrée dans la cuisine, rayonnant d'orgueil, aussi sympathique qu'un kilos d'anchois étalé sur la voie publique.  
Mon Drac! Que tu es beau quand tu es en colère!  
C'est on ne peut plus faux, mais ça se dit.  
Bon, c'est là je prouve a la face du monde que je suis pas l'Elu pour rien et que si je me ri des serpents, prophéties et autres maniaques sanguinaires, c'est pas une petite querelle qui va me faire peur!  
Qu'il est joli son dos.  
J'ai intérêt a la trouver joli, mon petit doigt me dit que je verrais plus que ça pendant un bon bout de temps.  
Prend ton élan, gonfle toi à bloc, saisit ton courage à deux mains, fait ce que tu veux, mais aborde le!  
Ouais, maintenant, tu vois son visage!  
Il s'est tourné vers toi, enfin plus vers la table mais c'est pas grave c'est vers toi quand même alors let's go!  
- "Drac..."  
Floouuuff.  
Il me tourne le dos dans un froissement d'étoffe admirable, comme un noble (enfin, encore plus) devant un pauvre pestiféré qui aurait eut l'audace de lui demander l'aumône, ou tout de moins d'arrêter de le piétiner avec son cheval.  
Non mais!  
C'est quoi cette attitude!  
Te laisse pas faire!  
Dans un élan de courage et de confiance, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, et me prends aussitôt en pleines côtes un coup de coude fulgurant.  
Plof.  
Un Harry a terre, temps mort.  
Ca fait mal, ça fait très mal, je peux plus respirer, ma gorge brûle, ma poitrine implose...  
- "Draco! "  
S'exclame pépère, effrayé.  
Pour la peine, il en lâche sa tartine, qui atterri dans son bol de café, constellant son beau peignoir d'une multitudes de taches brunes.  
Et c'est là que je me dis, juste avant de m'écrouler totalement sur le carrelage, cassé en deux, que du porridge plus des tartines plus du café, c'est trop pour un seul petit déjeuner.

POV Herbert

Houla, ça barde en cuisine.  
Quelques mètres a parcourir au trot pour trouver mon Adversaire hébété, les cheveux traînants dans le bol posé devant lui, le pauvre Harry gisant au sol en gémissant de douleur, et LUI, LUI, toujours LUI, ignoble, intolérable.  
- "Dingo!"  
Et M!  
Là pour la peine, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès!  
Mais je ne regrette rien, au contraire.  
Celui ci, m'adresse une oeillade mortelle pas belle lourde de haine toute noire qui pue, genre "Vas te pendre a un arbre après y avoir préalablement foutu le feu".  
Je sens qu'il va encore y passer, et comme son protecteur, le même en plus vieux est la aussi c'est moi qui vais devoir encore me coltiner la baston et ça risque de durer longtemps quand...  
...un léger sourire éclaire son visage fourbe.  
Je frissonne.  
Je le sens très très mal.  
Mon instinct de bête sauvage-et-carnassière m'assure que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, mais qu'il ne peut rien faire a part me prévenir et qu'il s'en excuse platement.  
- "Tu sais l'heure qu'il est?"  
Susurre-t-il d'un ton puant l'hypocrisie et la colère mal dissimulée.  
Aucune idée.  
J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis que je suis arrivé ici, et j'étais pourtant quasiment sûr que c'était le cas de tout le monde ici.  
- "Qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec la choucroute? "  
Ma phrase le trouble, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
Mais très vite, il réintègre son personnage de vilain méchant pas beau qui a la classe et qui tronçonne avec raffinement et délicatesse.  
- "Huit heures et demie! Le soleil est levé, la journée est superbe! "  
Il ricane, horriblement horrible.  
- "Tu veux vérifier par toi même? "  
déjà, il se dirige vers le rideau de l'unique (mais punaise, massive) fenêtre de la pièce, vers lesquelles il avance la main tout doucement, avec un sadisme visible.

POV Harry

Il va le griller tout vif.  
Et moi je peux toujours pas bouger, je peux rien faire, j'ai trop mal!  
Et surtout je veux pas y croire, non, Drac est incapable de faire ça, c'est trop cruel, et il n'est pas mauvais au point d'assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid!  
Est ce que tuer un mort, c'est un meurtre?  
Aaaaaaaarrrgghhh...  
Centrons nous sur l'instant présent, l'homme que j'aime s'apprête a commettre un acte ignoble qui le conduira tout droit en Enfer, si on suppose que son comportement quotidien lui ouvrirait tout de même les portes du paradis, avec un court passage de deux ou trois siècles au purgatoire.  
Mais si on suppose encore que le paradis est bourré a craquer de prolos au grands coeurs, a l'âme charitable et aux mains sales, je le vois d'ici décamper de lui même direction les flammes, les montagnes de souffre et les salopards distingués qui les occupent.  
Et puis il n'est pas si méchant, juste en quête d'identité.  
Heu...enfin, il est supposé ne pas être méchants, et les suppositions ne peuvent êtres violées!  
Si?  
Avec le nombre de trucs qu'on se permet de violer de nos jours, pourquoi elles feraient exception...  
Et le principal intéressé dans tout ça?  
Pour ce que je vois, il panique.  
- "Chéris?"  
Narcissa.  
Si l'un d'entre nous comptait sur elle pour mettre un terme a cette folie, mal lui en a prit, car la chère femme s'empresse de tomber dans l'état de léthargie nihiliste qui nous englobe tous.  
Drac a le champ plus que libre, mais il doit agir vite avant qu'un n'émerge.  
Ce qu'il fait.  
- "Non, pas ça! Pas de lumière! NON! "  
Sourd a ses supplications, (ou plutôt, il les entends très bien, mais il s'en balance carrément) mon aimé ouvre grand les rideaux opaques, exposant ce pauvre Herb aux rayons d'un soleil de plombs.  
La lumière violente éclabousse son corps frêle en rafales impitoyables.  
OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod...  
Je m'entends hurler, (Hurler? Avec mon souffle agonisant? Trop fort le courage et la compassion d'un Griffindor) comme dans les films dramatiques, lorsque le meilleur ami du héros meurt dans ses bras, ou sa petite amie, ou son chien, bras tendu:  
- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
Nous nous préparons au choc.  
Aux terribles cris de torture et d'agonie de mon pauvre ami.  
A ses convulsions d'horribles souffrances.  
Puis, finalement, à le voir se consumer, et tomber en poussière sur le beau carrelage de la cuisine.  
Sûr que Narcissa, une fois le mélodrame consommé, s'empresserait de passer derrière avec le balais et la pelle.  
Pour l'instant, elle plonge près de moi et me serre dans ses bras, pour m'enfouir la tête dans ses cheveux et m'éviter ce spectacle pénible.  
C'est très gentil, mais c'est un peu tard.  
J'ai tout vu.  
Ou plutôt, j'ai rien vu, vu qu'il s'est rien passé.  
Rien de rien.  
Herb est toujours la, bien vivant, bien entier, a peine s'il a l'air un peu sonné.  
Puis il cligne des yeux, aveuglé, et recule dans un coin sombre, pestant et ronchonnant.  
- "Pas les UV! Mon épiderme ne les supportes pas...bon sang, un peu de respects, que diable! ...c'est d'une impolitesse...holala...demain, je vais morfler..."  
Lucius est le premier a retrouver le chemin de ses nerfs après une elle scène.  
Sa main s'anime, essore ses cheveux détrempés en silence.  
Narcissa consent a me laisser un minimum d'oxygène vital.  
Quant a l'Assassin, il considère le mur a sa gauche, couvert de couteaux de toute tailles et utilités avec une fixité dérangeante.  
Herb prends conscience de l'apathie qui nous frappe, et pour la peine retrouve sa bonne humeur.  
- "Oh. Oui. C'est vrai. Vous vous y attendiez pas. Chuis pas tombés en morceaux a vos pieds, et ça vous défrise. Bon..."  
Il prends une profonde inspiration, toujours terré dans son coin sombre ou on ne le voit pas bien.  
Avec un petit geste en direction de Narcissa:  
- "Si vous aviez la gentillesse de tirer ce rideau..."  
Elle obéit sans mot dire.  
Herb reprends, d'un petit ton désinvolte.  
- "La légende selon laquelle nous autres, vampires, sommes réduits en cendres par les rayons du soleil est un peu...disons, exagérée. En fait, tout ça c'est des racontars. Des ragots, des commérages, c'est des histoires pour gamin, toutes ces sortes de choses. Non, la pure vérité la voilà. Tout le monde sait que notre peau est très blanche, et donc, très fragile. Si vous imaginiez les coups de soleil qu'on se prends des qu'on a le malheur de s'exposer un peu! Aieaieaie! Des merguez! Grillés! Rôtis! A point! Mais de la à se consumer sur place comme johanne d'arc sur son bûcher, faut quand même pas exagérer! "  
Il hausse les épaules, avec un bon sourire.  
- "C'est comme vous, on n'est meurt pas. Ca fait mal, c'est sûr, mais c'est anodin!"  
J'ai du mal a en croire mes oreilles.  
Plusieurs questions s'enchevêtrent dans mon cerveau embrumé, sans parvenir a sortir, heureusement Lucius prends les devants et se risque a demander:  
- "Et...et les crucifix?"  
Le Monstre ricane, enfantin.  
- "Ca, c'est parce que les vampires sont profondément athées! A tels point que les gens s'imaginent que les crucifix nous font peur! C'est trop drôle! Vraiment trop drôle! "  
Et effectivement, il se bidonne.  
J'ai retrouvé assez d'oxygène pour formuler tout une petite phrase.  
- "Et l'ail alors?"  
Herb se renfrogne un peu, puis grogne:  
- "L'ail, ça pue. Et en plus, c'est dégueulasse. Un vampire sur trois y est allergique. Mais oh...ça ne nous fait pas plus de mal que ça! "  
- "C'est pas vrai, s'exclame Narcissa, le gigot à l'ail c'est vachement bon! "  
Personne ne fait attention a cette interjection.  
Le regard bleuté de mon blondinet préféré vagabonde nonchalamment de Herb aux couteaux, puis des couteaux a Herb, puis de Herb aux...  
A tel point que le pauvre monstre, très mal a l'aise, balbutie péniblement:  
- "Je...je devine la question suivante. Et les pieux?"  
Draco se détache un instant de ses couteaux pour écouter.  
Ca l'intéresse, ca pourrait être une info utile pour plus tard.  
Herb fait mine de l'ignorer, avant d'entamer un geste vague:  
- "Ben les pieux, c'est vrai, ça nous tue! Mais bon, qui est ce que ça ne tuerais pas de se prendre un pieux acérés planté bien profond dans le coeur? "  
Ah oui, maintenant qu'il le dit, bien sûr.  
C'est logique et sans faille.  
- "Bon, coupe la Dame de la Maison, maintenant qu'on a bien débattu sur des trucs bien dégueus qui vont bien nous coupez l'appétit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le petit déjeuner est servi! A table! "  
- "Heu, objecte encore une fois Herb, prudent, je pense que je vais aller me changer...mon, heu..."soutient gorge" dégouline sur la nappe. C'est plein de taches noires..."  
Et moi, je reste a traîner sur le carrelage avec mes côtes en feu?  
Ah!  
Drac!  
Je l'avais pas entendu approcher, toujours est il que ses mains son a présent sous mes aisselles, a me tirer vers le haut.  
- "Ne reste pas par terre, me parvient sa voix, très faible, ça fait pas propre. "  
Encore plus bas, presque dans un soupir:  
- "Tu as décidément tout du chien."  
C'est sûr que là, tout de suite, je lui ferais volontiers une bonne léchouille.

POV Herbert

Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Les humains, après bien des hésitations, ont renoncés a me transformer en steak tartare, et même le plus tenace d'entre eux a compris que s'attaquer a moi ne valait rien de bon.  
Quand on les côtoient de près, ils ne font plus si peur.  
Même Narcissa aurait tendance a perdre de son aura maléfique, quant elle enfourne des cuillères pleines de miel dans la bouche de son fils, qui pour la peine cesse de récriminer.  
Mon Adversaire dévore comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis trois jours, avec un délicat bruit de pelleteuse emballée.  
Sa femelle est trop occupée a gaver son lardon malgré lui pour se préoccuper de son estomac.  
Même Harry, qui bien qu'encore un peu bleu ne se gêne pas pour bâfrer.  
Ma parole, ce qu'ils dévorent.  
Toute cette rage, cette quantité, cet appétit, on a peine a croire que l'unique carnassier ici, c'est moi.  
- "Bichon, tu manges pas?"  
Me demande innocemment la Marâtre, entre deux tentatives d'étouffement de son fils par cuillère interposée.  
Ca doit être compulsif chez elle.  
- "Non. Je ne mange que de la chair."  
C'est on ne peut plus vrai, mais du coup tout le monde s'arrêter de bâfrer, pour me toiser plutôt fixement.  
Bah, c'est vrai!  
- "Bah, c'est vrai!"  
Regards interro-inquiets, enrobé d'un silence inconfortable.  
Dans leurs yeux on peut lire clairement "Ah tient, c'est vrai. Le petit est carnivore. Mince.".  
Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise?  
C'est pas ma faute!  
Heureusement, Harry vole a mon secours:  
- "Aucun problème! J'ai mit le...enfin, ce que tu sais, dans le placard du haut! T'as qu'a ajouter de l'eau! "  
- "Ah mais non! S'exclame Lucius, la bouche encore a moitié pleine. Pas question! Moi je veux pas qu'il fasse "ça" a la même table que moi, c'est dégueulasse!"  
Même si je sais pertinemment que le reste des occupants pense exactement la même chose, ce type a quand même le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
- "Ne vous en faites pas. Mangez, je déjeunerai plus tard."  
Ils n'attendaient visiblement que ça pour remettre les broyeuses en marche.  
Et Cronch, cronch, cronch.  
Sauf le blondinet, qui boude, et sa génitrice, qui me regarde tristement sans oser finir son verre de lait.  
Brave Harpie.  
- "Buvez, madame. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi."  
- "Oh, Robert. Ca me fait de la peine de te voir jeûner."  
- "J'ai l'habitude de me passer de nourriture. De plus vous ne tenez vraiment pas a me voir manger. Et je m'appelle Herbert, pas Robert."  
Pas mécontent d'avoir réussi a le placer, celui là.  
- "Herbert? Mais c'est un nom de vieux!"  
Objecte le Maître Châtelain, vu que sa femme ne m'a pas écouté.  
- "Bah! J'ai quand même cent quarante-cinq ans! Et puis mon nom entier c'est Herbert-Sigismon-Charles-Alexandre Du val de Dieu. Notre famille fait partie de la Noblesse Vampire."  
Ca y est, ils me re-regardent tous bizarrement.  
Devant cette série de regards déconcertés, j'ajoute rapidement:  
- "Ca vous choque? Notre blason est déteint depuis des lustres. Appelez moi bébert. "  
- "Oui, mon petit. Oui, mon Robert."  
- "Mais moi aussi je vous aime, madame Circée."  
Elle me sourit.  
L'ambiance s'est détendue, ou bien je rêve?  
Héhé.


	23. obscurité

POV Draco

Je n'ai pas faim.  
Mais ne pas s'alimenter, ce serait s'exposer aux commentaires puérils de ma mère.  
Donc, comme a mon habitude, je me force a remplir mon assiette de denrée absurdes, que je jetterai dès qu'elle aura le dos tourné.  
Et Lucius, qui n'attends que ça, me dénoncera, ce qui m'obligera a en avaler deux fois plus, par la force si besoin est.  
Ma mère est toute prête a relever ses manches, et a enfoncer sans mettre de gant la nourriture jusqu'au fond de la gorge du consommateur réticent, pour un peu qu'elle juge ce moyen utile.  
Pour tout dire, j'abhorre prendre mes repas en la compagnie de me parents.  
Mais en l'occurrence, tout le monde a ce jour a été saisi de la lubie de lever tôt, et de partager un "agréable" petit déjeuner "en famille".  
Ce qui signifie en clair "bouge de ta chaise et ça va barder".  
Narcissa me fixe de son regard vide.  
Elle me fais songer a ces maudites statues de pierre jalonnant les couloirs d'Hogwarts, celles qui tout au long de vos trajets quels qu'ils soient vous fixent de leur yeux morts, tout en faisant mine de n'en rien faire.  
Son insistance est telle que mes pauvres mains en tremblent.  
Cling.  
Misère, ma fourchette vient de choir.  
Qu'on ne vienne plus m'accuser de paranoïa, lorsque je clame haut et fort (et a raison!) que le mauvais sort s'acharne a me choisir comme vistime!  
Je n'ai guère le choix, me voilà bon pour une expédition en dessous de l'imposante table d'ébène, table recouverte d'une nappe d'une telle longueur qu'elle en touche le sol, ne laissant pas la possibilité de filtrer ne serait ce qu'un misérable rayon de soleil.  
Mais cet inconvénient aura tout de même l'avantage non négligeable de me faire échapper, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, aux oeillades inquisitrices de celle a qui je dois, hélas, la vie.  
Allez savoir pourquoi, la température en ce lieux est largement supérieure a celle de la cuisine, et le manque de lumière m'empêche de mettre la main sur l'ustensile félon.  
Cling.  
Un second ustensile félon viens de rejoindre la destinée tragique du premier.  
- "Zut! Clame la voix de cet imbécile de Potter, je vais la chercher! "  
Non!  
Non, non et non, Merlin, je vous en prie, tout mais pas cela!  
Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis certain, il l'a fait exprès dans l'unique but de me faire mourir d'un coup de sang, là, sous celle table, seul comme un chien, sans avoir pu retrouver cette fichue fourchette...  
Déjà, je l'entends plus que je ne le vois me rejoindre.  
Mille Dragons.  
De quel horribles crimes ai je été reconnu coupable au cours d'une vie antérieure (celle présente étant approximativement respectable) pour avoir a subir une telle humiliation?  
Plus a qui que ce soit que je retrouve ma fourchette, je sens que ne saurait résister a la tentation de la lui ficher dans la gorge...  
Et cet acte ne serait que le résultat malheureux (tout est une question de point de vue, une fois de plus) d'une trop importante accumulation d'agacement et de stress, et je ne saurais en aucun cas en être tenu responsable!  
A tâtons et a travers l'obscurité régnant autour de moi, je suis une fois de plus impuissant.  
Quel philosophe de génie, dans sa tragique lucidité, a dit un jour qu' "un intellectuel assis va moins loin qu'un crétin qui marche?" ?  
Il est là, quelque part, tout près de moi.  
Mon traître de coeur s'emballe, pour une raison que je ne parviens pas a définir.  
J'ai peur, je me sens a découvert, vulnérable, et très seul.  
Mais je n'en montrerai rien, oh que non, je ne tomberai pas si bas.  
Je suis prêt a me battre, même sans armes, même sans vision nette, même sans...  
Ah!  
Qu'est ce donc que cela, une serre?  
Non content d'être tous réunis a la même table, il y aurait-il un rapace supplémentaire sous la table?  
Non, a bien y réfléchir, c'est trop tiède pour être une patte d'oiseau.  
J'aurais du me douter, j'aurais du savoir, j'aurais du prévoir, que ma main ne manquerais inlassablement pas de se poser, par accident, sur la sienne.  
La table est large, l'espace est suffisant pour que nous n'ayons pas a nous frôler, mais les faits sont là, je n'ai pas pu prendre appuis ailleurs que sur SA main, par ailleurs très osseuse, qui frisonne.  
- "Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Potter? "  
Quelle question, et quelle inventivité.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de voir sa gêne pour la deviner.  
- "Je... j'ai fait tomber ma fourchette... "  
Sa voix est faible.  
La maladresse de ce garçon n'a décidément pas de bornes.  
Et il serait temps de le lui faire comprendre.  
- "Idiot! Cherche la donc, ta fourchette! Et quand tu l'auras trouvé, rends moi service! Fourre la toi au fin fond de la gorge et étouffe toi avec!"  
- "Ah, c'est ça. Tu es toujours fâché."  
Toujours fâché.  
- "Potter. Ta seule existence en ce bas monde suffit a me faire sortir de mes gongs. Oui je suis "toujours fâché". Et tant que tu seras en vie, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger."  
- "Drac. Je..."  
Joie!  
Mon autre main, a force de vagabondages hasardeux, a fini par débusquer la traîtresse, me donnant une raison de d'abandonner cette situation ridicule.  
- "Laisse moi, a présent. Je remonte."  
- "Mais non! Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit que tu me crois! "  
- "Je te crois! Tu es un imbécile, et ce fait n'a jamais été démenti! Aïe!"  
Il m'a pincé, le fat!  
- "Mais pas a propos de ça, enfin! "  
Ses petits poings m'agrippent brusquement par la chemise.  
Hurg.  
Pour un individu de sa taille, il sait se montrer ferme a ses heures.  
- "A propos de, tu sais! Tes accusations de ce matin! Eh ben elles sont infondées! C'est lui qui m'a collé! Mais y c'est rien passé, il faisait que pleurer a cause de son petit copain perdu je sais pas ou! En plus il a profité que je dormais pour me choper!"  
Imbécile.  
Je le sais bien, qu'il ne s'est rien passé.  
Je n'en ai jamais douté, ou du moins pas longtemps.  
Ma sous le coup de la colère, je me suis emporté, et il n'est pas question que je m'en excuse.  
Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux!  
- "Mais je m'en fous! Lâche moi!  
- "Non! Tu m'as pas dit que tu me croyais!"  
- "Je te crois! Je te crois! Laisse moi partir!"  
- "Non! Je veux que tu me croies sincèrement! Tout ce que j'ai fait de...de... réprimendable, c'était avec toi! Tout! Je dis bien tout! Et si tu me crois pas je te montre!"  
Ah, encore!  
Mais que compte-t-il bien me montrer de concret qui ait la moindre chance de confirmer ses dires?  
Mais il s'agrippe toujours a moi, et la métaphore des serres se vérifiant, le faire lâcher ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.  
Je soupire lourdement, histoire de lui faire communiquer mon énervement sans égal, et le danger auquel il s'expose.  
Autant lui donner ce qu'il désire, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.  
- "Je te crois. Je sais que même un décérébré de ton espèce n'aurait pas l'estomac de...de commettre l'irréparable avec une telle créature. Et même si les circonstances étaient contre toi, je me dois d'admettre ton innocence."  
Hélas.  
- "...et t'aurais pas du me gifler!"  
- "..."  
- "...et t'aurais pas du me traiter de prostitué!"  
- "..."  
- "Et tu me dois un bisou de réparation!"  
- "Ca va pas, non?"  
- "Alors admet que t'as eu tort!"  
- "J'admet!"  
Peste!  
Voila que dépassé par la menace de cet abruti, je me suis vu dans l'obligation d'admettre mes erreurs!  
Ai-je bien dit, admettre mes erreurs?  
J'étais dans mon bon droit, autant bien sur l'instant qu'en ce moment même!  
- "Non! Je réfute!"  
- "Drac! Tu me crois ou pas!"  
- "Oui! Non! Si! Je n'en sais rien! Et je m'en moque! Laisse moi partir!"  
- "C'est pas une réponse!"  
Misère, ces doigts sont si osseux qu'il parviennent a attraper ma chair en même temps que le tissu, et cela fait mal.  
- "Je te crois! Je n'aurais pas du! J'ai eut...j'ai eut... TORT, VOILA! T'es content?"  
Apparemment, c'est le cas, vu que son étreinte sur mon pull disparaît.  
Pas trop tôt.  
- "Tu n'aurais pas du me frapper!"  
- "...non."  
- "Et tu n'aurais pas du me traiter de..."  
- "Je n'aurais pas du. C'est entendu."  
- "Merci. Et maintenant, mon bisou."  
- "Va mourir!"  
- "Drac."  
Le ton est a la pointe de l'énervement.  
- "Drac. Je te jure que si tu m'embrasses pas, je balance tout. Ce qui s'est passé avant hier, ce matin, pourquoi je suis ici, ce que Herb t'as fait, et même la nature des choses et des habitants de ce château! Et pas seulement a mes amis! A la gazette du sorcier! Au professeur Snape! A Dumbledore! Et je l'écris en gros sur les murs a Hogwarts! Pas avec du sang, mais ça se verra quand même!"  
- "Tu ferais ça?"  
Une pause, puis un soupir.  
- "...bien sûr que non."  
Quelle est l'étrange sensation de chaleur qui envahit ma poitrine a cette réponse?  
Si ce n'est ni de la colère, ni de l'agacement, ni du mépris, ni de la haine...  
Merlin.  
Je m'attendris sur Potter.  
Non seulement cela ne m'arrive jamais, mais il est indispensable que cela se produise auprès de lui.  
Décidément, ce garçon ne sera pas satisfait tant qu'il n'aura pas disposé de toutes mes premières fois, quelles qu'elles soient.  
Quelque part, je ressens comme une vague sensation de dépossession.  
Qui ne saurait être comblée que par...  
- "Drac? Drac? Sur une échelle de un a dix, tu me déteste combien?"  
Treize.  
Viens par ici.  
Je le saisi aux épaules, il sursaute.  
- "Heu... non, pas ici, c'est pas discret, Drac, tout le monde va te voir, Drac c'est bourré de témoins, Drac tu vas aller en prison, Drac je veux vivre!..."  
- "Je vais pas te faire de mal!"  
C'est juste a moitié faux, rien de répréhensible.  
Au bout d'une demi minutes, je consent enfin a lâcher la question qui me tenaille depuis hier soir.  
Feignant l'air le plus désintéressé possible, je jette a l'improviste:  
- "Le monstre...tu ne le laisses pas indifférent, n'est ce pas?"  
- "Heu, mais pas du tout! Il faut juste ça pour m'embêter! Et pour t'embêter par la même occasion!"  
- "Peste soit de la créature des Ténèbres!"  
- "Mais si ça peut te rassurer, la seule personne qui compte pour moi, c'est... "  
- "PESTE SOIT DE LA CREATURE DE SATAN!"  
- "...stan."  
Pardon?  
- "Qu'est ce que tu dis, Potter?"  
- "Stan. Herb il dit que Satan, c'est la façon de l'appeler pour ceux qui le connaissent pas. Mais pour les intimes, c'est Stan."  
J'enrage.  
- "Depuis quand tu es intime avec le démon?"  
- "Je le suis pas. C'est Herb qui l'est, mais pas tout le temps, quand ça l'arrange. Quand les robinets marchent plus chez lui, ou quand quelqu'un l'énerve, c'est tout."  
Merlin.  
Cette créature maudite a du dors et déjà me vouer aux flammes éternelles, et avec l'aide de son "pote", ils n'ont du faire qu'une bouffée de ma pauvre petite âme d'humain.  
Je vais rôtir pour l'éternité par la faute de ce balafré!  
Mais avant que j'ai eut l'occasion de le châtier, il reprends:  
- "T'inquiète, tu risques rien! Herb a une mini-boite a malédictions sur lui. Et j'ai réussi a le convaincre d'enlever ton nom de dedans. Et ça n'a pas d'effet si on le laisse moins de six jours!"  
...  
C'est déjà ça de prit.  
- "...et il m'a appris a mordre sans faire saigner."  
Ah! Répugnant!  
Pourquoi proférer de telles horreurs?  
- "Tu veux que je te morde?"  
Il délire.  
- "C'est comme un genre d'acuponcture. Ca pourrait peut être aider ton mal de ventre? Tu sais qu'il parait que si je te mord juste en dessous du coude, hé ben..."  
- "Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, ma parole! Qu'est ce qui faut que je fasse pour te faire taire?"  
Un silence.  
Un silence qui me fait regretter d'avoir posé une question aussi dangereuse.  
- "Devine."  
Sa voix est devenue ironique.  
Je te hais, Potter, a un point que tu ne saurais imaginer.  
Et le pire c'est qu'il réussi toujours a m'amener a faire ce qu'il désire.  
Trop fatigué, lassé, martyrisé pour entamer un combat sous la table, ou de plus l'oxygène se fait rare, je fais ce que tout homme raisonnable et soucieux de sa santé mentale comme physique ferais dans ce genre de traquenard.  
Je capitule.  
- "C'est bon. Ferme les yeux. "  
Précaution inutile, vu que nous sommes dans le noir.  
En bon mouton, je suppose qu'il s'exécute.  
Il est près, là.  
Très près, je le sens très bien, et je n'aime pas ça.  
Sans compter cette fichue chaleur dans ma poitrine, qui ne cesse de grandir a son approche, jusqu'à me donner la nausée.  
Paresseusement, je le prends par la taille et le blottit contre mon torse.  
Je veux pas.  
Je veux pas faire des câlins au garçon que je déteste le plus sur terre sous la table de la cuisine familiale, dans ma propre demeure.  
Mais qu'est ce que je fais là, Merlin?  
Toujours est-il qu'il en est ainsi, nous voila enlacés tels deux amants décérébrés, ce qui au passage est une hypothèse purement risible, du moins en ce qui me concerne.  
Il émet une sorte de ronronnement étrange, qui pourtant ne m'est pas étranger, et le déclic se fait.  
Clic.  
Mille dragons, pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement auparavant, c'était si évident!  
Mais je me souviens clairement, a présent.  
Il y a fort longtemps, dans mes années de nourrisson, j'avais un chat qui lui était semblable!  
Même texture de pelage que ses cheveux, même maigreur accablante, même regard vitreux...même propension au câlinage, et même témérité inutile.  
Le pauvre animal a disparu un jour, alors qu'il bravait un territoire inconnu dont il n'est jamais sorti.  
Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver également a l'andouille pendue a mon cou.  
J'ai été incapable de protéger le premier, et n'ai aucune envie de protéger celui-là.  
Alors tant mieux tant pis, consolons-nous en songeant que bientôt le calvaire prendre fin.  
Ma main se promène de haut en bas de son dos, s'aventurant le long de sa nuque jusque dans ses cheveux.  
J'aimais ce chat, Belphégor (Nom choisi par mon père, après que ce dernier l'ai mordu jusqu'au sang pour une sombre histoire de croquettes goûtées).  
Il était propre, affectueux, fidèle, aventureux, pas insoutenable a regarder, et faisant preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une tolérance disproportionnée envers ses maîtres.  
Comme tout les chats, il lui arrivait de faire des bêtises, mais il se targuait aussitôt d'un regard si implorant que personne n'aurait eut le coeur de...  
Oh.  
Non.  
Aucune comparaison.  
Rien en commun, rien a voir, aucun rapprochement possible, pas question.  
Je faisais référence a mon chat, rien que mon chat, et personne d'autre!  
Malheur a quiconque aurait l'outrecuidance de me contredire.  
Ah oui, Bélphégor faisait ça, aussi.  
Mais en l'absence de bras ou il se trouvait, son affection se limitait a se pelotonner contre moi sans pour autant me ceinturer de cette manière.  
Pas que ce soit réellement désagréable, c'est toujours doux et tiède, et il faut bien admettre que Harry au moins ne...  
...  
... perds pas ses poils, et que moi je perds manifestement l'esprit.  
Il soupire doucement, tout près de mon oreille, ce qui, en fin de compte, n'est pas une sensation si désagréable.  
De même que la sensation de cavaler en quatrième vitesse sur le sentir sinueux de la perdition.  
- "Drac?"  
Oh, non, tais toi.  
Je tolère ta proximité, mais si tu parles, je ne réponds plus de rien.  
Tais toi, et restons ici encore un moment.  
Allez, encore cinq minutes.  
- "Drac!"  
- "Hum!"  
- "Je..."  
SHPOFF.  
Incapable de saisir la suite, pour la bonne et douloureuse raison que le choc violent d'une semelle impitoyable vient de me heurter, en plein postérieur.   
De quoi, de quoi, de quel droit, qui ose, qui se permet!  
Endoloris et furieux, il me reste a trouver l'auteur de ce acte de lèse-majesté , et a réaliser bientôt l'évidence avec horreur non dissimulée.  
Le pied du monstre situé juste derrière moi, et toujours attablé, qui se targuait depuis tout a l'heure d'entretenir une passionnante discussion avec mes parents, vient de m'atteindre là ou la décence interdit de nommer.  
Je rêve, je cauchemarde, c'est un calvaire, je vais imploser!  
Cette chose, cet animal, créature de l'enfer ose délibérément m'abreuver de coups de pieds stratégiquement placés, dans l'unique but de me faire mourir de honte!  
Ou bien est-ce dans le but d'étouffer l'hypothétique idylle naissant sous cette table entre moi et ce pauvre hère?  
En serais-je arrivé au point de me faire battre pour tout crime que d'avoir laissé choir une misérable fourchette?  
Les petits bras de Potter enlacent mon cou, tendrement.  
- "Ca va?"  
Non.  
Non, ca ne va pas.  
Je souffre, je ne vois rien, j'ai mon pire ennemi dans les bras, personne ne vient a mon secours, je me sens si seul...  
- "Tu veux que j'appelle N..."  
Silence!  
Dans l'unique but de le faire taire, et parce que c'est l'unique moyen digne de confiance que j'ai pu découvrir jusque là, je lui accorde un baiser.  
Et ne tarde pas a recevoir un autre coup, plus fort encore.  
- "Humph! "  
- "Humm..."  
Cet inconscient doit s'imaginer qu'il s'agit de murmures érotiques alors que ces sons proviennent de la douleur la plus pure.  
L'accumulation de plusieurs calottes au même emplacement a peu de temps d'intervalle est une expérience cuisante.  
Le monstre récidive son crime.  
Il se montre de plus en plus violent, je pousse un gémissement étouffé, et Potter sursaute a son tour.  
- "Heu, Drac... nous sommes jeunes, fougueux et plein d'entrain, mais on ne peut pas faire ça sous la table...pense a ta mère..."  
L'Imbécile n'a vraiment pas l'air de réaliser quelle souffrance est en ce moment la mienne.  
Bien loin de la, il se rabat toujours sur l'aspect le plus vil de l'espèce humaine, ce qui ne m'étonne guère de sa part.  
Soucieux de mon image, autant se faire complaisant.  
- "Ce n'est rien... problème de dos."  
SHPOFF.  
Ca y est, j'ai atteint ma limite.  
- "AHFORGODSAKEDAMMIT!"  
Ne s'attendant pas a cette réaction, Potter a un tel sursaut que j'entends sa tête cogner contre la table, suivit d'un miaulement de douleur.  
Ai-je dit miaul...  
Heureusement, la voix de ma mère me parvient, roucoulante.  
- "Chéri? Il y a un problème? Tu veux que j'envoie ton père vous chercher? "  
Si encore j'avais des doutes, mais sa proposition délirante est absolument sérieuse.  
- "Non! Surtout pas! Je...j'ai...j'ai planté ma fourchette dans ma paume!"  
Adieu, gloire et respect.  
Pour le peu dont ils faisaient preuve, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.  
Je sens Harry m'embrasser désespérément, partout ou il peut m'atteindre, et cela chatouille agré...désagréablement.  
- "Potter! Remonte! "  
Il obéit tant bien que mal, et je prends sa suite quelques secondes plus tard.  
Ayant enfin réintégré ma chaise, il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver un moyen de vider mon assiette sans en avaler une bouchée.  
Oh, non, ce n'est possible!  
Mais non, je ne peux que constater avec agacement que cet imbécile n'a toujours pas émergé.  
Ma parole, l'incapacité de ce crétin est-elle telle que vais devoir lui apporter mon aide pour sortir de sous la table?  
Quant Narcissa me frotte la tête, réduisant ma superbe permanente a néant.  
- "Chéri, ca va? Tu es tout rouge! "  
- "...mère...je vous en prie...occupez plutôt de votre mari. Il s'étouffe."  
C'est indiscutable, et elle se voit obligée de me laisser en paix a contre coeur.

POV Harry

Ce coup sur la tête m'a complètement abruti, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire...  
En désespoir de cause, et en l'absence de fusée de détresse, j'opte pour l'attitude Ronceveau:  
- "Oskour! Venez me chercher je suis perdu tout seul dans le noir fais froid ça pue et en plus on voit rieeeennnn! "  
Je me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout!  
Ca y est, j'en étais sûr, je me tape le quart d'heure claustrophobe, et faut que ça me tombe dessus pile maintenant!  
Comme ça, tout seul, sous cette table, dans le noir, je me sens vraiment mal, et incapable de bouger.  
J'étais si bien, tout contre son coeur, que je n'ai pas senti battre malgré la proximité, et le fait qu'il m'ait lâché me laisse tout déstabilisé.  
- "Reviens, Drac, reviens... s'il te plaît..."  
Harry, Harry, cette attitude n'est ni constructive, ni Griffindor.  
C'est pas avec un état d'esprit comme celui la que tu vaincras le Mal Terrible Et Absolu A Travers Les Siècles Et les Univers, avec juste un bout de bois tordu et une cape ou tu risques de te prendre les pieds!  
Mais en ce moment, c'est la relax, je laisse tout tomber, courage, loyauté, honneur, fougue, pour me mettre a japper sous une table.  
Je fais ce que je veux!  
Et bien m'en prends.  
Drac est revenu! Il est revenu me chercher! Il est là!  
Je sens ses bras me presser à nouveau tout contre lui, pour me rassurer, m'assurer son soutien et sa compréhension, et pour me tirer de cette galère avec l'aisance d'un pêcheur de dauphin japonais, ceux qui bossent au harpon.  
C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut communiquer avec une étreinte, pour un peu qu'on tende l'oreille (et les bras) , inquiétude, affection, solitude, besoin.  
Et bien d'autres trucs tout aussi flop-flop.  
Il n'a toujours rien dit, mais c'est pas grave parce préfère qu'il m'embrasser, et que je m'en plains pas.  
Hum.  
C'est moi ou sa bouche est plus froide que d'habitude?  
Oh Harry, stop la parano, étrangle la dans un coin sombre avec l'introspection, et répète toi qu'il a du manger de la glace.  
De la glace a l'eau, sans aucun goût, mais ça c'est plausible, vu qu'il n'aime rien, c'est bien le genre a s'envoyer des glaces a l'eau rien que pour prouver qu'il en mange aussi, comme les autres.  
C'est ce que j'essaye de me répéter, alors que quelques bribes de la conversation des gens ayant eut le malheur de rester assis me parviennent.  
Narcissa:  
- "Chéri? Tu veux encore un peu de chou a la crème? "  
Et aussitôt la voix de mon Prince, lointaine, rageuse, et lointaine mais surtout rageuse:  
- "Comment cela, "encore"? J'en ai jamais pris! Je déteste les choux! Mère, mais quand aurez vous l'obligeance de vous intéresser un tant soi peu au personne qui vous entourent, excepté votre mari! "  
Dès lors, la suite s'annonce délicate.  
Les données du problèmes sont pourtant d'un clarté éblouissante: Drac, qui est revenu spécialement pour me chercher, et par la même occasion me peloter un peu, ce même Drac est en ce moment assis a table, a subir la vindicte d'une mère un peu trop attentionnée.  
Et selon toute logique, si il est là, c'est qu'il n'est pas ailleurs.  
Et s'il n'est pas ailleurs, c'est qu'il n'est pas là.  
N'est pas dans les bras.  
Et le reste coule de source.  
C'est pas LUI qui a eut le culot de me rouler un patin dans le noir, et qui continue sans la moindre hésitation.  
Sursaut arrière, choc électrique, saut de puce, appelez ça comme vous voulez mais qu'il cesse de me toucher!  
- "Herbert! Espèce de...de... nouille sauté au gingembre! Je sais que c'est toi, canaille! "  
Tout ce que j'obtient pour gérer la honte qui est la mienne, c'est un ricanement très satisfait, et très méchant.  
Cette fois, il y a droit.  
Faut pas pousser, comme disait l'oisillon au bord du nid!  
Je vais pour le baffer, et ma main brasse de l'air.  
Ah oui, vampire. Nyctalope.  
Avec un comportement comme le sien, comment s'est il débrouillé jusqu'ici pour rester en vie?  
Il n'est pas resté en vie, me susurre ma Raison (qui s'accorde a mon goût de plus en plus de temps libre), vu qu'il est mort.  
Ben tient.  
Et sinon, comment je sors, moi?  
Heureusement, le sort m'est clément.  
C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe.  
Il me tombe un tuile, et par bonté d'âme le Ciel m'envoie une petite récompense temporaire, pour pouvoir a la suite m'en balancer toute une cargaison, l'esprit apaisé.  
Le voile noir s'écarte, et une brusque lumière m'aveugle.  
Je me sens prit par les poignets et tiré hors du cauchemar, pour me trouver face a un visage d'ange encadré de boucles d'or.  
- "Madame? C'est vous? "  
- "Mon chou... j'ai ta fourchette! "  
Et la, elle me brandit l'objet sous le nez au risque de me crever un oeil.

POV Draco

- "Draco, me susurre l'immonde créature, son visage répugnant illuminé d'un sourire suintant d'hypocrisie, tu reprendras bien un peu de brioche a la confiture? "  
- "Non, merci. Je n'aime pas ça. Il me semble l'avoir déjà précisé."  
Quatre fois, pour être précis.  
Il hausse ses sourcils de jais.  
- "Vraiment? Alors ne te gêne pas, prends les miens!"  
Et il m'en colle aussitôt six dans l'assiette.  
Assiette, qui, dans un sursaut de colère lui atterri en pleine figure, avec un clapotement de tarte a la crème.  
Ca fait un bien fou, et pas une goutte de sang n'est versée.  
Il va pour me rendre la pareille, mais mon père l'arrête d'un simple geste, tout en entamant son septième croissant.  
- "Ben, s'exclame ma chère mère en désignant du doigt l'hématome d'un bleu noirâtre parsemant le front de l'autre andouille, (Ca plus la cicatrice, Potter ne tardera pas a se façonner un visage proche de celui de frankenstein) j'ai compris d'ou vient le gros "boum" qu'on a entendu! Pov chou! Viens, on va aller soigner ce gros bobo! "  
A peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase que le pauvre hère se retrouve entraîné vers la salle de bain, si vite que sa fourchette choit derechef au sol.  
Mais il ne faut plus comptez sur moi pour m'y coller.


	24. pas de lumière!

  
POV Harry 

Béatement allongé sur une chaise longue, les doigts de pieds en éventail, je savoure les doux rayons du soleil inondant le magnifique jardin des Malfoy. Et vous fiez pas a ce préambule plein d'oiseaux et de petites fleurs.  
Depuis ce matin, je passe mon temps a remâcher ma frustration, mon amertume et ma lassitude grandissantes.  
Je suis las, las, las, comme dirais l'empereur romain obèse écroulé sur son canapé de satin.  
A compter que je ne suis ni empereur, ni obèse, ni satin.  
L'après midi est délicieuse, pour tout le monde sauf pour moi (Et mon Drac, dont la souffrance est permanente et inéluctable) et ne rien faire est encore plus agréable, si seulement je ne réfléchissais pas autant.  
Mon aimé est occupé a bichonner ses plantations.  
Sa mère lui fais du chantage pour qu'il arrose, et bien qu'il le nie, il adore jardiner.  
Mais plutôt mourir que d'admettre apprécier quelque chose!  
Lucius et son épouse disputent une féroce partie de tennis, même si cette brave dame a tendance a confondre sa raquette avec un sabre de samouraï, ce qui amène bien souvent l'homme de sa vie a se jeter au sol, mains sur la tête.  
Avec son ensemble blanc a col montant, son short et sa casquette d'ou s'échappe quelques mèches de cheveux aux reflets mordorés, elle est vraiment adorable.  
Et moi il faut vraiment que j'arrête de vider les rayons "bibliothèque rose".  
Un boucan de diable m'oblige à lever le nez.  
Houlala.  
Une mobilette (ou un scooter? Une moto? J'ai jamais fait la différence et je m'en balance de manière conceptuelle) vient de se ranger juste en face du château, dans un long ronflement mourant, et assourdissant.  
Sa carrosserie argentée étincelle sous le soleil, balançant a quiconque aurait le malheur d'y regarder de plus près des éclats lumineux suffisant a lui griller la cornée.  
D'aussi loin qu'on peut le voir, le gars qui la chevauche trimballe quelque chose sur le siège arrière, quelque chose d'assez gros, et qui laisse des traces sombres.  
Un truc dégueu, avec des tas de moucherons qui volettent autour.  
L'homme descend.  
Ses semelles compensées écrasent le sol avec force, en soulevant un lourd nuage de poussière typiquement Okécorralesque.  
Puis il ôte son casque, et les bras nous en tombent.  
Un mètre quatre vingt dix.  
Peut être plus, ou peut être moins, j'en sais rien, c'est juste l'approximation hasardeuse d'un garçon d'un mètre cinquante-cinq, et je me voit mal sortit le double décimètres en ce moment, mais en tout cas il nous dépasse tous d'une tête ou deux, Lucius y comprit.  
Environs vingt cinq ans, un corps d'apollon qui aurait eut un léger penchant pour Terminator, de longs cheveux noirs réunis en queue de cheval lâche, et qui nous tire une tronche a filer a un embaumeur l'envie de se finir lui-même.  
Ses fringues n'arrangent rien a la caricature de beau gosse satanique qu'il nous impose.  
Débardeur moulant noir, manteau de cuir noir, pantalon large noir, brassards noirs, mitaines noires, cheveux noirs, bottes ferrées noires, regard noir, a la rigueur tout ce qui pourrait ne pas être noir chez ce type serait ses intestins, et encore j'ai aucune envie d'aller vérifier.  
Et puis qu'est ce qu'il se trimballe comme métal, un vrai ferrailleur a lui tout seul.  
Dans une usine d'aimant, sur qu'il ne passe pas la porte.  
Il en a dans le nez, dans l'arcade sourcilière, dans la lèvre, autour des poignets, dans les chaussures, sur la ceinture, sans compter les chaînes qui lui pendouillent aux hanches, plus un collier de bouledogue, c'est a se demander comment il arrive encore a avancer avec tout ce lest.  
Celui la, il a une tête a s'appeler Jhonny, ou Ricky, ou Steph, a la rigueur, ou tout autre prénom de sitcom américaine se déroulant sous les cocotiers aux milieu des belle filles habillées d'un timbre poste.  
Ou peut être Satania, ou Démono, pour les soirées gothiques a la manque ou on sacrifie les chiwawas des mémés sur des pentacles dessinés a la craie.  
Pour compléter son look, il s'est offert en prime une attitude désinvolte, main dans les poches, regard évasif, attitude en vente en gros dans tout les magasins a la mode.  
Je serais prêt a parier qu'il a une tête de mort tatoué percé d'un serpent, ou d'un rat, ou d'une rose sur le bras ou ailleurs, mais j'irais pas plus vérifier que pour ses intestins.  
Il s'approche, après avoir ramassé le truc qui traînait a l'arrière, toujours en laissant des traces.  
Son visage est pâle, gracieux et régulier, et il exhibe fièrement sa paire de canines extra blanches-extra pointue, modèle "Gnap-gnap-t'es mort", histoire qu'on comprenne bien de quoi il s'agit, et qu'il ne s'est pas déplacé uniquement pour frimer.  
Ce gars, ce prince des Ténèbres des temps modernes sur son fier destrier a pneus (j'exagère a peine), a tout les coups, ça doit être l'ancien copain d'Herb.  
Pas mal.  
Flippant, troublant, déroutant, mais pas mal.  
Enfin, si on aime le genre "Gloire a Satan, Satan est notre ami, sacrifions discrètement notre grand mère dans la cave en son nom".  
Une a qui ça a pas l'air de déplaire, c'est bobonne.  
C'est peut être toutes ces piques, ce cuir ou ces bottes qui l'inspirent, en tout cas elle lui bave dessus comme une collégienne nippone pas trop douée, au point que Lucius doit lui pincer le fondement a plusieurs reprise pour l'amener a plus de bienséance.  
Ca y est, il est assez près pour qu'on voit ce qu'il trimballe.  
C'est...non!  
Attendez.  
C'est!...non.  
Euark.  
C'est...  
Enfin, ça a dut être un jour un animal a fourrure de taille moyenne, avec six pattes (restantes) griffues ainsi qu'un reste de trompe.  
Seulement cet animal n'est plus, et depuis un bon moment.  
La tête est en bouillie, la fourrure a demi dépecée, le ventre éclaté, les membres en lambeaux.  
Le plus étonnant reste sa totale absence d'odeur, mais pour une charogne, c'est un point positif, du moins en ce qui nous concerne.  
Le type le tient par une patte, comme un bébé tiendrait son ours en peluche fétiche.  
Lorsque son propriétaire (et supposé agresseur), arrive a notre hauteur, il est clair qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, et d'ailleurs nous non plus.  
Un peu gêné par son intrusion pas vraiment modèle de discrétion, il détourne les yeux, baisse le nez, toussote, puis lâche simplement.  
- "Tenez, je vous ai apporté ça. Cadeau."  
Le fardeau s'envole vers nous, avant qu'on ai eut le temps de préciser qu'on en voulait pas.  
L'infâme paquet s'écrase dans un concert de clapotement écoeurants, juste aux pieds des Epoux, qui ont tout juste le temps de faire trois pas en arrière afin de ne pas être trop éclaboussés.  
Narcissa contemple cette offrande sanguinolente avec un mélange d'intérêt, d'incompréhension et de dégoût, tandis que son Homme tourne le dos afin de ne pas se trouver mal.  
- "Ca se cuisine très bien a l'ail, ajoute le gars avec une légère grimace, je sais que les humains aiment l'ail. Alors je vous ai apporté ça. La viande est très tendre quant elle est cuite. Enfin je crois. J'ai jamais essayé de cuire quoi que ce soit."  
Une sorte de marre noirâtre s'épanche du corps inerte, et cette vision est tellement impromptue que Narcissa ne trouve pas la force de pester contre la saleté qui macule son beau jardin.  
Bon.  
Ben comme personne ne bouge, c'est encore Bibi qui va devoir tout prendre en main.  
J'ai l'habitude, et ça me fait plus rien.  
Sûr que ce type est dangereux, mais ce sera ni le premier ni le dernier maniaque avec lequel je devrai me colleter de façon plus ou moins volontaire.  
Si je dois périr, dites a Drac que je l'aimais.  
Répétez le lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, saute du toit, et me rejoigne au Ciel ou je pourrai continuer a le poursuivre en toute impunité a travers les nuages.  
Je m'en vais donc a sa rencontre, plein d'appréhension mais poli avant tout, prêt a saluer cet étranger au nom de toute la famille Malfoy (présentent paralysée par la peur).  
Ou par l'émerveillement.  
On s'en fout.  
Le temps de lui adresser un petit sourire, un petit signe encourageant de la main, et un petit "Bonj... "  
Couic.  
Urgh.  
Et voila.  
Chopé par la gorge, soulevé de terre comme une brindille, il tient a prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas, et la preuve c'est moi.  
Ses gros doigts sont fermement encrés autour de mon cou, ça fait très mal, ma nuque n'est pas tout terrain, et elle va péter comme une branche sèche si il ne me lâche pas avant deux minutes.  
En plus cette désagréable situation me rappelle "l'incident" d'il a quelques jours, alors que j'aurais préférer oublier.  
Sympa.  
- "Ou est Herb? "  
La voix est calme, presque respectueuse, comme celle qu'on utiliserait pour demander son chemin a un passant, pour un peu qu'on soit de bonne humeur et qu'on renonce a utiliser la baramine.  
Ou est Herb, c'est une bien bonne question.  
Je ne rappelle pas l'avoir vu depuis une, deux minutes?  
C'est qu'en plus il m'étrangle, ce qui ne risque pas de faciliter la réponse.  
Malgré tout, je parvient a bavocher:  
- "Je ne sais pas..."  
- "Il ne sait pas! "  
Confirme Lucius, sans trop savoir de quoi il parle.  
Trop hébété par l'arrivée du colosse, le cher homme n'a pas prit la peine de baisser sa raquette, qu'il brandit comme Arthur brandissait Excalibur (Et qu'il voulait se la péter un max devant Genièvre).  
Le Monstre lui accorde une oeillade méprisante, avant d'accentuer sa pression sur ma pauvre nuque.  
Criiic.  
Aie.  
- "Dites moi ou est Herb, grogne-t-il, menaçant, ou je lui casse le cou!"  
Casse moi le cou, au moins ce sera fait.  
Apparemment, c'est officiel.  
La boucle a été bouclée, le guiness des records intermondial détient a présent une nouvelle performance:  
Harry Potter, le garçon le plus malchanceux que cette terre est jamais porté.  
Il a la poisse, la guigne, la malchance, la shkoumoune, tout ce que vous voulez mais c'est une véritable tête de turc. A lunettes.  
C'est vrai, j'exagère a peine! (A nouveau, mais que voulez vous, j'ai quatorze ans et bientôt plus une dent)  
Depuis ma plus tendre (façon de parler, cher Oncle) enfance, chaque être que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser sur ma route m'a toujours voué une haine indicible, intense et tenace, sans raisons valables a ma connaissance.  
Peut-être est ce dans les gènes?  
Les miennes semblent affublées d'étranges particularités dont je me serais volontiers passé.  
Foutu ADN tout pourri qui pue.  
C'est évidemment dans ce moment aussi critique que choisit cette brave dame de mère pour intervenir, avec un sens pratique purement matériel, propre aux gens de son rang.  
- "Et si personne ne le sait?"  
Le Grand Vampire lève la tête.  
Elle poursuit, pas émue.  
- "Tu lui auras cassé le coup pour rien. C'est bête, non? C'est quand même The-Boy-Who-Lived... il peux encore servir. "  
Cet argument l'ébranle, il s'accorde une pause de quelques secondes pour réfléchir (Tâche apparemment ardue. C'est limite si je n'aperçois pas un filet de fumée s'échappant des ses oreilles pointues) , puis me soulève au niveau de ses yeux.  
Mate-mate-mate.  
Ceci fait, il lâche avec une indifférence admirable:  
- "Connais pas. Ou est Herb?"  
Rien ne le fera démordre (Ha-ha-ha.) de son obsession, et je commence a me faire du soucis pour ma petite santé.  
- "Oh, ça suffit, hein?"  
Miraculus plum-plum.  
Narcissa m'arrache littéralement de ses mains, et me balance derrière elle.  
Je fais quelques mètres a cloche pieds en marche arrière, avant de m'écrouler littéralement dans les bras de mon aimé, ou il fait bon.  
- "Drac! Quelle joie de te revoir! Ou étais tu passé? "  
Il ignore royalement ma question.  
- "Quel est cette créature?"  
- "Lui?"  
Je vais pour me dégager, mais il ne semble pas vouloir me laisser m'échapper d'entre ses bras, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
- "Oui. Lui. Ca. "  
- "Oh, c'est le mec de Herb."  
Vloup, ploff.  
Il m'a lâché, et me voila par terre, sur le dos.  
J'ai froid, tout d'un coup.  
Peut être est ce pour cause de la température ambiante, qui est de dix a douze degrés, nous sommes en Angleterre, ne l'oublions pas.  
On alors peut être parce que celui a qui j'accorde tant d'attention vient de m'abandonner sauvagement, pour juste trois mots mit dans un ordre qui ne lui convient pas.  
Bon.  
Inutile d'insister  
- "Voila une bonne chose de faite."  
Ajoute encore mémère, qui ne compte pas se laisser faire comme ça.  
Moi, mon Homme et Lucius regardons avec horreur cette gentille Narcissa se planter devant l'intrus, tout sourire, très accueillante, avec toute la vertu et la politesse d'une hôtesse de l'air coquine.  
- "Bonjour monsieur, gazouille t-elle, un peu moqueuse (En tout cas très hypocrite, elle ferait bien de garder un oeil sur ce type, et de prendre en compte son absence de protège dents), que puis je faire pour apporter de la lumière lumineuse dans votre pauvre vie assombrie par les vilaines affres sans fonds d'un horrible désespoir insupportable autant que moche, moche, et moche? "  
L'autre en reste comme deux ronds de flan, le regard glauque.  
Holala.  
Elle ne gagne rien a essayer de faire des phrases, mémère.  
C'est aussi laborieux que Snape essayant de tricoter une paire de moufles pour la saint-valentin.  
Il semble que je sois le seul a y voir a peu près clair, alors je dois me dévouer pour revenir dans le champs d'action du Carnassier, ne serait-ce que pour en sortir vaillament la Blonde Inconsciente.  
Qui me fait des geste pour que je reste a ma place, qu'elle s'occupe de tout, qu'il faut pas que je m'inquiète, que je l'écoute pas, qu'elle va me talocher si je m'arrête pas, que...  
- "Vous êtes l'ancien petit ami d'Herbert?"  
Il me fusille du regard.  
- "Rectification. Je SUIS son petit ami. "  
Sur ce, il crache par terre.  
Rouge.  
Derrière moi, le maître du château secoue la tête, dépité.  
- "... quelle génération, mon dieu mais quelle génération... "  
Comprenant vaguement qu'il n'arrivera pas a entamer de dialogue constructif avec quelqu'un d'autre, le taré se penche sur moi, presque menaçant.  
- "... alors?"  
- "Alors quoi?"  
- "OU EST IL!"  
Mais il est bouché?  
- "ICI! Ici! Dans ce château!"  
- "Plus précisément!"  
- "Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Il est allé se promener. Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra!"  
Ouh, ça ca va l'énerver, j'aurais peut être du (horreur!) réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir.  
Mais non.  
A la surprise générale, la déception ravage son visage, tant et si bien que je crois bon d'ajouter un "désolé" timide.  
- "Oh. Bien. Je suppose que... je n'ai plus qu'a attendre qu'il revienne."  
Il prends place sur une des chaises longues, pas gêné pour un sous, s'étire, baille largement (Soit c'est un tic très répandu chez eux de bailler devant tout le monde sans jamais mettre la main devant la bouche, soit il tient subtilement a nous rappeler qu'on est pas en sécurité, au cas ou on l'aurait oublié) , croise ses longues jambes pour plus de confort.  
- "Permettez moi de me présenter, mon nom est Sophocle Legran. "  
Avec un soupir désabusé:  
- "Oui, je sais. Mais je n'y peux rien si le sens de l'humour de l'auteur de mes jours n'était pas des plus raffinés. C'est toujours mieux que Jerry Kann. Ou Lucie Garette."  
Il hausse ses belles épaules de catcheur professionnel.  
- "Mais ça m'arrange, en ce qui concerne le métier que j'exerce. Je suis psychologue. Croyez le ou pas, mon nom m'aide a faire preuve de plus de crédibilité auprès de mes patients."  
Psychologue?  
C'est vrai que je l'aurais plus vu en train de danser a poil sur fond de métal sur la tombe de Jimmy Hendrix a minuit, en compagnie d'autre Stanistes bourrés a bloc(Stan, mon pote Stan!), qu'a écouter les plaidoiries de vampires complexés allongé sur une banquette de vieux cuir (Amis clichés, bonjour).  
- "Nan? Ca existe, les vampires dépressifs?"  
Sophocle sursaute violemment, et mon coeur s'arrête de battre.  
La voix est proche, bien trop proche pour un vampire encore indécis qui hésite toujours entre l'amitié et le massacre.  
Narcissa, avec sa confiance et sa désinvolture habituelle, s'est rapprochée pendant qu'il parlait, jusqu'a prendre place juste a côté de lui, sur le siège.  
Cette inconsciente vient de poser sa main sur son bras.  
Réflexe semi-animal oblige, ca va très vite, et ça fait très mal.  
Gnap!  
Ma pauvre maternelle semble toute surprise de se retrouver avec une paire de canine aiguës fermement plantées dans l'avant bras.  
Et puis elle devient toute blanche.  
Et puis elle le claque.  
- "COCHON! Lâchez mon bras immédiatement!"  
Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de vouloir, et moi je panique.  
Si il la mange, que doit on faire?  
Au secours! Au secours! Pourquoi personne ne fait rien!  
Et Prince Vaillant, alors, pas si vaillant?  
N'est ce pas le devoir de tout bon fils d'être un tant soit peut concerné par le bien être de sa mère, surtout lorsque cette dernière est a deux doigts de se faire bouffer toute crue sans anesthésie?  
- "Drac!"  
Il n'est plus là.  
Je rêve.  
Ou est-il encore parti?  
Pas a droite. Pas a gauche. Pas en haut. Pas...  
Oh. D'accords.  
Mon Nobliau arrogant, qui a essayé par deux fois de m'envoyer ad patrès, mon Hystérique Enamouré près a se colleter avec son propre père pour une sombre histoire de bouffe non avalée, mon Dragon Enflammé, mon Chevalier Blanc est tombé dans les vapes.  
Bon. Ca arrive. C'est pas grave.  
Respire, Harry.  
Vu la situation, il ne reste plus qu'à faire appel au seul Homme, valide et agréé comme tel de la maison, a savoir Lucius Malfoy.  
- "Lu..."  
Mais c'est pas vrai, lui aussi s'est tiré!  
Bon, d'accords, c'est vrai que les circonstances sont un peu pénibles, MAIS!  
C'est vraiment pas le moment d'écouter les litanies de ses viscères maltraitées, même après s'être reçu dans les jambes un cadavre ensanglanté a demi décomposé!  
Méthode Ronceveau, derechef.  
- "LUCIUS! LUCIUS! REVENEZ! OU QUE VOUS SOYEZ, FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE!"  
- "Harry, la ferme!"  
Qui!  
Madame?  
Vous, la victime, vous criez encore?  
Avec votre manche blanche qui devient toute rouge?  
Avec les crocs de cette bestiole collés a votre poignet?  
Malgré sa jolie chair rose toujours fermement coincée entre les molaires du monstre, elle n'en reste pas moins d'un pragmatisme étonnant.  
Face a une telle situation, j'en connais plus d'un qui auraient mal prit le fait qu'un vampire ait soudainement décidé de les mâchonner un peu, pour goûter.  
Ou alors c'est le syndrome de l'abeille qui ne pique que si on bouge, si tu tires pas il te lâche?  
Faudra que je me rappelle d'enseigner ça a mes enfants, ça peut toujours être utile.  
Ou plutôt de répandre l'info autour de moi une fois rentré au collège, vu que je pense pas avoir l'occasion de me reproduire.  
Anyway.  
Si elle a mal, est elle a mal, ça se voit pas, ça s'entends pas.  
Une attitude pareille, c'est a vous dégoutter de torturer les gens juste pour le fun des cris et des larmes!  
Prestige et self-control sont les deux mamelles de la noblesse britannique, et Narcissa est bien décidée a faire honneur a son Rang.  
- "Madame? Vous m'avez dit "la ferme" ?"  
- "Ben oui. Tu criais trop fort. "  
Ah. Bon.  
- "Je...désolé. Vous voulez que je...enfin, que j'intervienne? Dans la mesure du possible?"  
Elle m'adresse un sourire dégradant de mère attendrie par la naïveté de son môme, et balaye ma proposition d'un geste de sa seule main libre.  
- "Va donc plutôt ramasser mon fils! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule! Mais c'est gentil de proposer! "  
Retour a l'agresseur, le visage de la Reine Mère devient froid, presque boudeur.  
Elle redevient la Statue de Glace, impressionnante et repoussante, que j'avais vu pour la première fois, en quatrième année.  
Ses lèvres pincées s'entrouvrent, laissent échapper une voix dure et sans appel, tandis que du bout du doigt, elle administre une pichenette sur le nez de son agresseur.  
- "Vilain. Lâche."  
Ca ne marche pas.  
Mais la Châtelaine n'est pas femme a en démordre (...) aussi facilement, au contraire, elle secoue délicatement son bras, sans broncher, au risque de le voir en emporter un morceau.  
- "Allez, lâche. Vilain!"  
Nouvelle pichenette, sur le front cette fois.  
Sophocle émet un gémissement de chiot contrarié, et enfin, s'exécute, lentement, avec réticence.  
Puis il se met à bouder, bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine, alors que l'Inconsciente lui frotte affectueusement la tête.  
Un sortilège rapide fait simultanément disparaître la morsure et la tache.  
Miss Bonbon Rose a réintégré son lumineux sourire, celui qui lui va tellement mieux que la moue indigeste qu'elle réserve aux étrangers.  
Et moi, j'hallucine.  
- "Gentil. Calme. Voilà. Brave bête."  
La "brave bête" décroise un bras, pour essuyer ses lèvres d'un revers de manche, langue pendante.  
- "Heu. Votre sang est trop sucré, trop adipeux. Ecoeurant!"  
- "Alors comme ça, ça existe les vampires dépressifs?"  
Il cligne des yeux, garde le silence, réfléchit.  
Puis il renonce, et réponds simplement alors qu'il a encore du rouge sur les lèvres:  
- "Oh que oui! Vous imaginez pas la culpabilité qu'engendre le fait de se nourrir de chair. Certains débarquent dans mon office complètement anémiés, les larmes aux yeux, en jurant qu'ils ne toucheront plus au sang. Et a chaque fois, il faut que je me retienne d'éclater de rire."  
- "Ridicule! C'est comme si Lulu jurait de plus jamais manger de gâteaux! "  
Dégagée:  
- "Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant? "  
- "Ouais!"  
Sans réfléchir, elle lui tends le verre a demi plein qui était le mien y'a pas dix minutes.  
- "Au fait, qu'il demande entre deux longues gorgées, il est passé ou ton mari?"  
Bobonne hausse les épaules.  
- "Bof. Sûrement en train de vomir dans un coin."  
- "Il est pas très attentif a la santé de ses proches!"  
- "C'est parce qu'il t'as pas vu! Sinon tu serais deja enterré sous un arbre en ce moment!"  
Ils rigolent.  
Ca y est, ils bavassent comme deux vieux amis.  
Décidement, je ne comprendrai jamais rien a la psychologie des Jemenfoutistes Notoires.

POV Draco

_Maman...  
Maman, maman, maman!  
La bête...le monstre...la créature l'a attrapée...  
Il va la dévorer, papa, fait quelque chose, harry, fonce, quelqu'un, a l'aide, au secours...  
Oooh, ma tête.  
Ma tête est si lourde, mon corps est en plomb, et malgrè cette pesanteur, j'ai l'llusion de flotter.  
Impossible de bouger, impossible de te venir en aide, maman, je suis désolé, tellement désolé d'être aussi misérable, aussi faible, aussi impuissant, maman, je t'en supplie ne meurt pas, maman...  
Harry, sauve la, sauve la, fais partir le monstre, par pitié!  
Fais le partir, loin, loin, très loin...  
Ma vision est trouble, mais l'odeur est là, l'odeur du sang, l'odeur de la mort, Harry, a l'aide...  
J'ai peine a aligner deux pensées a la suite, mon esprit embrumé ne distingue plus rien.  
J'ai peur.  
J'ai très peur.  
Maman.  
Pardon, mon corps est trop lourd pour venir a ton aide!  
Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid, soudainement?  
Mon crâne bourdonne, mes poumons se contractent.  
Est-ce que je vais...mourir?  
Cette odeur de sang, ce serait le mien?  
Je suis en train de mourir?  
Je mais mourir comme ça, en observant ma mère se faire dépecer, tout seul?  
Observer ses proches mourir, ne rien pouvoir y faire...  
Harry, c'est donc cela que ça fait?  
As tu eu aussi peur, t'es tu senti aussi inutile?  
Tu as souffert, souffert de ne pas être a la hauteur, souffert d'exister et que cela ne change rien?  
Je...suis désolé.  
Je ne pouvais pas savoir!  
Pardonne moi, pardonne moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne savais pas, j'ignorais, j'ignorais que l'on pouvais ressentir une telle horreur, un tel vide, une telle solitude!  
- "...Ak!..."  
Un son étouffé me parvient, un appel, un cri dans le brouillard, des bras qui m'agrippent, je ne sais comment, et me retiennent, m'empêche de continuer a flotter, puis me tirent vers le haut.  
Un être concret qui m'aspire vers la terre ferme.  
Puis la chaleur, la pression d'un corps vivant.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent, se ferment brutalement, brûlés par la faible lumière grisâtre.  
Des genoux sous ma nuque, et des mains qui massent gentiment mes tempes.  
Je reviens péniblement à la réalité.  
Oh, c'est toi.  
Ou étais tu passé? Tu m'as fait peur... il aurait pu te faire du mal a toi aussi.  
Ou avais tu disparu? Je m'inquiète lorsque je ne te vois pas.  
Harry..._  
Potter.  
Potter.  
ARGH!  
POTTER!  
ECARTE TOI DE MOI!  
NE ME TOUCHE PAS!  
VAS-T-EN!  
- "Draco?"  
- "Lâche moi! Vas-t-en! Laisse moi en paix!"  
- "Tu arrives a respirer?"  
- "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question stupide! Pourquoi je ne parviendrais pas a respirer! Ca risque d'arriver si tu restes prêt de moi, a m'asphyxier de ton incommensurable bêtise! "  
- "M'agresses pas! Je..."  
- "TU SAIS POURQUOI JE NE TE SUPPORTES PAS! TU ES PETIT, MALINGRE, EBOURIFFE, RIDICULE, AVEC TES YEUX EN SOUCOUPE, TA FIGURE LACEREE, TON AIR HAGARD ET TES MEMBRES DECHARNES! TU FAIS PITIE, HORREUR! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE! VAS-T-EN! "  
Il sursaute, et recule, visiblement effrayé.  
Quand a moi, ma propre ardeur me terrifie.  
Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, ni ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire.  
Seulement, les émotions ont une fois encore étés les plus fortes.  
Passé les quelques secondes d'incompréhension horrifiée, je le vois qui grimace, puis se renfrogne.  
- "OK. Très bien. J'ai compris."  
- "Harry, attends, je..."  
Mais déjà ses petites jambes rageuses l'ont emportées loin de moi.


	25. toujours pas de lumière

POV Narcissa

Ca picote.  
Ca picote même drôlement.  
Utile, incontestablement, ces sorts de cicatrisation rapide, mais on en a pas moins mal pour autant.  
La bestiole qui m'a mordu n'est pas contagieuse (Et même si elle l'est, je connais un Homme que la chair froide n'arrêtera pas), elle est même plutôt sympa, même si je ne comprends pas bien ni qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle veut, ni pourquoi elle est là, ni comment mon fils peut courir aussi vite après le petit Harry, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux effondrés y'a pas trente secondes.  
Hé, ho, c'est par ici le massacre!  
Si carnage il doit avoir, autant laisser faire les (coup d'oeil a Sofio) choses, sans prendre d'initiatives dangereuses.  
C'est exactement le genre de message pacifiste que mon devoir de Femme Attentive m'incombe de faire passer a mon cher et tendre époux, qui ,remit de ses récentes émotions stomacales, se précipite vers nous avec l'intention très nette de faire subir a Sof un sort que la Charogne elle-même ne lui envierait pas.  
Le cher homme est si soupe au lait a ses heures, et mon bébé dragon a hérité de ce côté "je fonce tête baissé dans tout ce qui est rouge ou pas loin", en oubliant au passage de s'approprier aussi la civilité hypocrite, ainsi que l'aura magnificence de la Haute qui en jette a fond quant tu sais plus trop quoi dire.  
Et ca marche d'enfer, surtout devant les percepteurs et les flics.  
Plus d'un qui est parti en pleurant et en appelant sa mère après m'avoir cherché des noises, pétrifié par ma Classe!  
Sauf un, un jour, qui était sans doute trop bourré ou trop imbécile pour prendre garde a ses paroles, et m'avait traité de "mal baisée" en pleine rue.  
Lucius s'est empressé de lui démontrer (aussi bien qu'a moi plus tard) a quel point il avait tort.  
On n'a plus jamais revu le peu qu'il restait de lui!  
Bref.  
Le B-A-BA pour une mère et une épouse raisonnable, c'est de ne pas encourager sa famille a sombrer dans la violence.  
Avec le petit Robert ça passait encore, pas trop de risque de les voir s'entre déchirer jusqu'au stade critique, mais ce Sofio est une grosse boule de muscles hérissée de piques et de pointes, avec des dents par dessus, et ces deux zigotos seraient bien fichus de s'abîmer leur délicats visages respectifs.  
Ce qui représenterait un gâchis considérable.  
Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en la force de mon mari, seulement je tiens a le récupérer (et a le conserver!) dans un état respectable, ou bien après la bataille, il menacerait de faire de l'ombre a Harry niveau cicatrice.  
Je dois les empêcher mutuellement de se sauter a la gorge, .  
Pour ça, je m'y connais, mon lulu, cet amour, est plus facile a calmer avec un bisou qu'avec un baffe.  
Je me dois de faire un barrage de mon corps pour éviter l'apocalypse!  
Non, non, laissez, ça m'embête pas.  
Mes bras s'ouvrent tout grands pour l'accueillir, et surtout pour mettre la Bêbête hors de portée.  
Vu comment il fonce, le choc va être brutal.  
Muscles raidis, lèvres tendues, je suis prête pour la collision.  
- "Chéri!"  
Smack!  
Mission accomplie.  
Mon Roi est refroidi, et ça fait encore plus mal.  
Tout ça a cause du petit Robert, qui n'est même pas là pour éponger le sang versé par sa faute!  
Oh.  
Quand on parle du loup, on en voit les crocs.  
Le petite Ange Noir est en train d'arriver.  
Je sais pas si c'est vrai que les vélanes (C'est ça, hein? Je sais que c'est pas loup-garou, mais après...) se téléportent, mais Robert est bien là, alors qu'il y était pas, ni sa chemise rose a fleurs bleues, agrémentée d'un short vert pomme, et de lunette de soleil orangées très "New âge".  
Je me rappelle encore du commentaire de mon cher et tendre, il y a une heure a peine:  
- "Regardez qui voila! Un touriste de mauvais goût visitant un quelconque pays tropical! Ou sont le malibu bleu et le 4x4?"  
C'était méchant, moi je trouve que ça lui va bien.  
Ses petits poings sont serrés, et ses jolis yeux sombres encore plus sombres qu'a l'ordinaire.  
Pas de doutes, le bibi est contrarié.  
Et sous le soleil, même un minuscule tout fade a peine visible comme celui d'aujourd'hui, sa jolie peau blanche va brûler et il sera encore plus énervé.  
Mais je peut pas être partout a la fois.

POV Herbert

Foutue crème solaire!  
Indice 200, aucune brûle possible, tu parles, je cuis comme une merguez sur un grill!  
Quelle arnaque, cette allée des Embrumes!  
J'en étais sûr, les seuls produits qui marchent chez eux, c'est ceux qui n'ont pour but que de faire souffrir les autres (Protège dents? Qui a dit protège dents?), ceux qui sont sensé aider, peau de balle!  
Je viens pour me plaindre auprès de celui qui m'a conseille CE produit, dans CETTE boutique.  
Lucius, mon Adversaire.  
Décidément, ce type me déteste, et il ne s'en rends même pas compte.  
Ah, il est là.  
Avec sa tenue de tennisman milliardaire a la manque, on le voit de loin.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'ils trafiquent?  
Ah. C'est comme ça.  
Pour ce que je peux voir, et je peux, la vision des vampires étant environs cinq cent fois supérieure a celle d'a peu près tout les autres, "Mon adversaire" est assis a même le sol, sa lèvre inférieure éclatée et un sourire idiot d'amoureux transis sur le visage.  
Juste en face, Madame Circée avec un gros bleu sur la joue, en train de supplier...Sophocle?...de ne pas le prendre au sérieux, qu'il rigole, qu'il faut surtout pas s'énerver, que tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil.  
Elle trace des coeurs dans l'air du bout des doigts, sous les regards qui attendri, qui atterré, des deux Mâles.  
Il n'en mène pas large, mon Sophocle.  
- "Potter! Attends! Arrête toi! Je dois te parler!"  
- "Pas question! Je suis sûr que tu vas encore me taper, ou me mordre! "  
Ils passent devant moi a toute vitesse, sans cesser de s'engueuler.  
Qu'est ce qu'il leur prends, a ceux là?  
Et d'ordinaire, c'est pas le contraire?  
Le blond qui court et l'autre qui le poursuis en gémissant?  
Ca y est, sois le Polynectar est vendu en pharmacie a prix modique, soit le monde a enfin décidé de tourner a l'envers.  
Voyons les choses du bon côté.  
Avec ce tumulte, Soph ne m'as pas remarqué, reste plus qu'a faire demi-tour et partir discrètement.  
Les vampires n'ont pas d'odeur, et parfois c'est bien utile.

POV Lucius

Huh?  
Je ressens comme une présence.  
Une présence connue et inconnue a la fois, couplée d'une vieille impression de danger, vague et repoussée.  
Cette sensation ne saurais être engendré que par un monstre apprivoisé depuis peu.  
Autrement dit, le petit Herbert.  
Tu tombes bien, toi!  
J'ai deux mots a te dire a propos de tes fréquentations, jeune homme.  
Et je te trouve plutôt gonflé de revenir que maintenant, en nous laissant gérer le copain névrotique.  
Personne ne saurait nous taxer d'intolérance, ma femme et moi (Draco ne compte pas, il est mineur et chiant), on t'a accepté sous notre toi pour une durée limitée en passant outre tes petites "particularités", les trois vases d'époques réduits en miettes, la peinture des murs, l'esquintage de notre unique héritier, et même ton semi-friquotage d'avec le Survivor.  
Mais que tu ramènes chez moi un collègue modèle XL, aussi sympa qu'une bétonneuse en marche, et la convivialité de Jason Voreheger, là je dis non!  
J'ai trois enfants a la maison, dont je suis responsable!  
Et je compte ma Reine parmi les enfants.  
Oui, je sais.  
Je sais que c'est un terrible cliché on ne peut plus misogyne, mais il faut la voir pour comprendre.  
Alors a cinq, je vais être obligé de te dénoncer, pour avoir la paix.  
Je suis sûr que tu comprendras.  
Cinq.

POV Herbert

- "Heu...Sophocle?"  
Je sursaute.  
C'est la voix du mon Adversaire, ça!  
Je crains le pire.  
Bien qu'il ne craigne plus rien en ce qui me concerne, je le soupçonne de cultiver a mon égard un fond de méfiance, un reste d'incertitude qui le pousse a me faire des vacheries si il en a l'occasion.  
- "Si tu cherches Herb..."  
Non.  
Il ne va oser.  
Il n'ira pas jusque là, il ne serait pas capable!  
Je n'ai rien fait de si grave qui appelle un tel châtiment!  
- "...il est là-bas, près du rosier rouge. Comme de par hasard."  
DAMNED!  
Je hais, je déteste, j'exècre ce vieux croûton peroxydé!  
- "HERB!"  
Le rugissement sauvage et bien connu de Sophocle me vrille les tympans.  
Bonjour la grâce et la discrétion légendaire des créatures de Satan.  
Bon.  
Puisqu'aucun d'eux ne me laisse le choix, il me reste plus qu'a m'envoler a tire d'aile le plus loin possible.  
Une fois encore.  
Le ciel est d'un gris sale qui donne envie de le frotter, j'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir.  
Adieu donc, tous, Herbert viens d'appliquer sa ligne de conduite favorite:  
- "Je pense, donc je FUIS!"  
Floupp.  
Heureusement qu'il y a peu de vent aujourd'hui, ça peut être vachement dangereux pour une bête aussi petite qu'une chauve souris.  
Tenez par exemple, mon pote Arthur qui tenait absolument a voleter un jour de mistral, ben on l'a plus jamais revu!  
Son père était très fâché.  
D'une part parce qu'il n'était pas allé chasser la vieille, d'autre part parce qu'il n'irait plus jamais.  
Le seul truc embêtant avec cette transformation, c'est la vue.  
Pour se repérer au son dans un coin pareil, bonjour!  
Ok, reste a s'élever le plus haut possible et a planer en ligne droite, jusqu'à ce que les ailes m'en tombent.  
_He!_  
quoi?  
_T'as pas oublié comme un détail?_  
Quoi? Qui me parle?  
_C'est ton ventre, banane!_  
La ferme! C'est pas le moment!  
_Trouillard! Si tu crois que ca va fonctionner comme ça! Je suis vide depuis hier soir! _  
Rien a faire, fous moi la paix!  
_Pas question! Les muscles gueulent qu'ils veulent pas travailler maintenant! On va prévenir le cerveau, et lui ordonner de couper les vannes!_  
Non! Pas maintenant! Pas ça! Pitié!  
_C'est de ta faute! T'avais qu'a remplir ta part du contrat! Allez les gars, a trois on coupe tout!_  
Non! Non!  
_Clac._  
Tout devient noir, et je sens même pas que je tombe.  
Pourtant, c'est indiscutable.

POV Draco

- "Regarde! Dans le ciel, un truc qui tombe! "  
Hinhin.  
Non, tu ne m'auras pas ainsi.  
Si tu crois me posséder avec un piège aussi grossier, c'est que tu me juges décidément bien mal.  
Ce qui ne saurait pas étonnant, pour la bonne raison que mal juger les gens est ta spécialité, et ce depuis le début de ta scolarité.  
Cours, cours!  
Tu auras beau courir, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu t'arrêtes, ne serait-ce que pour emplir d'air tes poumons rachitiques durant un quart de seconde!  
Et là je t'aurai.  
Et là, tu l'écouteras, mon point de vue, que je compte bien t'assèner avec ou sans ton consentement!  
Je suis gonflé a bloc.  
Enfin, je veux dire, rien ne saura altérer mon bel enthousiasme, ni ma détermination légendaire!  
Les Malfoy se sont toujours illustré par leur ténacité au cours des siècles, et je suis la preuve vivante que cette noble tradition se poursuit encore à ce jour!  
Couic.  
Qu'est-ce?  
Ce couinement impromptu viendrait-il d'en haut?  
Peste, le pauvre diable a raison!  
Force m'est donné de constater qu'une petit forme noire, se découpant sur l'étendue grisâtre tombe effectivement du ciel!  
Forme que je reconnais comme étant un oiseau quelconque.  
Aucune importance.  
Si les oiseaux se sont mit en tête de tomber du ciel, et bien grand bien leur fasse, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'immiscer dans les choix personnels de mes contemporains a plumes.  
S'ils souhaitent tomber, ma foi qu'ils tombent!  
Je vais pour poursuivre ma course, quand IL s'arrête brusquement, geste auquel mes propres poumons enflammés lui seraient presque reconnaissant.  
Joie.  
Allégresse.  
Ca y est, il a du admettre sa défaite.  
Admettre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi, qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, et qu'il s'apprête à se confondre en excuses pour la puérilité de son attitude, d'à l'instant et de ces derniers jours.  
Ca va.  
Dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonne, Potter.  
Draco Malfoy, garçon trop honorable, trop cynique, et trop essoufflé pour t'en tenir rigueur.  
Je fais un pas dans sa direction, le regard plein de bienveillance, de charité, de clémence et d'indulgence, et il recule.  
Bon.  
Ne nous décourageons pas.  
Nouveau pas, nouveau manège.  
Dammit.  
C'est quoi, son plan?  
Diantre.  
Qu'est ce qu'il trafique encore?  
En tout cas c'est pas cette fois que je vais le choper, on dirait.  
Sous le coup de la frustration, mon vocabulaire s'en ressens.  
I beg your pardon.  
Il ne bouge pas.  
Ses yeux sont fixés sur la forme chutante, tout en prenant soin de conserver entre nous une distance respectable.  
L'incroyable se produit, là, sous mes yeux, Harry Potter songe.  
Puis son regard lourd tombe sur moi.  
- "Attrape le!"  
Vu l'hésitation qui a précédé cette phrase, ainsi que l'expression boudeuse qu'arbore son visage disgracieux, m'adresser la parole est pour lui quelque chose de pénible.  
Je m'en offense.  
Pourquoi lui obéirais-je, alors qu'il me traite comme la pire des racailles?  
- "Hors de question! Je vous rappelle aimablement que le Seeker de génie ici, c'est vous, Sir! Alors si vos instincts sportifs vous titillent au point que vous ne puissiez vous contenir en public, je vous en prie, sentez vous de libre d'attraper cette chose sans vous préoccuper des circonstances!"  
Il grimace.  
- "Mais je peux pas! Elle est a ton niveau! moi j'ai pas le temps d'y arriver! Drac, fait un effort!"  
- "J'ai dit non! Et non c'est non!"  
- "S'il te plaît!"  
- "Même pas en rêves!"  
Attendez.  
Rêverais-je, ou bien...  
Non, c'est tout ce qu'il a de plus concret.  
Hosannah.  
Pour une fois depuis ce qui me parait être une éternité, je suis bel et bien en position de force, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?  
Mes camarades de maison m'en voudraient certainement a juste titre, si je ne sautais pas sur l'occasion de performer un petit chantage a Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-C'est-Dommage.  
- "Potter, c'est entendu. J'accepte de rattraper cette chose, mais a une condition. Que tu cesses de jouer les filles de l'air, et que tu acceptes de m'écouter."  
- "Ok!"  
...  
Je n'en reviens pas.  
Comment peut-on changer d'opinion avec telle facilité, mettre une telle rapidité a retourner sa veste, Merlin, jusqu'où ira l'irresponsabilité de cet imbécile?  
Et moi alors, moi qui gâche mon énergie et mon oxygène depuis tout a l'heure, qu'en fait il?  
Et mes muscles qui depuis tout à l'heure hurlent leur douleur infinie, qu'en fait ils?  
Je vais vous dire, il s'en balance royalement.  
Il peut claquer, Draco.  
M'aimer, m'aimer, c'est bien beau, mais c'est du vent, toutes ces belles promesses, ces démonstrations d'affection, tout ça, mais il n'éprouve aucune gêne a me laisser souffrir de la sorte.  
C'est bien toi ça, Potter, plus tu les aimes, plus tu les laisse mourir.  
...  
Ca aussi, il faudra bien que je lui précise que je n'ai aucune intention de passer l'arme a gauche pour l'unique crime d'avoir reçu -malgré moi!- les bontés du sauveur.  
Palsembleu!  
Voilà l'objet du marché qui manque de m'échapper.  
Je n'ai que le temps de lever les yeux, avant d'apercevoir la chose en question se diriger vers moi, et Hop, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.  
Comme j'en ai déjà fait la remarque auparavant, la spontanéité de mes réflexes est et reste digne d'admiration.  
La créature est encore tiède.  
Sa façon de se débattre faiblement entre mes mains crispées prouve que je n'ai pas a faire a une deuxième charogne.  
Il est aisé de ne pas éprouver pas de grand dégoût a tripoter ainsi une chauve-souris, étant bien trop habitué a en manipuler durant les cours.  
A la différence que celles des cours étaient froides depuis belle lurette.  
Ses ailes sont protectivement repliées sur elle, je n'ai aucun mal a les déplier dans leur largeur totale.  
Bheu.  
Nauséabond.  
- "Potter! J'ai rempli ma part du marché! Je l'ai, ton truc!"  
Je soulève bien haut mon ridicule trophée.  
- "Voici ce que tu as demandé! Viens le prendre!"  
Misère.  
Il pose sur moi le même regard qu'aurait un rongeur hésitant, devant un chat lui agitant sous le nez un morceau de fromage.  
Enfin, il se décide, et approche a petits pas récalcitrants.  
Sa méfiance est telle qu'il marche presque de côté.  
A un peu moins de deux mètres, il se fige, sa main se tends.  
- "Donne!"  
- "Prends le!"  
- "Non! Toi donne le!"  
Ce petit jeu peut durer longtemps, il est de mon devoir d'y mettre un terme.  
Je tends donc mon bras au maximum dans sa direction, afin de bien lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui sauter au collet -pour le moment- .  
- "Approche, je ne vais pas te mordre. Allez, approche, Harry."  
Entendre son nom alerte ses sens.  
Il s'exécute, on ne peut moins sûr.  
Enfin, il tends le bras à son tour et se saisit de la chose, qu'il blotti gentiment contre son torse malingre afin de l'examiner plus a son aise.  
Ses yeux se dilatent d'effroi.  
- "J'en étais sûr!"  
A présent totalement inattentif a ma présence, je le vois déposer la bête a terre avec une infinie précaution, puis la pousser du doigt.  
- "Herb! Herb, tu m'entends!"  
Comment?  
De quoi?  
Qui?  
...  
Ai-je bien entendu, cette créature, se serait l'autre, l'autre créature, se serait la même, la créature de Satan?  
Non!  
Il doit se tromper.  
Il faut qu'il se trompe.  
Harry est paniqué au point de non retour.  
Accroupi devant la bête inconsciente, je le vois agiter frénétiquement les bras, la tête, glapissant:  
- "Herb! Herb! Oh, Herb! Oh My, oh My, oh My, oh My! Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Qu'est qu'y faut faire! Appelez un médecin! Un vétérinaire! Quelqu'un! A l'aide! "  
Mon attention est détournée par plusieurs galopades, tout proches.  
Holà.  
Ses glapissements ont attirés l'attention du reste des zouaves.  
Bon, derechef.  
Tout cela n'est pas de mon ressort.  
Je décide de rester a l'arrière plan, et de ne pas me mêler de ce qui risque d'arriver ensuite.  
Pas fou!

POV Harry

Herb! Herb! Herb!  
Mais que t'es il arrivé?  
Qu'est ce que tu nous fous, là?  
On se crashe pas comme ça, en plein après midi, sans raison apparente, c'est dangereux!  
Pourquoi il redevient pas humain, hein?  
Pourquoi il bouge plus du tout?  
- "Herb! Herb! Réponds, réponds, nom d'une pipe!"  
- "DEGAGE!"  
Une poigne puissante m'agrippe a l'épaule, broyant la chair, faisant crisser les os, pour me projeter avec violence dix mètres plus loin.  
...  
PONK.  
Aïe!  
Aieaieaieaieaieaieaieaie...  
Oh.  
Je vois le ciel.  
Céleste vision d'apocalypse, c'est on ne peut plus ésotérique, n'est ce pas?  
Nan.  
Sans lunettes, c'est plus qu'une espèce de brouet grisâtre et laid, qui fait encore mal aux yeux de par sa faible brillance.  
Il est vachement grand, n'empêche.  
Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait pu y entasser autant de gens depuis l'histoire de l'humanité, et dois y avoir encore pas mal de place.  
Un petit coin tout mou et tout moelleux, avec un juste peu de soleil, pour moi ce serait possible?  
Je délire, là.  
Mais c'est normal, je sens plus mes membres, et je suis presque sûr que mon crâne a cogné contre une pierre dure, et que c'est le crâne qui a produit le petit craquement que j'ai entendu.  
J'ai pas mal, mais mon cerveau n'est plus qu'une mélasse informe et indigeste.  
Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne bougerai plus avant un bon moment.  
Reste a espérer que ca ne s'éternisera pas, j'ai pas que ça à faire.  
Holà Faucheuse, déguerpi, carogne!  
J'ai un monde a sauver, m...  
...  
...  
.

POV Narcissa

Il est temps que ce gentil jeune homme nous quitte.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il soit méchant ou désagréable, non, mais il est emporté, et il ne se contrôle pas très bien.  
Il est temps que Sophocle s'en aille.  
Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, et mon époux non plus.  
Mon dragon est a l'ouest, et le petit Harry...  
N'en parlons même pas.  
Je n'ai pas peur, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, nous avons la situation en main a plus de soixante pour-cent, et c'est ce qui compte.  
Tant que tu restes au dessus des cinquante, dit mon Lucius, tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber!  
Le cher homme, il a bien raison.  
Je n'aurai jamais peur, avec lui près de moi.  
Seulement mon coeur est tout serré, et je sens bien que mon sang bat plus vite dans mes poignets, ça fait du bruit et c'est désagréable.  
Oh, Sophocle, vas-t-en s'il te plaît!  
Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais vas-t-en!  
Je t'aime bien, mais...ma famille...et toi...je veux pas trop que vous restiez ensembles...je..  
Je...  
Je sais plus du tout ou j'en suis, y'a un branchement qui se fait pas.  
Chéri 1, Chéri 2, Chéri 3, a l'aide!  
Ha!  
C'était quoi, ce "FLOUF!", là-bas?

POV Lucius

Oh, Merlin.  
Y'a pas a dire, tout va de mal en pis depuis cet après midi.  
Heureusement que j'ai réussi a convaincre ma précieuse amie de rester en arrière, ou ce spectacle n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire de la peine.  
La pauvre était toute blanche, toute roide sur la chaise longue abandonnée, a triturer ses mains délicates et a mordre distraitement son propre col.  
Et a présent, c'est a moi de tout régler.  
Autant essayer de se forger une vision globale de la situation.  
En ce moment, c'est Harry qui paie le prix fort, le pauvre gosse gît sur le sol, visiblement inconscient, alors qu'une petite flaque vermeille s'épanche de sa tempe.  
Houlà.  
C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout.  
Plus loin, cet espèce de sauvage agressif, penché sur son compatriote, l'air affolé.  
Encore plus loin, mon fils, totalement hébété.  
Ca en fait deux dans les choux, deux en transe, et le Monstre et moi pour gérer la fin de cette histoire absurde.  
- "Draco! Draco, tu m'entends! "  
Ses paupières papillonnent, alors qu'il reprends progressivement conscience de son existence terrestre.  
Puis son regard encore un peu trouble me trouve, et une brève lueur de soulagement y passe.  
- "Père."  
J'y crois pas!  
Il n'y avait dans ce simple mot ni colère, ni dédain, ni indifférence.  
Pas même un brin d'ironie!  
Tu parles d'un première.  
Ca c'est un cas classique d'éclat d'"affection impromptue", celle qui sort exclusivement au mauvais moment/mauvais endroit, et qui engendre un tas de complications.  
Mais c'était trop beau pour durer, le voila a peine sortie du semi-coma ou il se réfugiait, qu'il se prends sans préavis la Réalité Des Choses en pleine poire.  
Réalité incarnée pêle-mêle par:  
Harry a terre, baignant dans son sang.  
Narcissa hors de vue.  
Sophocle a moins de cent mètres, accroupi près d'un Herb au 36ème dessous.  
Et là, il panique.  
C'est moche a voir, une panique muette.  
Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bouge plus du tout, puis d'un coup se met a trembler violemment.  
Sa respiration s'accélère, s'alourdit, devient bruyante, sifflante, au point que son torse s'abaisse et se redresse visiblement.  
Ca doit être ça qu'on appelle l'hyperventilation, quand tu te mets à faire des bruits de ventilateur hypertrophié.  
Et mince.  
Il choisit bien son moment pour me faire une crise d'angoisse sur pieds, celui là.  
Mais si on est de ceux qui se forcent a ne voir exclusivement que le bon côté des choses (Et y'a interêt), son comportement face au danger potentiel s'est nettement amélioré.  
Il commence par s'enfuir en courant, puis il s'évanouit (s'évanouir, c'est quand même rester sur place), et maintenant il angoisse.  
Comme dirait Babar, c'est un élève qui fait des progrès.  
- "Draco. On reste calme. On respire. Tout va bien, papa a la situation bien en main, il va tout arranger. Aucune raison de s'en faire! Vas donc plutôt t'occuper de ton copain! Je gère! Sans problèmes! "  
Je suis presque quasiment convaincu que j'ai peut-être raison.  
Mine de rien, je m'approche du cadavre le plus proche, ou comment être doublement décédé en un minimum de temps.  
- "Comment va-t-il?"  
Sophocle est trop inquiet pour se soucier de qui il a à faire.  
- "Il ne réponds pas! Il est tout pâle!"  
Ca, c'est peu de le dire.  
La pâleur étant une obligation pour tout vampire respectueux des traditions de son peuple, le degrés inférieur de la dépigmentation prends chez ce garçon des proportions inquiétantes.  
En clair, il est carrément en train de devenir transparent sous nos yeux, on commence même à distinguer le brun-noirâtre de la terre sous son coude gauche.  
Pauvre gosse, de cent quarante ans.  
S'il n'est pas canné une seconde fois, le réveil risque de ne pas lui faire plaisir.  
- "Et qu'est ce qu'il faudrait faire pour le remonter?"  
- "Je l'ignore...je l'ignore! "  
- "Vous n'êtes pas médecin?"  
J'use de mon petit ton special, détaché et distant, normalement réservé aux situations les plus catastrophiques, suintant de politesse et d'indifférence sous-jacente, et constate avec délice que mon attitude négationiste le crispe.  
- "Psychologue seulement! "  
- "Parlons-en. Pour mettre Herbert dans tel état pareil par ta simple présence, tes talents de sociologue doivent dépasser l'entendement. "  
J'ai pleinement conscience d'être en train d'éteindre l'incendie au chalumeau, et ça m'amuse.  
- "Je suis psychologue! Mon terrain, c'est l'inconscient! "  
- "Rectification: l'inconscience. "  
Pas un applaudissements admiratifs pour cette remarquable prouesse d'esprit.  
La finesse est décidément bien délaissée de nos jours.

POV Draco

Harry.  
Harry, harry, harry.  
Ca y est, ils t'ont tué pour de bon, ces forcenés?  
Mon coeur cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine, maltraité par cette accumulation d'émotions inattendues, aussi variées que déplaisantes.  
J'ai peine a me déplacer.  
Mes membres semblent raidis par l'appréhension, entravés par mes muscles tétanisés, gonflés de nerfs aux limites de la rupture.  
Malgré cela, il faut bouger.  
Bouger, se déplacer auprès du petit corps lamentablement affalé dans la poussière, auquel personne ne daigne accorder la moindre attention.  
Difficile a croire qu'un tel choc ne l'ai pas brisé dans son intégralité.  
J'ai toujours soupçonné que son squelette atrophié devait posséder la solidité d'une arrête de sole.  
Voila l'occasion ou jamais de vérifier cette hypothèse.  
- "Harry? Harry..."  
Il est mort.  
Il est mort, j'en mettrais ma main a couper.  
Il est mort et c'est entièrement, indéniablement, indubitablement de ma faute.  
Ma poitrine si agitée s'évide brutalement de l'intérieur, alors que tout mes organes semblent remonter lentement le long de ma gorge, avec la ferme intention de quitter mon corps.  
Ma faute, ma faute, MA FAUTE!  
Malgré moi, je sens mes yeux se border de larmes rageuses et impuissantes.  
Dammit!  
DAMMIT! DAMMIT!  
Dans un élan de désespoir, mes jambes me trahissent, mes poings viennent marteler furieusement le sol asséché.  
Enfin, soyons exacts.  
Si mon poing gauche s'est effectivement écrasé dans la terre, la trajectoire de son conjoint a pris fin contre quelque chose de bien plus tendre, se révélant être le ventre de ma victime.  
A trois reprises.  
Dammit derechef, non content d'avoir mit un terme a sa vie, me voila en plus prit à manquer de respect a sa dépouille!  
- "Theu!...theu..."  
Il tousse.  
S'étouffe, crachote, bavoche, respire.  
Il respire.  
Il RESPIRE.  
J'échappe un gloussement nerveux involontaire.  
Merlin soit loué, on dirait bien que l'incroyable épaisseur de sa boite crânienne néandertalienne a préservé sa vie.  
Ma brutalité involontaire l'a tiré de ses limbes.  
Merlin.  
Je ne sais ce qu'il convient de ressentir.  
J'hésite entre un immense soulagement, une profonde consternation, ou le cribler a nouveau d'insultes méritées.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, toujours aussi grands, toujours aussi verts, toujours aussi vitreux et inexpressifs, mais ma foi, ils sont ouverts et c'est ce qui compte.  
...  
Je le regarde se relever avec peine jusqu'à atteindre une position assise, et constate ses cheveux hirsutes, relevés d'un coté, poisseux de sang.  
- "Drac."  
Hannone-t-il d'une voix plate, encore titubant.  
Le retour au réel parait difficile, et la récupération des données est pénible, mais fructueuse.  
- "Drac! Ou suis-je? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? "  
Je dois parler.  
Je ne peux pas.  
La difficulté de mon énonciation vient du fait que ma carotide a cru bon d'effectuer un noeud de cravate autour de ma première lombaire, et ne semble que peut décidée a s'en détacher.  
Pourtant, il faut parler.  
Dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
Non, certes pas n'importe quoi! Pour là ou cela me mène de l'ouvrir a tort et a travers...  
Il me faut trouver les mots justes, ces mots qui rassurent, qui bercent, qui soulagent.  
Je ne les connais pas, allant même jusqu'à douter de leur existence profonde, toutefois la culpabilité que je ressens me pousse à faire un effort.  
Je peux le faire.  
Je vais le faire.  
Vous allez vois si je peux pas le faire!  
Ma bouche s'ouvre, va pour répondre, je m'entends distinctement prononcer:  
- "Tu m'as fait la plus belle fausse joie de ma vie."  
...  
Je renonce.

POV Harry

Il baisse la tête, dévasté.  
Eh ben, il me l'ont mit dans un bel état mon dragon.  
Toute ces péripéties ne lui réussissent vraiment pas.  
Sa permanente se barre de tout les côtés, comme si on lui avait collé sur la tête un hérisson écrasé de frais.  
Yeux clos, poings serrés sur ses genoux écartés, le teint écarlate, au bord du _nervous breakdown._  
Je crois qu'il culpabilise.  
Te frappe pas, pour une fois c'était pas ta faute.  
Allez, souris!  
Si t'es gay, ris donc.  
...  
_Sorry._  
Faut que je dise un truc.  
Un truc grandiose dont j'ai le secret, un truc qui détendra considérablement l'atmosphère, un truc génial quoi.  
- "...je peux encore mourir."  
Il frémit, puis ouvre une paire d'yeux étonnés.  
- "C'est vrai, j'insiste, j'ai un gros trou dans la tête. C'est moche et sale, et si ça se trouve, ça guérira jamais!"  
- "...tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir."  
La voix est morne.  
- "Non, je te jure! Je peux encore me taper une hémorragie mortelle. Suffit juste d'attendre. "  
Je vois ses lèvres se déformer d'un rictus nerveux.  
Il porte une main a sa bouche, le dos agité de soubresauts hystériques.  
- "Tu...tu ferais ça pour moi, Potter?"  
La voix est hachée, entrecoupée de hoquets.  
Ouais, on progresse, continuons comme ça.  
Je réponds avec douceur.  
- "Bien sûr. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."  
Il éclate d'un rire violent, et quelques larmes se permettent de dégringoler le long de ses joues en feu.

POV Lucius

Qui que ce soit-soit loué, le Survivant a survécu!  
Et après mûre réflexions, quoi de plus normal pour un Survivant.  
Je me comprends.  
Et d'un de debout (ou tout comme) , reste un a terre, même si celui la est claqué, au moins ça s'équilibre et le principal est sauf.  
Tient...ca y est, à force de supplications et de baffes, la créature étendue reprends des couleurs.  
Il aurait même tendance à en reprendre un peu trop.  
On dirait bien que la vue de Sophocle au premier réveil ne l'enchante pas spécialement, il pâlit, rougit, verdit, son visage finit par ressembler à une palette de peinture utilisée il y a peu.  
Et puis il gueule.  
A côté, mon fils pleure et rit dans le désordre, tout en essayant d'asphyxier le pauvre bléssé dans une sorte d'étreinte de catch.  
Et la bas je devine Narcissa qui, en ayant fini avec ses ongles, s'attaque les peaux.  
Les beuglements du monstre remit sur pieds redoublent, on dirait une femelle poussée a bout qu'un collègue de travail aurait pincé a un endroit innommable, une fois de trop.  
- "CA SUFFIT, SOPHOCLE! SI TU ME HARCELES ENCORE LONGTEMPS, JE METS FIN A MES JOURS! ET JE VAIS LE FAIRE!"  
Il soulève sa manche, exhibe son poignet exsangue.  
- "ATTENTION, SOPHOCLE! JE VAIS ME TAILLER LES VEINES!"  
L'interpellé ne parait pas vraiment inquiété du comportement extrémiste de son compatriote.  
Ce serait plutôt le contraire vu l'expression d'intense lassitude qui envahit son visage scélérat, il tire un opinel crasseux de sa poche de pantalon, et le lui tends, stoïque:  
- "Tiens. Fait le. On te regarde. "  
Herbert ne se démonte pas, lui retire l'outil des mains et entreprends de mettre sa menace a exécution.  
Et moi je me prépare a assister au spectacle avec une nonchalance équivalente a celle du grand monstre.  
Il taille, taille, et rien ne se passe, c'est tout comme s'il tailladait une branche de bois.  
Sa chair blanche s'ouvre sur rien, un tantinet recourbée, puis se referme paresseusement jusqu'au coup suivant.  
Il aura beau s'acharner, ses blessures se refermeront encore, et toujours, il n'en conservera pas une trace.  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes de ce manège ridicule, le carnassier adulte lui ôte fermement l'arme des mains.  
- "Ca suffit. Ca marchera pas plus que la dernière fois. Et que celle d'avant. Et que celle d'avant."  
- "La première avait marché."  
Objecte piteusement l'imbécile, le teint encore rouge.  
Sophocle affiche un sourire rayonnant, découvrant une série de dents blanches et tranchantes.  
- "Oué. Heureusement qu'Ella était là. Sinon toi et moi, on se serait jamais rencontrés."  
- "Bien m'en aurait prit de le faire un autre jour que ce maudit soir, ou cette grognasse traînait ses basques! Elle m'a fait un mal de chien, et en plus ça la faisait marrer! Je la déteste! Et je te déteste aussi! "  
- "T'es gonflé. Admet que tu t'es bien vengé, la nuit d'Haloween!"  
- "C'est pas moi qu'ais prévenu les exterminateurs. C'est elle qui faisait trop de bruit. Et puis tant pis, elle avait qu'a pas me faire chier."  
- "Tu sais que la dernière fois, j'y ai échappé de peu."  
- "Je m'en doute. La prochaine fois, je leur filerait un plan détaillé de ta grotte, comprenant toutes les sorties de secours! "  
- "J'en doute pas..."  
Ses yeux sombres vagabondent partout ou son homologue ne se trouve pas, et finissent invariablement par tomber sur les tourtereaux enlacés.  
- "Harry! Qu'est ce que ce maniaque t'as encore fait subir?"  
Il plante là son admirateur pour se ruer au chevet du Survivor.  
L'admirateur en question fait la tronche, mais n'ose pas trop la ramener, conscient qu'il n'a pas la parole dans cet situation.  
- "Harry, Satan, tu saignes...lâche le, toi! "  
D'une simple poussée mon fils est éjecté de côté, Herb prends allègrement sa place.  
- "Ca va? Tu as mal? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, ce malotru?"  
- "Non, non, j'ai rien! Je te jure! C'était un accident! Je suis..."  
Je capte son oeillade au grand vampire.  
Je capte également les petits signes suppliants que ce dernier lui envoi afin de le faire taire.  
Pas gonflé, celui là, heureusement que ce môme est un exemple de complaisance.  
- "...tombé! L'accident bête! Drac est venu a mon secours. Je suis tombé, comme toi! Et c'est aussi Drac qui t'as sauvé!"  
Ses émois récents l'empêchent de continuer a bavasser, ses derniers mots se coincent, s'entremêlent, deviennent bouillie, l'obligeant a reprendre son souffle.  
Alors qu'il inspire avidement, son doigt squelettique désigne mon fils du doigt:  
- "Dis...merci!Allez!..."  
Herb est pas chien, il obéit, a reculons.  
- "...n'ci."  
- "...d'nien."  
Une fois cette formalité accomplie, il se tourne de nouveau vers son galant.  
- "Ecoute, Sophocle, énonce-t-il du plus calmement du monde, c'est fini entre nous. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre."  
Oh non.  
Ne me dites pas que ce qu'il mijote depuis tout a l'heure, c'est...  
Une de ses main agrippe celle du petit balafré, alors que l'autre lui claque "amicalement" le postérieur.  
- "Pas vrai, Harry? "  
La vache!  
Ca c'est un beau calculateur, ça madame!  
Et vu la tête de Harry, c'est également son point de vue.  
Je me pose la question, les vampires n'auraient-ils pas tendance a faire preuve d'un tantinet d'égocentrisme?  
Et on peut même pas dire que c'est dans le sang.  
Haha.  
Critch.  
Le verre que le Grand tenait dans sa main vient d'éclater en une pluie de fragments translucides, déchirant sa peau sans qu'il ne paraisse s'en apercevoir.  
J'aurais du m'en douter, Sophocle est un vrai violent, et tout ça va finir en carnage généralisé.  
Bon.


	26. deja, on commence a voir

Marlene: Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai du mal à écrire du comique en ce moment. Promis, je ferai des efforts, et je finirai de réécrire cette fic.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV Harry

La foudre divine vient de s'abattre sur mes frêles épaules, et j'ai toujours pas laissé mon paratonnerre au garage.  
Je me débat dans CE genre de situation critique, qui d'ordinaire n'arrivent qu'au cinéma, ou dans les mauvais romans (sic...), mais jamais dans la réalité.  
Sauf a moi.  
Traitez moi de parano (Non, le faites toujours pas. Ca me rends dingue), mais y'a vraiment QUE sur MOI que ça tombe!  
Et franchement, ça commence a bien faire.  
J'ai un mal de tête a tomber, je saigne toujours, tout le monde a l'air de s'en foutre de manière considérable, et y'a deux vampires que l'abstinence n'étouffe pas dans un rayon de moins d'un kilomètre.  
Sophocle me fixe intensément de ses yeux noirs, et c'est tout a fait désagréable.  
Je devine très bien ce dont il fantasme, là, tout de suite:.  
Moi, pendu haut et court a un arbre mort, mon cadavre déchiqueté par une armée de charognards se balançant au grès du vent, dans un effroyable concert de croassements de corbeaux sur fond de ciel d'orage.  
Et comme si ça suffisait pas, (ca suffit jamais. On peut toujours faire pire!) y'a l'équivalent en à peine moins violent, incarné à l'arrière par le regard acéré de mon Drac.  
J'avale ma salive avec difficulté.  
Comme dirait un blondinet de ma connaissance, deux énergies extrêmement négatives affluent dans ma direction.  
C'est une sensation pénible, croyez moi sur parole.  
Et y'a Herb, aussi.  
Celui là, avec ses yeux suppliants bordés de larmes de crocodile, plus suppliant encore que la vision que je me faisais d'un innocente créature se préparant a se faire sauvagement égorger.  
Il cherche en moi une aquiescation, un signe, que je chope la main tendue, avec les dents si il le faut.  
Mais le secours se fait attendre.  
En parlant de main...la sienne est toujours posée sur moi, a un endroit que je ne saurais citer sans m'énerver.  
Dégage de là, pervers de Noël!  
Ote tes sales pâtes de mon corps, propriété privée!  
- "N'est ce pas, Harry? "  
Hein?  
Ah oui, la réponse, je dois répondre.  
C'est qu'il insiste, le bougre.  
Les vampires, c'est comme les Pit Bulls, une fois que ça t'as chopé, ça te lâche plus.  
Deux choix d'égale valeur s'offrent a moi: Mourir tout de suite, ou bien mourir dans pas longtemps.  
Dans les deux cas, je suis bai...bêtement abusé.  
Etre prit entre deux eaux, -surtout sans bouée et lesté de plombs des pieds a la tête- ne me plaît pas du tout.  
Réfléchissons, ça pourra pas faire (plus) de mal (encore que).  
Le mieux a faire est de peser le pour et le contre, allons-y rapidement, on a tout notre temps.  
Si je dis oui:  
Je risque de me faire étriper sur le champ par un dégénéré a crocs saillants fou de jalousie ET de me faire ensuite étrangler (a nouveau) par l'homme de ma vie, qui parfois avouons-le à quelque peu tendance a perdre le contrôle de lui même.  
Check. Autre solution, please.  
Si je dis non:  
J'expose ce pauvre Herb aux avances excessives (pressantes et pas tellement romantiques) d'un psycho-logue\pathe, ce qui ne serait pas très sympathique de ma part, ayant toujours été un garçon attentif aux problèmes d'autrui, même si attirer des ennuis a mes proches devient chez moi une sorte de rituel involontaire.  
Je sais pas quoi dire.  
Joker!  
C'est un cas rare en ce qui me concerne, mais ça arrive.  
Et quand ça arrive, il faut meubler, c'est à dire sortir n'importe quelle ânerie prise au hasard, au risque d'envenimer le venin venimeux.  
Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire moi même, Sophocle me devance.  
- "Herb... "  
Aie, ca va barder, la voix dégouline de haine et d'incompréhension.  
- "...j'y crois pas... t'as lâché un mec comme moi... pour une larve binoclarde minable et squelettique comme ce truc?"  
...  
"Ce truc" n'apprécie pas la manière dont on le qualifie, mais préfère ne pas prendre le risque d'en faire la remarque, par prudence.  
- "Oui. "  
La brièveté de cette affirmation déstabilise le colosse.  
Mâchoire serrée, poings brandits, prêt a mordre, griffer, arracher, déchiqueter, et encore tout un tas de trucs en "er" qui suppurent et font très mal.  
Tu parles d'un spécialiste en psychologie.  
Clac.  
Ca y est, sa rage aveugle a repéré un bouc émissaire disponible, le tissu de mon col crisse, se répand en lambeaux vaporeux balancés au grès du vent.  
Deux centimètres de plus, et la peau ne tardera pas a en faire autant, un peu moins gracieusement.  
Quand une voix s'élève, héroïque.  
- "QUOI! QU'EST CE QU'IL RACONTE!"  
Drac!  
Alors là pour un peu, j'en oublierais même ma cicatrice.

POV Draco

L'instant est décisif.  
C'est a moi de jouer.  
Si je désire éviter que cet énergumène ne réduise Harry et son propre semblable en un petit tas de chair malodorant, ma prestation se doit de paraître convainquante.  
Je dois me montrer ferme, intransigeant, intolérant, brutal, borné, bref je dois brosser un portrait satyrique de ma personne qui ne corresponds en aucun cas a la réalité.  
...  
Je disais, donc.  
Prendre une longue inspiration et se lancer, en privilégiant l'improvisation au détriment de la réflexion.  
Ne pas penser, surtout.  
- "POTTER! ESPECE DE GARCE! TRAITRE! HORRIBLE GOURGANDINE! COMMENT AS TU OSE M'INFLIGER PAREILLE VILENIE!"  
Cette simple tirade on ne peut plus téléphonée suffit a épuiser mon potentiel imaginatif.  
Je ne sais plus quoi dire.  
Mais je suis parvenu a attirer sur moi l'attention des deux monstres, des mes géniteurs et de Harry.  
Impossible de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, ou nous pouvons tous dire adieux a nos jugulaires.  
Ne pas penser!  
J'attrape un Survivant tout a fait désorienté par le coude, et le secoue sauvagement, l'arrachant mine de rien a l'étreinte de la créature de Satan.  
- "Tu m'as menti, espèce de menteur! Simulateur, tu m'as trompé! Traître! Tu m'a honteusement trompé avec ce... cette..."  
Restons prudents.  
- "...personne! Moi! Moi qui t'avais tout donné! "  
Misère. Ca je peut le dire.  
- " Tout! Ma confiance! Mon foyer, mon attention, ma v...et bien d'autres choses encore! Mais j'ai été stupide. Je ne recommencerai pas deux fois la même erreur. Tandis que je me consacrais a toi, toi, tu te complaisais, lascif et voluptueux, entre les bras de cette cré...personne!"  
- "Moi? Voluptueux?"  
Il y perds son latin, et il a bien raison.  
A ce niveau de comparaison, autant qualifier de voluptueux un os de seiche échoué en plein cagnar.  
Sans en rien laisser paraître, je l'éloigne du danger dans lequel il était encore allé se fourrer.  
- "Oui, toi! Toi, la courtisane lascive! Toi la femme de petite vertu! Te compromettre avec une race différente! Quelle honte, quelle débauche! Quelle déchéance! "  
- "Oh, ajoute mon père sans un once d'ironie dans la voix, alors le "Daily Prophet" avait raison? Dingue...mais pour les animagus, c'est pas vrai, hein? "  
- "Quoi! "  
Père, je vous en prie.  
Pour une fois, et lorsque plusieurs vies humaines y compris la vôtre sont en jeux, dominez vos instincts, et abstenez vous de réduire mes efforts a néant comme vous savez si bien le faire.  
- "Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre! Asphalteur! Cocotte! Boucanier! Coureur! Croquant! Fille publique! Fleur de macadam! Michetonneur! Ribaud! Turfeur! "  
- "Il en connaît des mots, mon fils!"  
Soupire rêveusement Narcissa, sans que personne ne relève cette juste remarque.  
- "Quoi? Qui? Comment?"  
Diantre.  
Le "Sophocle" nous fixe tout d'eux d'un sale oeil, il serait temps d'amorcer le climax.  
Simulant une rage sans précédent, je brandis sous le nez de Potter un poing menaçant:  
- "Viens avec moi! Je vais te battre sans répit! Je m'en vais te corriger, te caresser les flancs a coups de bâtons! Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu n'auras pas assez d'une dizaine de flacons de "repoussmachin" pour remplacer tout les os que je t'aurai broyés!"  
Je l'attire plus encore en direction du château, notre unique planche de salut approximative, mais l'agresseur ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.  
Sans que personne n'ai pu distinguer son mouvement, il est a notre niveau, et retient Potter prisonnier par son autre coude cagneux en un geste tranquille, mais sans appel.  
- "Attends, attends. Que je comprenne bien. Herb me trompait avec toi, et toi...tu trompais ce type avec mon Herb? "  
Ponctué d'un sifflement admiratif:  
- "Quel succès! Bravo, manche a balais! Faut croire que la maigreur cadavérique est un sacré stimulant au pieu! "  
J'hallucine d'importance.  
Comment ose-t-il lui parler de la sorte?  
Non mais comment ose t-il lui montrer tant d'irrespect, de mépris, ce fat, cet outrecuidant, ce gros con?  
Uhg!  
Ma hargne est telle que je ne peux plus contenir cette vulgarité instinctive propre a tout être humain face une telle situation apocalyptique.  
Résigné, j'use du ton le plus diplomatique que je peux trouver pour répliquer.  
- "Je vous en prie, restez correct. Je vous ferais remarquer que personne n'a daigné faire de remarque désobligeante a l'égard de votre...accoutrement!"  
Il hausse les épaules, dédaigneux.  
- "Encore heureux, parce que le critique en question se serait fait arracher un bras."  
Stupide créature.  
- "La n'est pas la question!"  
Je désigne Harry d'un index déterminé.  
- "Je vous accorde que cet garçon n'est pas un premier prix de beauté. Il n'est ni bien bâti, ni bien proportionné, ni délicat, ni gracieux, ni fringuant, ni franchement agréable a regarder, mais il m'appartient! Et il me convient tel qu'il est! Sans physique, sans esprit, sans conversation, sans imagination, sans réflexion! C'est ainsi qu'il est ce qu'il doit être! Alors vos commentaires injurieux...pardonnez mon impertinence, mais vous pouvez vous les carrer dans le mitrone avec l'ail, le sel et le pistou! "  
A quelque mètres, je reçois les signaux désespérés de mon père afin de me faire taire.  
Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait.  
Le monstre écarte largement ses bras épais.  
Son visage reflète la plus profonde exaspération.  
- "Je te le laisse avec plaisir! Récupère tes "restes", et laisse moi Herbert!"  
- "Je vous le laisse avec un plaisir doublement partagé! Ramassez vos affaires et rentrez chez vous!"  
- "Alors on est d'accords!"  
- "Je veux!"  
- "Alors c'est parfait!"  
- "Parfait!"  
- "Parfait!"  
La tête me tourne.  
Est ce la proximité du danger, ou mon passage a vide d'il y a peu, ou bien la possibilité d'une mort violente qui nous menace toujours, ou ma longue et épuisante course poursuite, ou la légèreté de mon déjeuner, mais le fait est que mes jambes flageolent dangereusement une fois de plus.  
Et pour ne rien arranger, une main blanche de la taille d'un livre de poche s'abat brusquement devant mon visage, mon coeur fait un bond douloureux.  
- "Deal!"  
A bout de nerfs, de souffle, de patience, de course, je lève le bras avec difficulté et vient faiblement frapper la paume offerte, scellant le pacte d'échange.  
- "Deal."  
Une myriade de petits point lumineux s'agitent dans mon champs de vision.  
- "Hého, minute! S'oppose l'autre créature, personne m'a consulté, moi! Je veux pas! Je suis pas d'accords! Je partirai pas avec lui! "  
- "Herb, herb, herb, intervient l'Horrible, soit raisonnable. Regarde moi! Regarde le! "  
La créature hésite, visiblement perturbée.  
Il jette un long regard a Harry, puis un plus long encore a son homologue.  
Ses yeux fourbes détaillent les deux choix avec parcimonie.  
Si je devais me mettre a sa place, j'avouerais qu'il n'y a guère de comparaison possible entre ce gosse anémique et ensanglanté écroulé au sol, et ce minot athlétique fièrement dressé sur ses longues jambes musclées, aussi hérissé de pointes soit-il.   
- "Tu veux toujours pas venir avec moi?"  
L'hésitation le taraude, le ronge, devient insoutenable.  
- "C'est vrai, grogne-t-il avec réticence, que la différence est prononcée."  
- "Ha-ha!"  
- "Mais! Harry au moins, a eut la gentillesse de m'accepter tel que j'étais, sans poser de questions! "  
- "T'y répondais pas, à mes questions."  
Objecte sombrement Potter, sans que personne ne fasse attention.  
Sophocle se cabre.  
- "Mais bon de sang de berdel de bois! Si tu m'avais laissé le temps d'être tolérant, je l'aurais été! Tu m'as même pas donné l'occasion de te rejeter! "  
- "Ah, soupire le Simulateur, dramatique, c'est parce que ça m'aurait fait trop mal, Sophocle."  
Un petit sourire cruel apparaît sur ses lèvres.  
- "Mais si t'insiste...je pourrais peut être faire un effort."  
Puis il se courbe a quatre-vingt degrés sur la gauche.  
Ou bien est-ce ma propre tête qui tangue, je ne sais pas trop.

POV Harry

Je rêve.  
J'hallucine, ou bien il se moque allègrement de son pote, sous nos yeux incrédules et vachement désapprobateurs?  
Il le fait tourner en bourrique!  
Il se paye sa fiole!  
_Il lui tire la jambe_, comme ont dit si bien!  
Et nous, nous, pauvre humains misérables, nous voila les dindons de la farce, figurants involontaires d'un drame tragi-comique qui aurait put être en plus sanglant!  
Une idée horrible me traverse l'esprit, si horrible que je la repousse aussitôt au fin fond de mon inconscient, mais cette garce s'empresse d'emprunter l'entrée du personel pour s'insinuer de nouveau au premier plan.  
Son arrivée au château, son insistance pour rester, son attirance pressante a mon égard, c'était peut être calculé depuis le début, une sorte de plan machiavélique ou on l'aurait tous dans le baba bien profond.  
Son séjour parmi nous, une sombre farce dans l'unique but d'embêter Sophocle, et de le faire enrager.  
Mais...  
Je le soupçonne fortement d'avoir envisagé l'hypothèse d'un massacre généralisé, et de ne pas y a voir accordé d'attention particulière.  
J'enrage, comme dirait Rodrigue.  
Et j'ai du coeur, et pas qu'un peu, seulement faut pas trop me chercher, hein, oh.  
Grâce a lui, j'ai failli par deux fois me faire ouvrir la gorge dans les deux sens, défoncer le crâne, gifler, insulté par mon Drac, briser la nuque, et cette bonne femme de Narcissa qu'a manqué de peu de se retrouver manchote!  
Sans compter la volé de mon aimé, et les trois potiches hors de prix éxplosées.  
Ca suffit, on a assez joué!  
Je dis STOP!  
- "HERB!"  
La main du concerné se pose sur mon épaule, sans prévenir.  
Urgh.  
Ils se déplacent vraiment vite, ces vampires.  
J'ai la joie -toute relative- de constater que son autre main est blottie au creux de celle, colossale et glacée du Grand.  
Je comprends plus rien.  
Pour changer.  
Herb me sourit, très paternel:  
- "Regarde, Harry. Regarde et apprends. "  
Le voilà qui se plante devant son Loubard bien aimé:  
- "Sophocle, tu veux de moi? En sachant ce que je suis, et ce que je serais susceptible de te faire subir maintenant et plus tard? "  
L'autre glousse.  
- "Tu rigoles! J'ai traversé les marécages puants avec ma super mob (Tient, c'était une mobilette. Je retiens!) toute neuve pour venir te chercher! Trois heures de route sous la pluie! Mes clous qu'on failli rouiller, et je te parle pas de l'état de mes cheveux! En plus, je vais me faire engueuler par ma Moman, si j'arrive en retard pour dîner! Bien sur que je veux de toi! "  
Tient, il habite encore chez sa mère, ce Gros-Tas-de-Piques?  
Allez savoir pourquoi, ca m'étonne qu'a moitié.  
Herb prends un petit air minodin, qui me donne envie de lui casser un ou deux doigts.  
- "Et...tu m'aimes? "  
- "Bah bien sur! "  
- "Ca colle. Moi aussi je t'aime. Allons-y. "  
Mais...  
Mais! Mais!...  
C'est quoi, ça!  
- "Il sont mignons, gazouille Narcissa, tout en épongeant doucement ma tempe sanglante, Harry, tu crois que c'est son grand frère? "  
Non, je refuse de vous expliquer, et d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas l'occasion.  
Le visage de cette brave maternelle change brutalement d'expression devant les deux tourtereaux, partageant un baiser...bestial. Beurk.  
- "Tient, non."  
Commente-t-elle seulement, avec un léger haussement d'épaule.  
Sophocle se sépare brusquement de son compagnon, lui demande quelque chose en désignant son visage du doigt.  
Herb se frappe le front, et en moins d'une demie seconde, se retrouve de nouveau sous mon nez.  
- "Harry! Comment j'enlève ce truc de mes dents? "  
- "Quel truc? "  
Ah oui, le fameux appareil qui protège des morsures, mais pas du karaté.  
Bonne question.  
J'en sais rien.  
J'en ai strictement aucune idée, et en plus je m'en bat l'oeil, que ça en donne une idée de l'infini plus un.  
- "Tant pis, philosophe Sophocle (ce qui après tout est bien naturel), on verra ça chez nous. Je t'enverrai chez mon dentiste. C'est un vrai génie! Il a refait tout les plombages de papa, et pourtant un chasseur lui avait vidé tout le chargeur de son fusil dans la bouche! "  
- "C'est vrai. Même après l'incident, il arrivait de nouveau a arracher des bouts de rochers avec les dents. Mais ça vous a pas aidé a comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça en premier lieu."  
- "C'est pas le même problème. Si son esprit était un peu déglingué, sa mâchoire, elle, était parfaite. "  
- "C'est pas toi qui lui faisait sa thérapie?"  
Le Grand se renfrogne.  
- "On en discutera plus tard, tu veux? Tout ces humains me portent sur les nerfs. Leurs yeux sont plus morts que nous deux réunis. "  
Pas gonflé, le mec.  
Herbert approuve en ricanant.  
Puis il s'approche de nous, et nous enchante d'une révérence magistrale.  
A lucius:  
- "Monsieur, vous êtes l'adversaire le plus remarquable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je vous admire."  
Narcissa:  
- "Madame, je blâme l'attitude dont mon fiancé (Fiancé! Déjà? ) a fait preuve envers vous, et je me permet de vous exprimer mes plus vifs regrets, ainsi que mon intarissable reconnaissance pour votre si généreux accueil. Vous êtes charmante."  
Elle lui souffle un baiser affectueux, pas rancunière.  
Vient mon tour, j'ai même droit a une étreinte amicale, qui me donne la brève impression d'être coincé dans les bras d'une statue de glace.  
- "Harry, murmure-t-il a quelque centimètres de mon visage, sans prendre garde a son haleine de charognard, si jamais les Mangemorts te chopent, appelle moi. Les cavernes de la forêt sont bien plus confortables qu'il n'y parait. Et je serai là si tu décides un jour de rejoindre notre petite, mais glorieuse communauté. Il sera toujours temps de jeter Sophocle dans les pattes d'un tueur de vampire. "  
L'intéressé et moi échangeons un regard incertain: Est-ce qu'il plaisante, au moins?  
Il termine sur Draco, qui ne l'écoute guère.  
Froidement:  
- "Toi par contre, si jamais il te vient l'envie justifiée de mourir un jour, rends nous service et reste au fond de ton cercueil."  
Alors que le Psychologue enfourne son engin infernal, un Herb lumineux agrippé a sa taille, ce dernier se tourne de nouveau vers moi, très satisfait.  
- "Tu vois Harry, c'est pas si compliqué! Tu devrais essayer. Tout mes voeux d'encouragement! Tchao! "  
- "Heu, tente prudemment Lucius en désignant la charogne abandonnée du doigt, et ce truc, là?"  
L'insolent hausse ses maigres épaules.  
-"Faites le sauter au Wok. Avec du soja."  
Et ce sur ce, les voilà partit, dans un fracas de moteur assourdissant.  
Wahou.  
Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle une histoire d'amour expédiée en cinq sept.  
Pas le temps de se prendre la tête, c'est net, précis, et sans bavure.  
Et le comble, c'est que ça fonctionne.  
Soupir.  
Je ne pense pas que mon Drac approuverait ce genre de méthode, un peu trop directes a son goût, et soyons honnêtes, au mien.  
Tout danger écarté, Lucius est le premier a retrouver sa prestance et son charisme étincelant.  
- "Eh ben, heureusement que Shakespear est mort pour ne pas avoir à voir ça. "  
- "Il est mort, Shakespear?"  
S'étonne sa Femelle.  
- "Oui, chérie. Il y a plus de deux cents ans."  
- "C'est pour ça qu'il répondait pas à mes lettres. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir comment ça se terminait, "Roméo et Juliette"."  
- "Ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants. Sa petite fille a reprit le concept."  
- "Ah! Tu me rassures! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que ça allait mal se terminer! "  
- "Mon estomac grommelle. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu ce soir, a dîner?"  
- "Ah non chéri. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de...enfin tu sais de...ça!"  
Elle désigne son poignet.  
Le Maître Châtemain fait la tête.  
- "Tu ne pourrais pas y aller plus tard? J'ai vraiment faim..."  
- "Ah non chéri. Ca monte... j'en suis déjà a 56/mn."  
Il soupire.  
- "Très bien."  
Puis il prends délicatement son épouse par le bras, et l'entraîne a sa suite a travers la campagne grisâtre.  
Avant de disparaître, il se tourne vers nous et lance gentiment:  
- "Ne nous attendez pas, y'a des boites de conserve dans le garde manger! Z'aurez qu'a faire réchauffer! Et puis demandez aux elfes de mettre la viande dans la chambre froide!..."  
Je perds pieds.  
- "Mais...ou ils vont?"  
Draco est vraiment, vraiment très pâle.  
Son front tombe contre mon épaule, par derrière.  
- "Vérifier une théorie stupide."  
Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.  
- "Une théorie? Ca a rapport avec cette histoire de 56/mn?"  
- "Oui. Elle faisait référence aux battements cardiaques."  
- "Pardon?"  
- "Le coeur humain bat environs 75 fois par minute. Celui de ma mère était descendu a 56, a cause de la morsure du vampire."  
- "Hein! Tu veux dire que..."  
- "Qu'elle est en train de mourir, oui. Les crocs des vampires sont empoisonnés, et personne ne fait exception."  
C'est pas vrai!  
Au secours!  
Sortez les signaux de détresse!  
- "Catastrophe! Ta mère va devenir elle aussi une buveuse de sang! J'ai lu quelque part...enfin "on" m'a lu...enfin "on" m'a dit que les conséquences des morsures de vampires étaient irréversibles! "  
Il sourit, faiblement.  
- "Mais non, idiot. Mon père a... comment dire... "trouvé" un moyen "infaillible", d'annuler le processus. Seulement, il n'a jamais réussi a le faire breveter."  
- "Ah? C'est si terrible?"  
- "Plutôt, oui. Le fait est que même sous la menace de se voir changé en mort vivant se nourrissant de chair humaine, la plupart des victimes répugnent à se faire en plus mordre par un loup-garou. Et pourtant, les deux effets cumulés s'annulent. C'est idiot. Comme tout. Comme le monde. Comme la vie."  
- "Attends! Tu veux dire que ta mère et ton père, là, ils vont..."  
- "Trouver un loup garou complaisant."  
- "Mais c'est pas la pleine lune, ce soir! "  
Il frissonne.  
- "Ca se voit, articule-t-il difficilement, que tu es réellement étranger a l'univers des Slytherins."  
C'est assez inquiétant, comme commentaire, mais je suis rassuré que cette gentille dame s'en sorte.  
Je ne crois pas être assez solide pour supporter la présence d'une Narcissa-Vampire.  
Hé...Avec tout ça, j'en oublie un détail terrible!  
Ce fat m'a criblé d'insultes immérités, il y a peu de temps, et le voila collé contre moi comme si rien ne s'était passé!  
Quel culot!  
Je suis un garçon patient, mais faut pas charrier.  
Alors d'un geste doux mais ferme, je l'envoi d'une poussée s'évanouir ailleurs que dans mes bras.


	27. Les contours du tunnel

POV Harry

Tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre.  
Après avoir laissé mon Prince "se remettre de ses émotions diverses" a même le sol du jardin, j'attends patiemment le retour des Propriétaires pour me mettre à table.  
Malgré l'absence d'adultes responsables, et même des autres, pour nous prévenir moi et mon Drac de la tentation de se finir a coups de fourches, je dirais que l'ambiance actuelle est presque reposante.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du mouron pour cette pauvre femme, et je doute que tout le fric de son époux suffise a racheter la vie qui lui est en ce moment même aspirée.  
Mon estomac gargouille.  
Avec l'allergie chronique de mon aimé concernant tout ce qui touche a la cuisine, et mon absence d'envie de lui servir de bonniche ce soir, sans compter ma méfiance justifiée a l'égard du contenu des conserves de l'Allée des Embrumes, il sera dit qu'on dînera pas avant un bout de temps.  
Et en plus, c'est pas l'heure.  
Le tonnerre gronde au dehors, la tempête fait rage.  
Drac est toujours dans les choux, mais je compte sur la pluie torrentielle qui se déverse en ce moment sur toute la Grande-Bretagne pour le tirer de ses limbes.  
Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder pas a débouler dans cette pièce, outré que par mon impudence de l'avoir laissé, LUI, patauger inconsciemment dans la boue humide, sans lui venir en aide.  
Eh ben c'est comme ça, il le méritait, et zut.  
J'ai pas été engagé ici comme ménagère-cuisière, y'a pas marqué "Thoru Honda" sur mon front, et je laisse ce genre de délire d'exploitation de la niaiserie congénitale a Herm et à ses copines, qui ont parfois un goût contestable.  
C'est eux qui sont censés me nourrir, et non pas le contraire!  
Et c'est pas mon Prince, qui vient d'entrer tout ruisselant de flotte, le visage mortuaire et la queue entre les jambes, qui a intérêt a dire le contraire!  
Mais il ne dit rien.  
Je l'observe distraitement tendre -jeter dans la tronche sans un regard- sa cape détrempée a un pauvre Elfe innocent, qui manque de s'étouffer sous son poids, et effectuer un sort de séchage rapide que je connaissais pas, ou que j'avais oublié, je m'en fous.  
Puis il invoque une couverture de je sais pas trop ou, et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé près de l'âtre, juste a côté de moi, en silence.  
Il tire la tronche, mais n'a pas l'air désireux de se battre, c'est déjà.  
Emmitouflé dans sa couette comme il l'est, on dirait une chrysalide d'ou la tête serait restée coincée, et la larve résignée, aurait accepté son destin avec sérénité, et consommé la honte jusqu'à la lie.  
Pendant un moment, personne ne parle.  
Je ne compte pas bouger de ma place, pour la bonne raison que quand on a, comme moi, aussi peu de chair entre l'os et le muscle, ben le froid s'insinue a l'intérieur et décide d'y rester pour de bon.  
C'est très désagréable._  
Floup. _  
C'était quoi, ce "floup"?  
C'est toi, Drac?  
Non, il n'a pas bougé.  
Autant poursuivre notre béate contemplation pyromaniaque des flammes dansantes.  
_Floup-floup._  
Y'a un oiseau dans la pièce?  
Un Elfe, un fantôme, une vision, quelque chose?  
Absolument rien.  
Et l'autre austère qui n'a toujours pas bronché!  
D'ailleurs, j'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi épaisse, sa couette.  
Etrange.  
...  
_Floup-floup-floup._  
Ca suffit! Floup-floup peut être, mais pas stupide!  
Quel est le fils de brute qui croit bon de floupflouper sans vergogne sous notre nez et a notre barbe?  
- "Tu as entendu, toi auss..."  
ARGH!  
_Floup-floup!_  
Oui, et comment floup-floup!  
J'aurais du me méfier.  
Je suis cuit.

POV Draco

J'ai peine a croire qu'une astuce aussi grossière fonctionne, même sur une Erreur Notoire telle que lui.  
Mais vu la fréquences avec laquelle Potter se fait un devoir de sauter tête la première dans n'importe quel leurre de la taille d'un éléphant atteint de gigantisme, autant ne pas déroger a la règle.  
Tant que cela fonctionne...  
Et cela a fonctionné.  
Transplaner, peu a peu, décimètre par décimètre, jusqu'à emprisonner sa frêle silhouette entre le bras du fauteuil, et ma propre carrure.  
Le voila coincé, impossible pour lui de fuir, ou même de faire le moindre mouvement contradictoire.  
Il est à moi.  
Avoir a faire tant d'efforts, de concessions et d'abandons pour un bénéfice de cette envergure ridicule est pitoyable en soit.  
Tu exagères, Potter!  
Considère toi honoré d'avoir éveillé l'intérêt d'un être tel que moi, ce qui est bien plus que tu n'auras jamais mérité, et ne fais donc pas tant de manières!  
L'envie me tenaille de lui faire part de cette dernière réflexion, toutefois, j'ai comme l'intuition que loin de l'amadouer, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer nos rapports déjà chaotiques.  
Pourtant, on ne peut pas faire plus simple!  
Si je désire l'avoir, il se soumet a ma volonté avec abnégation et reconnaissance, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de son insipidité, et le laisse rejoindre le répugnant univers prolétaire dont il fait partie intégrante.  
Et aussi incompréhensible que cela paraisse, il ne partage visiblement pas ma vision des choses.  
C'est un monde ça.  
On ne répétera jamais assez à quel point les pauvres sont imperméables a la logique la plus évidente.  
Ses yeux sont emplis de crainte et d'hésitation.  
Il est temps pour moi d'agir.  
- "Potter."  
Bien.  
Voila qui est dit.  
Parfois, je m'étonne moi même.  
Il attends patiemment que j'enchaîne, et devant l'absence de suite, fronce un sourcil désorienté.  
- "...Draco."  
Ajoute-t-il platement.  
De nouveau, le silence.  
Cette situation est absurde.  
Il croise les bras sur son maigre poitrine, et entreprends de s'enfoncer le plus possible dans les recoins du canapé moelleux, boudeur.  
Son visage est fermé, ses lèvres fines incurvées en une petite moue contrariée.  
Il refuse de me regarder dans les yeux, gardant délibérément son regard émeraude encré au sol.  
Il me déteste.  
Cordialement, violemment, avec enthousiasme et fermeté.  
Son animosité m'est bien égale, ce n'est pas comme si son opinion avait la moindre importance, toutefois je serais curieux de comprendre ce qui l'a causé.  
Pas que ça me contrarie, ou pire, que cela me fasse de la peine.  
Non, non, non.  
- "C'est pas vrai que je suis moche."  
A peine un murmure, enrobé d'un grognement de chiot.  
Oh.  
Alors c'est cette broutille, qui te met dans pareil état?  
Si ce ne s'agit que de cela, il m'est chose facile d'y faire réparation, et de me montrer complaisant.  
Mon esprit m'indique raison que si je désire obtenir ce que je désire (quoi que cela fût, je n'en suis pas certain moi-même) de ce fat, je devrais prendre des gants, et flatter sa nature primaire.  
Reste à poser une main sécurisante sur son épaule, qui malgré la triple couche de tissu dont elle est recouverte parvient tout de même a paraître osseuse sous mes doigts.  
- "Non Potter, tu n'es pas...laid a proprement parler."  
Ma voix est tiède, presque chaude, accompagnée d'un petit sourire protecteur.  
- "Tu as une beauté...une beauté..."  
Il secoue la tête, chassant quelque mèches rebelles obstruant sa vision.  
Morbleu.  
Belphégor faisant souvent de même, et tout comme lui, son pelage épais lui retombait inéluctablement dans les yeux.  
Dans mon souvenir ce geste était assez comique, et le reste a travers lui.  
Poitrine. Chaleur. Zut.  
- "...féline."  
L'adjectif m'a échappé avant que j'ai pu jauger de sa compatibilité.  
Il relève vivement la tête.  
- "Féline?"  
Le ton qu'il emploi est limpide: je me fous de lui avec une indifférence et un mépris dignes des souverains les plus despotiques de l'Histoire Ancienne.  
Rattrapage. Maintenant.  
- "Non! Pas féline! Je...je songeais a mon chat."  
- "Ton chat? T'as pas de chat!"  
Il s'énerve, peu a peu.  
- "Si! Non!...j'en avais un! Y'a longtemps! Il...tu...enfin, vous aviez beaucoup de traits communs."  
- "Avec ton chat."  
- "Effectivement."  
- "Drac, tu te fous de moi."  
Peste soit de l'infantile!  
- "Pas du tout! Les poils et puis...les pattes! Cette façon de pencher la tête, aussi, et puis..."  
- "Et puis les moustaches, la queue, les oreilles pourquoi pas! Et pour finir, la boite crânienne! Bien aplatie sur le dessus! Reste plus qu'a me lécher les mains, et on aura le tableau complet!"  
Ca y est, il est définitivement énervé.  
Ses yeux verts me foudroient.  
- "J'ai compris."  
Conclu-t-il sèchement, avant de détourner la tête.  
Héla, héla, héla!  
Pas de ça avec moi, maraud!  
On ne vous a jamais appris a ne pas tourner le dos a l'aman...l'ennemi?  
- "Potter! Renonce a ce projet irréalisable! Aussi décharné sois-tu, jamais tu ne parviendras a disparaître totalement dans ses coussins, aussi rembourrés soient-ils, eux! "  
Pour la peine, il en oublie son ressentiment.  
L'expression qu'il arbore est des plus déconfite.  
- "Dra...drac? Ca va? "  
Ca va.  
Je suis dans un état de transition décisive on ne peut plus déstabilisant dans la vie d'un adolescent, a part ça tout va pour le mieux.  
- "Tu n'es pas laid. Tu ne corresponds à aucun canon, mais tu n'es pas laid pour autant."  
- "Moué. Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir."  
Mon autre main vient rejoindre la première, sur son épaule voisine.  
- "Potter. Ai-je dit, ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis que j'ai le malheur de te connaître, quoi que ce soit qui ait eut pour but de te faire plaisir? "  
Il réfléchit brièvement, puis s'illumine.  
- "Non, pas une fois! Ca veut dire que tu le penses? "  
- "Oui, je le pense. Contrairement a toi, ce n'est pas l'hypocrisie qui m'étouffe."  
- "Oh, Drac."  
Et là, il me saute a cou.  
Dès lors, les choses se compliquent.  
Il ne fait plus aucun état de sa retenue, et d'ailleurs moi non plus.  
Un spectateur externe pourrait croire que lui et moins sommes en pleine bataille.  
Il n'en est rien.  
Nous sommes simplement jeunes, fougueux, pleins de vie, et carrément désordonnés.  
Misère, si l'un des deux ne reprends pas rapidement ses esprits, je risque de lui arracher les cheveux, et de me faire égorger par accident, tant ses petites dents sont pointues.  
Il faut que cela cesse.  
Je dois mettre un terme à cette débauche débridée autant qu'inconvenante!  
Tant pis pour les hormones, qu'elles aillent au diable, mon cerveau c'est le plus beau!

POV Harry

Drac s'arrache a mon étreinte, comme on détache de son visage un chat hystérique et paniqué, toutes griffes dehors.  
- "NON! "  
Ceci fait, il s'empresse de me plaquer contre le bras du canapé, en utilisant la pression de son poids sur mes bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.  
Un catcheur aurait pas fait mieux, ni plus vite.  
Peut être qu'un professionnel aurait su m'immobiliser sans me rompre a moitié le dos, et me couper la circulation sanguine, mais on peut pas tout avoir.  
Ben quoi?  
C'était pourtant pas désagréable!  
Il faut toujours qu'il gâche toute les occasions qu'on a de s'amuser.  
Rabat-joie...  
Tient?  
Sa jolie figure est un peu pâle, sa mâchoire serrée, et il semble consacré a combattre intérieurement quelque dilemme cornélien.  
Vous allez voir qu'il est encore en train de se prendre la tête pour des bêtises dont tout le monde se moque.  
- "Drac..."  
- "NON! "  
Lâche-t-il encore, si brusquement que je sursaute.  
Il est vraiment sur les nerfs, mon Dragon.  
Puis il prends une large inspiration, et ajoute plus doucement:  
- "Tu es petit."  
Je suis petit.  
Il me semble que cette affirmation n'est un mystère pour personne.  
Ce n'est certainement pas le premier a le remarquer.  
Et surtout, j'ai du mal a faire le lien avec ma taille et notre séance avortée de câlins.  
- "Et alors? On dirait que ça te gêne."  
Ses yeux bleus sont vitreux, braqués sur le néant situé entre mes poumons et mon oesophage.  
- "Ca me gêne... murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche, oui, ça me gêne! Regarde toi! Regarde ton...ta...physiologie! Tu n'es même pas encore arrivé à maturité! "  
Maturité.  
Maturité, maturité...formes?  
Puberté?  
Une petite auto-inspection s'impose.  
Non, toujours rien à signaler.  
Autant le rassurer.  
- "Si tu fais référence a ma poitrine, ou à mes fesses, elle ont atteint leur taille maximale, hein...elles iront pas plus loin!"  
Il le prends mal, furax.  
- "Imbécile! Tu n'es qu'un gosse!"  
La tu charries, tu disais pas ça y'a pas si longtemps!  
Surtout, garder son calme, ne pas céder a l'agacement.  
- "J'ai un an de moins que toi."  
- "Justement! Je suis jeune, et toi tu es plus jeune encore que moi! Tu es un enfant."  
- "Enfant, enfant... c'était pas ta priorité, sur l'instant, si je me souviens bien! "  
- "Hypocrite! J'étais rongé de scrupules! Seuls tes encouragements sournois m'ont déterminés a aller jusqu'au bout! "  
Damn.  
Me voila face à la culpabilité tardive du Prince Charmant, qui prends brusquement conscience qu'il a encloqué une fillette de quinze ans, niaise comme pas possible.  
Il serait bon d'étrangler ce problème dans l'oeuf avant qu'il ne s'empresse de tripler de volume.  
Je sens que je vais dire quelque chose d'intelligent.  
Allons-y.  
- "Drac, toi qui aimes tant la rigueur, soyons rigoureux. Tu admettras toi même que les circonstances sont un peu... spéciales, dira-t-on. J'aurais pu comprendre ton hésitation si j'avais été une fille, et de surcroît une fille ordinaire. Mais là, il se trouve que je suis moi, un garçon dont le squelette refuse catégoriquement de se développer, et qui niveau innocence commence a se blinder sérieusement, pour raisons diverses et variées que je n'évoquerais pas ici, de peur de tomber dans les vapes ou de me mettre en colère. En d'autres termes, j'en ai vu d'autres, et c'est pas ça qui risque de me traumatiser plus encore que je le suis déjà. Alors balance tes scrupules a la poubelle, et profitons de la vie tant que le contexte le permet! "  
Parfois, ma propre lucidité me stupéfie.  
Et c'est également son cas, vu la tronche qu'il me tire.  
Il reste silencieux, totalement perdu dans ses débats intérieurs sans fin.  
Si je veux que les chose accélèrent, il va falloir que je les pousse au train.  
- "Puisqu'on parle de rigueur..."  
Ma main se pose sur la sienne, un peu raide.  
- "Cette main n'a ni plaque d'identité, ni collier, ni tatouage. Elle n'appartient a personne. Je la déclare donc propriété publique..."  
Je tire, et il perds l'équilibre.  
Le pauvre s'écroule sur moi de tout son long avec un gémissement outragé.  
Ca fait un peu mal, mais faut ce qu'il faut.  
Profitant de sa surprise, je le chope de nouveau, et le tient fermement serré contre ma poitrine.  
- "...et j'annexe le territoire alentours aussi sec."  
Il réagit enfin.  
- "Je...je porte plainte pour abus de biens sociaux et vol qualifié! "  
Sa voix flageole.  
Pas question de céder maintenant que j'ai l'avantage.  
- "Plainte rejetée. Accusé réclame dommages et intérêts."  
- "Non! "  
- "Cet argument est lamentable. Si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux...je saisis! "  
C'est là que je remarque qu'on se touche.  
On se touche, et c'est même pas érotique.  
Nos quatre mains tracent une inspection détaillée du corps de l'autre, suivant un schéma classique dûment censuré, allant grosso-modo du tracé cheveux-nuque-épaules-bras-dos-puis dans l'autre sens, afin d'assimiler les contours étrangers avec plus ou moins de certitude.  
C'est idiot, mais nos caresses, une fois assurées du chemin a suivre, n'attendent que ça pour devenir tendres.  
Il craque.  
Je le sens, je le vois, il s'accroche a moi comme un noyé a une planche, et me caresse comme...  
Un chat.  
Je sais que je devrais être vexé.  
Vexé d'être considéré comme un simple animal de compagnie, mais je ne le suis pas.  
Je crois que je commence a comprendre le fonctionnement de mon homme.  
Ce n'est certes pas un garçon expansif, pas même envers ses propres parents, et les seules personnes l'ayant un jour vu faire preuve d'affection envers quelqu'un ne sont plus là pour le raconter.  
Mais faut croire qu'il a aimé ce chat, sans se sentir obligé de le tenir a distance, et étant un animal, s'est permis de lui exprimer son attachement et sa douceur, sans craindre la non-réciprocité ou la moquerie.  
Et si j'ai pu moi, celui qu'il haïssait sans relâche depuis la première seconde ou il m'a vu, parvenir a un tel niveau d'intimité en si peu de temps, c'est déjà un miracle considérable.  
Je suis heureux.  
Plaff.  
Hein?  
Quoi, que...  
Houla.  
Ses mains ont subitement glissées, un peu plus bas que de raison, et le sang me monte aux joues.  
Il ne dit rien.  
Visiblement, il attends une réaction de MA part, réaction qui tarde a se manifester.  
Ce qui fait qu'on reste la, a se regarder bêtement, ses mains toujours fermement encrées a mon postérieur.  
Comme rien ne vient, et que chacun attends manifestement que l'autre fasse le premier pas, je prends l'initiative.  
- "Alors...ça fait quel effet?"  
- "J'allais te le demander."  
Le ton est neutre, mais pas froid.  
La complicité est bien présente, je me sens le droit d'être sincère.  
- "Absolument aucun."  
- "J'allais dire la même chose."  
- "C'est merveilleux de voir a quel point a s'accorde, tout les deux."  
Il sourit chaleureusement.  
Comme ça, il est vraiment très beau.  
Puis il se penche en avant, lèvres tendues, et je n'ai plus besoin de mes yeux pour répondre.

POV Lucius

- "Vous avez préparé le repas, au moins? "  
Mon fils fait un bond considérable digne du premier marsupilami venu, et Harry vient s'étaler dos au tapis épais.  
Ma chère et tendre attends patiemment que les deux chenapans se soient réfugiés chacun dans un coin opposé de la pièce, pour roucouler tendrement:  
- "Chéri, allons. Tu les dérange."  
- "PAS DU TOUT! S'exclame mon fils a moi que j'aime, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Il n'y a rien entre nous! Je...je... n'allez surtout pas croire que...que..."  
- "Alors, madame, ce bras?"  
J'admire la rapidité exemplaire avec laquelle Harry s'est remit sur ses courtes pattes, et constate qu'il tient manifestement a changer de sujet.  
Non alors, c'est trop facile!  
C'est pas tout les jours qu'on vous surprends tout les deux en train de vous tripoter, et je compte bien savourer mon triompha jusqu'à ce que...  
- "Impeccable! Le directeur a été charmant! Et nous avons eut la chance de croiser la route d'un loup garou très sympathique."  
Ma chérie s'est jetée sur la perche tendue sans même s'en apercevoir.  
J'aime cette femme plus que de raison, mais parfois, seulement parfois, je l'étranglerais volontiers.  
Il parait que c'est la base de toute relation saine et passionnée que de fantasmer d'assassiner sauvagement son partenaire, au moins une fois par an.  
A présent, plus d'échappatoire possible.  
Il faut raconter.  
Heureusement, Harry enchaîne.  
- "Mais...le seul loup garou disponible dans les environs, c'est..."  
- "Un certain monsieur Lapin. Un homme adorable, bien qu'un peu pouilleux."  
En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment le seul disponible.  
Blâmez la ténacité de mes rivalités périmées d'adolescent, mais j'entretenais depuis un certain temps le désir de casser le cou de ce Lapin là.  
Après tout, on est Slytherin ou on ne l'est pas.  
Harry n'a pas l'air très convaincu, et je dois dire qu'il a raison.  
- "Remus s'est prêté a votre demande sans opposer la moindre résistance?"  
Pas vraiment.  
Avant que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ma Reine éclate de son rire cristallin adoré.  
- "Oh, c'est une histoire cocasse! Tu vas rire! Il a beaucoup crié quand on lui a proposé de nous aider. Il était tout rouge. Puis il s'est enfuit, et on l'a retrouvé que beaucoup plus tard, fourré dans les robes du Vieux Directeur, a gémir comme un gosse."  
Ce spectacle était un des plus pitoyables qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.  
Comme quoi tout a ses limites, y comprit le légendaire courage Griffindor.  
Je prends le relais pour la suite.  
- "Le Vieux a prit un air très digne. Il nous a prié de retourner chez nous, en précisant bien que "les professeurs présents a Hogwarts étaient sous sa responsabilité, qu'il se souciait comme un père de leur bien être permanent, et qu'il était pas question qu'on insiste, parce que ça lui faisait déjà suffisamment de problèmes que le cruel manque de fond du collège lui permette de laisser s'écrouler une bonne partie des fondations nord-est du bâtiment, aux mépris de la vie des élèves. "  
Je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler tout les sous-entendus, avant de continuer.  
- "...et comme les fondations nord-est du bâtiment soutiennent la maison Slytherin, et que tout le monde sait ça..."  
- "Lulu s'est aussitôt proposé de faire un don généreux! C'est pas formidable, ça? "  
- "Sous rétribution minimale, cela va s'en dire. Commencer par sauver la vie de ma femme était la moindre des choses, et le vieux en a convenu sans problèmes. "  
- "Lapin lui, était fou de rage. Et j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi! "  
Conclut Narcissa, avec un sourire enchanteur.  
Cette femme est décidément si fascinante que quelque soit les absurdités qu'elle puisse proférer, je promet de vénérer chacun des ses mots jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
Et tant pis si on se fout de moi.  
Je suis riche.

POV Harry

Ils font peur, et par peur, j'entends plus encore que d'ordinaire.  
Le double masculin de Narcissa lui caresse les cheveux, et ils sont tellement en plein oedipe qu'on frôlerait la pédophilie si ils avaient pas le même âge.  
- "Te force donc pas, chérie."  
Il a raison madame, vous forcez pas, ca mène jamais a rien de bien.  
Et moi, je songe au pauvre Remus.  
Pauvre, pauvre Remus, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ces vaches?  
Et vous Albus...votre naturel excentrique ne surprends plus personne, mais quand même, on se serait attendu a mieux.  
- "Comment vous avez obligé Re...Lapin a se transformer?"  
Elle me regarde sans comprendre, puis sombre dans les affres d'une douloureuse réflexion, alertant le Maître Châtelain qui se dévoue aussitôt pour répondre:  
- "Rien de plus simple. Juste a lui faire avaler un petit extrait de concentré d'émanation lunaire... Justement Sev en avait dans ses cachots. "  
Sev?  
- " "Sev?" Snape? Vous êtes allez en demander a Snape! "  
Il a de ces trucs, lui, on ne s'étonne plus de rien.  
- "Bien sûr! Pour ma chère et tendre, je n'ai eut aucun scrupule a mettre votre collège sans dessus-dessous. Le pauvre homme, on est venu le déranger en plein suicide menstruel! Figure toi que..."  
- "Suicide! Vous voulez dire que quand vous avez sonné a sa porte, Snape se suicidait! "  
Les époux se regardent, comme si mon emportement n'avait pas lieu d'être, et que la cause n'avait rien de remarquable.  
- "Ben oui, reprends simplement Lucius, si tu considères comme "suicide" le fait de rester une fois par mois planté pendant des heures devant une pomme empoisonnée, et de terminer en élaborant un contrôle surprise particulièrement tordu, pour le lendemain."  
Pomme empoisonnée?  
...Blanche neige?  
Blanche-neige, après tout, n'était elle pas la victime précurseuse de tout empoisonneur digne de ce nom?  
Et les points communs que l'homme pourrait avoir avec une marâtre ne se décomptent plus.  
Mais d'ici là a avaler sa propre pomme, par dépit devant l'affligeante stupidité du coursier, le manque de bonne volonté des nains, ou la détestable intrusion de ce sans gêne de prince...  
Le revoilà, celui là.  
J'aurais deux mots a lui dire, un jour.  
- "Toujours est-il QUE, poursuit Narcissa, on le dérangeait, et il a fait la tête. Il voulait pas nous aider, et il était a deux doigts de nous claquer sa porte au nez, quand on lui a révélé ce qu'on comptait faire de sa potion..."  
Avec un hochement de tête significatif:  
- "Tu vu aurais vu la vitesse a laquelle l'expression de son visage a changé!... j'ai jamais vu un homme courir aussi vite d'une porte a un placard, puis d'un placard a une porte. Ses yeux brillaient, et son sourire aurait fait bondir un iceberg catatonique. Je crois qu'il aime beaucoup Mr.Lapin."  
J'en mettrais pas ma main à couper.  
Après toutes ces péripéties, la plupart d'entre nous n'avaient plus qu'une chose en tête:  
Manger.  
Narcissa s'est empressée de filer aux fourneaux, et nous a concocté un repas de roi, symbole de son incroyable dextérité culinaire.  
Le repas eut été parfait, si je n'avais concentré tout mes efforts à ignorer que le gigot que nous apportèrent les elfes, malgré un fumet des plus envoûtants, avait six pattes et une trompe.

POV Draco

Il est tard.  
Seul, loin de toute présence étrangère et indésirable, je savoure avec béatitude un repos bien mérité, paisiblement allongé sur mon lit.  
Le livre que je survole peut se vanter d'être en mesure de prétendre a l'oeuvre la plus inintéressante qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de lire, ayant pour sujet l'aptitude des animagus poules a pratiquer le hoquet au Danemark.  
Comment un tel torchon a pu atterrir dans ma chambre, mystère.  
Sûrement encore un de ces imbéciles d'Elfe, soucieux de mon amusement, ayant vidé les rayons de la bibliothèque sous les conseils de mon père.   
J'en suis encore a me demander quel est l'abruti congénital qui a pu choisir, ou même trouver, un tel sujet de tergiversation fastidieuses, l'auteur ayant eut selon toute vraisemblance trop a coeur de sauvegarder sa réputation pour signer son chef d'oeuvres.  
C'est qu'il digresse sur le sujet, le bougre.  
Quand un grincement me fait lever le nez de ma non-lecture.  
Potter.  
Ah non, non, n'y pense même pas, cette journée a été trop riche en rebondissements pour que cette nuit en fasse de même, et de toute manière je suis bien trop moulu pour ne serait-ce que songer a gaudrioler.  
Bien que l'idée ne paraisse guère t'effleurer, les faits sont la, tu me déranges.  
J'aimerais rester seul, en paix avec moi-même, dans un calme béni propre au repos et a la réflexion.  
Mais non, le cuistre m'impose sa présence avec une indifférence révoltante.  
La discrétion avec laquelle il referme la porte derrière lui me surprends quelque peu.  
Vu les événements de cet après-midi, cette précaution me semble inutile.  
Mes parents sont fous, certes, mais pas totalement idiots.  
Même ma mère a compris que tes intentions envers moi n'étaient pas vraiment catholiques.  
...et n'a rien par ailleurs rien fait pour t'en empêcher.  
Passons.  
- "Drac... "  
Misère, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi gêné.  
Les yeux rivés au sol, le teint rosé, les mains agitées de tics nerveux.  
- "Potter? Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour ton service? "  
Pas découragé par l'ironie suintante de cette phrase, il s'approche, escalade le lit jusqu'à se retrouver a mes côtés.  
Son visage porte un masque de légère tristesse, mais il trouve la force de m'adresser un sourire pénible.  
- "Allez...on le fait!"  
A peine ces paroles prononcées, qu'il m'a déjà sauté dessus.  
Une succession de caresses superficielles s'enchaînent, toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres, et je panique.  
- "Potter! "  
Une de ses mains glisse entre mes cuisses, intraitable.  
Horrifié par la réaction de pure luxure qu'engendre son geste, je cherche dans ses yeux une réponse, et n'y trouve qu'angoisse et appréhension.  
Pour qui se prend il!  
Et à qui croit-il avoir a faire!   
Urgh.  
A un simple adolescent de quinze ans, luttant désespérément afin de freiner les sensations évoquées par ses attouchements.   
- "Arrête! Je...je t'ordonne d'arrêter ça!..."  
Mais il ne m'obéit pas.  
Au contraire, je sens la main posée près de ma tête descendre le long de mon torse.   
Cette ancienne impression de dépossession accourt au triple galop.  
Perdre ainsi le contrôle de son propre corps, au gré du désir d'un autre, est quelque chose de terrifiant.  
- "Arrête! C'est un or...uh...dre! "  
Mes muscles se contractent involontairement, deviennent inutiles, tandis que ma libido traîtresse anesthésie sournoisement mon esprit révolté.  
Au secours, je ne peux plus penser!   
Uhn!  
Sa main remonte légèrement ma chemise, ses lèvres effleurent l'un de mes mamelons.   
Par bonheur, le choc électrique qui suit cette action est le déclencheur qu'il me faut.  
Je bondit, et repousse brutalement son corps efflanqué que je n'ai aucun mal a faire basculer, puis à maintenir immobilisé sur le matelas.  
Mon coeur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine, mes membres agités de désagréables tremblements nerveux.  
Je le hais.  
Je hais ce garçon de toute mes forces.  
L'Ignoble fait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser mon regard.  
Je le hais.  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes, j'accumule assez d'oxygène pour exprimer ma rage:  
- "Tu es complètement malade! Espèce d'attardé! Chienne! Créature dépravée! Je te méprise! "  
Il garde le silence, le teint virant progressivement au rouge brique.  
Les minutes passent, et ma colère s'atténue peu à peu.  
Déjà plus calme, je trouva la patience de m'enquérir:  
- "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?... "  
Malgré le fait que ma voix ne reflète plus aucune animosité, il se terre dans son silence mortuaire.  
Le pauvre bougre craint un nouvel emportement.  
Avec son air coupable, et son attitude de gosse prit en faute, il ne manque pas de m'attendrir a nouveau.  
Je relâche mon emprise despotique sur ses maigres poignets.  
- "Allez, viens."  
Aucun besoin de réitérer cette demande pour l'accueillir au creux de mes bras, ou il se réfugie comme un enfant perdu.  
Je lui accorde quelques secondes de battement, avant de demander sans autorité:  
- "Dis moi tout. Que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi as tu fais cela? "  
Sa voix me parvient, timide, presque inaudible.  
- "Je vais partir demain. Je te l'ai pas dit, je voulais pas te le dire. J'osais pas. C'est ma dernière nuit ici. Je voulais être près de toi."  
C'est consternant, et mon coeur de serre.  
On dirait bien que mon sentimentalisme imbécile à prit momentanément le dessus sur ma raison.  
- "C'était donc ça? Tu pensais vraiment que je ne te laisserais pas rester a mes côtés, si rien n'avait lieu entre nous? Tu es réellement un crétin. "  
Il ricane doucement, nerveusement.  
Mais je le devine soulagé d'un poids.  
Mes mains s'animent d'elles mêmes, afin de venir doucement masser chacun des muscles crispés de cette boule de nerfs squelettique.  
Quant un détail inhabituel accroche mon regard acéré.  
A la base de sa nuque, nonchalamment étalée sur la peau pâle, une courte mèche d'un vert émeraude.  
Lorsque mes doigts hésitants s'aventurent à la lisser, il ronronne.  
Bien.  
Autant se rendre a l'évidence.   
Il est plus que probable qu'au petit matin, tout cette histoire soit définitivement finie.  
Bon débarras, le soulagement sera général.  
Couronnons le tout d'un simple "Oubliette", et la vie pourra reprendre son cours normal.  
A présent, il faut dormir.  
Je lui murmure a l'oreille qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre un peu de repos, et que je tolère sa présence.  
Reste a l'allonger près de moi, et a le tenir fermement serré contre mon buste, tel l'ours en peluche que je n'ai jamais eut.  
Et jamais souhaité, vu que l'utilité de ce genre d'objet puéril m'a toujours paru plus que relative.  
Aussi stupide et affligeant que cela puisse paraître, je ressens son bien être aux frémissements de son dos, aux soupirs quasi imperceptibles qu'il émet de temps a autre, a l'abandon de son corps chétif encré au mien.  
Profites en Potter, parce que ça ne durera guère.  
- "Tu sais... "  
Hein?  
Non, silence, a présent nous dormons!  
N'y a-t-il rien de sacré pour ce bon à rien?  
- "... Dumbledore a fait parvenir une chouette a ton père. Je dois rentrer demain a Hogwarts avec Herb. Il est engagé comme sujet d'expérience en classe d'initiation aux créatures magiques. Il se rendait a l'entretien d'embauche quand on l'a découvert. Mais j'ai pas eut l'occasion de le lui dire. Ca m'embête..."  
Voila qui m'est profondément égal.  
J'ai sommeil, Potter.  
Ai l'obligeance de la fermer.  
...  
Attendez...  
Il semble que mon oreille ait fourché.  
- "Tu veux dire que "nous" devrons rentrer a Hogwarts, je suppose. "  
- "Non. "  
Pardon?  
Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette nouvelle folie?  
- "Dumbledore a dit que je devais réintégrer le collège pile un jour avant toi. Il a beaucoup insisté."  
Par tout les Dragons, qu'est ce que ce fossile a encore été imaginer comme projet dénué de sens?  
Ce vieux gâteux me voue décidément une antipathie tenace et totalement imméritée, bien que rendue au centuple.  
- "Pourquoi agir de la sorte? "  
- "Je n'en sais rien."  
Hum.  
Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, sans compter sa monture de lunettes aiguë entamant la peau de mon cou.  
Aie.  
- "T'es soulagé? "  
Encore?  
N'a-t-il aucune intention de dormir?  
Devrais-je sévir une fois de plus, pour le faire taire définitivement?  
L'interrogation craintive me parvient au travers de la brume de sommeil enveloppant mon esprit.  
Son départ, considéré par moi comme un soulagement?  
Impossible a dire.  
Dans le doute, j'opte pour un échappatoire des plus banals.  
- "Je ne vois pas du tout a quoi tu fais allusion. "  
Piqué, cet abruti ne trouve rien de mieux a faire que de me mordre l'épaule.  
L'enflure!  
- "Ne mens pas! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Drac! "  
- "..."  
Malgré la douleur, mieux vaut conserver un silence obstiné.  
Je n'ai aucune explication a lui fournir, et aucune raison de me justifier.  
- "Drac?...Drac!..."  
- "Dors."  
- "Réponds moi! "  
Le ton s'est fait agressif.  
Mais il en faut plus pour faire flancher mon entêtement légendaire.  
De plus, si il se figure que je lui dois quoi que se soit, c'est qu'il ne réalise pas l'étendue sidérale de son erreur.  
Nous n'avons rien en commun.  
Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde.  
Définitif:  
- "Ecoute Potter, je te fait grâce et te donne le choix. Sois tu te tais, soit tu quittes cette chambre a la minute qui suit. Est ce que c'est assez clair pour toi, ou dois-je me répéter? "  
- "Largement."  
Il se détache de moi et fais mine de s'en aller.  
Voila qui me serait bien égal, mais mes traîtres de bras se resserrent de leurs propre volonté, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.  
Je renonce a lutter contre les sursauts d'indépendance de mon corps a une heure aussi avancée.  
- "Harry, je t'ordonne de rester la. "  
Ignorant la complète contradiction d'avec mes dires d'auparavant, j'ai au moins le soulagement de constater que mon incohérence ne le choque pas outre mesure.  
- "Pourquoi? "  
Demande-t-il simplement.  
Qu'il aille au diable avec ses "pourquoi".  
- "Parce que. "  
J'avoue en toute honnêteté que cet argument n'est pas des plus explicites.  
Mon intelligence hors du commun m'aurait permis de trouver bien mieux, mais l'improvisation n'a jamais été mon fort.   
Par chance, il n'insiste pas.  
Sa soumission, mentale comme physique, est totale.  
Quant a moi, une seule question se pose.  
Pourquoi faire tant de caprice pour conserver la présence de cet imbécile, dont le seul but de sa venue sur terre semble être de m'exaspérer jusqu'à me pousser au suicide?  
"Ainsi va la vie, les facettes sont multiples, et la logique doit parfois laisser place a la spontanéité", susurre mon inconscient, railleur.  
Je maudis tout bas ma complexité infantile, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	28. fausse alerte

POV Draco

Le matin fatidique est enfin arrivé.  
Le sommeil qui l'a précédé fut bien trop bref a mon goût, et j'ignore si j'aurais assez de forces pour gérer l'attitude de Potter face a sa bienheureuse libération.  
Et à la mienne.  
Peut être ai je prémédité.  
Peut-être me suis-je montré trop impatient de voir ce maudit sortilège prendre fin.  
Peut-être seront-nous, moi et mes géniteurs, affligés de la présence superficielle de cet abruti, pour quelques temps encore.  
Mais non.  
J'ai l'amère satisfaction de constater que ma théorie était juste, vu la quantité mèches vertes clairsemant a présent le front du garçon assoupit a mes côtés.  
Inutile de se voiler la face.  
Parvenu a ce stade terminal, les effets dureront encore une demi heure supplémentaire, une heure au mieux.  
Je suis trop fourbu pour savourer le renouvellement de liberté que cet événement implique.  
Une idée s'immisce malgré tout dans mon esprit embrumé.  
Pas question de gâcher trente précieuses minutes supplémentaires de mon existence auprès d'un Simulacre vivant, simulacre qui en plus ne saurait durer.  
Je dois en finir le plus rapidement possible, et veiller a ne pas m'attarder sur une séparation qui se promet d'être pénible et larmoyante en premier lieu, vindicative en second.  
Ou bien serait-ce interminable?  
Fugace?  
Intense?  
...douloureuse?  
Non.  
Jamais douloureuse.  
Allons.  
Draco Malfoy n'a jamais eut, n'a jamais, et n'aura jamais besoin de personne.  
Si cet halluciné se prends a croire que ces quelques jours passés a mes côtés ont suffit a le rendre a mes yeux indispensable, c'est que l'étendue de son inconscience atteint des proportions encore non explorées.  
Sans compter que les actes qui pourraient lui revenir en mémoire risquent de lui porter préjudice.  
Merlin!  
Bien sûr, étais-je bête, voila la raison pour laquelle ce vieux fou de directeur a souhaité nous faire réintégrer séparément le collège!  
Le but inavoué était d'éviter l'esclandre...  
Oh.  
C'est difficile a admettre, mais sa prévoyance a du bon.  
Les sursauts d'intelligence de cet homme, jaillissant a l'improviste de la masse d'irresponsabilité qui l'entoure en permanence, ont quelque chose de fascinant.  
Si je n'étais pas moi même d'une lucidité faisant l'admiration générale, j'en viendrais presque a faire preuve d'admiration envers lui.  
Mais chassons de notre esprit ces pensées fantaisistes.  
Ma "victime" vient de bailler.  
On pourrait le croire agonisant, avec sa bouche a demi entrouverte, et le relâchement cadavérique de ses membres entremêlés.  
Puis il ouvre les yeux.  
Des yeux gonflés, glauques, lourds de fatigue, qui se referment aussitôt.  
Ah, pas de ça, manant!  
Debout, immédiatement!  
Je le secoue, sans un égard, pas plus pour sa condition que sa faible structure.  
- "Debout! Réveille toi! "  
Seul un murmure ensommeillé me répond.  
L'étau entravant ma taille se resserre instinctivement.  
Héla! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières!  
Je ne suis pas une peluche, bon sang de bois!  
La violence avec laquelle il se voit repoussé achève de le réveiller.  
Perdu, il se redresse maladroitement, cligne des yeux, puis frottent ces derniers vigoureusement.  
Sa main vagabonde a la recherche de ses lunettes, que je pousse distraitement dans sa direction.  
Maudite compassion.  
Une fois chaussé, l'impudent sourit, et fait mine de s'approcher, mais un seul geste suffit à le tenir a distance.  
Il ne comprend pas.  
Ma froideur le déstabilise.  
Imbécile imprévoyant.  
Reste a trouver la façon la plus détachée possible de pourvoyer les informations.  
- "Mon père va te raccompagner jusqu'au collège en fiacre. Dépêche toi de t'habiller, et tire toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici. "  
Son état apathique le préserve un instant la rudesse de mes paroles.  
De plus en plus désorienté, je l'entends demander innocemment:  
- "Tu m'accompagnes? "  
Ce culot!  
- "Non."  
Quoi que je puisse faire, ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure rauque.  
- "Pourquoi? "  
Le ton que je m'apprête a emprunter se doit impérativement d'être blindé de la plus glaciale des indifférence.  
- "Quelles raison aurais je de le faire? "  
Son regard morne s'emplit de confusion.  
Je le vois distinctement perdre pieds, se noyer, et cette vue m'est insupportable, d'autant plus que j'en suis le seul responsable.  
Potter...  
Pardonne moi, je dois rester implacable.  
Pour ton bien.  
Tu me remercieras plus tard, quant tout sera revenu a la normale.  
Tu verras.  
Mais mes scrupules ne l'empêchent guère de verser du sel sur mes plaies, en ajoutant plaintivement:  
- "Alors... tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous... tu... tu faisais que t'amuser, c'est ça? "  
Pathétique, et surtout faux!  
Retire tes accusations sur le champs, fils du démon!  
Et n'essaye même pas de m'infliger cette expression ô combien accusatrice d'innocence blessée.  
L'envie me tenaille de le prendre dans mes bras.  
De me disculper en tant que noceur invétéré.  
De lui assurer que mes intentions n'ont jamais étés d'abuser de sa personne.  
La tentation est telle que déjà mes bras se sont avancés de leur plein grès, mais constatant la teinte qu'adoptent progressivement ses cheveux, je m'empresse de les croiser sur ma poitrine.  
Il faut en finir.  
Porter le coup fatal a l'animal mourant.  
Je m'offre une préparation mentale de quelques seconde, avant de me lancer.  
J'y vais.  
Priez pour mon âme immortelle.  
- "On s'est mal compris. Tu sembles te faire des illusions. Si cela peut dissiper tes doutes, je te le dis ouvertement: Harry Potter, je ne ressens rien pour toi, si ce n'est mépris et dégoût. Tout "ce qui s'est passé", comme tu le dis, n'avait qu'un but et un seul: Que tu cesses de me gâcher la vie par ton comportement outrancier. Pour ne plus t'avoir dans les jambes, j'aurais sacrifié bien plus qu'une simple nuit de répugnante débauche. Je serais prêt a le refaire, si l'occasion se présentait. Tout, même un acte si odieux et révoltant, valait et vaut toujours mieux que de t'écouter gémir et te plaindre sans arrêt. Considère toi suffisamment chanceux de m'avoir entraîné dans ta fange, Potter. Je crois n'avoir jamais rien vécu d'aussi outrageant. A présent, retourne parmi les tiens. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Et si tu t'avises de raconter à qui que ce soit "ce qui s'est passé", je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que ma vengeance sera sanglante. "  
La nausée monte en moi, et mes mains tremblent.  
Lèvre serrées, joues blêmes, j'attends, le coeur gros.  
Mais le silence qui suit cette accumulations d'horreurs ne semble pas décidé a prendre fin.  
Potter me contemple avec des yeux ronds.  
Il est certainement aussi incertain que moi sur la réaction qu'il convient d'avoir.  
Son regard vert reste fixé au mien.  
Et, a force d'attention, je finis par la voir.  
Je la vois, tapie au fond de cette vaste étendue émeraude, je vois la transition qui s'effectue en lui.  
Le tremblement de mes mains s'accentue, et ma nuque se raidit.  
Rester de marbre.  
Ne pas flancher.  
La transformation est rapide.  
L'expression de stupéfaction déçue qui animait son visage se dissous peu à peu.  
Les yeux se plissent, la mâchoire se contracte, le front se ride.  
Je connais ce nouveau visage.  
Ou devrais-je dire, cet ancien visage.  
C'est celui qu'il me réservait autrefois.  
J'y retrouve aisément toute la haine et le ressentiment auxquels j'étais habitué.  
Assommé de colère, frappé par l'intensité de cette rage muette, un frisson glacé me traverse l'échine.  
Ma gorge est en feu, et j'ai du mal a respirer.  
Lorsqu'il parle enfin, sa voix n'est plus qu'un sombre grondement, découvrant légèrement ses dents:  
- "Malfoy... "  
Hosanna.  
Loué soit Salazard.  
Le sortilège a finalement prit fin.  
Sans conteste, le Harry que j'ai sous les yeux est bel et bien redevenu celui que je connaissais, mon ennemi de toujours.  
C'est une bonne chose que l'équilibre naturel soit enfin rétabli.  
C'est ainsi, la magie elle même y est impuissante, certaines personnes sont nées pour être en conflit permanent, condamnées a se détester mutuellement, jusqu'à la fin de leur jours.  
C'est ainsi que cela est, et c'est pour le mieux.  
Dans la vie, il faut des hauts et des bas, et la différence crée l'intérêt.  
Que des violences s'en suivent n'a que peu d'importance, seul la diversité compte.  
Harry et moi avons toujours étés, sommes des pôles opposés, et le seront a jamais.  
Et je ne prêterai plus l'oreille aux sous entendus félons de mon subconscient, qui s'entête a me rappeler qu'il unanimement considéré comme étant le Bien.  
Quant à moi...  
- "MALFOY!"  
Je sursaute, pris au dépourvu.  
Un tel rugissement n'annonce jamais rien de bon.  
Et pour cause, Harry est déjà sur moi, poings brandis.

POV Lucius

Les enfants dorment encore.  
Je savais bien que j'aurais du les réveiller plus tôt.  
Mais lorsque Narcissa se met en tête que le quota de sommeil d'un adolescent en bonne santé prends le pas sur les horaires a respecter, rien ne saurait lui faire changer d'avis.  
Avec tout ça, le petit Potter ne dispose plus que d'à peine une heure pour se préparer.  
Arrivé a la porte de leur chambre (si ils croient que je l'ai pas vu, hier soir, ce Roméo a la manque! ), je suis accueilli par un silence trahissant l'état d'activité des occupants de la pièce.  
J'ai horreur de réveiller les gens, pour la bonne raison qu'ils sont toujours grognon, c'est à dire désagréable.  
Et en plus, ils nous en tiennent rigueur.  
Longtemps.  
Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça.  
- "Bon, ben, les garçons, ca va être l'heure d'y aller..."  
...  
Il ne dorment pas.  
Non.  
Certes non.  
Ils sont sur le point de s'entre-tuer, mais ils ne dorment pas.  
Et si ils passent a l'acte, se sera encore plus long et difficile de les ramener au château que s'ils roupillaient toujours.  
Je n'ai pas le droit a un seul regard, même furtif.  
Harry émet une sorte de grognement canin, et sans prévenir se jette sur mon fils, l'oeil injecté de sang, avec toute la bestialité d'une créature sauvage et enragée.  
Les deux Acharnés entament sur le champs (d'horreur) une lutte au corps a corps, impressionnante de par sa barbarie, aucun ne semblant désireux de faire la moindre concession.  
Cette fois, toute retenue a laissé place a la brutalité pure et simple.  
Ils se foutent sur la gueule comme on en voit pas tout les jours.  
Tout y passe, ongles, dents, coudes, pieds, mains!  
Pas une parcelle de leur petits corps d'ados qui ne soit devenu arme, projectile, aterfact meurtrier a balancer dans la tronche de l'autre!  
Oh my God.  
Triste a dire, mais la scène que j'ai sous les yeux ne me surprends pas outre mesure.  
Elle m'attriste, certes, et m'inquiète encore plus, mais contrairement aux autres, je les voyaient venir.  
C'était fatal.  
Il fallait s'attendre, de la part d'un gamin aussi névrosé et hyperactif que celui là, qu'il ne prendrait pas très bien le fait de s'être fait une semaine durant, et dans un état second, tronché sans relâche par son Ennemi Objectif, auquel il vouait, comble de l'humiliation, une admiration absolue et aveugle.  
Je le comprends.  
Si j'avais été affligé d'un tel malheur, l'Ennemi en question se serait retrouvé dépecé vivant, et revendu au kilo a la boucherie la plus proche dès le jour suivant.  
Ce que je comprends moins, c'est l'apathie partielle, ou plutôt la très mollassonne façon de mon fils d'éviter les coups.  
Il les rends, certes, mais sa défense laisse a désirer.  
On croirait presque qu'il s'en tient au strict minimum, a voir éviter les plus dévastateurs, qui le rendraient a coup sûr aveugle ou paralytique, mais a part ça, je le trouve anormalement pénitent.  
Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ma Reine te tarde pas a faire son apparition, un peu pâle.  
- "J'ai entendu des cris! Qu'est ce que..."  
Mon épouse pousse un hululement d'effroi a la vue des deux combattants.  
Ses beaux yeux se dilatent d'horreur, et je n'ai que le temps de l'empoigner a bras le corps avant qu'elle ne se jette, éperdue, au coeur de la bataille.  
Uniquement guidée par un instinct maternel féroce, la voila qui griffe a son tour, hurle, se débat, plante ses dents partout ou elle peut atteindre, c'est a dire mes bras.  
Pauvre femme.  
Même un telle inconsciente notoire, bien a l'abris du monde derrière son épais cocon d'indifférence, a comprit que la situation n'avait rien d'amusante.  
Je ne la lâcherais pas.  
Aucun de nous ne doit intervenir.  
Aussi difficile soit-il pour moi de laisser deux enfants s'entre déchirer, je suis conscient qu'il s'agit là d'un dialogue.  
Un dialogue violent, insoutenable pour des yeux de parents, mais un dialogue tout de même.  
Je crois que c'était vital que ça arrive tôt ou tard.  
Ces deux emportés sont la preuve vivante qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul moyen de communiquer sur cette terre.  
AIE!  
La vache, elle m'a emporté un morceau de peau avec ses petites quenottes!  
- "LUCIUS! ESPECE DE SAC A BIERE! QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE!"  
Sac a bière?  
C'est nouveau, ça!  
Faudra que je l'ajoute a ma liste.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

La bagarre est enfin terminée.  
J'ai moi même subit ma part de dégâts, causés par une mère abusive contrariée dans ses projets de sauvetage.  
Mes bras sont couverts de morsures et d'éraflures diverses, et mes deux joues me brûlent désagréablement.  
L'issue est nulle.  
Aucun n'a su prendre le dessus.  
Ou plutôt, disons que pas un n'a supporté d'être dominé.  
Par nulle, j'entends que les deux sont dans un état pitoyable, sanglants, écumants, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court.  
Mon fils a la peau de la joue gauche presque entièrement râpée par les ongles aiguë du Petit.  
Quant a l'autre, ses lunettes ont sautées, et un gros éclat de verre est resté fiché dans son arcade sourcilière éclatée.  
Physiquement séparé par une Narcissa plus que déterminée, il se couvent de regards assassins.  
Mon fils grogne, menaçant.  
Harry répond par un feulement haineux.  
Ma femme met un terme excédé a cette provocation superflue, et agrippe le gosse par son maigre poignet, qu'elle me tends allègrement.  
- "Prends le. Emmène le loin. "  
Ma belle est un état qui lui est tout a fait inhabituel -et désagréable- , aussi bien à elle qu'a nous.  
Ses yeux brillent de colère et d'agacement, ses jolies dents crispées, sans compter ses gestes, d'ordinaire si gracieux devenus brutaux, intransigeants.  
J'ai horreur de la voir comme ça.  
On dirait une marâtre.  
Elle arrive même a me paraître laide, ce qui chez moi est chose apparemment impossible.  
Mais ma petite épouse, c'est ma petite épouse, et je l'aurait jamais suppliée (demandée aurait été hypocrite) à sa prestigieuse famille si je la connaissais pas sur le bout des doigts.  
Ma fleur prends une large inspiration, considère le gosse blessé qu'elle tient toujours a bout de bras, et soupire tendrement.  
- "...emmène le dans la salle de bain, précise-t-elle doucement a mon intention, et occupe toi de ses plaies. Je reste avec... lui."  
Elle désigne notre enfant d'un haussement d'épaule.  
J'obéit.  
Il n'y a rien d'autres à faire.  
C'est juste avant de quitter la pièce, tenant Harry fermement par le coude, que je réalise qu'elle pleure.  
Et là, je comprends comment Jedusor a put trouver en lui suffisamment de hargne pour décider d'anéantir une race entière, dans un épouvantable carnage.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- "Ca fait mal?"  
- "Non."  
Il me fait peur, ce gosse.  
Ses yeux sont vides comme ceux d'un cadavre, et son regard est braqué sur le mur d'en face, alors qu'il y a strictement rien à voir.  
Même cette saleté d'alcool a quatre-vingt dix, qui fait très mal mais fonctionne bien mieux que nos propres élixir, ne suffit pas a lui arracher un semblant d'émotion.  
Avec les genoux dans cet état, il devrait être heureux que les os ne lui ressortent pas par les trous de nez.  
Il est passif, mais sa passivité a cela de pratique que je peux lui faire subir tout ce que je veux, sans craindre la moindre protestation.  
Et que je frotte, et que je bande, et que je sortilè-je, et que j'imbibe.  
Pas un murmure.  
Au moins, personne ne pourra le taxer de se montrer douillet.  
- "Il t'as dit des choses."  
Frotte, frotte.  
Même une fois le sang estompé par magie, les éclatements de la peau, surtout d'une peau si fine, sont brouillons et difficiles a soigner.  
- "Oui."  
Qu'est ce qu'il est pragmatique, ce môme.  
Allez, on attaque l'épaule, si on peut appeler ce bubon hypertrophié d'un bleu tirant au violet une épaule.  
La, on y coupe pas, magie.  
Marrant, de voir la chair se dégonfler a vitesse supersonique, jusqu'à réintégrer sa maigreur originelle.  
On dirait un ballon d'anniversaire.  
Ca fait des souvenirs...  
- "Des choses que personnes ne veulent entendre. Des chose que personne ne veut dire."  
Il ne réponds pas, et tressaute a peine lorsque ma baguette dérape involontairement sur sa joue béante.  
Au bout de plusieurs bleus, je l'entends marmonner:  
- "Personne. Jamais."  
C'est fou, mais depuis que j'ai commencé a m'occuper de son cas, l'envie me taraude de lui planter ma dague dans la cuisse sans prévenir, tant est déstabilisante son manque de réaction fasse a l'indéniable douleur.  
Est-ce qu'on peut naître sans aucun nerfs?  
- "Tu sais pourquoi il a dit ça."  
Si il continue a jouer les statues engluées dans les affres de la pensée profonde, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.  
Il me laisse enlever son tee-shirt XXXL sans broncher, histoire de contempler l'étendue du massacre.  
Damn!  
Quel foutoir la dessous, c'est presque pire que dessus!  
Allez, c'est pas le moment de mollir, j'ai du pain sur la planche.  
Du pain noir.  
Mais comment un gamin aussi maigre et rabougri peut-il accumuler autant de sévices sur une si petite surface?  
- "Il voulait m'éloigner. Il voulait que je saigne. "  
Ben ça, pour saigner, c'est réussi.  
Bravo, mon fils.  
Mais pas question d'aller jeter un oeil a l'intérieur, je refuse catégoriquement de désinfecter ton petit coeur meurtri!  
C'est pas mes affaires, hein.  
- "Il n'en pensait pas un mot."  
- "Je sais."  
Comment Draco s'est-il s'est débrouillé pour ne pas faire un trou en travers de ce torse malingre, suffisant pour qu'un puisse voir le mur de l'autre côté?  
Ca devrait pas être plus difficile que d'en faire un dans une feuille, a l'aide d'une poinçonneuse.  
Je lève les yeux.  
Ouah!  
Dammit, j'ai pas fait exprès de sursauter!  
Son regard funèbre a viré de quelques centimètre vers le bas.  
Ses yeux morts et furieux sont a présent braqué sur le pauvre type agenouillé en face de lui, en l'occurrence moi.  
Dammit, dammit, c'est moi qu'il regarde!  
Arrête ça, tu vas faire un trou dans mes magnifiques cheveux avec ce regard!  
- "Lucius."  
C'est bien moi.  
J'écoute.  
Je suis toute ouïe.  
Ne t'avise pas de me mordre, sinon je sors la pelle.  
Si les films moldus m'ont appris une chose, c'est que les zombies ont les finis toujours a coups de pelle.  
J'étais pas loin du compte, il se jette sur moi.  
Enfin, que les bras et la tête.  
Ca y est, soit les pulsions étrangleuses de ma femme et de mon fils se transmettent par le toucher, ou bien c'est réellement un mort-vivant, et la raison incomberait que je le noie dans la baignoire toute proche.  
Mais pour tout ce que j'ai pu voir comme nanard, les morts-vivants ne pleurent pas.  
Ils auraient plutôt tendance a baver, et je doute que le truc qui me dégouline en ce moment dans le cou soit répertorié comme une quelconque salive prè-carnassière.  
Dans cette situation, je suis comme le soldat de la guerre de quatorze, assis au fond de sa tranchée, observant avec attention un paquet de tripes étalées a ses pieds, et réalisant que ce sont les siennes.  
Je suis perplexe.  
Traitez moi d'égocentrique, mais d'ordinaire les gens que je prends dans mes bras ne sont pas là pour y pleurer, et ne se plaignent que rarement, que ce soit pendant ou après.  
Ajoutez a cela un fils aux glandes lacrymales verrouillées, des relations équilibrées, et une épouse constamment euphorique, et vous comprendrez peut être mon embarras.  
Alors je me joint au pauvre soldat éventré pour demander: Et maintenant, je fais quoi?  
Attends, qu'est ce qu'il faisait déjà, Reth Butler, dans "Autant en Emporte le Vent", quand la dindinette en larmes et en jupons venait s'écraser contre son torse puissant?  
_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.  
Frankly Harry, I don't give a damn._  
Noooooon.  
Méchant.  
Autant appliquer la parade habituelle, celle particulièrement redondante du vieux gâteux qui ne trouve rien de mieux a faire que de ressasser ses expériences ultérieures, tout en sachant qu'il gaspille dans le vide le peu de souffle qu'il lui reste avant le dernier.  
C'est parfait pour moi.  
- "Narcissa a essayé de me tuer. Nan, pas seulement maintenant, je veux dire, avant. Quand on était jeunes et acnéïques, des hormones sur pattes, avec un cerveau a demi-développé, comme mon fils et toi. Ben, elle était très, très froide. Et moi, je voulais savoir si elle était aussi jolie a l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur. "  
Un reniflement interrogatif m'invite a poursuivre, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il me lâche.  
Pas que j'ai pas envie de réconforter ce pauvre gosse en détresse, mais j'aimerais éviter qu'on s'enlise tout les deux dans la substitution affective.  
- "...mais j'étais pas doué. Au tout début, j'envoyais mon pauvre Sev lui faire passer tout mes messages enflammés, que je signais pas parce que j'étais timide et bête. Narcissa a cru pendant trois longs mois que Severus Snape se consumait d'amour pour elle. "  
Un petit rire étouffé retentit furtivement.  
Bingo.  
- "...a la fin, elle voulait même plus sortir de son dortoir pour manger! Tout le monde se foutait d'elle! T'imagines l'horreur... Après, quand je me suis déclaré, c'était encore pire. Elle m'en voulait a mort. Pas découragé, je me suis mit a lui faire des cadeaux. Je voulais toujours le plus rare et précieux possible. Comme la peau d'un loup garou. Tout ce que mon escapade dans l'aile Griffindor m'a apporté, c'est une aventure passionnée est très brève de une heure quinze avec son propre cousin. Elle était encore plus furax après. "  
Pas de réaction.  
Continuons.  
- "Je l'ai chopée dans un couloir, un soir. Quand je dit chopée, c'est coincée entre deux armure rapprochées, avec les deux bras plaqués au mur pour pas qu'elle bouge. Mes Aïeux, ce qu'elle a gueulé. Mes tympans s'en ressentent encore. Oviol-Oviol-Oviol, et tout et tout. J'ai du attendre qu'elle ait plus de voix pour en placer une. "  
Si il était dans son état normal, je doute qu'il approuverait ce genre de méthode radicale.  
Et si il consentait a laisser mon cou s'échapper, je pourrais continuer a le nettoyer tout en racontant.  
Ces jeunes, aucun sens pratique.  
- "J'étais super fier d'avoir réussi a la forcer a m'écouter! Je lui ai juste dit ce que je voulais lui dire depuis toujours "Je veux te donner quelque chose. Qu'est ce que tu veux?" "  
Le temps s'écoule, et on va finir par rater le fiacre.  
Même si il insiste plutôt lourdement, je refuse de faire un câlin a un gosse couvert a ce point d'hématomes, et c'est ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.  
Je profite quand même de ce que son dos est accessible pour voir ce que je peux faire a ce niveau.  
Je rêve ou il y comme une empreinte de pied en plein milieu?  
- "...elle m'a dit: "Je veux que tu meures! Je te déteste! Je veux simplement que tu crèves! ". "  
Un sanglot particulièrement aiguë m'averti que mon histoire ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, alors j'enchaîne très vite:  
- "J'étais un peu abasourdi. Mais je me suis dit "De quoi tu te plains! Depuis le temps que t'attends qu'elle te demande quelque chose! Après tout, c'est une requête comme les autres! Et en plus, c'est un truc que tu peux faire facilement." Alors je lui ai répondu "D'accords! Pas de problème! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais le faire! " T'aurais vu sa tête! Et puis elle est devenue toute sérieuse, et elle a sorti sa baguette. "  
Ca y est, je le sens, il se desserre, il va lâcher!  
Pire qu'un pitbull, ce môme, une fois qu'il t'a attrapé...  
Voila.  
Son visage est tout rouge est tout enflé, mais déjà un peu moins mort.  
Il a transité de Zombie a Monstre Défiguré, et il ne fait pas moins peur pour autant.  
Sa petite main osseuse reste accrochée a ma jolie cape, a présent toute tachée.  
Pôv' pitit.  
Mais non-mais non-je ne pars pas-je suis là-je reste-et je continue a frotter, et à imbiber le coton.  
- "Et...et alors?"  
Hein?  
Alors?  
- "Et alors? Qu'il reprends doucement, la voix un peu râpeuse, Narcissa, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? "  
Oh.  
- " Elle a sorti sa baguette, et elle l'a pointé sur moi. J'ai pas bougé. J'avais pas peur. Si je mourrais, je mourrais content en ayant finalement réussi a lui faire plaisir. Et si je mourrais pas, j'étais content aussi, et c'était a moi que ça faisait plaisir. Tout bénef. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et elle a prononcé la formule tout doucement. "Ava", qu'elle a dit, puis une pause. J'ai pas bougé. "Da", qu'elle a ajouté. "Keda" a suivi au bout de quelques secondes. Elle était anxieuse, et elle avait l'air d'attendre un truc de précis, qui venait pas. Puis elle a penché la tête de côté, comme un chat, en me regardant bizarrement. La dernière syllabe, elle l'a prononcé trèèèès doucement, très lentement, en me regardant fixement. "...vra." "  
Enfin, ca y est.  
Le Survivor est réparé.  
Tout les hématomes remplacés par une peau rose et fraîche, toutes les plaies refermées, toutes les griffures effacées, toutes les cloques dégonflées.  
Je suis pas peu fier de mon travail, même approximatif, quand on a à faire face à un bordel pareil, c'est déjà une réussite!  
- "C'est fini! Tu es comme neuf! "  
- "Et alors? "  
Comment ça, et alors?  
Petit ingrat!  
- "Comment ça, et alors? Ca te fait rien de pouvoir continuer a marcher sans attelles, grâce à moi? "  
- "Et après le sortilège! Que c'est-il passé? "  
- "Ah. Oh, ben, il s'est rien passé. Rien n'est sorti de la baguette. Tu penses, on était qu'en sixième années. Et chez les Slytherins, en sixième années, on en sait a peu près autant que les premières années Ravenclaw. "  
- "Ah bon? Et vous le saviez depuis le début que ça allait pas marcher? "  
- "Moi? Je savais rien du tout! Je m'en foutais. Que ça marche ou pas, c'était pas le problème."  
- "Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? "  
- "Elle a dit "tu es complètement taré!". Et paf! Le jour d'après, on sortait ensemble! "  
- "Le jour d'après? "  
- "D'accords. La semaine d'après."  
- "La semaine d'après? "  
Il m'ennuie, ce petit fouineur.  
- "D'accords. L'année d'après. Plus six mois. Une semaine. Et trois jours. J'ai compté. Bon, tu viens ou tu tiens a le rater, ce foutu carrosse! "  
Il enfile son tee-shirt, et prends la main que le lui tends en rigolant.

POV Draco

Je le regarde tourner les talons et disparaître au détour du corridor, accompagné de mon père, sans un mot d'adieu.  
J'ai eut toutes les peines du monde a m'extirper de l'étreinte de ma mère, hystérique.  
Et je ne peux que me confondre en remerciements auprès du destin, d'avoir écarté de mon chemin ce monstre répugnant.  
Oui.  
Merci, merci mille fois.  
Je sens mes jambes m'abandonner une fois de plus.  
Mes genoux heurtent durement le sol.  
Mille Dragons, au-delà de toutes les autres, cette peine dans ma poitrine est insurmontable!  
Tout porte a croire qu'une main fourbe et sadique s'est amusée a arracher tout mes organes vitaux, un par un, les a écrasés, puis remit a leur place, dans un ordre inversé.  
Comment est ce possible, après tous les bons soins dont ma mère m'a abreuvé, ses crèmes, ses pommades, ses onguents, ses filtres anti-douleur, comment puis-je encore ressentir de la souffrance, alors qu'il n'y aucune raison d'agir de la sorte?  
J'ai peur.  
Cette douleur lancinante ne peux pas, ne doit pas être présente!  
Lucius passe non loin de moi, dans l'unique but de mettre la main sur les clés de la porte d'entré, et de jouir de ma douleur infinie, pleinement visible.  
Sans un mot de soutien, sans une parole réconfortante, il me tourne le dos, avant de lancer sans discrétion, par dessus son épaule:  
- "Alors, fils? Toujours à nier ta vie en bloc? "  
L'adjectif dont je le qualifie avec rage n'a pour effet que de le faire rire.  
Cruel, il prends le temps de corriger d'un doigt distrait la pendule du salon, avant de se retirer.  
Je suis seul.  
Ecroulé, au milieu de ce vaste espace.  
Je murmure pour moi même, les lèvres sèches.  
- "Je n'ai rien a nier."  
Merlin, cette affirmation même n'est autre qu'une négation.  
Bon sang, j'en suis venu a nier le fait que je nie!  
- "Chéri? "  
Mère.  
Non.  
Repartez, partez, disparaissez, je ne veux pas vous voir, allez vous en, je t'en prie, vas-t-en.  
Je dois lui faire comprendre que mon état ne lui permet pas de lui faire la conversation.  
Curieusement, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.  
Ma gorge s'est desséchée, et ma voix est perdue quelque part, très loin au fond de mes entrailles.  
- "Chéri, tu pleures? "  
Hypothèse ridicule.  
Inenvisageable.  
Quelque chose de mouillé tombe sur le dos de ma main.  
- "Mais... Seigneur! Tu trembles! "  
Pas pour tout l'or du monde!  
- "Mon bébé...c'est le départ d'Harry qui te met dans cet état? "  
Risible!  
Faites moi rire!  
Tellement risible que, sous ses yeux doux voilé de tristesse, je me met à ricaner, doucement, nerveusement, les larmes continuant a couler sans relâche le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.  
Ni même les sentir.  
Depuis le premier jour de mon arrivée en ce monde, je suis parvenu a survivre sans avoir à, contrairement à certains, me réfugier sans arrêt dans le giron de ma mère.  
J'en retire une fierté méritée, et sans égale.  
C'est que je n'avais pas remarqué a quel point sa poitrine a l'air douce, et ses bras tendres.  
Je voudrais...  
Qu'elle me serre tout contre elle.  
Mais elle passe près de moi, résignée, sans me voir.

POV Narcissa

- "Maman... "  
Stop.  
Je me fige net.  
Ce petit gémissement, ce miaulement de chaton en détresse, je l'ai entendu, ou bien c'est juste le produit de mon imagination de mère frustrée?  
D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il est dans ces état là, ou pas loin, parce que là c'est vraiment le pompon, mon Lucius et moi sortons les fusées de détresse, et courons nous mettre a l'abri de la tempête, qui finit d'une manière ou d'une autre par nous retomber sur le coin du nez.  
Je vais voir?  
Non, c'est risqué.  
Pour nous deux.  
Lui faire la moindre remarque lorsqu'il est contrarié équivaut à aller faire mumuse dans une baignoire ou un Dragon aurait élu domicile.  
Le connaissant, il n'a certainement pas envie que je le voit dans cet état.  
Ca lui ferait du mal, et à moi aussi.  
Pourtant...  
Je me retourne doucement.  
Faisons semblant de ne pas le voir, d'aller chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et dirigeons-nous vers lui, prudemment. Et mine de rien, je m'approche de sa petite forme tremblante.  
C'est terrible pour une mère, de voir son bébé comme ça.  
Je crois que je vais faire une bêtise, mais je peux pas me retenir, et ma main vient glisser d'elle même dans ses cheveux doré.  
Il sursaute, mais ne mord pas.  
- "Maman! "  
Maman! C'est moi!  
Pas de doutes, c'est bien moi!  
Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire!  
Je sais pas ce qu'il attends de moi!  
Si je m'approche, je risque de me prendre un coup, et peut-être même pire, mais si j'y vais pas, je suis un monstre, une vilaine garce, je me le pardonnerai jamais, et le pauvre chéri va me considérer -a raison- encore plus comme une mère indigne (de lui) !  
Dilemne, que faire?  
Que faire?  
Hoo...  
Tant pis, a Dieu vat, faut bien faire ses expériences, comme disait mon mari a propos d'un sujet qui ne regarde que nous et la crème chantilly!  
Et puis ça fait trop mal de le voir souffrir sans rien faire.  
Allez, je me lance.  
Il faut une première fois a tout.  
Je suis terrorisée.  
J'ai tellement peur de faire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, de le contrarier, d'amplifier sa douleur, de me planter sur toute la ligne!  
Je tombe a genoux devant lui.  
Mon beau parquet fraîchement ciré par mes bons soins ne fait aucun cadeaux a mes articulations.  
Je tends les bras, en attente d'une réaction.  
Si il pouvait s'y blottir, si possible de lui même, ce serait tellement...  
Ouf!  
Doucement chéri, tu m'étouffes, tu serres trop fort, tu...!  
Oh.  
Tu es la, au creux de mes bras.  
Mon bébé.  
La dernière fois que je t'ai tenu comme ça contre moi, tu ne devais pas avoir plus de trois ans.  
Ca fait tellement longtemps, mais c'est tellement bon...  
Depuis tout ce temps, ou je n'avais pas eut autant l'impression d'être vraiment ta maman...  
J'ai atteint la plénitude maternelle.  
Mon Draco, si farouche, si distant, si acide.  
Il a pourtant l'air à l'aise, là, dans mes bras, pour ainsi dire encastré contre moi, a sangloter avec des petits jappements de chiot malheureux.  
Il n'a pas mit de gel aujourd'hui, faute de temps, et ses cheveux sont doux sous mes doigts.  
Je traverse un de ces moment magique, ou on est trop serein, et en trop parfait accord avec le monde entier pour prendre conscience de l'étendue de son bonheur.  
- "Maman...maman..."  
Le ton qu'il utilise me ramène a la réalité.  
Oh, quelle horrible égoïste je fais!  
Depuis tout a l'heure, je ne pense qu'a moi, alors que lui, lui, il pleure, il tremble, il gémit, il...  
Soupir.  
Moi aussi, tu sais, je suis triste ce matin.  
Oh Harry, Harry, pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés?

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Marlene: Ca m'arrache la gueule sans anesthésie d'écrire des choses comme ça... Si ça dérange personne, je vais a présent me dissoudre sur mon clavier, et mourir pour une durée de temps limitée (faut pas charrier), jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Merci.


	29. solitude

POV Harry  
Hogwarts

Je suis bien.  
Je doute même qu'on puisse être mieux, pour un peu qu'on soit Anglais, installé contre un arbre confortable, au coeur d'un vaste jardin bien entretenu et bien vert, une marguerite entre les dents.  
On est Vendredi, les cours sont finis, les oiseaux pépient joyeusement sur les branches, le ciel est limpide, Snape est au lit avec quarante de fièvre, bref tout va pour le mieux.  
C'est vrai qu'au départ, le retour au bercail fut un peu pénible.  
Quitter Sissi (Non, pas impératrice, mais pas loin) et Lulu, pour me retrouver coincé entre Ronron et Mimi, a quelque chose de lassant.  
Les Couples Idéaux baignant dans leur Amour Eternel, Immaculé et Idyllique, ca va un moment, maintenant ça me gonfle.  
Ces deux la sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, si l'on excepte quelques petits problèmes de communication.  
Mais leur incompréhension a eux tient surtout à la différence de culture, et surtout de vocabulaire, vide qu'ils compensent allègrement par une lien affectif toujours renouvelé, qui exaspère tout le monde, et moi en particulier.  
J'ai eut un certain mal a expliquer ce point de vue a Herm sans m'énerver, surtout quand elle m'a proposé, le plus sérieusement du monde, de me faire appeler Ryry, histoire de « me mettre sur un pied d'égalité ».  
Non, ma pauvre Herm.  
Si je dois en arriver un jour a des extrémités aussi critiques, autant que je ne sois pas seul pour en supporter l'humiliation.  
La dégradation se consomme toujours mieux a deux.  
A quoi je pense, lors d'un aussi belle après-midi?  
A un garçon qui fait la tronche, quelque part très loin de moi, terré au fond d'un immense château paumé au milieu des Landes.  
Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire, ce qu'il doit penser, et si ses pauvres parents ont réussi a braver la tempête sans trop de dommages collatéraux.  
Narcissa doit me haïr au point de non retour, pour tout ce que j'ai fait subir a sa pauvre petite famille, déjà pas gâté.  
C'est à se demander comment je devrai m'y prendre pour lui demander la main de son fils unique.  
Oui, je devrai bel et bien lui demander à elle, vu que la schéma classique incite les beaux mâles distingués, fortunés et respectés de plus de quarante balais (Pas magiques, loin de là) à faire leur course...sorry, leur demande, auprès du Patriarche bienveillant et désargenté, qui fortement influencé par la canne en or massif du prétendant, ne saurait dire non.  
C'est logique et sans faille.(...)  
Et dans mon cas, c'est mot pour mot la situation inversé. (Sic)  
Jusqu'à combien serais-je prête a mettre sur la balance, en kilos de bonbons Honeyduque, pour obtenir sa main, autre part que dans la figure?  
J'aime bien l'imaginer, le visage contracté par la peur, perdu au beau milieu des cruels dédales de l'hésitation.  
Je crois qu'il souffre.  
J'espère qu'il souffre.  
Non, je suis pas mauvais, non ce n'est pas l'extrait de Slytherineté profonde qui bout dans mes veines sans que personne ne l'admette, c'est juste une bête colère de gamin contrarié qui boude.  
Je sais qu'il n'est pas resté indifférent, je sais que plus il tape fort, plus il se concasse en lui même, je sais que toutes ses attaques sont proportionnées au dommages qu'il reçoit.  
Et la dis donc, vu ce qui s'est passé, y'a du en avoir du dommage.  
Bien fait pour ta permanente, tient.  
J'y crois, parce que je t'ai vu en passant, écroulé sur le sol, comme un chien auquel on aurait coupé les pattes avant.  
Deux types d'êtres humains ont la vertu de me rendre dingue.  
Les grands nerveux refoulés (voir S, comme Sn...) , et ceux qui prétendent nier l'évidence, comme l'intégralité du personnel enseignant du château, directeur en tête.  
...  
"Oh oui, Harry, j'étais au courant...oui, je savais pour Voldemort...oui, je savais pour tes parents...oui, je savais pour le gros serpent carnivore dans la cave...l'araignée géante aussi...oui, je savais pour tout..."  
Raaah!  
Sir, la prochaine fois que vous aurez une info de cet acabit, n'hésitez pas, partagez le AVANT, ça pourrait être utile!  
Inspirer. Expirer.  
Ca va mieux.  
Anyway.  
...qui prétendent nier l'évidence, comme...  
Mon Drac.  
Je crois que je l'aurais tué.  
Ou défiguré, ce qui reviendrait strictement au même, vu la popularité de sa personnalité au yeux du monde.  
Je me demande si la potion n'aurait pas fait sauter quelques boulons mal vissés, relâchant de ce fait plusieurs sentiments violents, enterrés dans un coin bien sombre de tout cerveau humain plus ou moins civilisé.  
Et ça a sévèrement bardé.  
C'est ça les garçons d'ordinaire calme, il suffit qu'ils se soulagent une fois, pour que ça devienne un mauvais remake du Chemin des Dames.  
Lucius s'est montré très paternel, pour un Noble au tempérament d'airain.  
Il a fait du bon travail, sauf concernant mon épaule droite, qui s'est déchirée comme une feuille de papier au premier geste un peu violent.  
Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais ça fait toujours son petit effet.  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il a finit par la lâcher, son accolade amicale, le Châtelain.  
Soucieux de nos deux réputations, mais quand même plus de la sienne, il a prit soin d'être tout a fait hors de portée du collège, et de toute créature, humaine ou non pour me la donner.  
Il m'a même quitté sur un judicieux conseil:  
- "Maintenant que le fruit a été totalement rongé de l'intérieur, il tardera plus a tomber! Patience! "  
Et il est remonté dans le fiacre, sans me laisser le temps de lui faire remarquer que sa comparaison amicale m'apparentait a un asticot.  
Aucune importance.  
Draco.  
J'ai fait tout les efforts du monde pour me montrer aimable.  
J'ai fait la cuisine, la vaisselle, mon lit tout les jours, j'ai été poli, tolérant, et pas une fois je n'ai appelé mes amis en urgence pour qu'il viennent me sauver, même après avoir rencontré ta mère.  
Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus?  
Harry comme ça ne te plaisait pas?  
Qu'a cela ne tienne, rien de plus simple.  
Revoilà Potter avec ses insultes, ses sarcasmes (Approximatifs. J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire), ses poings baladeurs et toute la smala!  
Je suis bien.  
Mes sentiments, je les connais.  
Autant bien que les siens.  
Il aura beau gueuler tant qu'il voudra, ça m'empêchera jamais de voir la vérité en face.  
La bouche n'a aucune chance contre les yeux, mon amour.  
Tient en parlant de bouche et d'yeux, ou il est mon verre?  
Je l'avais pas posé près de moi?  
Ah, oui, il lévite vingt centimètres au dessus de ma tête.  
Pratique, ces verres-léviteurs, pour éviter d'en renverser partout, ce que j'ai tendance à faire de plus en plus souvent.  
Slurp.  
C'est bon aussi, le jus d'orange, et après tout, le jus de citrouille au bout d'un moment, ça ballonne.  
Si je me met a faire de l'aérophagie, tout les paparazzis du coin se précipiteront sur leur appareil photos, tandis que la presse a scandale accumulera hypothèses sur hypothèses concernant la paternité de l'enfant du Survivant.  
Je ne m'inquiète pas pour la suite.  
J'aurais l'occasion dès demain, de vérifier l'état -critique- de mon bien aimé, et d'observer son attitude a mon égard.  
Et j'avoue que si il me revient brisé, éperdu et malheureux, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt pour y remédier.  
Va falloir apprendre a parler sans gueuler, et à dire simplement ce qu'on pense, sans fioritures ou négations.  
Tu veux que je revienne auprès de toi?  
Demande le moi simplement.  
Même si chaque mot t'arrache un petit bout de tripe supplémentaire, je veux tous les entendre, et dans l'ordre, même si a la fin il ne reste plus devant moi qu'une énorme plaie béante et sanguinolente.  
A cet instant, je sortirai l'antidote caché dans mon sac, et on verra ce qu'on pourra faire.  
C'est ça, l'humilité.  
Moi, sadique?  
Un tantinet, pas plus que de nécessité.  
C'est un principe universel agréé, dans la vie on souffre chacun son tour, même si certain souffrent plus longtemps, et plus intensément que d'autres.  
Justement j'ai fini, et c'est à lui.  
Et y'a pas de retour a la case départ qui tienne, et il est strictement interdit de sauter son tour!  
Pour une fois dans ma vie que c'est moi qui mène la danse, j'estime avoir le droit d'en profiter un minimum.  
Ce sera ma petite vengeance perso a moi, ne serait-ce que pour le faire payer les quelques badauds s'étant moqué de mes pointes vertes.  
Pointes vertes qui, malgré plusieurs shampooings et sortilège divers, s'accrochent.  
Y'a que ce brave Hagrid, qu'est décidément le plus sympa, qui m'a dit que ça s'accordait très bien avec mes yeux.  
Même si je sais pertinemment qu'il a de drôles de goûts, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
En dehors de ses défauts esthétique, Kiksesoi qui a fabriqué cette potion défoulante m'a rendu un fier service.  
Ce sort m'a donné le courage de faire face a mes démons intérieurs, et d'admettre une bonne fois que Malfoy (...) ne m'étais pas indifférent.  
Un peu exubérant, comme façon de se déclarer, mais peut-être que le dosage laissait à désirer...  
Ou j'avais vraiment, vraiment hâte.  
Ou les deux.  
Mais je suis reconnaissant a cet apprenti sorcier/ère, d'avoir permis a un gros bourgeon bouffi de fierté, qui refusait d'éclore, de ne pas faner sur place.  
Merci, monsieurmadameautre X!  
Ah, mais ou il est, mon verre?  
Il se serait quand même pas envolé, ce traître?  
Revient!  
Hop.  
J'avale une gorgée triomphante et bien fraîche, avec délectation.  
A présent, la balle est dans son camps.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Il est là.  
Je le sais, je le vois.  
Pour que je puisse repérer d'entrée de jeu un observateur planqué, il faut vraiment que ce dernier ne soit pas discret.  
Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs pour situer sa position exacte.  
Il est arrivé ce matin, accueilli par ses deux molosses et quelques lèches bottes, rongés de curiosité malsaine.  
A ce qu'on m'a dit, ils les auraient tous repoussés d'un geste brusque, et aurait couru s'enfermer dans les cachots, inconscient du mal contagieux de leur unique occupant.  
Les ragots rapportent que pas dégoutté, il aurait passé tout son temps enfermé avec le malade, à lui préparer des bouillons de poules et a changer sa bouillotte.  
Je sais pas si c'est vrai.  
Ca me parait pas a proprement parler quelque chose que mon Drac ferait de sa propre initiative.  
Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que personne ne l'a aperçu nulle part ailleurs, pas même aux repas, moi pas plus que les autres.  
Jusqu'à maintenant.  
Je le vois parce que sa touffe blonde éclate sur le gris sale des murs de pierre, et que sa cape flotte dans le mauvais sens, le mien.  
Ca fait pas sérieux, et il en conviendrait lui même si il pouvait se voir.  
Il m'épie, et son indiscrétion est si maladroite qu'elle en devient adorable.  
C'est vraiment pas de la graine d'espion, de quelque côté que ce soit, ça.  
De toute façon, je doute qu'aucun des deux camps, aussi désespérés de trouver des recrues soient-ils, ne voudrait d'un espion aussi patent.  
Consolons-nous en nous disant qu'ainsi, il ne pourra jamais trahir personne.  
C'est déjà ça.  
Il me suit depuis un moment déjà, sans se rendre compte que je serai hors de portée dans très peu de temps.  
Une fois a l'abris dans ma salle commune, sa petite séance d'observation tombera à l'eau, et qui c'est qui rigolera bien?  
Personne.  
J'ai donc décidé de faire celui qui n'a rien vu, et rien entendu.  
La porte et le portrait se dessinent, si il veut agir, il serait temps qu'il se dépêche.  
Damn, il se rapproche.  
Beaucoup.  
J'ouvre la bouche afin de lâcher le mot de passe, et une main timide se referme sur mon poignet.  
- "Potter... "  
Ouhla, ça c'est un filet de voix misérable, qui tient très mal en équilibre sur ses mots.  
Allez, je compose.  
Regard menaçant, expression méprisante, moue dégoûtée en place.  
Faire un tronche pareille n'est pas le plus difficile, ce serait plutôt de pas rigoler devant sa tête a lui, toute déconfite et apeurée.  
- "Qu'est ce que tu me veux? "  
Oups, ma voix qui se voulait sèche a dérapé sur un très léger ricanement.  
Troublé comme il est, je doute qu'il s'en soit aperçu.  
- "Je... voulais te parler. "  
Ca, c'est intéressant.  
Réagissons comme il se doit.  
- "Si tu as quelque chose a dire, Malfoy, dis le vite et tire toi. "  
Hola.  
C'était peut être un peur dur.  
J'aurais du réfléchir a quelque chose de plus mitigé.  
Courage, Harry, tu as encore le temps de te rattraper, alors ressaisi toi et...  
Gwarp!  
Il m'a chopé par le col de ma robe.  
Encore, pas ça, pas encore!  
Ca suffit, je refuse de faire figure de bouc émissaire polyvalent plus longtemps!  
Lâche moi, espèce de grande brute, sauvage, fils de...  
Mmm.  
Un baiser, même de quelques dixièmes de secondes, même plaqué sur mes lèvres sans aucune douceur, venant de lui ça fait du bien.  
- "Voilà pour Harry... "  
Mmmm.  
Je lui ferai passer le message, aucun problème.  
Encore quelque chose a ajouter?  
Plus au Ciel que je n'ai formulé cette phrase a voix haute, car ce qui suit n'est autre qu'une beigne magistrale en pleine poire.  
PAFF.  
- "... et voilà pour Potter. "  
A peine un _floup_ plus tard, il a déjà disparu, et l'impact du coup résonne jusque dans mon crâne.  
La première chose que je vois en rouvrant les yeux, c'est la _Fat Lady_, complètement traumatisée.  
L'expression que dépeint son visage bouffis est évidente, elle hésite toujours lequel du baiser ou du gnon a été le plus choquant.  
Et je dois dire que je suis pas loin de partager son avis.  
He ben!  
Ca a beau pas être la première fois, c'est comme les tentatives de meurtre, on s'y habitue pas!  
C'est sûrement sa façon a lui d'exprimer ce qu'il ne peut dire avec des mots.  
Une baffe égale un "J'ai beaucoup de peine que tu te sois détourné de moi, et j'aimerais que tu reviennes, ou du moins que tu sois aussi triste que je le suis."  
Pauvre bougre.  
Je suis désolé, mais le message n'est pas assez clair.  
D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien compris du tout.  
- "PEUX MIEUX FAIRE! "  
Et tant pis s'il ne m'a pas entendu, j'ai tout le temps devant moi de lui prouver que je ne rigole pas.  
Héhé.  
J'ai mal, et c'est naturel.  
Mon faciès est, à mon humble avis, assez régulièrement abîmé par les serpents, Dragons en tout genre (...), psychopotes et autres Déplaisants, pour que l'homme de ma vie vienne leur prêter main forte. Très forte, même.  
Pas question de rendre grâce à son action, je ne serais pas toujours là pour encaisser ses coups.  
Je sais pas si c'est pour cause du choc, mais j'ai très sommeil, et pas que ça a faire de me confondre en réflexions foireuses juste devant mon dortoir.  
Ce genre de chose peut très se faire dans son lit.  
J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches, tranquille.  
Tient?  
C'est quoi, ça?  
C'est nouveau!  
Depuis quand je me trimballe avec des petits bouts de parchemin pliés en quatre au fond des poches, moi...  
Oh.  
Décidément, quand il veut, mon Prince peut se révéler aussi rapide et agile que Herb lui même.  
Je le voyais pas venir, ce coup là.  
Une tentative d'approche aussi attendue et conventionnelle, c'est un peu décevant de sa part.  
Tellement décevant que je décide de rendre honneur a sa valeur véritable, en déchirant soigneusement son papier, avant de le jeter par dessus mon épaule.  
Tu veux mieux que ça, mon amour.  
Et moi aussi.  
Je ne suis pas un monstre, seulement un garçon qui croit au partage des tâches dans un couple.

POV Sirius Black  
19H32

Depuis le début du repas, mon filleul est tout pensif.  
Cela se voit a la manière dont il mordille dans sa viande sans parvenir a l'entamer.  
Il me fait songer a moi-même, lorsque je me métamorphose en chien, mais venant d'un être humain, c'est beaucoup moins compréhensible.  
- "Harry? "  
- "Hum? "  
Son steak retombe dans son assiette avec un bruit mat.  
- "Est ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler? "  
Je sens venir un nouveau problème avec Voldemort.  
Harry est si secret, jamais il n'osera me dire franchement ce qui le tourmente...  
- "... problème de coeur. "  
Pour un peu, j'en tomberais la tête dans mon assiette.  
Allons, efforçons-nous de lui sourire.  
- "Idiot! Je me suis inquiété pour rien! "  
Peut-être devrais-je.  
L'amour peut s'avérer dangereux a son âge, et surtout dans sa situation.  
Il gratte nerveusement sa fourchette au fond de son assiette, et les ultrasons qui en résultent traumatisent mon ouïe semi-canine.  
Malgré tout, restons ouvert.  
- "Sirius... peut être qu'ils auraient du me mettre a Slytherin, après tout. "  
Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre d'affirmations pessimiste.  
Mais je dois prendre sa jeunesse en compte, tout les adolescents ayant tendance a exagérer les choses.  
- "Allons, Harry, tu n'as aucune des "compétences" requises pour aller dans un endroit pareil."  
- "Sirius... je rêve que je tabasse mon aimé toutes les nuits. Il m'agace, m'agace, m'agace, et moi, je finis par lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. "  
Tient, j'ignorais que Harry faisait preuve de violence intérieure.  
Mais cela ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure.  
Pas outre mesure.  
Son père était également sujet a ce genre de rêve, et Dieu sait qu'avec Lily c'était un mari idéal.  
- "Peut être que vous devriez prendre un peu de recul, tout les deux, le temps de vous manquer. "  
Excuse moi, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus.  
Il se renfrogne, la tête dans les mains.  
Bougon:  
- "Comment je ferais ça, on n'est même pas ensembles... "  
Obnubilé par ses petits problèmes, il ne semble pas s'apercevoir qu'il a le coude gauche dans son assiette.  
Restons bonne pâte, prêtons nous au jeu.  
- "... et toi, tu ressens quelques chose pour cette fille? "  
A ces mots il échappe un petit rire, mais s'assombrit presque aussitôt, et porte un bout de viande miraculeusement rescapé a sa bouche.  
- "... ptêt ben. "  
Je ne suis pas un spécialiste côté sentimental.  
Mieux vaut me décharger sur quelqu'un d'autre, plus renseigné.  
- "Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec une autre fille, pour qu'elle t'aide a comprendre ce que ta copine veut. "  
Cette fois, il rit franchement, et de ce fait, s'étouffe.  
Je dois me lever pour lui taper dans le dos.  
Une fois calmé, sa mauvaise humeur reprends bien vite le pas sur son hilarité.  
Avec une moue, il tourne distraitement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de café.  
Je préférais qu'il attende encore un peu pour en boire, mais je ne suis pas son père, et ça ne peux pas lui faire de mal.  
- "Ouais, ptêt. En tout cas, il faudra qu'il trouve mieux, parce qu'a présent, je ne l'ai pas encore pardonné... "  
Il porte la tasse a ses lèvres, avale une gorgée, avant de la reposer sur la table avec un petit bruit de porcelaine.  
- "Loin de là. "

POV Harry  
21H54

_Harry Potter au rapport, la Cible n'a cessé de me suivre, tout au long la journée.  
Sa position est évolutive, tantôt proche, et tantôt lointaine, rendant impossible la moindre approximation concernant l'assaut.  
Roger, la Cible se rapproche!  
Elle avance vers moi, elle sera bientôt en vue, tenez vous prêt a charger, baïonnettes aux canons..._  
- "Ecoute, Potter... "  
Ouah!  
Concentré a fond dans ma simulation de chasse, je l'ai même pas vu se glisser juste devant moi!  
Morale de l'histoire, même si vos rêveries sont centrées sur la situation, penser à garder un pied sur terre.  
Hum, il a l'air encore plus embarrassé qu'hier.  
Mauvais.  
Quelle que soit son insistance, même muette, même désespérée, j'ai dit non, je ne céderai pas.  
Alors je lui fais bravement face, et lâche glorieusement:  
- "... "  
Argument imparable.  
Que vous vous répliquer a ça?  
Ses yeux brillent.  
Une poigne agressive m'agrippe, pour me projeter sur une chaise, dûment invoquée.  
Mon coccyx s'écrase brutalement contre le bois poli, avec un craquement équivoque.  
Barbare!  
- "Ca va pas, non! "  
- "Assieds toi la, et écoute! "  
Et là, il se met a me débiter un long, interminable discours, véritable avalanche de formules, fracas de mots, tornade de phrases, toutes aussi obscures les une que les autres.  
Tout y passe.  
L'homosexualité, le refoulement, l'histoire de la magie, les hormones, l'adolescence, la puberté...  
Mes oreilles inattentives décrochent au bout de quelque secondes, et mon esprit ennuyé se prends a vagabonder sur un nuage, autrement plus intéressant que les délires de mon Drac.  
Mais c'est pas vrai.  
Il pense réellement qu'il va s'attirer mes faveurs avec un exposé?  
Y'a pas marqué Snape sur mon front!  
Exposé qui je ne sais comment, parvient a être aussi barbant que les fréquents laïus du prof d'histoire sur les Origines de la Magie Primitive à l'époque des Dinosaures.  
Je rêve, il déballe toujours.  
Misère.  
Ca me paraît évident que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de sa part aujourd'hui, alors autant ne pas rester là à gober les mouches, pour un peu que cette image ne se réalise réellement.  
J'aurais l'air fin, tient.  
Déjà la dernière fois, en potion c'était vraiment pas passé loin, heureusement que Ron m'a réveillé, et que...  
Sorry.  
Ce ronronnement perpétuel me fatigue considérablement, et je ne sais plus ce que je raconte.  
Je dois partir, avant de tomber.  
D'ailleurs, il ne remarque même pas que je me suis levé, et dirigé vers la porte, et c'est uniquement quand je lui adresse ces quelques mots qu'il daigne mettre un terme a son babillage compulsif.  
- "Trouve mieux. "  
Sur ce, je le plante là.  
Il m'a donné sommeil avec son bla-bla, et ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive.  
En fin de compte, peut être que Dracula avait raison, je n'ai aucune capacité d'attention, de part mon intelligence bornée.  
Quand bien même ce serait vrai, c'est pas le problème.  
Les vacances de Noëls approchent, et si il veut qu'on aille fêter nos fiançailles dans un station balnéaire huppée et hors de prix, il ferait bien de se dépêcher d'en venir droit au but.

POV Draco

00H55  
Dortoir Slytherin

Pour la centième fois au bas mot, j'implore Morphée de ne pas se montrer aussi distante.  
Mais la cruelle me repousse, ses bras me son proscris, et l'insomnie me ronge.  
Ce n'est pourtant pas la fatigue qui manque a mon pauvre corps surmené, mon travail auprès de "Tonton" Snape ayant été ces deux derniers jours, une source intarissable de stress et de frustrations multiples.  
Couplez a ça plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, et fort humiliantes, de faire valoir mes arguments auprès de Potter, et vous obtiendrez peut-être un ersatz de commencement d'idée de l'état dans lequel je me trouve en ce moment.  
Severus, si il apprécie les bons soins que je lui ai prodigué, s'est résolu avec entêtement a n'en rien laisser paraître, exigeant de moi, en plus de la cuisine et de l'entretient, le nettoyage intégral de ses appartements, ainsi que le classification par ordre alphabétique de sa ribambelle de fioles incongrues, interrompue selon ses dires, par ma seule et unique faute.  
C'était le prix a payer pour ne pas avoir a subir la confrontation douloureuse de mes camarades de Maison, et même des autres élèves, et je m'y suis résolu sans une plainte.  
Quelque part, il est bien normal que partager la demeure d'un tiers soit synonyme de partage des responsabilités, même si le partage actuel s'avère plutôt inéquitable.  
Le pauvre homme était brûlant, et son humeur s'en ressentait.  
Je toucherai tout de même un mot a mon père au sujet de son inquiétante hyperactivité, même affligé d'une fièvre de cheval.  
J'ai eut toute les peines du monde, ce soir même, a le convaincre de ne pas s'atteler a la préparation d'un élixir réclamant plusieurs heures de concentration minutieuse, et de lui faire prendre un peu de repos.  
Dans l'état effrayant ou il était, l'aurais-je laissé faire que les Elfes de Maison l'auraient retrouvé au matin, noyé, la tête dans son propre chaudron.  
Mais mes efforts ont été pour une fois couronnés de succès, il dort a présent comme un bienheureux, et moi, après avoir avancé dans ma classification, me révèle totalement incapable de trouver le sommeil.  
Assis dans mon lit d'emprunt, installé pour l'occasion au beau milieu du salon, je songe.  
Plusieurs étagères pleines a craquer de divers objets hétéroclites m'entourent de toute part, engendrant une atmosphère morbide et impropre a la relaxation.  
Mes jambes repliées le long de ma poitrine (en une attitude tout sauf infantile! ), je reste obnubilé par l'idée que Harry, selon les sources de cette vieille ganache de Mac Gonagall, venue aux informations sous le fallacieux prétexte de prendre des nouvelles du malade, n'est pas apparu au dîner de ce soir, et que personne ne l'a aperçu de la soirée, pas même en compagnie de Granger et Weasley.  
Par ailleurs, la réponse de Severus fut brève et tranchante, et la commère n'osa pas insister davantage.  
J'admire la verve meurtrière de mon "Oncle", et sa manière d'en jouer si habilement à toutes les occasions.  
Une fois ma situation exposée a ce dernier, j'invoquais ses conseils judicieux, mais tout ce que j'obtint de lui fut un très sec "Je t'en prie, Draco. Tu as quinze ans, a présent.", avant qu'il ne m'abandonne pour une dissection.  
J'hésite encore a interpréter ses paroles.  
Je doute que si j'y parvienne, le résultat me soit utile.  
Il devrait n'en être rien, toutefois je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter du sort de cet imbécile.  
Ou peut-il être?  
Dans quelle position inextricable est-il aller se fourrer, une fois de plus?  
Peut être est-il en danger.  
Peut-être est-il... mort.  
Ce serait probable.  
Oui.  
Et cela ne m'affecterais pas outre mesure, non.  
...  
Bon.  
La triste vérité s'impose, je ne pourrai pas fermer l'oeil avant de m'être assuré de son état, bon ou mauvais.  
Si cet abruti a pousser l'irresponsabilité jusqu'à s'être fait définitivement rayer de la surface du globe, autant que je sois là pour m'en assurer.  
Ce ne sera pas long.  
Juste un petit détour nocturne à faire du côté de l'aile Griffindor, trouver un moyen d'extirper une information utile a l'un des tableaux environnants, puis retour aux pénates, ni vu, ni connu.  
Je repousse la couverture, jette un oeil rapide a la chambre ou mon oncle repose, toute porte close.  
Rien a signaler, je peux me lever.  
Reste a traverser la pièce a pas de loup, entrebâiller discrètement la lourde porte d'ébène, faire un pas au dehors...  
Puis deux, trois...  
Merlin!  
Quel inconscient je fais, d'oublier ma baguette sur ma table de chevet!  
Comment ne pas prendre en compte la sûreté plus que relative des couloirs de ce maudit château, qui plus est de nuit!  
Qui sait à quelle vile créatures maudites, à quel individus sans scrupules j'aurais été confronté, seul et vulnérable, si je ne m'étais rappelé de...  
CLANG.  
Quoi, clang.  
QUOI, CLANG?  
GOD DAMMIT, ce n'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve, je cauchemarde d'importance!  
Mais non, les faits sont formels, la porte est scellée.  
Et la, je me souviens.  
Severus, malgré sa méfiance et sa misanthropie compulsionnelles, m'avait fait allusion à un système de reconnaissance spécialisé, permettant a lui seul de pénétrer dans ses appartements.  
Selon ses dires, Hogwarts comporterait bien trop de "présences indésirables", pour se permettre de négliger la sécurité de ses biens.  
Impossible de blâmer sa prévention, que je ne peux qu'approuver.  
Oui, j'approuve sa sage prudence, n'empêche que me voila enfermé dehors, seul, vêtu d'un unique pyjama de coton, au beau milieu d'un sombre couloir parcouru de vents coulis glacés.  
Je dois lutter contre l'envie qui me taraude de tambouriner a la porte, quitte a tirer mon hôte du repos bénéfique ou il se vautre, et de regagner mon lit.  
Mais ma raison m'intime d'abandonner ce projet suicidaire autant qu'égoïste.  
Le pauvre homme a besoin de reprendre des forces, de plus, le traitement qu'il m'infligerait m'ôterait à coup sûr le désir de rester plus longtemps auprès de lui.  
Les choses s'annoncent très claires en ce qui me concerne.  
Vu l'impossibilité flagrante ou je me trouve de faire demi tour, je ne peux que renoncer a ma protection et à mon confort, et me résoudre a appliquer mon plan ultérieur, partir a la recherche de Potter.  
Je sais de source sûre que Snape se lève tôt, et que je n'aurais pas trop a attendre avant de retrouver l'âtre confortable.  
Il ne manquera pas de déverser sur moi tout ses sarcasmes, mais je serais certainement bien trop épuisé pour m'en offusquer.  
Misère.  
Pourquoi dois je en arriver la?  
Pourquoi moi?  
Les dalles de pierres froides et rugueuses communiquent a tout mon corps de désagréables frissons, par l'intermédiaire de mes pieds nus.  
Potter...  
Dans quoi m'auras-tu entraîné?


	30. Chapter 30

Marlene: Il a eut un mal de chien à sortir, celui-là. Heureusement que c'est bientôt fini. Encore une fois, pardon pour l'orthographe, et merci à une certaine Dindinette Enrouée pour sa collaboration providentielle, bien qu'aléatoire.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

POV Draco

Pénombre.

Seuls quelques pâles rayons de lune éclaboussent les murs poussiéreux, et ma solitude maladive remonte lentement le long de mon estomac jusqu'à ma gorge.

Les couloirs du château, de nuit, se débrouillent pour paraître plus sinistres, sombres et malodorants qu'en plein jour, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Il n'est aucunement étonnant que les fantômes et les créatures malfaisantes, friandes d'atmosphères lourdes et malsaines, y pullulent.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, n'appartenant à aucune de ces deux catégories, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse.

L'ambiance qui règne ici n'a rien de réjouissant.

Tout en ces lieux semble apte et désireux de vous sauter au cou, sans raison apparente autre que l'ennui.

N'étant guère sujet a la paranoïa, je mettrais pourtant ma main a couper (cette métaphore ne faisant rien pour arranger les choses) que le heaume qui sert de tête a toute la rangée d'armures médiévales peuplant le corridor pivote à mon passage, alors que d'abjectes visages peints a l'huile me suivent de leur regards sans vie.

Certaines sont d'époques mémorables, et d'une qualité esthétique rarement égalée.

J'avise, entre autres, une minuscule armure ciselée d'or fin, d'un travail d'une délicatesse admirable, malgré ses flancs cabossés, et ses jointures mal entretenues.

Sa constitution luxueuse affirme l'aisance passée et la noblesse indéniable de son propriétaire, et son état déplorable, sa négligence prononcée.

Mon amour incontesté de l'Art ne saurait rester muet devant une telle pièce de collection.

- "Tu es belle. Pourquoi te laisse ont rouiller ici, au lieu t'agglutiner en compagnie de tes camarades dans un musée réputé quelconques, ou des centaines de badauds aux prétentions artistiques passeraient des heures à te couvrir d'éloges? "

L'armure branle le chef.

Son casque s'abaisse vers moi, avec ronflement de métal rouillé.

- "Je ne peux pas. "

Bigre.

La voix est autant caverneuse qu'une voix d'armure se doit de l'être, et résonne longuement a l'intérieur de sa carcasse de plomb.

Curieusement, j'y discerne comme un léger écho féminin.

- "Pourquoi diable? "

Ma question est neutre, tout comme le ton que j'emploie.

- "Je l'attends. "

- "Ton chevalier? "

Comme c'est touchant.

A croire que le virus du romantisme s'insinue jusque dans les rouages encrassés d'aterfacts médiévaux.

Ecoeurant.

- "Il me l'a dit. Il m'a ordonné de rester ici et de l'attendre. Je l'ai fait. Depuis le 4 Août 1675. Il a dit que si je ne l'attendait pas, il me ferait fondre pour mouler un chaudron. "

- "Diantre. J'admire ta patience, d'autant plus qu'elle ne sera certainement jamais récompensée. Ton chevalier est mort depuis belle lurette. Je m'étonne que tu n'ai jamais envisagé cette possibilité. "

Un long grincement désabusé ponctue cette cruelle affirmation.

- "C'est sûrement vrai. Il avait raison. "

- "Il?"

Nouveau grincement, moins distingué, plus abrupte.

Je prends brusquement conscience d'une seconde armure, outrageusement poussiéreuse, oxydée de toute part, grossièrement confectionnée, que la couleur terne de sa cuirasse fondait dans l'obscurité des murs de pierres.

Opposé a son homologue, un véritable gros tas de fonte sali.

Toutefois sa haute taille, ses épaules larges et son imposante carrure laissent clairement comprendre que son ancien propriétaire devait être un solide gaillard, que malgré son statut de riche paysan dépourvu de biens et de titres, il aurait été imprudent d'offenser.

Je constate également leurs deux mains métalliques enlacées, et mon estomac tressaille douloureusement.

- "Je vais rester encore un peu ici, m'informe l'Objet d'Art. On ne sait jamais. Il pourrait encore venir. "

Leurs deux gants semblent soudés l'un a l'autre, tant leur poigne parait puissante.

Je doute qu'une simple pince monseigneur, même particulièrement acharnée, suffise a les séparer.

Après vérification, les courbes arrondies du heaume du Tas de Fonte ressemblent désagréablement a l'expression satisfaite d'un vaurien ayant réussi a s'attirer les bonnes grâce d'une Demoiselle.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec a leurs minauderies de boite de conserve.

- "Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Bonne continuation. "

- "Attends! Tu... tu as perdu quelque chose? "

Ohoh.

Ne voila-t-il pas que mon intérêt passager porte ses fruits.

De part leur constante présence, ces cuirasses sont amenées a voir passer pas mal de monde, car personne, sinon moi, ne se méfierais de simples objets de décoration.

Et ça me serait bien utile.

- "C'est exact. Et si vous aviez aperçu le quelque chose en question, votre aide me serait des plus précieuses. "

- "Tu cherches le Chien? "

Le chien.

Le chien.

Vrai, on ne compte plus les similitudes entre Harry et ses pairs, les labradors, les épagneuls bretons, et les bâtards, cependant, le pauvre bougre ne pourrait en aucun cas être physiquement confondu avec aucun d'entre eux.

J'en déduis triomphalement qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui.

- "Non, en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un humain. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns atteint de rachitisme. "

Elle secoue la tête, autant que le permet ses articulations rouillées.

- "Aucun humain n'est passé par ici. Juste le Chien. "

Percevant ma déception, le Grossier qui lui sert de Galant s'attendrit.

Son autre bras disgracieux s'anime, lentement, péniblement, pour désigner le couloir gauche de l'embranchement suivant.

- "Il est partit par là. "

Sa voix est douce, et possède quelque chose de rassurant, a tel point que j'en arrive presque à comprendre l'inclination du petit chef d'oeuvres a son égard.

- "Trouve-le, poursuit-il, très paternel, et demande lui de t'aider. Son flair fait des miracles. "

- "A quel chien faites-vous allusion? "

- "Au Chien. Il vient nous voir, certaines nuit. Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras peut être le rattraper. "

Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller implorer l'aide d'un chien, mais préfère garder pour moi cette réflexion.

Mais c'est gentil d'y avoir songé.

- "Merci. Je vais à présent vous laisser. "

Je les dépasse, fait quelque mètres, puis:

- "Au fait, mademoiselle! Si par le plus grand des hasards, je venais à croiser votre chevalier au cours de ma vie..."

Grincement nerveux.

- "...soyez assurée que je me ferais un plaisir de ne pas lui indiquer l'endroit ou il serait susceptible de vous retrouver! "

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- "Pardon de vous déranger, madame. Pourriez vous m'indiquer l'emplacement exact du dortoir Griffindor, je vous prie. "

Rosemonde Brownie fronce ses sourcils broussailleux, tandis que son visage sans volume se froisse sous l'effort de la réflexion.

- "Attends voir, murmure-t-elle tout en posant un coude cagneux sur le rebord de son cadre, attends voir... Griffindor, tu as dit? "

- "Oui. "

- "Il me semble que c'est par là... ou bien serait-ce... ah, satanée mémoire! "

Elle se tourne du côté d'un tableau massif, exposé non loin.

- "Caïn! "

L'interpellé, un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, a la barbe et aux sourcils bruns, consent a desserrer l'étreinte qu'il imposait sur la nuque d'un second personnage lui ressemblant trait pour trait, et abaisse sa dague ensanglantée.

- "Ouais? "

- "Le dortoir Griffindor, je me rappelle plus. C'est à gauche ou à droite? "

Un râle d'agonie s'élève discrètement, auquel personne ne prête attention.

Le dénommé Caïn, sans relâcher son emprise sur les cheveux bouclés de sa victime, se gratte le menton du bout de sa lame.

- "C'est au milieu. "

Assure-t-il enfin.

Rosemonde lui sourit, avec un petit geste de la main.

- "Merci! Tu peux retourner a tes activités! "

Je détourne vivement les yeux, sans parvenir pour autant a manquer le clapotement répugnant de la chair lacérée.

- "Tu as compris? Me sermonne cette dingue, rayonnante, tout droit, tourne à gauche, puis c'est au milieu des trois chemins! Fais bien attention aux escaliers, je crois que c'est leur période de reproduction! "

- "Merci bien. "

Reste à fuir cet endroit malsain, le plus poliment possible.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Tout en marchant, je m'interroge sur le but profond de ma venue en ce monde.

Interrogation, qui, j'ai remarqué, se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, avec une improductivité digne d'admiration.

Si bien que j'en viens à songer que peut être, c'est mon schéma même de pensée que je devrais modifier.

Peut être, je dit bien peut-être, serait-il temps d'arrêter de se demander "pourquoi" est ce que le destin m'inflige tant de souffrances, mais plutôt ce qu'il serait bénéfique de faire pour y remédier.

Ce serait la une sage attitude.

Oui.

Rha! Mais qu'ai je fais pour mériter cela!

Alors que tellement d'assassins, de violeurs, de fou dangereux et de conducteurs de bus vivent une existence paisible et dénuée de toute complication, de toute surpr...

AAH!

Recule, recule! Titube, panique, recule, recule...

Ouf.

Mon dos cogne un mur proche, et mes jambes dangereusement flagellantes peinent à soutenir mon poids.

A travers mon emportement, je n'avais pas observé que l'escalier que je m'apprêtais a gravir s'était détourné de sa trajectoire habituelle, pour chercher a rejoindre celui de l'étage supérieur, dans un but inavouable.

Je viens de manquer de périr écrasé au sol.

Pour couronner le tout, tout les nerfs de mon pauvre corps semblent décidés à se reconvertir en scoubidou géant, en ignorant sciemment toutes les broutilles susceptibles de se mettre en travers de leur projet, tels que mes muscles, ou mes os.

Une fois le choc dissipé, une main crispée sur mon pauvre coeur affolé, je reviens à la question qui m'obnubile

Potter.

Après tout, tout est de son entière et unique faute, depuis toujours!

C'est décidé, te voila prévenu!

Si jamais je parviens a remettre la main sur toi, en un seul morceau, je te jure de te faire chèrement payer ce nouvel outrage!

Par "un seul morceau", je faisais allusion a lui, bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

Misère, je ne sortirai pas vivant de cette quête.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Le temps passe.

Plus j'avance, et moins je me sens en sécurité.

Malgré toute la propagande dont notre bien aimé directeur aime et tient à nous abreuver, l'établissement ou nous nous trouvons est loin d'être aussi fiable que ce que ce ramassis d'hypocrites irresponsables prétendent.

Je souffre.

La rudesse du sol écorche ma plante de pied délicate, et je serais guère étonné de finir par laisser derrière moi une traînée d'empreintes sanglantes.

Ajoutez cela un vent coulis toujours aussi pénétrant, mon absence de couverture, mon estomac contracté, et mes forces déclinantes, et peut être vos larmes de sympathie se mêleront-elles aux miennes, rageuses.

Je souffre, et peut être cet Imbécile souffre-t-il autant, sinon plus encore que moi.

Une amertume dévorante me prends aux tripes, à la pensée que ces deux péquenots immatures qui se prétendent ses amis, reposent paisiblement dans leurs lits respectifs (rien n'est moins sur), â rêver de je ne sais quelles absurdités issues de leurs esprits inachevés.

Non, c'est inadmissible, j'enrage, je fulmine!

Houla.

Je fulmine, mais raisonnablement, car ma santé actuelle laisse a désirer.

Les murs ballottent, de temps a autre, et ma vision s'épaissit l'espace d'une seconde, pour redevenir claire a la suivante.

Wesley. Granger.

Si jamais je parviens a mettre la main sur vous, je mûri le projet bien arrêté de vous donner une leçon, maintenant, a cette heure si tardive de la nuit.

Si jamais j'y parviens.

Hélas, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire afin de grappiller quelques renseignements obscurs sur la position actuelle de ce crétin!

Il ne mérite pas tout le mal que je me donne.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me donne tout ce mal.

Mon organisme privé de sommeil, de nourriture et de soutien, a du sacrifier jusqu'à ma sanité mentale, afin de maintenir la machine en état de marche, pour une durée inconnue.

Pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion, me voila parvenu devant la porte de leur salle commune.

Je reste affligé devant le ridicule spectacle d'une femme aux proportions ventrales et poitrinaires démesurées, vêtue d'une robe bouffante dont le qualificatif de ridicule paraîtrait bien faible.

Balourdement affalée sur une table, une bouteille a moitié vide, ainsi qu'un verre posés près d'elle, le Dragon cuve en ronflant bruyamment.

Inutile de se poser des questions, constatant brusquement toute la puérilité de ma situation, mon impuissance.

Evidemment, j'aurais du y songer.

Même une fois la commère neutralisée, comment pouvais je espérer pénétrer dans une maison qui n'est pas la mienne, sans mot de passe, sans rien, les mains et le crâne vides?

Damn.

Il faut croire qu'une intelligence exceptionnelle telle que la mienne, trop lourde a porter pour un constitution humaine ordinaire, donne lieu à de brefs mais intenses accès d'une rare stupidité.

Et la, manque de chance, je nage en plein de dedans.

Tout ce que je peux faire c'est rester là, a contempler stupidement l'ivrogne assoupie sans la voir, en pesant le pour et le contre de me coucher là, sur place, la tête entre les genoux et de pleurer jusqu'au matin, ou de retourner sur mes pas et courir à une mort certaine, par la main meurtrière de mon oncle.

- "Psst! Monsieur! Monsieur! "

Une voix.

Une voix de femme, de fillette plutôt, qui s'adresse à moi.

Oui? Qui? Pourquoi?

- "A droite, monsieur, sur le mur au dessus de vous! "

A droite, sur le mur au dessus de...

Oh.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un coin de mur, un petit tableau simple mais élégant, bordé d'un cadre de velours noir, représentant une fillette de douze a quatorze ans, au cheveux sombres et bouclés, aux joues rondes et fraîches.

Adorable au point de non retour, si seulement elle ne tenait pas embrassé sur son coeur un petit monstre aux croc effilés a l'allure on ne peu moins amicale, a moitié endormi sur ses genoux potelés.

- "Qui es tu? "

Le monstre grogne doucement.

Un de ses pattes griffues s'agite un instant dans le vide, puis se fige a nouveau.

La fillette le berce avec amour.

- "Parle plus bas, souffle-t-elle à mon intention, ou tu vas le réveiller, et il ira encore manger les poules du tableau d'a côté. "

J'avise le tableau en question, représentant un ferme authentique, ainsi qu'une basse cours regorgeant de volailles paillantes.

Aucunement surprenant qu'un carnivore tel que cet animal ne puisse résister à la tentation.

Anyway.

Tout cela ne me concerne en aucune façon.

Mais sur le moment, la curiosité est la plus forte.

Je m'entends demander:

- "Comment se fait-il qu'un joli portait comme toi se retrouve affublé d'une Laideur telle que cette chose? "

Angelika baisse les yeux, peinée.

- "C'est un réfugié, explique-t-elle tristement. Il faisait partie d'un des plus beaux tableaux du château, une toile de maître, monumentale, intitulée "Apocalypse et chaos". Elle représentait la venue des forces de l'Enfer se déversant sur la terre. Six mètres sur quatre! Du sang, des tripes, des monstres, des humains dévorés...à la peinture a l'huile. Le réalisme était prenant, et le tout formait un spectacle assez impressionnant. Tant et si bien que plusieurs élèves se sont mit à faire des cauchemars la nuit, et à faire des détours invraisemblables pour éviter l'endroit ou il était accroché. Et puis les parents ont porté plainte, et le chef d'oeuvres à été retiré, puis brûlé. "

Son étreinte sur le diablotin se resserre imperceptiblement.

- "Mais lui, il a réussi a s'enfuir, et désormais, il se cache ici. Seulement il a toujours faim, alors il va embêter les autres tableaux... mais si on le découvre, c'est le dissolvant a peinture assuré pour lui! Et je ne veux pas! "

- "Voila qui est bien triste. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas interpellé uniquement pour me conter tes malheurs, ainsi que ceux de ta créature."

- "Non. Vous allez nous aider. "

- "Peste. Et que recevrais-je en échange? "

- "Aidez nous, susurre-t-elle sombrement, et je vous donne le mot de passe de la maison Griffindor. Je l'entends tout les jours. "

- "Intéressant. Et en échange de quoi m'accorderais-tu cette faveur? "

- "Simple. Je voudrais que tu me décroches, et que tu m'installes à côté d'une nature morte. Une qui regorge de victuailles. Comme ça, il pourra manger autant qu'il veut, sans risquer d'aller trop loin et de se faire voir! "

Ce marché me parait plus qu'honnête.

J'y consens.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Une fois le travail accompli, reste a recevoir ma juste récompense.

A peine installé, le monstre s'est empressé de se jeter sur la nourriture, en ronronnant de plaisir.

Angelika m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

- "Merci pour tout. "

- "Ce n'était rien. Mais je ne comprends pas bien. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé ça a l'un des élèves disponibles? Je suis sûr qu'ils l'auraient fait avec plaisir! "

La fillette grimace.

- "J'aime pas trop les élèves de cette maison. Ils sont bêtes, et pas fiables. Mais toi je te connais. Je sais d'ou tu viens. Ton nom, c'est Draco Malfoy, et tu es Seeker dans l'équipe Slytherin. Tes parents sont alcooliques, mais riches, alors c'est pas grave. Et ton rideau de douche t'a fait te laver les cheveux avec de l'huile d'olive, un jour, pour rigoler. "

Je fronce un sourcil intrigué.

- "Comment sais-tu tant de choses? "

- "Je te connais, je t'ai souvent vu passer! J'écoute. J'entends. "

- "C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'aventurer par ici. Plus loin du lieux des prédilections des Grffindors je me trouve, mieux je me porte! "

- "Avant, j'étais dans le couloir Slytherin. J'y étais bien. J'avais confiance en eux. Ils étaient les seuls a aimer le tableau d'ou venait mon bébé. "

Elle rosit.

- "Mais... on m'a virée, parce que j'avais la langue bien pendue. Ils voulaient pas que je répète ce qui se passe là-bas. Des histoires assez graves, de trahison et tout. Alors ils ont décidé de me mettre chez les Griffindors. Ils ont dit que si les secrets Griffindors filtraient, ça avait aucune importance. Mais eux, ils tenaient a préserver leur intimité. "

Comme je les comprends.

Il est certain qu'entre "Prendre ou ne pas prendre part au génocide sanglant qui appellera la révolution des Sang Purs" n'est certes pas du même niveau que "Je crois bien que X fricote avec Y. Si Z le savait, il en serait malade!" .

- "Alors, ce mot de passe? "

- "Je vais te le dire. Approche. "

J'approche. Elle me le dit.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds.

- "Pas possible! "

- "Si. Je te le jure! "

- "Je te crois. Mais je dois te laisser, a présent. Bonne chance, avec... "

- "Stan. "

Bien sûr.

- "Bien sûr."

Je tourne les talons.

Un aboiement lointain du monstre accompagne mon départ.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- "Réveillez-vous!"

Cette grue obèse entrouvre ses yeux porcins avec lenteur, posant sur moi son regard alourdis par l'alcool.

L'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se vautre l'empêche heureusement de me reconnaître comme intrus.

-"...'mod'pass... "

Marmonne-t-elle pâteusement entre ses lèvres épaisses fardées de rouge.

- "Caramel Mou. "

Une fois le mot prononcé, impossible de ne pas le comparer a celui de ma propre maison, "BloodBath".

L'état d'esprit n'est pas le même, et il s'avère difficile de décider lequel des deux est le moins effrayant.

Le portrait pivote, et la porte s'ouvre avec un déclic significatif.

Plus question de retourner en arrière.

Le jeux sont faits.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Une fois a l'intérieur, contrairement a ce qu'aurait fait le premier nigaud inattentif venu, je ne perds pas un temps précieux a m'extasier (...) sur le style de décoration artistique néo-Griffindor.

De plus, si ce n'est par les couleurs, l'ambiance immature qui y règne, ainsi que l'odeur, on ne peut vraiment pas dire que l'architecte responsable de ces locaux ai fait preuve de beaucoup d'inventivité.

Deux portes s'offrent a moi.

"Deux choix s'offrent à vous..." susurre une petite voix félonne, que je reconnais comme étant ce fouineur de subconscient.

Mais au lieu de l'échéance habituelle "Salut/Mort certaine-sanglante-et-douloureuse a coup de masse cloutée", une mène au dortoir des filles, l'autre à celui des garçon.

Dilemme.

Grave dilemme.

Même si mon dégoût a l'égard de ses deux godelureaux s'avère à peu près proportionné, les réactions a ma présence, elles, risquent de diverger.

Allons, ouvrons une porte au hasard, gravissons les escaliers en colimaçon, sans hâte.

A bien y réfléchir, je ne peux qu'être gagnant (tout est relatif), car ou que m'entraînent mes pas, si l'on passe sous silence la possibilité évidente de tomber sur une foule de femelles hystériques en délire, prêtent a me lyncher sur place, après m'avoir épinglé l'étiquette "obsédé" dans le dos, à l'aide d'une épingle a nourrice à même la peau, je ne peux que tomber sur l'un des deux compères.

Si ce qu'on murmure est vrai, concernant la possibilité probable qu'il puisse peut être y avoir hypothétiquement ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un bon Dieu, je tomberai sur Granger.

Merlin sait que ce n'est guère une lumière, mais je crois discerner chez elle une certaine responsabilité, contrairement a... l'autre.

Ca y est.

Me voila entré dans un dortoir silencieux, baigné de lumière blanche, au point de se demander comment ses occupants parviennent a trouver le sommeil.

Je me déplace sans un bruit parmi les dormeurs, prenant bien garde a ne pas soulever d'autre bruits que celui de la respiration régulière et confiante de ces abrutis plongés dans leurs limbes.

Hélas!

Je suis sur le territoire des hommes.

Faire machine arrière?

Difficile.

Et puis après tout, tant que je suis là... autant observer minutieusement cette série de visages assoupis (auxquels le sommeil confère une expression plus stupide encore qu'a l'ordinaire) , dans "l'espoir" d'y reconnaître Weasley.

Non.

Non. Non.

Sûrement pas.

Seigneur, quelle horreur.

Tient, ce lit-là est vide, c'est sans doute celui de...

Draco, tu te fais du mal.

Ah, tout de même, voici le seul Renard au monde personnifiant l'exception qui confirme la règle, concernant la malice de ces bêtes.

Mais...

Ah ben ça, alors! C'est la meilleure!

Le ladre n'est pas seul.

De quel touchante naïveté ai je pu faire preuve en hésitant entre mâles et femelles.

Voila mon souhait plus qu'exaucé, Weasley est bien là, et Granger l'accompagne.

Le beurre, l'argent du beurre, et les bontés de la plantureuse crémière.

Ils reposent en toute innocence, tout deux vêtus des pieds a la tête, apparemment comblés par la simple présence de l'autre, si l'on se fie au sourire niais illuminant leurs traits disgracieux.

Il feraient songer a deux oiseaux encastrés côtes a côtes dans le même nid étroit, et la comparaison du volatile s'étends jusqu'à l'état d'esprit.

Allons, allons, réveille toi, Granger.

Fais en autant, Wesley.

Que la force indéniable de mon regard de braise suffise à vous tirer de votre somnolence, sans que je me trouve dans l'obligation répugnante de vous toucher.

Allons, qu'attendez vous pour m'obéir?

Très bien, puisque vous ne me laissez guère le choix, il ne me qu'à emprunter la baguette de cet imbécile, bien en vue sur la table de nuit, et à le piquer comme un chasseur prudent ferait d'un fauve récemment abattu.

Pouic.

Pouic.

Le Jobard sursaute, s'agite et grogne.

- "... nan, veux pas... pitié, maman, pas l'huile de foie de morue... ça me fait mal au ventre... "

Misère, again.

Je me félicite de n'avoir pas touché à mon dîner de ce soir, (Les ingrédients disponibles dans les appartements de Snape, de plus abandonnés aux bon soins de mes talents culinaires, n'ouvrent guère l'appétit. J'ai du mettre la main à la pâte, pour la bonne raison que les Elfes de maison refusent catégoriquement d'approcher les cachots, depuis que l'un d'entre eux à "accidentellement" fini dissout dans une potion particulièrement corrosive.), car ce dernier aurait eut, j'en ai peur, une forte envie de reprendre son indépendance.

L'idiot se rendors, et j'enrage.

- "Réveille toi! "

- "... "

Il ne bronche pas.

Je m'approche, tenace.

- "Allons, debout! Debout! "

Plus près.

Dieu, ce que son visage peut être déplaisant, et plus encore de près.

- "Wesley! "

- "Gnah! "

L'interpellé ouvre bien grand ses yeux glauques de poisson crevé, et se relève d'un bond, si bien que son crâne épais heurte le mien avec violence.

Ma migraine lancinante en profite pour envahir le reste de mon cerveau martyrisé, à demi assommé, je tombe assis prêt du corps alangui Granger.

Qui soupire, tirée de son doux repos par l'impulsion du matelas.

- "Encore ce cauchemar? Je te le répète. Les elfes de maisons ne sont pas carnivores. Rendors toi, abruti. "

Parfois, le pragmatisme de cette fille m'étonne.

- "Mione! Insiste lourdement l'abruti en question, tout en frottant vigoureusement son front endolori, réveille toi! C'est une invasion! Nous sommes cernés! "

Invasion? Cernés?

Alors que je suis seul, découragé, et dans un état physique lamentable?

Parlez moi du légendaire courage Griffindor.

Granger, lassée, finit par obtempérer, et se redresse sans hâte.

La bretelle de sa robe dégringole, découvrant son épaule nue, tandis que son regard amolli vaque du matelas jusqu'à son am...i(?), et se fige sur moi, toujours assis, tout près d'elle.

Vraiment près.

Hum.

Mieux vaut lui tourner le dos, afin de ne pas se retrouver accusé de voyeurisme involontaire.

Ca y est, je suis face au mur, je ne les vois plus.

Pas qu'il y ait grand chose a voir, mais la crainte m'étreint la gorge.

Je n'avais pas songé aux conséquences du scandale qui ne saurait tarder, expulsion, bagarre, exécution peut être.

Wesley n'avait pas tout a fait tort, mon attitude est bien celle d'un envahisseur sans scrupules, et sans gêne.

J'ai peur, tout d'un coup, au point prier le Ciel pour qu'elle ne hurle pas.

Par pitié, Granger, sois raisonnable, sache je ne suis pas ici par désir, ni par choix.

Mais heureusement, seul un lourd silence accueille ma découverte.

J'ai peur, très peur.

La sensation accusatrice de s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup après s'être entouré de petits oignons frits me taraude.

Le silence s'étend, puis un petit coup entre mes omoplates m'invite à me retourner.

L'intransigeante me fusille de ses yeux noirs.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fous là? "

Bon.

Si l'on se concentre uniquement sur l'aspect positif de la situation, le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas mit a crier au viol est a considérer comme une petite victoire.

Il me faut un certain temps pour intégrer que sa dernière question appelle une réponse concrète.

Je n'en ai pas.

Accorde moi un instant afin de trouver la formulation adéquate (La moins humiliante) pour t'avouer la triste vérité.

Devant l'absence de réaction, elle comble le vide créé en élaborant des hypothèses douteuses.

- "T'es venu mater? "

Poseuse.

Ne te flatte pas trop, si cela avait été mon but, je ne serai certainement pas venu ici.

Réalisant son erreur, elle se rattrape, et s'empresse de lancer une pique improvisée:

- "Tu sais ce que tu risques? Si j'appelle le préfet, tu seras renvoyés sans sommation! "

Je le sais bien, mais mon goût du risque s'impose a moi, malgré ma lâcheté congénitale.

Sans compter la guigne implacable qui s'accroche a moi depuis trop longtemps.

Cette garce insiste, vipérine:

- "C'est ça que tu cherches, Malfoy! Parce que je te rendrais ce service avec le plus grand plaisir! "

Je la trouve gonflée, la sainte-nitouche.

Côté respect du règlement, elle d'ordinaire si maniaque, se laisse en ce moment même bien aller.

Il me faut me défendre!

- "Et vous, alors? Il me semble que les élèves féminines de ce collège n'ont pas pour habitude de venir visiter les garçons, qui plus est de nuit! A moins que vous, Griffindors, Héros Indomptables, Braves parmi les Braves, ne fassiez exception, pour les horaires également? Oh, ne te trompe pas. Je connais la tromperie des apparences, dès lors, je ne me permettrais pas de juger sur ce que je vois. Il est tout a fait plausible que ta venue dans ce lit n'ait pour unique but que d'expliquer a Weasley la dernière leçon de métamorphose. Toutefois, quelqu'un de plus tordu et de plus mauvaise langue que moi pourrais s'aventurer à songer que tout les deux aviez pour projet de vous livrer a des activités pas très catholiques, si je ne m'abuse, défendues et non ne peut plus répréhensibles! J'ajoute! Que ce même quelqu'un, aveuglé par la rancoeur, serait susceptible de pousser la calomnie jusqu'à tout balancer aux autorités locales, sans compter les ragots! "

Touché, ses joues s'enflamment, ses grands air s'estompent.

Invoquer le règlement a toujours su faire pression sur cette fille.

Wesley se tait, bien à l'abris derrière sa "Belle".

- "Tu n'as rien a dire, murmure-t-elle, grave, non. Rien à dire. Pas après ça. Pas après ce que tu as fait a Harry. "

Ce que j'ai fait à Harry?

Qu'ai-je fais à Harry?

De quoi m'accuse-t-on, encore?

- "J'ignore à quoi tu fais allusion, Granger. Mais si je ne me méprends pas sur l'objet de ta colère, je peut t'assurer que le seul fautif était Potter. Cette potion l'avait rendu nymphomane. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé en paix, si je n'avais pas cédé a ses avances. "

BAFF.

Ma joue me brûle, et mon cou a craqué.

J'ai mal.

Cette claque était sans conteste la plus belle que j'ai jamais reçu, parmi les rares de mon existence, et ses effets sont dévastateurs.

Non pas par sa force, mais par l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi, dévoré par une honte sans égal.

- "Tu me répugnes. Tu me dégoûte. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais Harry et nous, on a pas cessé de rester en contact, pendant toute la durée de sa petite escapade dans votre horrible manoir. On a rien pu lui dire. Pas un mot! Il voulait pas de nos conseils. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi... mais il disait que ça irait, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Comme toujours. Et puis il voulait aussi lever un vieux tabou, une ancienne interrogation, qui nous trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi toi, jeune, apprécié, riche et de sang noble se faisait-il un devoir d'être aussi méchant, insolent, méprisant, et exécrable, sans relâche même le dimanche? On avait tout envisagé, et même, on avait assez peur de la réponse. On s'est dit, son père le bat. Ton père ne te bat pas. Alors, on le touche? Personne ne te touche! Mauvais traitements externes? Influences? Traumatismes divers? Ton environnement est saint, tes parents raisonnablement convenables! Ils t'adorent. Ils sacrifieraient tout pour toi. Alors pourquoi? On a fini par abandonner nos recherches. Mais Harry voulait continuer. Ce fouineur, toujours a vouloir creuser plus loin, plus profond... et le plus triste, c'est qu'il voulait t'aider. Et comme c'est une tête de mule arrêtée, il n'a rien écouté de ce que je lui ai dit. Et Godric sait que je l'avais prévenu, encore et encore. Je lui avait bien dit de jamais, jamais faire de bêtise sans réfléchir! Mais Harry, c'est Harry. On le changera plus. Il est sourd quand ça l'arrange, et il s'en mords les doigts. Ce n'était pas malin de sa part de te faire aussi rapidement confiance. Il disait "les ennemis, on se rends compte qu'on les connais finalement mieux que les amis". "

Elle secoue la tête, désolée.

- "Il s'est montré irresponsable. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour le traiter de la sorte. Harry vaut mieux qu'une enflure égocentrique telle que toi, Malfoy. Même Robert l'avait compris. Je suis persuadée que même tes parents l'avaient compris. "

- "Mione a raison, ajoute Weasley avec un sérieux étonnant, t'as été stupide. Une fois de plus. Tu as envoyé paître la seule personne qui avait la bêtise de s'intéresser a toi. C'était vraiment inutile de la part d'Harry. Une bonne affection gâchée. Je sais pas si tu t'en rends comptes, Malfoy, mais dans ce lycée, personne ne t'aime. Même tes molosses te crache à la face, pour un peu que tu ne les écoutes pas. Même cette tarée de Parkinson te traite de névrosé. Harry aussi, maintenant. C'est ce que tu voulais. Tu es servi. Sûr qu'un jour pas si lointain, tes parents aussi en auront marre. Ils finiront par te virer. Tu finiras vieux et seul. Et comme ça à l'air d'être ce que tu souhaites, je peux t'assurer que tu es sur le bon chemin. "

Oh, vraiment.

Bien.

La bienséance exigerait que je cloue le bec de cet insolent péquenot a l'aide d'une de ces réparties habiles et acérées dont j'ai le secret.

Je n'en trouve aucune.

Ma gorge n'est plus qu'un immense noeud de cravate, et ma langue se terre lamentablement entre mes dents du fond, comme un animal acculé.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Des cris, certes, des hurlements, passent encore, au pire, des gnons, mais une telle attitude me laisse totalement désarmé.

Vaincu, ne pouvant qu'admettre ma défaite, je courbe la nuque, prêt a recevoir le coup final.

Coup qui, le fourbe, se fait douloureusement attendre.

J'attends.

Je suis fourbu, et ces cinglantes vérités n'ont rien fait pour soulager ma peine.

Je souhaiterais pouvoir me coucher la, a même ce lit, et y mourir en paix, mais même cet infime réconfort m'est proscris.

Granger me fixe intensément.

Le ressentiment qui enflammait son regard encore quelques minutes à peine se dissipe peu à peu, jusqu'à être remplacé par une expression de douce compassion.

Elle se tourne brusquement vers son mâle, et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- "Ron, je sors. J'en ai pour un petit instant, et je ne serai pas loin. Rendors toi. "

- "Tu rêves. Tu crois que vais te laisser toute seule avec ce type, en pleine nuit? "

- "Ron, regarde le. Tu penses vraiment qu'il a des idées bizarres en tête? "

- "Oui. C'est Malfoy. Il a toujours des idées bizarres. "

L'affligée soupire.

- "...écoute, je ne risque rien. Tu te rappelles de ce gars, qui avait eut le culot de me pincer, là ou il aurait pas fallut? "

Weasley pâlit.

- "Je... crois pas qu'on puisse encore le qualifier de "gars", maintenant. "

- "Tu vois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne serai pas longue. "

Je me sens désagréablement ignoré, quand une main tiède se pose sur la mienne, rassurante.

L'effrontée sourit.

- "Viens. On va discuter, toi et moi. "

Je n'ai ni le courage, ni la force de protester.

Après un dernier regard langoureux a l'intention de l'autre ignorant, déjà endormi, elle me traîne fermement jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Je l'observe en silence, pousser un des nombreux canapés devant le feu de bois crépitant et parfaitement inutile (Qui n'était pas là a mon arrivée. Etrange.), y prendre place avant de tapoter le coussin a ses côtés, m'invitant a la rejoindre.

Je ne bouge pas.

Je n'ai pas confiance.

Je connais l'esprit tordu des Griffindor, et leur propension compulsive a l'humiliation.

Mais elle sourit, maternelle.

- "Allez viens, je vais pas te manger. Assieds-toi. "

Bon.

Exécutons-nous.

Pour une fois, les circonstances me sont favorables, et j'ai obtenu ce que je souhaitais, discuter tranquillement avec Granger, sans esclandre, ni règlement de compte.

C'est curieux, mais j'étais plus à mon aise en lui renversant sur les pieds un chaudron bouillonnant, qu'en étant poussé à lui balbutier trois mots inintelligibles, sans possibilité d'insultes.

Cette gourgandine ne craint même pas pour sa sûreté, assurée comme elle doit l'être de sa supériorité intellectuelle comme stratégique.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a entièrement raison qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire un effort, et garder au moins un oeil prudent sur moi, mais son regard inattentif reste posé sur les flammes dansantes.

- "Tu saignes. "

Hein?

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette remarque incongrue?

- "Tes pieds. Tu saignes. Regarde tes chevilles. T'es déchiré de partout. "

C'est vrai, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais à présent qu'elle le dit, la peau à cet endroit semblent avoir été écorchée vive.

- "Tu as marché pied nus jusqu'ici? Ou est ta baguette? Pourquoi en pyjama? Tu n'as pas froid? Comment t'as réussi à entrer? Qu'est ce que tu..."

L'expression d'intense tourmente pleinement lisible sur mon visage ravagé coupe court à cette avalanche de questions.

- "Montre moi. Je connais un excellent sortilège pour cicatriser les blessures. "

- "Tu dors avec ta baguette, Granger? "

Cette dernière réplique était un peu aigre, et elle se renfrogne.

Un ange passe, nous pointe du doigt, pouffe, et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes.

- "Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? "

- "..."

- "Tu cherches quelque chose? "

Non, pas grand chose.

Juste une cape, un repas et des bandages, peut être une arme, un fouet, et un chapeau de cow-boy pour parfaire mon uniforme d'aventurier à la manque.

- "Je... "

- "Tu cherches le chien? "

AH, ENCORE!

Décidément, cet animal pèse lourd dans la conscience des imbéciles!

Ou s'agit-il d'une hallucination collective?

Légende locale?

Rumeur inassouvie?

Ou tout simplement...est-ce qu'elle ne se foutrait pas de moi, purement et simplement?

Mais oui.

Pas de doute possible quand a l'ironie de ce visage bovin, elle se fout de moi, et dans les grandes largeurs.

Ma douleur infinie l'amuse au plus haut point.

Sadique.

Carogne.

Espèce de...

- "Je peux t'appeler Drac? "

NON.

- "Ecoute, Drac. "

J'avais dit non!

- "Je sais pourquoi tu es venu. "

Ah. Ca, ça m'arrange, j'avais vraiment pas envie de tout réexpliquer.

- "Mais je ne suis pas sûre de tout. Il faudrait que tu me précises certains détails. "

Garce.

Elle n'en démordra pas, je suis bon pour une cuisante humiliation supplémentaire.

Humiliation instaurée volontairement, à laquelle cette gourgandine me confronte avec une jouissance non dissimulée.

Je n'ai guère le choix, donnons lui ce qu'elle cherche, ce sera ça de moins à porter.

- "Je...veuzavouarépoter. "

- "Comment? "

- "Potersuisurzavéouilédilemoa? "

- "Qu'est ce que tu racontes? "

- "POTTER! "

- "Ah! Tu veux dire... "

Non, ne m'interrompt pas, je suis en plein laïus.

Et si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, j'ai les glandes.  
GRAVE.

- "ILADISPARUDPUIDEUJOUREJVEUSAVOIROUILETUVAMLEDIRGRANGERPOURKJEPUISSLERJOINDRELETLETRANGLERSINONJTEJURKJOREMEMPABZOINDMABAGETPOURTREDUIREENCHAIRASOSSISSKJEFILREABOUFEPARVOTFOUTUCHIENINVISIBL! "

Comprendre: Il a disparu depuis deux jours, je veux savoir ou il est, tu vas me le dire Granger, pour que je puisse le rejoindre et l'étrangler, sinon je te jure que je n'aurai même pas besoin de ma baguette pour te réduire en chair a saucisse que je filerai a bouffer à votre foutu chien invisible.

Le souffle me manque pour développer davantage mon point de vue.

J'étouffe.

Ce retrait brutal d'une inspiration que je n'avais pas pénalise cruellement ma gorge, enflammée et sèche.

Heureusement, le plus gros a été dit.

On ne pouvait se montrer plus limpide, pourtant, je lis sur ses traits hagards qu'elle n'a pas saisi un traître mot de ce que je lui ai raconté.

La sotte.

L'expression défaite qu'elle m'impose vire peu à peu a la réflexion, pour aboutir en fin de compte à une injurieuse bienveillance, dirigée vers ma personne.

Profitant de ma fatigue, elle emprisonne mon menton entre ses doigts agiles, et me force a lui faire face.

- "Dis donc, marmonne-t-elle, sourcils froncés, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi, toi? "

Des mois, semble-t-il.

Des années, peut être, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

- "Tu as mangé, ce soir? T'es tout pâle. Attends..."

Elle agite sa baguette, hannone un sortilège inconnu du bout des lèvres, et un petit sac de toile beige apparaît sur ses genoux.

- "C'est ma réserve personnelle, m'explique-t-elle inutilement, vu que je m'en balance, y'a que moi qui y ai accès. Les autres n'y ont pas touché. Tient, sers toi. "

Elle défait la boucle de fer, et une flopée de sucreries diverses se déversent sur les coussins.

Aussi tentant que cette offrande puisse paraître, et malgré les suppliques déchirantes de mon estomac frustré, je tient à préserver , tant bien que mal, un minimum de ma dignité d'antan.

- "Non. Je ne tolère pas la pitié d'une Griffindor. "

- "C'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'esprit pratique. Si tu dois retrouver Harry, il te faut reprendre des forces. Dans ton état actuel, tu feras pas cent mètres sans t'écrouler. "

Sa main farfouille parmi le petit tas multicolore, et s'empare d'un bonbon de forme allongé, au papier scintillant.

- "Ceux là sont particulièrement nutritifs. Ils ont été spécialement conçus pour les sportifs et les bachoteurs compulsifs. Ils peuvent te faire tenir des heures sans t'évanouir."

- "Si c'est une question d'organisation, alors c'est différent. J'accepte, pour la bonne cause. "

J'y mord a pleine dent, après avoir observé le papier déballé, changé en papillon, s'envoler tranquillement vers la cheminé et plonger de lui même au feu.

Le goût en est à la fois gras et adipeux, particulièrement écoeurant.

- "Oui je sais, soupire cette Carne, constatant la grimace amère que j'affiche, mais il faut avaler quand même. Courage! Mâche pas trop, tu digéreras après! Avale! "

Seigneur, les larmes m'en monteraient presque aux yeux.

Ce goût odieux dans ma bouche, unique sanctuaire jusque là épargné par l'accablement généralisé s'étant abattu sur mes épaules, depuis mon retour au château...

Je n'en puis plus.

- "Pourquoi tu tiens tellement a retrouver Harry? "

- "Ca ne te regarde pas. "

- "Un peu, quand même. C'est mon ami. "

- "Tu parles d'un ami. Vous le laissez s'évaporer dans les airs, sans poser de questions, et sans prévenir personne. Belle preuve d'amitié que l'indifférence que vous affichez. "

- "Mais je sais ou il est. "

Gwarp!

Le morceau de gâteau a demi mâché est mal passé.

Plusieurs fragments farineux viennent obstruer ma trachée, et je crois déjà mourir, quand je sens Granger me taper vigoureusement dans le dos.

- "Crache pas, surtout! Ravale! Ravale! "

Ah, grossier!

J'obéis, bien malgré moi.

Je sens que si les choses se poursuivent dans cette voie, je risque non seulement d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlés, mais en plus d'être malade.

- "Harry est parti, énonce-t-elle calmement, tandis que je cherche vainement a retrouver quelques principes basiques de respiration, parce qu'il en avait marre que tu l'espionnes sans arrêt. "

Ben tient, il me fuit.

Hum.

- "Mais! Enchaîne cette Vache, avant de partir, il a donné des instructions bien précises. Si cette fois, tu parviens à le retrouver, il cessera de te prendre en grippe, et il se pliera a ton désir. Quel qu'il soit. Il a bien dit "quel qu'il soit". "

Je suis venu à bout de cette vile friandise, et mon tempérament s'en ressent.

- "Dis moi ou il est. Dis moi ou est ce gredin, ou je t'assomme, et je met le feu a ta foutue maison. "

Je ne plaisante pas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle me prends plus au sérieux.

Au contraire, un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres roses.

- "J'en sais rien, d'ou il est. Harry se doutait que tu te mettrais dans tout tes états, alors il a dit à personne l'endroit exact ou il se cachait. Mais il m'a laissé un indice a ton intention, au cas ou tu voudrais le retrouver. Tient. "

Elle tire de son soutien-gorge un morceau de papier plié en quatre, tot en faisant mine d'ignorer mon regard incrédule.

- "Je le garde toujours sur moi, parce que j'avais aucune idée de quand tu te déciderais a nous aborder. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait comme ça. Gonflé. Chapeau, tu m'a bien surprise. "

Je n'ai guère le temps d'être flatté, me jette sur le message, et le déplie avidement.

Et là, étalé au milieu du petit bout de parchemin, un arbre grossièrement tracé à la plume, dont les branches approximatives se soulèvent au grès d'un vent furieux.

Le papier s'échappe d'entre mes mains tremblantes, et tourbillonne, par un hasard étonnant, jusqu'à celles de Granger.

Je n'ose comprendre.

Je refuse catégoriquement de comprendre.

- "Oh, ben c'est pas bien difficile, commente cette Harpie. Je me serais attendue à mieux de la part d'Harry. "

Non.

Non, non, non!

J'estime avoir assez payé, assez bavé, assez souffert, pour qu'on m'impose cette épreuve supplémentaire, de plus sous forme de test d'endurance à la manque, et je refuse catégoriquement d'avoir aucun lien avec ce genre de mascarade infantile!

J'ai dit non, j'irai pas.

J'irai pas là bas, trop de souvenirs cuisants m'y attendent, je serais incapable d'affronter de nouveau une telle expérience, même pour les beaux yeux de cet abruti!

Quelle puérilité, quelle imprévoyance, quelle cruauté!

Sans compter les risques indéniables d'une telle aventure, les alentours malfamés, les créatures mal intentionnées, la température polaire, les...

- "Hé, tu pleures. "

Hein!

Quoi!

C'est faux, faux, rien de plus faux!

J'efface rageusement la trace des deux impertinentes ayant l'eut l'affront de rouler sur mes joues.

Granger est gênée.

Son regard noisette se détourne de mon visage, pour se concentrer sur mes pieds.

- "Si tu dois y aller, ajoute-elle, embarrassée, il faut faire quelque chose pour ce massacre. Pose-les sur le canapé, parce que je m'agenouillerai pas. Dépêche-toi. "

Je me conforme en silence à sa demande.

En rien de temps, la peau est raccommodée, mais je sais qu'avant peu, leur état sera pire encore.

- "Tu sais ou tu dois te rendre? "

Hélas.

- "Je m'en doute. "

- "Parfait. Tu feras attention là-bas. C'est risqué, de nuit. "

- "C'est vrai. Peut être vaudrait-il mieux encore attendre. "

- "NON. "

Le ton est ferme, mais pas agressant.

- "Non, répète-t-elle plus doucement, il ne faut plus attendre. Harry a suffisamment attendu. Maintenant, il faut agir. "

Et moi, n'ai-je pas fait preuve d'une patience infinie envers toutes vos singeries, depuis le début?

N'ai-je pas affronté mille périls, pour parvenir jusqu'ici?

Mais je ne peux que conserver un silence orageux, conscient de mon incapacité à soutenir une telle argumentation avec cette mijaurée intarissable.

- "Bien. Agissons, alors. "

Je me lève.

Le contact sur le carrelage est rugueux, glacial.

- "...froid... "

- "Comment? "

- "J'ai froid! Je gèle...tu m'indiques la route à suivre, tu me nourris, tu me soignes... tu pourrais au moins me prêter des chaussures et une cape, non? "

Granger arbore un brusque sourire malveillant de carnassier aux aguets.

- "Faut pas charrier. Disons que ça fait partie des conditions pour donner un peu de piquant à l'affaire. "

- "Sadiques! "

- "C'est pas moi qui fixe les règles. T'auras qu'à passer un savon a l'instigateur quand tu l'auras trouvé. Bon excuse moi, mais sur ce... je retourne me coucher. Mon rôle est terminé. "

Mon sens inné de la bienséance m'indique que quelque chose d'important fait défaut à notre situation.

La reconnaissance, pour ne pas la nommer.

Il faut bien passer par là, aussi pénible cela soit-il.

- "Granger, attends! "

- "Oui? Qu'y a-t-il encore? "

Tu parles.

La commère n'attendait que ça, et elle n'essaye même pas de le cacher.

- "Heu... merci. "

- "Oh. Ben... you're welcome! "

Nous restons là, bêtement, à nous regarder.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle me saute au cou et me serre dans ses bras.

Il n'y a ni ambiguïté, ni luxure dans ce simple geste.

Juste un encouragement amical.

- "Allez, file! "

Nul ne pourra jamais envisager, à cet instant précis, à quel point la defenestration brutale parait une alternative alléchante.

Une fois encore.


	31. Chapter 31

Marlene: J'arrive plus du tout à écrire. Comme a partir de là, je dois tout refaire à la main, ca me pèse un peu... désolée pour l'attente, et je garantie vraiment pas que ça vaille la peine d'avoir attendu. Désolée encore.

POV Draco

- "Bon, alors, tu te dépêches? "

"Stan" accueille cette rageuse interrogation par un heureux jappement.

Cette créature hideuse, du bon vouloir de laquelle me voici bien malgré moi dépendant, batifole joyeusement sur ce vaste territoire inconnu, avec tant d'allégresse et de dynamisme bestial que j'en vient à la soupçonner de n'avoir jamais osé dépasser les frontières du territoire Griffindor, sous les conseils avisés de sa petite maîtresse.

Mais la bête brûlait d'aventure, et le prétexte de me servir de guide était idéal pour étancher sa soif.

Je me remémore la moue désapprobatrice de sa propriétaire, lorsque je lui demandais assistance.

- "Le chemin qui mène à la porte d'entrée, depuis ici? Pourquoi, tu veux quitter le château? "

Cette perspective lui paraissait aussi burlesque et inenvisageable qu'elle paraissait à moi-même, il n'y avait pas dix minutes de cela.

Mais les choses évolues, prennent une direction différente, tortueuse et implacable, souvent illogique, voire incompréhensible, contre laquelle je ne peux rien, et refuse de songer plus longtemps sous peine de craquer.

Pauvre jouet innocent que je suis, ballotté à l'infini par la main perverse d'un destin malveillant.

Devant mes suppliques répétées, la gosse a fini par céder.

- "Moi je ne sais pas, a-t-elle soupiré, le visage sombre, mais Stan à un flair remarquable pour le repérage. Je te le prête, il t'y conduira en un rien de temps. Mais je maintiens que tu devrais pas, que c'est dangereux. "

Brave Angelika.

J'ignore qui tu étais, mais tes restes terrestres ainsi représentés font de toi une bien aimable fille.

- "Cesse de faire le mariole! Le temps presse! "

Le diablotin se fige, et consent a recracher le panache emplumé qu'il tenait entre les dents.

Un chevalier en nage le ramasse promptement, pour le visser sur son crâne dégarni.

- "Quant on sait pas tenir ses sales bestioles, m'apostrophe ce sémillant vieillard, on les pique! "

Je fais mine d'ignorer cette dernière remarque, et me hâte derrière l'animal reparti au triple galop.

Les effets du biscuit offert naguère par Granger ne se sont pas fait attendre.

Certes, je ne suis pas plus heureux, ni emballé, ni moins transi, fatigué et endolori qu'auparavant, mais toute possibilité d'évanouissement concernant les quelques heures à venir est à proscrire.

Est ce une chance..

La suite des événements nous le dira.

Rendons à César ce qui lui appartient, sans l'aide précieuse de ce monstre, jamais je n'aurais su retrouver mon chemin à travers ce dédale de corridors malodorants.

Chaque pas que je fais est ponctué de murmures métalliques, et de messes basses cuivrées.

- "C'est le garçon qui cherche le Chien? "

- "Mais ou il va comme ça? "

- "Quelle est cet horrible bestiole qui l'accompagne! Elle me donne la nausée! "

Je secoue la tête, consterné.

Les armures entre elles sont décidément bien commères, et leur façon de se véhiculer une à une l'information, positivement vulgaire.

Stan s'attarde un instant au beau milieu du sacre de Saint Louis, provoquant une série de hurlements d'effroi, relevés des psalmodications convulsives des hommes de robe, horrifiés de voir leur magnifique cérémonie compromise par un envoyé du Diable.

Un unique coup d'oeil m'informe que Saint-Louis s'est réfugié derrière l'unique ecclésiastiques restant, brandissant du bout de ses bras tremblants un crucifix peinant à faire sensation.

Le démon miniature, débonnaire, vient tranquillement leur renifler les pieds.

Cette Chose immonde est bien trop dispersée à mon goût.

- "STAN! LAISSE CES PAUVRES GENS TRANQUILLES! "

Il sursaute, couche les oreilles, penaud, et repart la queue entre les jambes.

Encore quelques minutes, et enfin, j'ai la joie toute relative d'apercevoir les contours des portes titanesques se dessiner devant moi.

Et, arrivant avec elles, le moment abhorré de poursuivre mon chemin dans la solitude.

Je me tourne vers mon guide, présentement occupé a se lécher vigoureusement l'arrière-train.

Bon. Pas grave.

Hum-hum.

- "Merci pour tout. Prends soin de toi sur le chemin du retour. Angelika serait désespérée s'il t'arrivait malheur. A présent, adieu. "

A peine ai je eut le temps de tourner les talons, qu'un aboiement aiguë m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Sale bête, créature du Démon, suppôt de Stan, raclure de poubelle!

Un cri pareil serait suffisant pour tirer tout les fantômes du bâtiment de leur état d'illusions d'optiques ambulantes.

- "Imbécile! Tu es fou! Tu cherches alerter tout le personnel du collège, ou quoi?"

Stan pose sur moi ses yeux dorés dépourvus de pupilles.

Le message est clair.

Il veut me faire comprendre quelque chose, et je n'aime pas du tout cette attitude.

Nos niveaux intellectuels étant, est-ce besoin de le préciser, incomparables, il me déplaît qu'un monstre primaire mette en doute ma sagacité.

- "Exprime-toi clairement. Que veux tu me dire? "

Il se gratte l'oreille, et jappe doucement.

- "Mais oui, je t'écoute! Crache le morceau! "

Si ce visage aux traits épais avait eut les moyens d'exprimer l'exaspération, sûr qu'il ne serait pas gêné.

- "Rien à dire? "

- "Fouuuiii... "

- "Non, cet argument n'était pas suffisamment exploité. Trouve mieux. "

Pour toute réponse, il détale, sans me laisser le temps de protester.

Dois-je le suivre?

Rien n'est moins sûr.

Le sort de cette chose m'est profondément indifférent, et je n'éprouverai aucun remords à l'abandonner de la sorte...

- "Hiiiii! Un monstr-eu! "

... l'abandonner de la sorte, disais-je donc...

- "J'ai peur! J'ai peur! Mamannn! "

Je m'en vais.

Je me moque bien des dégâts que cette créature peut bien causer, n'en étant en aucun cas responsable, de quelque façon que ce fut.

- "Au secours! Maman! Maman! Ouin! "

Oui, je m'en vais.

Je pars, tout de suite.

- "STAN! Ou es-tu encore allé te fourrer?

Je n'ai même pas à aller loin pour le trouver.

La toile envahie représente un jardin remarquablement entretenu, situé non loin d'une luxueuse propriété.

Quelques enfants en bas âge s'y ébattent gaiement, mais l'ambiance insouciante est quelque peu troublée par l'arrivée impromptue de mon Monstre.

Un individu situé au second plan ne tarde pas à s'approcher, tenant entre ses mains élégantes un appareil photo rudimentaire, d'une taille et d'un poids révoltants.

L'homme est selon toute évidence un véritable gentleman britannique, tel qu'on en trouvait à la belle époque, au maintient raide et au col amidonné.

Son regard las et distingué ne quitte pas un instant mon pauvre Stan.

Cette figure ne m'est pas inconnue.

Un simple coup d'oeil au nom gravé a même la plaque dorée vissée au bas du tableau suffit a estomper mes doutes.

_Charles Lutwidge Dodgson_

_AKA: Lewis Carol_

L'écrivain prends le temps de me saluer dignement, avant de s'enquérir, d'une façon on ne peut plus flegmatique:

- "C'est à vous, cet animal-là? "

- "Oui... enfin, si on peut dire ainsi. "

- "Il est bien étrange. "

- "Je ne vous le fais pas dire. "

- "Pourriez vous lui demander de quitter mon jardin? J'ai bien peur que sa présence n'effraie les enfants. "

- "Immédiatement. Je vous demande pardon pour la gêne occasionnée. Toutefois, la situation dans laquelle je me trouve me pousse a faire preuve d'outrecuidance, en vous suppliant de me fournir un précieux renseignement. "

- "Je vous écoute. "

- "Les faits sont les suivants: Je désire sortir du château, et m'en vois présamment dans l'impossibilité. Je souhaiterais savoir si vous auriez l'extrême amabilité de m'indiquer un passage quelconque, un raccourci, si je puis dire, afin de parvenir à mes fins. Je tient à vous assurer que mes intentions sont honorables, et que je n'ai aucunement pour projet d'accomplir quelque méfait que ce soit, une fois dehors."

Malgré ma fierté intarissable concernant l'étendue de mon vocabulaire, j'en vient a penser qu'autant de fioritures orales finissent par devenir lassantes.

- "Je n'en avais nullement douté. Hélas, je me trouve dans l'incapacité de vous venir en aide. Je n'ai a ma connaissance aucun passage à vous indiquer. Cependant, je peux vous conseiller d'aller réitérer votre demande auprès d'une certaine statue, située dans un coin reculé du Hall. La rumeur court qu'elle posséderait tout les renseignements aptes à vous satisfaire. Elle a pour nom "Les Anges Jumeaux". Appellation bien pompeuse pour une oeuvre de cet acabit, si vous voulez mon avis. "

Je vous crois sur parole, maître.

Mon mal de crâne s'épaissit considérablement, et je peux faire autrement que de me fier a votre jugement.

- "Je vous remercie infiniment. "

- "Je vous en prie. A présent, ayant l'obligeance de rappeler votre créature. "

Pas fâché d'avoir mit un terme a ce contraignait échange de formules stylistique.

Une fois la bestiole récupérée, il me faut mettre la main sur cette fameuse sculpture.

Quelque chose me dit que je suis pas au bout des mes peines.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Les Ange Jumeaux sont bien la, immobiles, superbes d'indifférence à l'égard du monde qui les entoure.

L'avis de Sir.Caroll était on peut plus justifié, il ne s'agit là qu'une simple statue de coin de mur, pas spécialement imposante, ni remarquable, taillée dans un bloc de marbre, et de plus inachevé, les bustes des deux créatures surgissant avec peine de leur socle brut.

Le premier est grand, svelte, bien fait de sa personne, vêtu d'une robe blanche ornée de fils d'argent et de gemmes entrelacées.

Son visage parfait est légèrement penché vers l'avant, ses yeux en amandes clos, sa fine silhouette entourée d'une aura doucement lumineuse, lui conférant une présence surnaturelle.

Ses cheveux nacrés tombent en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules nues, quelques mèches rebelles dissimulant ses traits délicats.

Le deuxième supporterait une définition a peu près similaire, a l'exception de sa bouche, figée en une moue sévère, n'annonce rien de bon quant a sa cordialité.

Mais la différence la plus frappante (et la plus inquiétante à mon goût) est que si les mains racées, quelques peu écartées en un geste de pur mysticisme du premier resplendissent de pureté, celles de son frère sont maculées de ce qui m'apparaît comme étant ce qui se rapproche le plus du sang.

Deux ailes gigantesques jaillissent de leurs dos accolés, l'une opalescente, l'autre souillée d'une multitude de taches brunes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de reconnaître a quel point il sont beaux.

Mais oh, on me la fait pas, à moi.

Les personnes les plus décoratives ne sont pas toujours les plus fiables, et mes parents en sont l'incarnation même.

Me flattant d'être un garçon pragmatique et raisonnable, je ne compte pas me laisser impressionner par deux jolis minois.

- "S'il vous plaît! "

Celui qui parait le plus affable tressaille, ouvre ses yeux de pierre.

Si l'on ne prends pas en considérations les deux trous sombres lui servant de pupilles, le réalisme de son visage est frappant.

Son semblable reste, passez moi l'expression, de marbre.

- "Bonsoir. _Can I help you?_ "

Le ton est calme, remarquablement posé, et Stan émet un long glapissement douloureux.

Etrange, mais ma bête semble grandement intimidée par cette fascinante représentation, et file s'abriter vers des toiles plus accueillantes.

La statue le gratifie d'une oeillade rapide, lourde de mépris, avant de revenir à moi.

Mon monstre se terre derrière un arbre massif, au pied duquel s'ébattent deux amoureux, bien trop pris dans leurs petits jeux prénuptiaux pour s'occuper de son cas.

Je m'en étonne.

Pourquoi tant d'appréhension?

Pour ce que je peux voir, il n'a vraiment rien chez cette rigide créature susceptible de causer la moindre épouvante.

Son collègue serait plus à blâmer, s'il daignait nous accorder ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'attention.

- "Les élèves n'ont rien à faire là à une heure aussi avancée, poursuis l'Ange d'une voix douce, tu ne devrais pas être au lit? "

Oh si, et croyez moi bien que ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Stan gémit une nouvelle fois.

Chassé de son abris antérieur, il frisonne, recroquevillé sur lui même, terré dans le coin inférieur d'un cadre particulièrement travaillé.

La moitié de la statue attends patiemment que je réponde à sa précédente question.  
Si je souhaites obtenir ses bonne grâces, il me faut paraître convainquant.

Je me dois de penser rapidement, d'inventer sur le champs un prétexte crédible, une habile feinte, aussi déroutante qu'indiscutable, qui justifiera ma présence en ces lieux au beau milieu de la nuit.

Assez persuasif pour avoir l'outrecuidance d'invoquer son aide.

J'ouvre la bouche, prêt a noyer ce bête cailloux sous un flot intarissable de justifications diverses, qui à coup sûr, ne pourraient que le laisser pantois, mais...

Mais...

Merlin.

Je ne peux.

Je ne peux lui mentir.

L'expression tendrement sereine de ce visage aux traits harmonieux, la courbe délicate de ses lèvres, incurvées en un sourire bienveillant, ôte chez moi toute envie de taire la vérité.

Au point que je m'entends répondre, sans y songer:

- "Je cherche quelqu'un. "

Je le vois courber légèrement la tête.

- "Vraiment. Et qui cela? "

Ne pas prononcer son nom.

Ne pas faire un telle erreur monumentale et indigne d'un garçon tel que moi.

Hélas, pour mon plus grands malheur, le sourire de l'idole redouble de bonté et de chaleur.

L'aurais-je souhaité, de toutes mes forces, il m'aurait été incapable de ne pas lui révéler l'entière vérité.

- "Harry Potter. "

L'Ange fronce le nez.

- "Le Survivant. "

Hu?

La façon qu'il a eut de prononcer ce simple mot m'a quelque peu sorti de la transe bienfaitrice dans laquelle sa sérénité m'avait plongé.

Méfiance.

- "Oui. "

- "Que comptes-tu faire, une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé? "

Lui sauter à la gorge.

Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien qu'un tas d'osselets éparpillés, et une paire de lunettes brisée.

Puis une fois cette formalité accomplie, et si j'en ai encore la force, commettre l'irréparable.

De préférence sans son accords.

- "Lui parler. "

- "Parler? Es-tu certain que cela ne peux pas atteindre demain matin? "

Plutôt.

- "Non. C'est urgent. Alors j'ai besoin que vous me disiez comment faire pour... "

- "Sais-tu ou se trouve l'enfant qui a survécu? "

Il m'a interrompu.

Il m'a interrompu, ce fat.

Il m'a coupé en pleine phrase, pour me demander quelque chose, qui d'une part ne le concerne pas, et d'autre part tout à fait inutile car il est plus qu'évident que je n'en ai aucune idée, du moins précise.

Je me fais sec pour rétorquer.

- "Si je savais ou il était, je doute que je perdais un temps précieux à le chercher un peu partout, et que je m'abaisserai a discuter à une heure aussi tardive, et dans un état aussi critique, avec un simple bloc de pierre taillé! "

L'Idole se froisse.

Son visage exprime toute la souffrance et l'incompréhension engendrées par ma brusque colère.

- "Pardonne-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, souffle-t-il, le regard baissé, j'étais simplement inquiet. Je me soucie du sort du Sauveur, autant que tout le monde en ce monde... j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux... cela serait une telle catastrophe si nous venions à le perdre... "

- "Mazette, ce qu'il faut pas entendre... "

Qui!

Promptement, j'examine la second figure.

Celle-ci n'a pas bougé, aussi roide et inanimé qu'auparavant, impossible de penser que ces lèvres scellées aient pu laisser échapper le moindre mot.

Ce rude commentaire devait venir de l'indiscrétion d'un quelconque tableau alentour.

J'en reviens a mon interlocuteur premier, avec qui il me faut prendre des gants.

- "Ne vous frappez pas, et veuillez excuser ma rudesse. Je suis un peu fatigué. Pour revenir au Sur... à Harry, j'ignore sa position exacte, mais grâce aux bribes d'informations que l'on a bien voulu me fournir, j'en ai déduit qu'il devrait se trouver... "

- "Moi je serais toi, gamin, je lui dirais rien. C'est un faux-cul de première. "

L'Ange sursaute, avec raison.

Je profite de son inattention passagère pour faire de même, discrètement.

L'Autre s'est enfin éveillé, et me toise à sont tour.

Ses traits identiques à ceux de son jumeau, targués d'une expression cruellement railleuse, lui confèrent un air mauvais et indigne de confiance.

L'innocent perds un peu de son impressionnante béatitude.

- "Que dis-tu, mon frère! "

- "Je dis que t'es un faux-cul! Répète outrageusement le Grossier. T'as le plus faux de tout les culs du monde, et pas seulement parce qu'il en pierre. "

- "Sache que ta vulgarité me laisse froid. "

Et par là, je doute que ce tas de marbre ai put trouver affirmation plus adéquate.

- "Ouais! Reprends la Tête de L'Art, n'empêche que c'est un fait. T'es le roi du Focutage. Tu focutes sans arrêt, avec tout ceux que tu croises! Surtout avec le Vieux Barbu. Avec lui, t'es plus étanche! Tu focutes presque autant que lui! C'est pénible d'assister à vos concours intensifs de focutage, parce que l'un trouve toujours le moyen de surenchérir sur l'autre! "

Il fait claquer sa langue, avec un bruit de bille entrant en collision avec un calot.

- " Y'a qu'avec Lui, que t'étais sincère. Lui, quant il était là avant. Et Lui, quant il revient, parfois. "

- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Rendors-toi donc, et laisse moi aider ce pauvre garçon perdu à retrouver son ami! Que feras-tu, si jamais par notre faute, il lui arrivait malheur? Pauvre enfant! Sa perte serait un drame pour nous tous! "

L'insolent éclate franchement de rire.

Et croyez bien qu'un rire de statue, de plus de statue cynique, n'a rien de chaleureux.

Je frissonne, malgré moi.

- "Menteur! Tu rêve que de te l'emplâtre, le Survivant! Si ce vieil empaffé de Théodore avait eut l'idée imbécile de te donne des jambes, sûr que tu serai aller toi-même lui tailler une paire de mocassins en béton, avant de le balancer au fond du Lac à coup de batte dans l'arrière-train, le Survivant! T'aurais été foutu de t'accrocher au son cou, et de couler avec lui, histoire d'être bien certain qu'il ai atteint le fond! "

- "Tes accusations sont blessante et infondées. Je suis profondément chagriné de t'entendre dire pareilles horreurs... "

- "Tais-toi. Non seulement t'es un faux-cul, mais t'es aussi un vendu, et un traître. Et tu veux que je te dise ce que je trouve le pire? C'est que t'aime ça. Tu fais ça pour le plaisir. T'es un vrai pourri. "

- "Je te connaissais aigri et frustré, mon frère, mais pas mythomane. Ta sanité vacille de jours en jours. "

- "Mouais. "

Non mais je rêve.

Quelle mouche les piquent de partir en querelle alors que je piétine en vain, en attente d'une réponse?

- "HE-HO! Et moi alors? Ou il est, ce fameux passage?"

- "Pas loin. Le quatrième chandelier situé du côté gauche de l'escalier principal ouvre un corridor qui conduit hors du château. "

- "N'importe quoi, riposte le contradicteur, c'est l'interrupteur sous le petit tapis bordeaux a fleurs de lys, juste sous la rampe droite. "

- "Tu mens, mon frère! Il n'y a qu'un seul passage pour sortir d'ici! "

- "C'est vrai, l'autre ne mène sûrement nulle part. Ce qui signifie que seule l'une des deux propositions est valide. "

L'immonde rigole.

- "Tu as entendu, gamin? Te voila au pied du mur. Nous t'avons tout deux indiqué un chemin à suivre, pour quitter ce foutu château. L'un mènera à la sortie, et connaissant mon frère, ou me connaissant, comme tu préfères, l'autre te conduira certainement au fin fond d'une oubliette particulièrement sombre et puante, au fond de laquelle on retrouvera peut-être tes restes décomposé, dans quelques mois. Choisis. "

- "Ne l'écoute pas, mon jeune ami, tu risques de tomber tout droit dans son piège! "

- "Retourne cette phrase vers toi, et attache-là toi autour du cou! T'es un menteur! "

- "Et qui me dis que vous n'allez pas tout d'eux m'indiquer un itinéraire piégé? "

- "Absolument rien. Mais comme tu pourras certainement pas ouvrir ces portes massives avec la seule aide de tes petites mains roses de poupon, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. "

Certes.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Bénie soit la providence, cette toile était justement celle qu'il me fallait.

Depuis le départ de Stan, et mon entretien d'avec l'Oeuvre d'art dédoublée, j'en viens à penser que seules les peintures de cette établissement sont fiables, et encore, pas toutes.

Celle-ci représente une jolie véranda, dans le même style que celle d'arrière plan du lieu de prédilection de Sir.Caroll, ou la maigre silhouette du propriétaire se devine facilement derrière un proche bosquet.

- "JAMES MATHEW BARRIE! "

L'interpellé sursaute violemment.

C'est un simple petit bonhomme à la frêle carrure, au crâne dégarni et au regard humide.

Mon arrivée le perturbe visiblement, comme si je le surprenais dans quelque situation délicate ou déconseillée.

En y regardant à deux fois, je constate qu'il subsiste quelques traces de confitures de groseilles sur ses doigts.

Je préfère feindre de n'avoir rien remarqué, pour lui comme pour moi.

- "Sir.Barrie! "

- "Ou-ou-ou-oui?... "

Il recule, probablement sans y prendre garde.

Pas de ça avec moi, j'encadre la peinture de mes deux bras repliés de chaque côté.

A nous deux.

- "Vous croyez en l'âme innocente de l'enfant, n'est ce pas? Vous croyez dur comme fer à son incorruptibilité? "

- "Heu..heu, oui... certes... en quelque sorte... "

- "He bien, je suis un enfant! Et une créature maléfique cherche à me faire du mal. Aidez moi! "

Ses yeux de cocker se voilent de tristesse et d'impuissance.

- "Mais... jeune garçon, je suis une peinture! Ç'aurait été volontiers, mais je ne peux sortir de ma toile! "

- "Dites moi seulement comment quitter ce château! Dites moi comment fuir cet endroit! "

- "Par la fenêtre? "

Hasarde-t-il, avec un petit sourire timide.

Je n'ai pas le temps de relever cette référence littéraire on ne peu plus attendue.

- "Mr.Barrie. Un peu de sérieux, je vous prie. A moins que vous ne sachiez comment l'on siffle une fée, en imitant le son de la clochette. "

- "J'ai essayé souvent, soupire le pauvre homme, mais ça n'a pas marché. Les coquines ne se sont pas faites avoir. "

- "Aidez moi. Dites moi comment sortir d'ici. Vous êtes un spécialiste de la fuite, vous n'avez fait que fuir toute votre vie! Aidez-moi! "

Il se fane.

La vérité fait mal.

Malgré tout, il reste conscient que ses problèmes à lui sont depuis longtemps résolus, alors que les miens me rongent jusqu'à l'os.

Le brave écrivain force sa rancoeur de côté, et se range du mien.

- "La créature maléfique, je suppose que c'est cette maudite statue jumelle? Elle n'a jamais causé que des problèmes... c'est une méchante fille, tu sais. Je doute que l'une soit meilleure que l'autre. J'ai souvent proposé aux responsables de la remplacer par autre chose, mais tu sais ce que c'est... on écoute jamais les rêveurs. Surtout les rêveurs à l'huile en deux dimensions... qu'est ce que ces commères ont bien pu te raconter? "

- "Elles ont parlé de deux passages. L'un serait situé sous un tapis, et l'autre serait déclenché par un chandelier. "

- "Le tapis est la solution. A moins que je ne mente, moi aussi... "

- "Sir! "

- "Sorry, sorry... je le jure, le tapis est le bon. Il débouche juste sous le socle d'une statue en plein milieu du parc. Par contre, je me méfierai davantage de qui tu risques de rencontrer sur ta route. "

- "Des pirates? Des indiens? Des créatures sauvages? "

Je me montre ouvertement méprisant, et son naturel sensible en prends un coup.

- "Il y a un chien... "

Non.

Non, non, NON.

Fuir, la, tout de suite.

- "Je m'en accommoderai. Merci bien, Sir. Soyez bénie, et que Peter Pan vous accompagne. Adieu. "


	32. Retrouvailles V1V2

Hello. Ceci est l'histoire d'un plan foireux. Je sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée, mais j'ai éffacé la transition que j'avais mise ici. Donc pour résumer: Drac s'est prit une branche, il souffre, et il tombe sur Remus version loup qui se métamorphose évidement sous ses yeux. Logique. Bon, pour essayer de me faire pardonner j'ai rajouté la vieille version de leurs retrouvailles, celle avec le lemon tout pourri sirupeux à souhait. Enjoy. (L'auto pub éhontée: pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris un SS/RL dans le même style: "J'avais rien demandé!")

POV Remus

Je souffre.

Mon corps me déteste, tout mes pores suintent l'incompréhension et la douleur, il me déteste vraiment et je le lui rends bien.

Faut voir ce que je lui fait subir, à chaque période du mois, et récemment davantage, grâce à certains sadiques dont je ne citerai pas le nom.

Malgré les vertus curatives et relaxantes de mon remède mensuel homéopathique aux herbes véritables cueillies à la main, la transformation reste encore est toujours une épreuve.

Une fois délesté de ses instincts meurtrio-carnassiers, ce brave loup qui me sert d'alter-ego aurait plutôt tendance à faire figure de compagnon fidèle et baveux, pour ne pas dire Saint-Bernard.

Pour ce que j'ai put en voir, le jeune Malfoy est dans un bien triste état.

Ce fichu saule à la mord moi-le-noeud -de bois- est certes un moyen dissuasif de tenir les curieux à distance, bien qu'un tantinet barbare.

Sans compter que ca va être simple, maintenant, d'actionner le mécanisme inaccessible sous forme humaine, avec mes crampes et mes rhumatismes!

C'est que je ne suis plus tout jeune, moi.

Professionnalisme oblige, avant de penser à mon bien être, je me dois de m'enquérir de la santé -précaire- d'un de mes élèves, pas forcément préféré, mais pas plus voué aux gémonies que ça.

Il est comme le loup celui là, il aboie mais ne mord pas.

- "Jeune homme! Comment vous sentez vous? "

L'inutilité flagrante d'une telle question me saute au visage, mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre professeur, et par définition ne dispose que de peu de moyens pour instaurer le dialogue avec des ados.

Il ne réponds pas.

Ses yeux sont fermés, sont visage tourné du côté opposé au mien.

C'est là que j'ai l'initiative de réaliser que je suis nu.

Nu, et devant un élève.

Mineur.

De nuit.

En pleine nature.

Misère!

Si jamais son père a vent de cette histoire, sûr que sur ce coup là, cette affreuse famille d'Aristos-Paranos ne va pas me rater!

Ils n'attendent que ça, ces vaches.

Et si l'on en croit la réputation d'acharné du Seigneur Malfoy Père, il ne renoncera pas à me lâcher le collier avant d'avoir fait saisir un par un tout mes organes vitaux, qu'il revendra au marché noir pour payer les dommages et intérêts.

- "Monsieur Malfoy, écoutez moi. Je comprends votre... désarroi, mais il ne faut surtout pas vous alarmer pour si peu! "

C'est vrai, après tout.

Des loup-garou en short qui se transforment brutalement en votre professeur sous vos yeux, non loin d'un arbre psychopathe est un événement d'une banalité atterrante.

- "Draco... écoute. "

Il tressaille.

Pauvre enfant.

- "Je t'en prie... n'aie pas peur. Ce que tu viens de voir est tout à fait... naturel. Vois-tu, je suis un... "

- "Je sais! "

Ha bon?

Encore un!

Parlez moi d'un secret!

Par bien des aspects, ce lycée n'est qu'une immense chaussette trouée.

- "Ah... ah bon? Tu sais? Mais comment? "

- "T'ont... Snape. Professeur Snape. "

Oh. Bien sûr.

Cette vieille ganache médisante n'a pas su tenir sa langue venimeuse.

Il aura de mes nouvelles, celui là.

Je connais bien Severus, je sais comment il fonctionne, mais parfois, ses démonstrations d'affections laissent vraiment à désirer.

S'il pouvait se contenter du traditionnel bouquet-de-fleur-boite-de-chocolat, ce serait tout de même plus reposant.

Enfin.

- "Harry m'a prévenu de ta visite. Seulement, j'étais loin de me douter que tu te manifesterais cette nuit... "

- "Ou est-il. Dites le moi. "

Hum.

Cette remarque était dépourvue de la moindre politesse élémentaire due à un élève envers son professeur.

Mais compte tenu de l'ambiguïté de la situation, je ne suis vraiment pas en position de lui faire reproches.

Inutile de discuter, autant courber l'échine tout de suite, et se retirer le plus vite possible.

- "De suite. Harry s'est réfugié au _Shrieking Shack. _"

- "Qu'est ce que ce terme barbare. "

Misère, derechef.

Sa petite voix est presque mourante.

- "Aucune importance. J'accepte de t'y emmener, mais il faut que tu me promettes de faire exactement tout ce que je te dirai, sans rechigner. "

- "Je vous suis. "

Cette docilité inhabituelle en dit long sur l'état de son moral.

Péniblement, il se lève, et j'ai mal pour lui rien que de le regarder.

Ses mouvements sont lents, pondérés, tout son petit corps soumis à la fatigue, à la résignation.

Il me rejoins, avec une lenteur de grabataire courbaturé, animé d'une étonnante volonté.

Ma nudité primaire ne lui semble plus lui poser problème, son esprit écartelé vagabondant bien au-delà de telles incidences terre à terre.

Pauvre gosse, il a l'air de tellement souffrir.

Je ne pense pas -j'espère pas- que Harry soit pleinement conscience des cruelles sévices qu'il impose à ce garçon, par sa fichue mise en scène.

Malgré sa réputation de petite frappe pétée de thunes sans âme ni conscience, c'est encore un môme, avec tout ce qui va avec.

Il me suit sans mot dire, jusqu'au passage secret ouvert aux quatre vents, vaillament défendus par son Gros-Plein-De-Feuilles hystérique.

La traversée se fait sans encombre.

Prisonnier de son brouillard personnel, le gosse ne s'aperçoit pas que ses pieds saignent, et qu'il laisse derrière lui un traînée de pas vermeille.

Quelque minutes supplémentaires, et nous atteignons The _Shrieking Shack._

Je me tourne vers le zombie miniature.

Ses yeux vitreux sont à peine entrouverts, et sa tête blonde dodeline dangereusement d'avant en arrière.

Je lui indique le reste du chemin, sans trop savoir s'il m'écoute vraiment, ou même s'il m'entends tout court.

- "Voila. Tu continues tout droit, et il est là bas, devant la cheminé. Il t'attends. "

Mouais.

Ce genre d'affirmation, ca fait toujours son petit effet, mais c'est vite dit quand même.

Vu l'heure, y'a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit en train de ronfler les doigts de pieds en éventail devant la cheminé, le Harry.

L'autre risque de mal prendre le fait que son arrivée soit si peu remarquée, après tant de pénibles péripéties.

Hum.

- "ALLEZ, DRACO, COURS! HARRY EST LA BAS, EMPRESSE TOI DE LE REJOINDRE!!! VAS Y VITE, DRACO!! IL EST LA BAS!! "

Il me balance l'oeillade consternée du type qui n'a plus rien à espérer de la vie, et qui ne comprends pas pourquoi on décide brusquement d'augmenter son calvaire en lui beuglant dans les oreilles.

On fait ce qu'on pneu, comme disais une voiture de ma connaissance.

Mon rôle d'adjuvant s'arrête là.

Je ne tient pas trop à témoigner de leurs retrouvailles de jeunes garçons -plus en moins- enthousiastes.

Le plus dur, je pense, sera de récupérer mon pantalon sans trop les déranger.

POV Harry

Holala, ce travail.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Merlin?

Un mauvais remake du Jour des Morts?

Le cadavre qui s'approche de moi à cet instant n'est pas décomposé, mais pas loin.

On jurerait qu'un parano de la série Z, aveuglé par sa méprise, a tenté de la finir à coup de battes.

Il saigne déjà, et pas mal, ce qui est un grand pas en avant dans le guide du Zombie Moderne.

Et il clopine.

Vers moi.

Dans quelques secondes, il entamera l'étame suivante: baver-grogner-éventrer.

Et les seul paquet de chair disponible en ces lieux, si l'on excepte Remus qui doit avoir comme un arrière goût d'os à moelle, c'est moi.

Enfin, façon de parler, en ce qui me concerne, paquet d'os serait plus convenable, mais il est de notoriété publique que les morts ont leur fierté, et ne ronge pas les cartilages.

La chair noble, la vraie!

Ca y est, il est là.

S'il ne l'est pas, ses yeux, eux, sont bel et bien morts.

Il s'accroupit avec beaucoup de difficultés en face de moi, et c'est limite si j'entends pas ses articulations craquer.

Ses muscles semblent produire un son de caoutchouc étiré à l'extrême, ce qui j'en suis sûr est assez mauvais signe.

Holala, mes Aïeux, ses mains.

Avec toutes la terre, la crasse, et les égratignures dont elles sont recouvertes, ont les distinguent à peine, et c'est sûr que s'il continue comme ça, il va m'en coller partout sur les joues.

Mieux vaut rien dire.

Son regard vitreux examine soigneusement mon visage, sans parvenir à me reconnaître tout de suite.

Enfin, ses lèvres éclatées s'entrouvrent, et d'une voix d'outre tombe, il croasse:

- "...potter? "

Joie, aucune créature malfaisante n'a eut l'idée de lui arracher la langue.

- "Heu... oui? "

Identité confirmée.

C'est manifestement tout ce qu'il désirait savoir.

Ses mains me laissent échapper, les bras lui tombent, ses épaules s'affaissent, ses yeux se ferment.

_Floff._

Ca y est, la torpeur insistante qui colonisait son organisme a finalement eut raison de sa ténacité.

Mon aimé dort à poings fermé, écroulé sur mes genoux.

Oh, Drac.

Ca fait plaisir, je suis tout ému.

Mouais.

Je suis tout ému, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de songer à quel point mes genoux sont cagneux, et a l'irrigation coupée de mes pauvres jambes.

Drac, ton geste est des plus adorable, romantique et tout, mais c'est pas la plus confortable des positions, pour toi comme pour moi.

J'arriverai jamais à le soulever tout seul, sans lui déclencher un nombre non négligeable d'hémorragies diverses et variées.

C'est l'une des -rares- situations ou il est pratique d'avoir un loup-garou sous la main.

- "Remus? "

Loup, mon loup, ou es-tu?

Houla.

Pardon, pardon!

Promis je regarde pas!

J'ai rien vu, d'abords.

Le pauvre s'acharnait depuis tout à l'heure, avec une attention et une discrétion touchante, à essayer de mettre la main sur ses vêtement, disséminés non loin de moi, sans trop traumatiser l'enfant pur et innocent que je suis.

Que j'étais.

Que j'ai sûrement été un jour.

Lointain.

Une fois présentable, mon brave parrain-de-rechange m'aide à relativiser le massacre causé par ma faute, à grand renforts de sortilèges curatifs, et autres trucs hyper pratiques que j'apprendrais jamais à utiliser correctement.

Lui, il les connaît tous par coeur, et c'est bien normal.

Il va même jusqu'à me refiler les pommades qu'Albus force Snape à lui préparer, au cas ou ce taré de loup déciderait brusquement de lui déchiqueter la mâchoire en tentant de bouffer des rochers, à défaut de créatures vivantes.

Après une longue séance de soins attentifs, mon Prince à déjà retrouvé un peu de son Charme d'antan.

Il n'est pas encore prêt à enfourcher le canasson et à traverser pays enneigés et étendues désertiques tout de suite, mais je m'en contenterai.

Déjà, il ne saigne plus.

Ses blessures sont fermées, et ses traits délicats n'arborent plus cette expression de souffrance qui me faisait tant de peine.

Mon Drac repose en toute quiétude, le souffle profond, la tête appuyée sur l'édredon que je m'étais emporté à l'aube de ma fugue.

Quant on fugue, il faut savoir trier l'essentiel.

Coussin. Popotte. Lunettes. Cape.

Baguette, à la rigueur, même si deux fois sur trois un bâton aiguisé ferait largement l'affaire.

- "Je dois retourner au château. Tu es sûr que ca va aller? "

Il est gentil, mon Substitut.

- "Mais oui, t'inquiète. Je sais m'y prendre avec mon Drac. C'est pas la première fois que je lui cause des problèmes. "

Il n'a pas l'air vraiment convaincu.

Il doit se figurer que même une fois parti, je serai toujours en danger de me faire arracher tête et boyaux par une créature déchaînée.

Je ne le suis pas non plus, et on verra bien ce qu'il adviendra.

Des fois qu'il lui vienne l'idée de me briser le crâne contre l'un des murs irréguliers de cette pièce, geste qui serait entre nous totalement justifié, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de l'en empêcher.

L'instinct de survie, surtout le mien, si légendaire, peut parfois se retrouver anesthésié par des trucs aussi bête qu'une affection à sens unique.

J'aime mon petit dragon, même si ça se voit pas dans mes actes, que personne y croit quand je le dis, et qu'on me frappe quand je le montre.

Devant l'effet combiné des flammes et de ma couverture, mon aimé à sang-froid retrouve ses couleurs pouponnières originelle.

On dirait un tableau de la renaissance, tout rose et tout tranquille.

J'attends quand même que Remus soit totalement rhabillé et parti pour m'allonger submissivement à ses côtés, accolé à son flanc tiède.

Décidément, il sera dit que toute personne pénétrant dans cette pièce ferait preuve de comportement canin, atteint de malédiction terrible et irréversible ou pas.

Ou bien c'est simplement dans ma nature.

J'ai peur.

La formule bien connue de toute midinette pubère plus ou moins naïve, resservie des dizaines de fois dans le but de repousser les avances pressantes de certains minots acnéïques me revient en pleine figure: Demain matin, tu me haïras.

A la différence près qu'il n'y a pas eut d'avances pour Harry.

Vu les complications qu'il a manifestement rencontrées sur sa route, il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il ait prit le temps de mûrir sa stratégie machiavélique, visant à me faire payer ces sévices au centuple.

1)Trouver Potter.

2)Reprendre des forces, et le maintenir en place en usant de sa culpabilité, ou en lui faisant miroiter une récompense quelconque.

3)Lui remodeler intégralement le visage à l'aide d'une brique au coins pointus.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le taquiner, rien de méchant.

J'aurais jamais pensé que ça pourrait dégénérer à ce point.

Si c'est bien ça son plan, il risque de fonctionner du tonnerre.

Personne ne peut s'imaginer à quel point je culpabilise, là, tout de suite.

J'en pleurerais presque, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il est quand même pas mal, mon homme.

Ca fait déjà plus de six heures qu'il dort, ce qui fait jusqu'ici quarante minutes de plus que moi.

Quarante minutes que je me retourne la cervelle, au risque de la déformer encore plus, pour trouver quelle formule glorieuse et admirable lui asséner dès son réveil.

Peut être une longue et larmoyante série de supplications serait-elle plus adéquat.

Il est tellement décoratif que c'est presque pas totalement barbant de le regarder comater.

Contrairement à certains pourceaux de ma connaissance, qui ne peuvent parvenir à dormir sans baver, grogner, ronfler bruyamment et distribuer aux alentours une volée de taloches plus ou moins involontaires, mon dragon a le sommeil gracieux, léger, paisible, presque funéraire dans son immobilité et sa pâleur.

Un splendide dragon miniature, récemment crevé.

C'est mon Prince, il est beau, il est blond, et il roupille grave.

Et moi, moi...

Moi j'ai pas les qualités requises pour venir sur mon fier destrier l'éveiller d'un baiser d'amour.

Mon diplôme de Prince Charmant assermenté m'est passé sous le nez il y a bien longtemps de cela, et je me vois mal suivre les cours du soir afin d'améliorer mon potentiel chevaleresque.

Toute façon, c'est trop tard.

Est ce que malgré le sérieux handicap d'être petit, malingre, mineur, binoclard et pas trop malin, de n'avoir aucun canasson sur lequel frimer, ni d'épée pour pourfendre un hypothétique monstre féroce et sanguinaire, être très amoureux, ça compte pour réveiller la beauté endormie?

Et M.

Allez tricoter des slips kangourous en Enfer, vous, les clichés, les stéréotypes, les convenances!

C'est MON Drac, et c'est MOI qui le sauve, que cela vous plaise ou non!

Alors, histoire de bien afficher mon mépris à l'égard des idées toutes faites, je tranche la gorge une bonne fois pour toute à cette grue de Raison qui m'instaurait de ne pas broncher, je me penche, et je l'embrasse.

Sur la tempe.

Puis sur le nez.

La joue.

Le front.

Herbert serait fier de moi, s'il savait à quel point j'ai envie de le goûter.

Je voudrais le lécher, comme un petit chien.

Sic transit gloria mondi.

Si je te mords, pas trop fort, je risque de te faire mal?

De te faire peur?

C'est pas moi qui vais te bouffer, même si j'ai déjà le lobe de ton oreille gauche entre les dents.

Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, disait le zoophage, en ôtant distraitement quelques poils de chat du coin de ses lèvres.

Parvenu à ce point, il sursaute.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, comme si un plaisantin invisible lui avait planté une aiguille à un endroit que la décence interdit de nommer.

J'ai même pas le temps d'envoyer la commande au cerveau d'activer les muscles des bras, que déjà les siens m'écrasent contre son torse.

Il ne me serre pas, il me concasse.

Et il me récure.

Oui, à ce niveau de pression, on se doit d'abandonner le mot "caresse" pour le terme "récurer".

Ses doigts se fourrent dans mes cheveux, en arrache plein au passage, mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave parce que c'est _ses _doigts, et qu'une caresse impulsive reste une caresse quand même.

Quand il me lâche, sans vraiment me lâcher, ses yeux sont un peu rouges.

Ses mains passent dans mon dos, flattent mes reins.

Son baiser est doux.

Je crois qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop.

POV Draco

Merlin, qu'il est donc laid!

Non, ne bouge pas, reste là, laisse ta tête ici.

Seigneur, qu'il est maigre.

Je n'aurais aucune peine à broyer cette silhouette atrophiée s'il m'en prenait l'envie, ce qui me fait par ailleurs songer qu'il serait bénéfique, par mesure de prudence, de desserrer un peu mon étreinte.

Non, mais?!

Veux tu bien laisser tes mains sur mes épaules, ridicule petit gnome ébouriffé?!

Je t'interdit formellement de bouger.

Lève la tête, avant que je ne trouve dans l'obligation de te briser la nuque par erreur.

Mmm...

Sa chevelure hirsute est un sanctuaire idéal pour y reposer mon visage enfiévré.

Une telle douceur chez un être humain devrait être déclarée illégale.

Pathétique.

Voila que je perds un chat il a des années, et que dans la foulée, je retrouve un Potter après avoir remué Ciel et Terre pour lui mettre la main dessus.

La main au collet.

La main au collier.

Et à beaucoup d'autre endroits encore, d'aspirations plus tendres.

Je te hais, potter.

Je t'exècre.

- "Pardon. Je te demande pardon, pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été stupide. J'ai agis sottement. Je regrette. Je regrette du plus profond de mon âme. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. "

Enfin.

On peut dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt.

La clairvoyance de ces propos, leurs concision et leur sincérité leurs confèrent un profond respect, digne d'admiration.

Ca va, je te pardonne.

Même si ces excuses se sont faites longuement désirer, même si je ne devrais pas, même si ma souffrance corporelle comme physique se fait encore ressentir, potter, dans mon immense mansuétude, je pense être capable de...

C'était moi.

C'était ma voix, là, tout de suite.

C'était mes mots, mes traîtres de mots, alliés à cette garce d'émotivité, forçant l'entrée à ma gorge et assiégeant mes lèvres.

Mes entrailles se creusent, et mes muscles se figent.

Je ne peux plus bouger, pétrifié, humilié, asphyxié par la honte et l'incrédulité.

Je ne le voulais pas.

Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas le vouloir.

Ma rationalité elle même a déserté mon camps.

Me voila seul.

Seul avec lui, seul avec TOI, et ces excuses, mes foutues excuses, que je ne peux retirer, que je ne peux réitérer, que je ne peux effacer...

Un baiser, au creux de mon cou.

Un autre.

Un autre, derechef.

Ses petites mains travaillent, et la tension s'envole, ses doigts délogent avec aisance la raideur qui s'étaient insinuée sous ma peu, dans mes chairs...

Alors que mes sens se laissent envelopper par un étrange sentiment de paix, mes yeux se ferment, et un événement insolite surviens.

Mon esprit, si brillant, si appliqué, ce même esprit dont tout au long de ma vie je m'étais fait une telle fierté, se liquéfie.

Mes connaissances, mon savoir, mes acquis, mes réflexions perdent progressivement la forme que je leur avaient taillé à la sueur de mon front, pour s'égrener en lambeaux vaporeux, balayés par le vent du Renouveau.

Ses bras m'enserrent avec passion, et je comprends -confusément- que m'en extraire un jour sera difficile.

Ma volonté évaporée, mon cynisme provisoirement anéanti, ma haine assassinée, il ne reste personne pour défendre ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Espérons que cette faiblesse passagère saura passer inaperçue...

- "Je t'aime. "

_Cric._

Le bruit d'une conque percée par la lame affûtée de la pierre taillée.

Le bruit mat de ces mots, comme autant de silexs tranchants, écaillant le vernis orgueilleux protégeant mon coeur d'adolescent.

La douleur en est vive, intense comme une plaie que l'on ouvre, et que l'on soigne aussitôt.

Et elle disparaît avec la même brutalité éphémère, en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une légère effluve saumâtre, au fond de l'estomac, propre à disparaître.

- "Ca fait mal? "

Devine.

On vient de me broyer le coeur à main nues, pour lui imposer une nouvelle forme étrangère.

Laisse moi le temps de me remettre du choc, puis de m'habituer à cette transformation.

- "Oui. "

Il fronce le nez, et se trémousse, embêté.

Essaye un peu de t'échapper de mes bras, et tu verras.

Je saigne un peu, de l'intérieur cette fois.

Cela passera.

Je sais bien que Harry mettra toute son énergie à veiller dessus, à y appliquer du baume, à la désinfecter, puis la cautériser, enfin.

Harry Potter, la cautérisation ultime.

Ce même Harry Potter, qui m'impose en ce moment son visage niais barré d'un sourire radieux.

- "OK! S'exclame-t-il en rigolant, D'abords je te soigne ça, ensuite on mange quelque chose, on fait une petite sieste, et après tu me tue. Ca te va? "

- "Parfait. "

Parfait.

Marlene: voila. Epilogue à venir. Je sens que je vais RE-virer cette fic, et la RE-publier proprement...Ce qui suit est vieux de trois ans au moins, et n'a pas été retouché. Merci d'avoir suivi tout ce bazard jusqu'au bout... et désolée pour tout!

POV Draco

Ce couloir ci est étrange, a compter qu'il y ai dans ce domaine un degrés supérieur a tout ce que j'ai eu le loisir d'observer jusque la.

Et la, au fond, tout au fonds, m'apparaît sa frêle silhouette, de dos, affairée a manipuler je ne sais quelle objet fantaisiste, et sûrement dangereux.

La chose est en fait un globe de cristal, diffusant une lueur assez puissante, créant autour de lui un large halo de lumière, donnant à sa petite forme une sorte d'aspect surnaturel.

Au mur, deux tableaux de genre.

L'un d'eux représente une scène de théâtre, ou s'époumone un unique acteur, vêtu a la mode du dix-septième siècle, l'autre un château français moyenâgeux, ou se lamente au premier plan un prince solitaire en mal d'amour.

On ne peut pas dire que le décor soit pour moi idéal, mais je n'ai guère le choix.

- "Harry... "

Mes pieds sont en sang, et je me sens si faible que je serais près a tomber inanimé. (Que voulez vous, le sport n'a jamais fait partie de mes activités favorites) .

- "Qu'est ce que tu... "

Il m'ignore royalement, et ne se tourne même pas dans ma direction.

Sa cruauté m'indigne, après tout ce que j'ai eu a subir pour lui, il pourrait au moins m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une oeillade!

- "... fais? "

Je suis si près de lui, je pourrais le toucher en étendant mon bras, prudent, je m'abstient.

Enfin, il se tourne vers moi, et, sèchement:

- "Qu'est ce que tu fous là? "

Le ton qu'il utilise me blesse, toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux riant, malgré l'expression austère qu'il arbore.

(Le Prince sort une cigarette de sa poche, qu'il allume, et commence a fumer tranquillement. )

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, alors que son regard se pose sur mon épaule.

Sa main s'anime, effleure distraitement ma blessure, prenant garde de ne pas me faire de mal.

- "T'as fait un détour, on dirait... "

Plutôt, oui, et pas forcément des plus agréables.

Enfin.

- "Je... je voulais juste savoir ce que tu devenais. "

La digression est un domaine ou, lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de sarcasmes, je me révèle plus que mauvais.

- "Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? ... "

Que voulez vous répondre a cela?

Je n'en sais trop rien moi même.

- "Je voulais savoir... si... tu allais bien, voilà... "

Il continue a me fixer de son regard de glace.

- "... je... "

Non, je ne pourrais rien ajouter de plus a haute voix, a présent, il me faut agir.

Tant pis, à la grâce de Dieu, je me lance, connaissant parfaitement tout les risques que de tels écarts de comportement sont susceptible d'engendrer, mais, mille Dragons, on ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'aurais pas mérité!

Profitant de son immobilité, je m'approche de lui, et me risque a avancer ma main, dédaigneux, il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher.

M'enhardissant, je glisse un bras autour de sa taille, soutenant son regard méprisant et quelque peu interrogateur, et l'attire a moi, pour le blottir doucement contre mon buste.

Il ne dit rien, ne réagit pas, raide, glacé, véritable statue de marbre, alors que je repousse son col, et dépose un baiser dans son cou, mes mains parcourant son dos, ses cheveux.

Pas plus de réaction qu'auparavant, j'accorde mes caresses a une planche de chêne (sourde, muette, aveugle, et récemment décédée) .

Consterné, je m'écarte, et vais pour m'en aller, quand une petite main me retient.

- "Hé! "

Je sursaute, ne sachant que faire, et me tourne lentement vers lui, souffrant d'avoir a le regarder en face.

Mais le Harry que je trouve en face de moi est tout autre que ce a quoi je m'attendait.

Son autre main posées sur sa hanche, son expression est celle d'un enfant contrarié, dépité devant un jouet cassé.

- "... t'as déjà fini! "

Je ne comprends plus, et prends quelques secondes pour l'observer avec attention.

Je remarque toute la désinvolture de son être au travers d'une colère mal imitée, et revois sa façon de ne pas me prendre au sérieux quand je parle, son désintéressement, son mépris a mon égard, et a ce moment, devant son jeu tellement innocent, rien de tout cela ne me parait réel.

Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et même si revenir dans le passé est possible, pour nous autres, sorcier, cela n'y changerais rien.

Le Harry pour qui j'avais eut la faiblesse de ressentir de l'attachement s'est évanoui, et ne reviendra plus.

(Mélodrame en trois actes, le héros-Acteur au chapeau a plume, dépourvu d'espoir se donne la mort dans un spectaculaire trucage a grand renfort de sauce tomate et d'épée en plastique) .

Quelque chose se brise au fond de moi, et, impuissant, je m'abandonne, et m'entends murmurer, les lèvres sèches:

- "Désolé, Potter. Je m'inquiétais pour le gamin innocent qui enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise, qui était tout gêné d'être aussi maladroit, qui vivait tranquille, paisible, heureux, arborant sans arrêt ce sourire adorable, qui faisait fondre toutes personnes autour de lui. Ce Harry la, j'aurais pu l'aimer, car m'aimait. Juste pour moi. Pas pour mon argent, ni mon rang, ni ma soi disant connexion avec You Know Who. Mais il n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un pur produit due a la magie... "

Qui a dit que j'avais des problèmes d'élocution?

Je ferais pleurer une armée de bigotes sans même avoir recours a la tresse d'ail!

Pathétique.

(Apparemment, mon cas attendrit le Prince, qui, a défaut de mouchoir, se mouche dans sa collerette. )

Ravalant mes larmes, je poursuit avec difficulté, me maudissant de ne pouvoir faire preuve de plus de fermeté.

- "... excuse moi de m'être comporté aussi stupidement avec toi. j'ai eu du mal a admettre que la seule personne susceptible de ressentir quelque chose pour moi n'agissait que sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Je me fais pitié. J'ai été stupide de m'intéresser a toi plus qu'il n'aurait fallut. Oublions cet épisode, veux tu? Reprenons depuis le début, comme si rien ne s'était passé... "

(Le choeur des vierges entame un chant tragique qui a la vertu de me crisper au plus au point)

Avec effort, essayant tant bien que mal de réfréner la boule douloureuse obstruant ma gorge:

- "Je... je te hais, Potter... "

Ce qui, bien entendu, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux, encore que.

Depuis le début de mon discours, j'ai eu le loisir d'observer son visage, et de voir celui si se transformer, pour passer de mépris a surprise, puis de surprise a attendrissement.

- "Oh, malfoy... "

- "Je... te... hais... "

Je ne peux continuer, sentant ses petits bras agripper ma taille et me tirer a lui avec ferveur, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- "... moi aussi je te hais... "

Balbutie-t-il, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion, avant de ponctuer cette déclaration confuse d'une avalanche de baisers sur ma peau découverte.

Drôle de déclaration.

Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

Mon esprit s'est envolé, enfuis vers un autre univers, je sens a peine mon corps, incapable de rassembler une seule idée claire, véritable poupée de chair inanimée.

(Retournement de situation, la belle princesse sortie de nulle part arrête au dernier moment le geste destructeur du prince, alors que ce dernier, rendu fou par la passion, s'apprêtait a mettre fin a ses jours) .

Quelque chose de chaud roulant le long de ma joue m'indique je que je suis en train de... pleurer?

Potter pleure également, ses larmes coulent sans bruit sur mon épaule, mes bras s'étant d'eux même repliés sur lui, cherchant instinctivement a le rassurer.

Pourtant, mes nerfs nagent dans l'hébétude la plus totale, d'ou peuvent venir ces larmes incongrues?

Alors qu'il me fait de nouveau face, je retrouve le gosse au regard éperdu que j'avais tenu entre mes bras, lors de cette fameuse nuit.

- "Drac... "

Soupire-t-il, secouant la tête.

Brusquement emporté:

- "MAIS POURQUOI T'ES PAS FOUTU DE FAIRE LES CHOSES SIMPLEMENT NON D'UN CHIEN A TROIS TETES? "

- "Wh... what? . . "

(- "Je t'aime! "

Susurre le Prince a sa princesse, sans aucun égard pour notre propre conversation.

Le comédien du tableau d'a côté leur fait signe de se taire, je les regarde distraitement se retirer dans leur tour, main dans la main, un peu trop vite a mon goût. )

Mais il n'a pas le temps de développer ses propos.

Le globe rayonne de plus en plus fortement, je n'ai que le temps de me jeter sur lui avant d'être projeté au sol par une onde de choc foudroyante.

POV Harry

Je n'ai pas tout compris.

Ma tête heurte le sol de pierre, alors mon Drac s'écroule sur moi de tout son poids.

Apparemment, le globe a explosé.

Mes plus sincères remerciements a Sirius pour la fiabilité de son truc!

- "Ca va? Drac? Ca va? "

Son souffle chaud et saccadé chatouille gentiment ma nuque.

Une goutte vermeille s'échappe de l'entaille creusée dans sa joue (décidément, c'est pas son jour de chance) , pour venir s'échouer sur mon épaule.

- "Drac... "

Ma main s'anime, encore un peu tremblante, pour venir lisser ses cheveux humides.

Enfin, je vois ses lèvres sèches remuer, pour lâcher ce simple mot:

- "Imbécile. "

Le sang me monte au joues, je me sens honteux comme je l'ai rarement été.

Mon Drac s'appuie sur un bras, et de l'autre me brandit sous le nez un éclat de cristal.

- "Imagine que cette chose se soit planté dans ta gorge... "

Ca n'aurait pas pu arriver, n'est ce pas?

Non, non, je ne suis pas malchanceux a ce point...

C'est beau, l'espérance.

- "Drac? tu as mal? "

- "... "

Il se penche de nouveau vers moi, boudeur, et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

(Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se déclenche brusquement, venu du tableau-théatre.

L'acteur salue largement, avec de grands moulinets de chapeau. )

- "Laisse tomber... "

Héhé, il a eut peur pour moi, il a eut peur pour moi...

C'est un vrai supplice que de forcer ce petit refrain a rester mental.

Je force un sourire timide, alors qu'il poursuit ses baisers, tendrement, le long de mon visage, pour venir s'aventurer près de ma foutue cicatrice.

Lorsque ses lèvres entre en contact avec cette dernière, une brusque déflagration prends possession de mon corps, je sens les larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux, une nouvelle fois.

- "Tu trembles... "

Me parvient sa voix, a peine audible, tout près de ma tempe.

Ben oui.

Et c'est pas d'en faire la remarque qui va arranger les choses.

Sans une parole supplémentaire, il se remet sur ses jambes, et me tends un main secourable, avant de m'entraîner hors du donjon, son bras fermement encré en travers de ma taille.

C'est pas pour dire, qu'est ce qu'il peut se montrer froid, quand il veut, il refilerait un coup de chaud a toute une armée de pingouins.

Nous avançons ainsi a travers les sombres couloirs avec pour seul compagnie l'échos de nos pas résonnant dans l'obscurité.

On dirait que mon vocabulaire narratif s'améliore, non?

Je suis distrait de mon auto satisfaction personnelle par l'homme de ma vie.

- "Je ne veux plus que tu partes comme ça. "

Le ton est sec, implacable, pourtant, il n'arrive pas a dissimuler son affection, je souris, et profère un "oui" étouffé.

Il se fige, et tourne vers moi ses beaux yeux exaspérés.

- "Je ne te courrais pas tout le temps après. "

C'est beau aussi, la dénégation.

- "Mais pourtant, tu l'as fait? "

Ah, t'aime pas qu'on te dise des trucs comme ça, hein?

Compte sur moi pour verser du sel sur les plaies, mon amour.

Chacun son tour.

Ma bonne humeur l'agace, il grogne.

- "J'avais peur pour toi. Tu es tellement incapable... et j'avais raison. "

Il s'approche, et m'enlace possessivement, m'étouffant à demi.

- "Ne fais plus jamais ça. Je t'en prie. Ca fait mal. "

Tu t'enfonces.

Comme s'il pouvait capter mes pensées, le voilà qui se rattrape a toute vitesse.

- "... a l'épaule! "

Bien sur.

Hummm... trop fatigué, sa mauvaise foi m'est égal.

Je me sens si bien, détendu, entre ses bras, je serais près a tout accepter.

Tout.

Sa mince chemise de nuit laisse entrevoir son torse, l'idée me vient de toucher sa peau douce.

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le moment, mais que voulez vous, on est ado, avec tout ce qui va avec.

Je laisse ma main glisser sous le fin tissu d'été, élicitant un frisson, quand d'un geste, il m'arrête.

- "Non. "

Oh.

- "Pourquoi? "

Il rosit, et garde le silence.

Longtemps.

Je me prends a me demander s'il compte rester comme ça toute la nuit, debout, sans bouger, dans un couloir glacé, a une heure tardive, s'il ne compte rien me dire, ni rien me faire.

Pas que je m'ennuie a ses côtés, mais la fatigue a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, comme dit un moldu de ma connaissance.

- "Harry, écoute... "

J'écoute, mais rien ne suis.

Drac retombe dans son mutisme obstiné et stupide, ce qui commence a m'agacer.

Y'a des moments on il abuse de ma patience.

- "Oui? "

- "Je... "

Et ça y est, ça recommence.

Mais pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas a s'exprimer librement, non d'une pipe en cristal! (j'ai vraiment le chic pour les réparties sans intérêt)

Bon, très bien, je sais ce qui me reste a faire, autant mettre fin tout de suite a cet interrogatoire pénible, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Peut être plus pour moi, en fin de comptes.

Sans trop savoir, j'enchaîne sur un autre sujet, pas plus agréable, mais bon, faut ce qui faut, comme dit le Maître Châtelain, lorsque narcissa se plaint de son zèle nuptial un peu trop ardent.

- "Ecoute moi, Drac... tu sais, cette fichue potion, tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est me colorer les cheveux. Rien de plus. Et si tu t'intéressais un tant soit peu au filtre d'amour, tu saurais qu'ils n'ont aucun effet sur les personnes déjà amoureuses. "

- "... quel rapport? ... "

Grogne-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Je ricane.

- "Le rapport? ... ben... y'a que déjà, avant... je t'aurais bien sauté au cou! "

Je le sens me prendre brusquement par les épaules, et me forcer a le regarder en face.

Il parait contrarié, et un peu révulsé:

- "Ma parole! T'es un vrai pervers, Potter! "

- "Oui. "

Ca lui cloue le bec, il n'ajoute rien.

J'ai vraiment le chic pour le déstabiliser.

Et pour dire vrai, j'adore ça.

POV Draco

Afin de m'éviter la honte de lui demander des explications, je l'empoigne gentiment, quelque chose de gluant me colle a la paume, mon estomac flanche sérieusement.

- "Mais c'est... du sang? "

Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer, et hausse négligemment les épaules.

- "Deux gouttes et demi. C'est du a un... hum... léger "encouragement" d'Herb, qui trouvait que... une certaine personne faisait qu'une certaine histoire traînait en longueur... "

La haine que ce monstre m'inspire ne fait qu'accroître a ces mots.

- "Il t'a blessé? "

- "Oh, non. Un peu mordu, juste comme ça, sans méchanceté. Il venait de déjeuner. Chez les vampires, c'est généralement la mère qui fait ça aux enfants qui se comportent mal... . ça pince a peine. "

Refrénant une furieuse envie d'aller apprendre a cette créature répugnante que les moeurs barbares ne s'appliquent pas chez nous, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, mais bien vite, je sens ses petites mains me repousser, doucement.

Mes mains bien au chaud dans les siennes, je le vois s'écarter quelque peu, avant de m'accorder un adorable sourire.

- "Drac... c'est bien, mais c'est pas des mots! "

Seigneur, pourquoi m'infligez vous un amant a qui la parole importe plus que les gestes?

- "Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu veux dire? "

Je ne le sais que trop bien.

Mais je ne pense pas être encore prêt a divulguer des choses dont je n'ai pas moi même la certitude.

Donc, je choisis le chemin le plus bref, être direct, sans faux fuyants.

- "Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Fout moi la paix. Juste serre moi fort. Et ferme la. "

Il se moque de moi, et obéit.

- "Drac? "

- "Quoi, encore? "

- "Si tu veux, moi je suis prêt. "

Je me fige, interdit.

Il se dit être prêt a m'avouer ce qu'il pense réellement, et cela me fait peur.

Mieux vaut lui en faire part, avant qu'il ne s'exécute.

- "Harry, je ne pense pas... "

- "Je t'aime. "

- "Harry! "

Trop tard, il l'a dit.

Un vide glacé s'installe au beau milieu de ma poitrine.

Mais comment peut il prononcer avec autant d'aisance des choses aussi compromettante?

C'est pas possible, ou donc l'irresponsabilité de ce garçon trouvera-t-elle ses limites?

- "Je t'aime. "

Répète-t-il, en toute inconscience, avant que j'ai eu le temps de le lui défendre.

Mais avant qu'il puisse recommencer, ma main se plaque sur sa bouche.

- "Il ne faut pas dire ça. "

Ses grands yeux verts reflètent une incompréhension innocente.

- "Pourquoi? "

Mille Dragons, mais se rend t-il compte des paroles qu'il profère?

- "Parce que... parce que... "

Je perds pieds.

- "... cela implique des choses... "

Il cligne des paupières, puis répète, bêtement:

- "... des choses? Mais toi et moi, on a déjà... "

Imbécile.

- "Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle! . . je fais allusion a la responsabilité... "

Un long soupir éxédé résonne, avant un gémissement affligé:

- "... c'que t'es lourd... "

Lorsqu'il me fixe de nouveau, son expression s'est faite plus décidée, il me susurre d'une voix mauvaise:

- "... et si j'ai envie de le redire? "

Il fait un pas dans ma direction, je me vois reculer malgré moi.

- "Potter! "

Deux pas.

- "Je t'aime! ... "

- "Arrête! "

Trois.

- "... plus que tout! ... "

- "Ca suffit! "

Quatre.

- "... pour toujours! "

Mon dos heurte le mur de pierres froides, pris au piège, alors qu'il ne cesse de s'approcher de moi, cruel, conscient de sa supériorité.

A présent tout près, je le sens poser sans prévenir ses petites mains sur mon visage, caressant la peau conscieusement autant qu'amoureusement; abasourdi, je le laisse faire, mon regard éperdu plongé dans le sien, empli de tendresse.

Sans m'accorder aucune pitié, il poursuit ses doux murmures, chaque mot prononcé écaillant un peu plus douloureusement la carapace d'orgueil protégeant mon coeur d'adolescent.

La douleur en est insoutenable, je ne plus peux qu'aspirer au soulagement, a voir, céder, baisser les armes, admettre ma défaite.

A quoi bon lutter?

POV Draco

- "Je t'aime, Drac...je t'aime...je t'aime..."

Il me couvre de baisers langoureux, s'attardant sur la base de mon cou, frôlant ma jugulaire de ses lèvres rosées.

Toute la tendresse de ce simple geste est une preuve d'amour irréfutable, sa bouche parcourant délicatement ma gorge vulnérable, baisant la vie y coulant.

Ses paroles, étrangement, me font autant d'effet, sinon plus, que ses actes, il caresse mon avant bras amoureusement, tout en me murmurant des mots doux a l'oreille.

Mon visage se niche de lui même dans ses cheveux, inhalant ses parfums indescriptibles, je le berce avec toute l'attention que l'on pourrait porter a un nouveau né.

Ses bras se coulent autour de mon cou, alors qu'il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir a m'embrasser.

Il est réellement petit, et si frêle, mais tellement plein de vie, de ressources, ses lèvres dévorent les miennes avec un appétit féroce.

Il est trop tard pour résister, a présent, je vois bien que je ne m'appartient plus.

Sans rompre le baiser, je me sens glisser le long du mur, alors que Harry déboutonne lentement ma chemise légère.

Ses mains cajolent mon torse nu, mon souffle s'accélère, mes yeux n'osent s'ouvrir.

POV Harry

Il ne bouge plus, haletant, le regard baissé, mes doigts lissent ses cheveux blonds, ou pas une trace de gel ne subsiste.

- "...Drac?...tout va bien?..."

Seul me parvient le son sa respiration, puis, enfin, un murmure.

- "Viens...plus près de moi..."

Ses mots m'enflamment, je penche la tête, laissant ma langue dessiner sans hâte le contour de son oreille, avant d'en titiller le lobe, il soupire.

- "...Drac, souffle- je, tout contre son épaule, est ce que...je peux..."

Un baiser me fait taire, mon front moite contre le siens.

Les mots échappent ses lèvres, doux, sensuels, alors que son souffle effleure mon oreille.

- "Je te dé te désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré reste plus jamais éloigné de moi."

Un peu malgré moi, je m'entends murmurer, déçu:

- "...c'est...c'est tout?..."

- "Non."

Il garde le silence, hésitant, je me sens frissonner de désir impatient, et saisit sa tête entre mes mains, nos bouches se joignent a nouveau, farouches, avides de l'autre.

Quand sa main cherche la mienne, en embrasse la paume, puis chaque phalange avec passion.

Je prends le temps de découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, parcourant sa peau soyeuse, avant de m'attaquer a ses tétons a petites caresses mesurées, savourant le gémissement que j'obtient en réponse, et d'y laisser jouer ma langue.

La peau en est rose et tendre, d'une douceur de pêche.

Mes baisers oeuvrent a dissiper le malaise le tenant a être ainsi exposé, nu, et a ma merci.

Des larmes de plaisir et de frustration perlent aux coins de ses yeux a demi clos.

Une fois de plus, je l'enlace, l'étreignant tendrement, afin de le rassurer, je sens ses bras parcourir le duvet entre mes omoplates avec amour.

- "Drac...est ce que tu...as confiance en moi?"

Il ne réponds pas, se contentant de me bercer doucement tout contre lui.

Enfin, d'une voix étouffée:

- "...est ce que j'ai raison de le faire?..."

Je discerne le léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, et enfouit mon visage dans son cou humide avec un soupir de bonheur.

POV Draco

L'un de ses doigt fins pénètre dans mon intimité, m'explorant, me préparant a sa venue prochaine, je frémis.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle chose puisse m'arriver.

C'est une sensation destructrice que celle ci, je sens en moi s'accumuler les sentiments de honte, incertitude, besoin, désir.

Harry est innocent, et ne cherche qu'a me procurer une sensation agréable, ma main se pose sur son épaule, je lui souris.

Il m'apparaît dans toute sa candeur, l'envie me prends de le prendre dans mes bras, piquetant de baisers la peau tendre de son cou.

- "Harry...mon Harry...mon tout petit..."

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

C'est peut être la première fois que je ressens la volonté de prononcer de douces paroles a quelqu'un, il m'est impossible de m'arrêter.

Je me sens haleter, alors que je me mords les lèvres, suffoqué de violent plaisir.

POV Harry

- "Si tu as mal, ou que tu sens une gêne quelconque...surtout, ne le garde pas pour toi."

Je m'insère délicatement entre ses jambes fuselées, quand je sens son corps se tendre entre mes bras, ses mains se crispent dans mon dos.

Avec effort, je relève la tête, et contemple son visage baigné de sueur, encadré de mèches blondes, collées a son front, a ses joues.

- "Je te fais mal?"

Il secoue lentement la tête.

- "Ce n'est pas...j'ai...j'ai peur, Harry..."

Peur?

Est ce la crainte de la douleur, ou de l'intensité du moment?

Je ne compte en aucun cas le forcer a commettre un acte auquel il serait rétif.

- "Tu veux arrêter?..."

Il se tait, encore un fois, immobile, respirant avec peine, je courbe la tête, et parsème son cou de baisers léger.

Brusquement, ses jambes s'animent, se planquant contre mes reins, m'insinuant un peu plus profondément en lui, je ne peux retenir un cri de délice alors que le plaisir embrase mon corps.

Pourtant, je ne peux tolérer qu'il se sacrifie pour me satisfaire, mon regard embué de désir croise le sien, déterminé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je parviens a murmurer quelques mots, a travers mon souffle rauque:

- "Drac...tu..."

Un de ses doigts se posent sur mes lèvres, avec douceur.

- "Je te veux..."

Avoue-t-il, les joues en feux.

Je laisse ma tête s'incliner le long de son épaule, et le pénètre totalement.

Je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, accentuant le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne

Nous restons ainsi, tremblants, durant quelque secondes, avant que, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, mes hanches ne se mettent d'elles même en mouvement.

Le plaisir le traverse tel une onde de choc, je sens son corps vibrer entre mes mains

POV Draco

A travers l'extase ou mon esprit s'enlise, je lui murmure a quel point il est important pour moi, combien je ne veux pas le perdre, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne peux pas m'entendre.

J'embrasse tendrement sa tempe, sa joue, l'aile de son nez, le plaisir se faisant de plus en plus violent, enflammant mes sens, je suis incapable de retenir mes cris.

Il me prends dans sa main, les larmes coulent sans restriction le long de mes joues, alors que l'orgasme me dévore.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se détache de moi, et s'allonge contre mon torse de tout son long, bien a l'abris entre mes bras, éreinté, son petit corps luisant de sueur.

Alors, comme ca, c'est toi le survivant?

Tu me parait bien frêle, et bien fragile.

Tes yeux sont fermés.

Ta garde baissée.

Tu m'aimes?

Cela me convient.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Laisse moi caresser tes cheveux mouillés, tes épaules quelque peu osseuses.

Tu es bien, ici, dans mes bras?

J'aimerais que tu y restes, s'il te plaît.

Dors, mon petit.

Dors, mon Harry.

Demain, il fera jour.

POV Herbert

Halala, ces britanniques, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans se compliquer l'existence...quelque part, ils sont attendrissants.

Ce séjour en Angleterre m'aura permis, en plus de parfaire ma connaissance de la langue, d'observer le comportement amoureux de l'anglo-saxo moyen, intéressant.

Les humains sont vraiment une race exceptionnelle, source intarissable de curiosité dans mon collège de vampire.

Nous les étudions sans relâche, depuis l'anatomie, jusqu'au coutumes.

Certaines branches spécialisées vont même jusqu'aux recettes traditionnelles.

Bon, c'est fini. Si jamais quelqu'un trouve ça rigolo de reprendre cette chose pour faire une suite ou autre chose, libre service. Merci d'avoir eut le courage de vous taper ce très long truc.


End file.
